El Código Maestro
by GinnyWings
Summary: Ya luego de dos años de la increíble aventura de las dimensiones, Perry descubre algo que no debería saber y con ello arrastra a los seres que más ama. Confusión, terror y dolor son solo unas pocas palabras que pueden describir una historia como esta... ¡Gran final!
1. Introducción

Bonjour chers lecteurs! Para los que vieron el aviso en mi DART (deviantART) y en mi anterior fic de "El Deseo de Ferb Fletcher", les traigo la introducción y el primer capítulo del fic que hasta ahora creo que es el mejor que he hecho en mi carrera de ficker xDD "El Código Maestro", una historia llena de acción, drama y romance que se irá viendo de a poquito :3

Había comentado varias veces (y con eso digo MUCHÍSIMAS veces) que el fic tendría 10 páginas, otras que tendría 5. Entre las dos opciones por fin me decidí por las 5 ^^;, no por mi comodidad, sino por el trabajo de mi traductora Bowselle97 (usuaria en DART), que trabajará conmigo durante este tiempo en adaptar los capítulos al inglés. Si alguno de ustedes quisiera el trabajo de cooperar con la causa, es bien recibido :D.

Otra acotación que quería darles a conocer (para los que dicen "Wow! Qué fabulosa escritora eres! ¿Cómo le haces para que todo esté tan equilibrado?" y no estoy siendo arrogante, porque los hay xD), es que esta historia, aunque la trama está escrita ya como resumen en mi cuaderno borrador, tuve que estudiar durante medio mes algunas revistas del National Geographic y algunos artículos de Wikipedia ^^;, donde descubrí que la trama central de esta historia, en su clímax tiene gran parte de la narrativa y terror gótico, en especial de carácter francés x3.

Por eso el saludo en este idioma :D, y para que sepan tuve que aprender un poco que francés xD.

Este fanfic es un musical, por eso habrá un sinfín de canciones :), tal vez haya alguna mía. Eso nunca se sabe xDDDD

Desde el principio hasta el final, este fic es categoría **T**, así que los menores de trece años será mejor que vayan a la tienda a comprar pañales xDDDDD.

Mentira, solo tengan cuidado con la lectura, más que terrorífica o violenta será algo complicada. No es mi culpa que el lenguaje que uso es demasiado explícito xP.

Además presentaré algunos OC's míos. Solo uno está basada en la vida real, les diré cuando para que se rían un poquito conmigo xDDDDD.

Para los que quedaron colgados eternamente con mi fic "A Través de la Segunda Dimensión", pues... lo siento mucho, hasta ahora no tengo planes de continuarlo. Aunque este es mi regalo de consuelo :B

Quiero dedicar este fanfic a dos escritores de Fanfiction. Estos son juli4427, a quien considero un gran amigo, hermano, compañero y el mejor escritor de fics en español que pueda existir en esta comarca con su dominio del drama e ironizado con el género humorístico :B, y a la magnífica kicsterash, para mí se ha convertido en una heroína con sus fics sobre la lealtad, camaradería, la magia y su sensibilidad por lo espiritual, aunque sus historias estén en inglés xD.

En fin... una noche, cuando estaba escribiendo el resumen de todos los capítulos, calculé que si eran veinte o incluso más, podría terminar en marzo o abril, aunque como se hará de 5 páginas, mis cálculos de duplicaron y lo más probable es que el fic esté finalizado para septiembre del próximo año ^^;, hasta podría ser hasta octubre xD. Como sea, tienen un propósito para todos los viernes de las siguientes semanas del año :D.

Los viernes serán estreno en Fanfiction, y los sábados en DART, donde también iré subiendo en la anterior página mencionada algunas ilustraciones :D, incluyendo la portada que ya está disponible :D.

Les recomiendo que antes de comenzar su lectura vayan a mi profile y hagan click en el link en que les recomiendo que lean la precuela "La Última Misión", aunque les advierto que no se trata de Phineas y Ferb, sino de sus padres. Es para aclarar ciertos sucesos que se irán viendo en los próximos episodios.

Disclaimer: Phineas y Ferb, su respectivos personajes canónicos a la serie no me pertenecen. Sino a las geniales mentes de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Solo algunos OC's son míos y se verán a medida que avance la historia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>El Código Maestro<strong>  
><em>

_Introducción_

(Taking care of things-Phineas and Ferb)

_Oh yeah!_

_Now me and my bro, we're takin' care of things  
>Went from a pair of jokers to a couple of kings<br>It goes to show you never know just what a shuffle brings  
>Me and my bro, we're takin' care of things<em>

_That's right, we're bros, we're brothers, different father and mother  
>But don't you diss or slam or slide us, we look after one another<br>Cause we're thicker than thieves and we're cooler than kings  
>Oh man, you better believe, we're takin' care of things.<em>

_I'll tell you up front that I've got your back  
>And I know that you've got mine<br>As long as we stick together side by side  
>Yo, bro, it's gonna turn out fine<br>Yo, bro, it's gonna turn out fine_

_Now me and my bro, we're takin' care of things  
>Went from a pair of jokers to a couple of kings<br>It goes to show you never know just what a shuffle brings  
>Me and my bro, we're takin' care of things<em>

En las bases subterráneas de la O.W.C.A., Perry observaba por última vez las fotografías de la gran aventura que había vivido con sus dueños, los amigos de ellos y su enemigo, en la más asombrosa travesía jamás soñada por un hombre, pero no así por un niño: Viajar entre dos dimensiones.

Lástima que el único ser quién recordara aquello era él, un ornitorrinco, a quién consideraban poca cosa y que nunca haría algo realmente importante.

Al menos en la agencia secreta parecían valorarlo un poco más, pues era el costo de tener que proteger al mundo en el anonimato. Y no le importaba.

"Creo que es hora de regresar a casa" –pensó Perry y se disponía a retirarse a su hogar, cuando tres soldados de negros irrumpieron en la guarida, vestidos de negro y detrás de ellos se encontraba Monograma y Carl. Confundido, el animal sentía que querían cerrarle el paso.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede…?"

Entonces el mayor dio un paso al frente.

- Agente P, agradecemos tus servicios a nuestra agencia, pero como ves, por tu culpa el secreto de nuestra agencia casi ha sido descubierta. Si quieres conservar tu trabajo, debes venir con nosotros y ser sometido a rememorización –explicó seriamente Monograma.

"Esperen un momento… eso quiere decir que… ¿Borrarán mi mente?"

Con recelo, el ornitorrinco retrocedió, demostrando que no estaba de acuerdo con la idea.

- Entiende agente P, es por el bien de la agencia, así que te debes venir con nosotros por la razón o la fuerza.

Se disponían a esposarlo, cuando Perry, dándose cuenta que la situación opuso resistencia. No permitiría que le lavasen el cerebro, como ya lo habían hecho con sus queridos Phineas y Ferb. No quería olvidar jamás aquellos fabulosos recuerdos.

- Muchachos, ¡redúzcanlo! –ordenó Francis, y en un dos por tres, uno de los soldados sacó un arma desconocida para el agente, y apoyándolo junto a su cuello, mientras los otros dos lo inmovilizaban sosteniendo sus piernas. Al sentir una pequeña corriente eléctrica por su cuerpo, vio como todo se nublaba y cayó en un profundo sueño, soltando la cámara en donde llevaba todas las imágenes de lo sucedido aquél día.

- Ya no nos darás más problemas ¡Bien hecho soldados! –felicitó Monograma –Vamos Carl, hay que cumplir nuestro deber.

- A la orden, señor.

* * *

><p>Dos años después…<p>

En París todo parecía ser aparentemente normal. Eran las 12 del mediodía, un hermoso día soleado. Las parejas de enamorados paseaban por las decoradas y limpias calles de la popular Ciudad Luz.

Entonces, una mujer deslumbró algo extraño, que caía de la Torre Eiffel, desde su cúspide se dirigía sin remedio alguno para estrellarse contra la fría tierra. Colocando su mano en la frente para apartar los rayos del sol de su vista, horrorizada exclamó:

_- __Quelqu'un__tombe__de la Tour__! _(¡Alguien cae de la Torre !)

Efectivamente, así era. Todos los que se encontraban en aquella cuadra pusieron sus ojos en lo que indicaba la joven y tal como ella, gritaron asombrados. La silueta humana se trataba de un muchacho de unos 12 años, pelirrojo y de baja estatura para su edad. Estaba a punto de morir de una manera trágica. Nadie podía creer aquella escena. Ya nada se podía hacer para salvarlo, su vida se acabaría antes que pudiesen colocar algo debajo para poder rescatarlo, y si lo hicieran, no serviría, ya sería tarde.

En la mente del chico, se cruzaban un sinfín de pensamientos. Aquella triste y joven alma, era antes un alegre niño, lleno de ideas, optimismo e inocencia. Mas ahora, todo lo que amaba más en la vida, lo había perdido para siempre según él, incluyendo en un segundos más, esta última.

"Bien, aquí en el umbral de la muerte inminente. Nunca creí que moriría así, generalmente pensaba que sería en un accidente de laboratorio, me atragantaría con un hueso de pollo, un tiro en la sien; como fuera ¡Pero no de esta manera! No cayendo a más de trescientos metros desde la cima de la Torre Eiffel para chocar contra el suelo a cien kilómetros por hora. OK… me lo merezco por hacerles daño a Ferb, a mis padres, mi hermana, a Perry… ¡A todos! En especial Isabella… ¡Oh, cómo daría por estar a su lado ahora mismo! Seguro estará feliz sin mí, después de tantos años haciéndola sufrir, al menos… ya no lo haré más… con nadie…"

A cada milisegundo que pasaba estaba cada más cerca del rígido suelo. Ya no le quedaba nada. La muerte inminente para él ahora era un consuelo, un dulce consuelo al cual ahora podría descansar, sin molestar a los seres que amaba y había herido.

Seguro se preguntarán, ¿quién es aquél chico que cae de la Torre? Pues de seguro lo han de conocer muy bien. Su nombre era Phineas Flynn, aquél niño que alguna vez hizo grandes hazañas en su juventud. Digo era, porque luego de los siguientes acontecimientos que les he de relatar, verán que a pesar que en cuerpo es el mismo muchacho de hace dos veranos atrás, su espíritu lo abandonó desde hace ya dos meses…

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>No se asusten :D, el primer capítulo se estrena hoy junto con la introducción. Así que luego nos vemos ;D.<p>

Se agradecen reviews. Los que reciba serán contestados. La preguntas frecuentes serán respondidas en mi journal de deviantART...


	2. Capítulo 1

Antes que me vaya a almorzar les traigo la continuación. Como verán, algunos diálogos están sacados de la película de ATSD xDDDD.

Solo para aclarar que este fic tiene continuidad desde ese punto ;) ¡Que les guste :D!

* * *

><p><strong><em>El Código Maestro<em>**

_Capítulo I_

3 semanas antes…

_Largas y pesadas cadenas eran arrastradas en una plataforma sobre un lago de magma hirviente. Cinco siluetas, cuatro humanas y una parecía ser de un ornitorrinco caminaban cabizbajos, camino hacia el final escoltados por robots asesinos, mientras el gobernador de aquél universo observaba con ojos maliciosos, disfrutando de la pronta muerte de los condenados. De pronto, se detuvieron frente una enorme jaula, en la que se hallaba dormitando un extraño ser, diferente a cualquier mundo. Entonces sacando una manta que la cubría, otros dos guardias robots picaron al animal con dos lanzas, ante sus miradas. El muchacho pelirrojo, curioso veía como el monstruo despertaba de su sueño, y abriendo sus demoniacos ojos, emitió un rugido estruendoso, hasta el punto de volar sus cabellos hacia atrás._

_- Te seré honesto Ferb –dijo Phineas – Es difícil darle un enfoque positivo a esto. ¡Pero así es la vida! ¿No? Por un minuto vives el mejor día del mundo y al siguiente eres el alimento de un monstruo del tamaño de un almacén._

_- ¿Ah, sí? Pues bienvenidos a mi vida –decía esto con sarcasmo Doofenshmirtz, pero la bestia emitiendo otro bramido, espantó a doctor, quién se ocultó detrás de un robot…_

_- ¿Eres un agente secreto? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste?_

_- Hola, yo soy Phineas y el es mi hermano Ferb…_

_- ¿Señor Monograma? ¿No vamos a recordar nada luego de esto?_

_- Así es._

_- Bien…_

- ¡Isabella! –despertó el pelirrojo, abruptamente como si hubiese tenido una pesadilla.

Era de madrugada, todos dormían aquella noche. El grito de Phineas no había despertado a nadie, afortunadamente, a excepción de su hermano.

- ¿Otra vez ese sueño? –preguntó.

Phineas, sentándose en su cama y restregando su rostro contra sus manos, lucía unas ojeras descomunales, dignas de un trasnochador.

- No lo sé, Ferb… pero no dejo de soñar eso desde hace dos meses… aún así cada vez que despierto no logro recordar qué fue lo que soñé.

El peliverde, preocupado, se recostó en su recámara, mirando hacia el techo.

- No te creas el único, hermano; también sueño cosas… pero como tú, no puedo hacer memoria de ellas.

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? –Phineas creía que su hermano le contaba todo, hasta sus mayores secretos.

- Phineas… son solo sueños. Nada relevante.

- Pero… se ven tan reales…

- Será mejor que descanses. Mañana tenemos escuela. Buenas noches.

Y el peliverde apagó la luz. No pasaron más de cinco minutos y Ferb roncaba como tronco. Mas Phineas no tenía tanta suerte como él. No podía conciliar el sueño. Miraba hacia todas partes, distraído, pero no pegaba ninguna pestaña.

- Grrrrrr… Jkrrrrr… Grrr…

El que originaba ese ruido era Perry. Phineas, remeció cuidadosamente el pequeño animalito. Angustiado, el ornitorrinco despertó dando saltos. Con cariño, su dueño acarició su mejilla, haciendo que produjese ese reflejo involuntario con su cola.

- ¿Tampoco puedes dormir, Perry? Ven aquí.

Suavemente, acercó su mascota a su regazo. Acariciando con sus manos su pelaje, lo que poco a poco, hizo cerrar los párpados a Perry, en una especie de ronroneo, se durmió.

A pesar que estaba realmente cansado, pasó en vela toda la noche, hasta que por fin a una hora que la alarma sonara, pudo dormir.

- ¡Phineas, despierta!

Toda la familia se encontraba desayunando, cuando Linda, la madre remeció a su hijo menor. Se había quedado dormido encima del cereal con leche. Realmente se veía muy gracioso Phineas con un par de hojuelas en el cabello y la nariz empapada en leche. Ferb, fresco como una lechuga, no dudó en reírse de la apariencia de su hermano.

- ¡Jaja! –carcajeaba.

Molesto, Phineas ignoró al peliverde, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada fulminante.

- ¡Oh, vamos Phineas! No es para tanto…

- ¿Para tanto? Te apuesto que no te gustaría que se rieran de ti si te pasara lo mismo.

No era que el pelirrojo tenía mal carácter. Desde pequeño fue un jovencito optimista y alegre, pero aquellos últimos días sin dormir lo tenían de muy mal humor.

De pronto, Ferb comenzó a hacer arcadas y toser. Al reírse de Phineas se había atorado una hojuela del cereal. El pelirrojo, pensando que quería burlarse una vez más de él, palmeó la espalda del peliverde.

El chico inglés escupió la comida, estornudando y algo ahogado por la risa.

- ¿Te sientes bien, hijo? –preguntó la madre a Phineas, tratando de tomarle la temperatura con su mano a la frente.

- Mamá, no te preocupes. Solo es el estrés… sabes que la escuela no me gusta, pero no por eso voy a faltar.

- Veo que no has terminado tu comida ni hoy ni hace una semana ¿Qué te sucede Phineas Flynn?

- Solo… no tengo apetito.

Dando un suspiro, Linda sacudió con cariño el cabello de su hijo y le besó en la mejilla.

- ¡Mamá! –Phineas limpió su cara.

- Ah… Igual a su padre…

Entonces, en la calle llegó el autobús escolar. Adentro iba lleno de niños de todos los grados y edades. Ferb, que hace rato había terminado de desayunar, rápidamente tomó su morral y la mochila de su hermano; como el pobre no parecía tener fuerzas para levantarse, lo agarró de la camisa y lo empujó.

- ¡Vamos Phineas, que perderemos el autobús y llegaremos tarde!

Aletargado, el chico se dejaba arrastrar por Ferb. Era lamentable ver la cara de agotamiento que tenía, pero aún así, todavía tenía la voluntad de ir a la escuela.

- No sé que voy hacer con ese niño –dijo Linda con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Déjalo, amor –contestó Lawrence leyendo un diario –Phineas es un muchacho fuerte. Se le pasará en unos días.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>Lo hecho, hecho está :). Torturar a Phin es divertido xDDD<p>

Actualización: La semana que viene :B (o sea viernes)

¡Hasta la próxima amigos!


	3. Capítulo 2

Buenos días, damas o caballeros :D! Bueno... aquí son días, no sé a qué hora lean esto ^^;... ¡Pero les doy la bienvenida al segundo capítulo de "El Código Maestro"!

Aunque ahora tengo ciertas órdenes de no pasar durante el día frente al computador ^^;, no puedo dejar esta responsabilidad de lado, así que subo el cap de hoy y me voy hasta mañana :).

¡Agradezco los reviews del otro día y los responderé luego! ¡Que disfruten el capítulo de hoy :D!

* * *

><p><em><strong>El Código Maestro<strong>_

_Capítulo II_

Habían pasado dos años desde aquél verano lleno de hazañas. Phineas y Ferb desde entonces habían crecido bastante. Ambos con 12 años de edad, iban en séptimo grado en la escuela primaria de Danville. Candace había entrado a la universidad hace varios meses y se había ido a vivir con Jeremy, ambos estaban comprometidos y planeaban casarse en un tiempo más.

Ambos muchachos seguían siendo los más inteligentes de la ciudad. Pero luego de tanto tiempo, su relación de hermanos había decaído bastante. Cada uno tenía su propia vida, distinta a la del otro. Phineas se dedicaba al básquetbol y Ferb a la esgrima; uno hacía clases de ciencias como tutor y el otro reforzamiento de matemáticas a los más pequeños. Su tiempo estaba ocupado por cada clase de planes que no tenían momentos para divertirse cuando eran jóvenes. Apenas se veían en los recreos y en las noches, cuando era la hora de acostarse.

- Phineas, anímate ¿No eres tú el que predica que debemos aprovechar el día? Son solo sueños, hermano. No son reales –Ferb parecía en realidad indiferente a lo que le pasaba a su hermano. No comía, no dormía, tenía una tez tan pálida, daba lástima de solo verlo.

El pelirrojo no se inmutaba a las palabras del peliverde. Sacando un cuaderno de su bolso, especial que utilizaba para trazar proyectos y estaba estampado de asombrosos dibujos, se puso a bocetear ornitorrincos.

Una niña, de la edad de los muchachos subió al autobús, junto otros dos chicos más. De cabello negro y ojos azules como la noche, la bellísima Isabella García-Shapiro se sentó al lado de Phineas, mientras que Buford y Baljeet se ubicaron en dos asientos delante de los hermanastros y se voltearon para conversar con ellos.

- ¡Hola Phineas! ¿Qué estás haciendo? –dijo la coqueta chica.

Phineas retiró su vista del cuaderno para ver a su compañera. Esta lucía una blusa blanca y una falda a cuadros rosas de diferentes tonos, con sus mechones oscuros al viento, ya no usaba el listón rosa que llevaba siempre con ella, lo que le molestó un poco al chico.

- ¡Estás muy linda Isabella! –le alagó, pues disfrutaba estar en la compañía de su mejor amiga.

La morocha se sonrojó, mas Phineas serio, volvió a dibujar en su libreta.

- Pero me gustabas más con el moño rosa.

Aquellas palabras derrumbaron el mundo de Isabella.

- Lo hombres no saben de moda –murmuró pasa sí misma, pero bien sabía que no debió haberlo hecho. Hasta ella se sentía un poco desnuda sin el listón.

- ¡Hey, cabeza de campana! –dijo Buford -¿Y esas ojeras?

- En serio, Phin –se preocupó Baljeet –pareces un fantasma.

- Solo estoy cansado, nada más –respondió dando un suspiro.

- ¿Y tienes alguna idea de lo que vamos hacer hoy?

Abruptamente, la punta del lápiz del pelirrojo se rompió, como si estuviera enojado, cerró con un aire fastidioso el cuaderno.

- No… no me siento bien como para hacer algo hoy.

Los cuatro chicos miraron a Phineas con escepticismo.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a Phineas? ¡Devuélvelo! –lo sacudía el muchacho hindú.

- ¡Suéltame! –lo empujó –Ya saben que estoy grande para esas cosas.

Isabella, consternada por el comportamiento de su amigo, se paró de su puesto y lo encaró.

- ¡Phineas Flynn, o si es así como te llamas! ¡Somos tus amigos y tenemos el derecho de saber qué es lo que te sucede! ¿No eres tú el muchacho que dice que no se es lo suficientemente joven para creer en la magia, creer en lo imposible? ¡Este no es el Phineas Flynn del que me…!

- Isabella –susurró el bravucón –creo que ya entendió. No digas más…

La niña volvió a sentarse. Todos habían oído su sermón en el autobús; todos los niños, incluyendo el conductor, estaban con la boca abierta. Nunca la habían visto tan molesta, ni de esa manera.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso una chica no puede decir lo que piensa? ¡Todos vuelvan a sus cosas!

Cada uno regresó a sus ocupaciones. Unos leyendo, otros conversando, durmiendo, según lo que hicieran para matar el tiempo en el trayecto a la escuela.

* * *

><p>Perry se dirigía a su base secreta para la nueva misión que le presentaría su jefe, el mayor Francis Monograma. Tampoco había tenido una noche muy agradable, pero trabajos son trabajos.<p>

Todavía faltaban 10 minutos para que apareciera en la pantalla de su guarida la orden que le daría para el día. Es decir, hacía un tiempo estaba haciendo esto, a pesar que la vida de agente secreto tenía sus emociones, acción y la adrenalina, extrañaba poder ser un ornitorrinco como todos los demás, ejercer aquél papel que tenía desde la creación del mundo.

En eso estaba, cuando revisando su equipamiento, encontró una pequeña cámara en un rincón algo empolvado.

No supo por qué, pero cuando vio el aparato, sintió un agudo dolor de cabeza y se le vinieron unas imágenes de golpe.

_- No tienes por qué irte así. Solo vete…_

_- Ahora nunca podremos confiar en ti ¡Nos ocultaste la verdad todo este tiempo!_

_- ¿Perry?_

Tomó el objeto entre sus manos palmeadas y tocó la cámara. Sentía curiosidad por lo que había allí dentro, pues tenía la sensación que adentro había algo que él debía saber, no sabía por qué, así que sacó una USB del cuartel y conectando el artefacto a la computadora, salieron desplegadas varias fotografías de él junto a sus dueños en el viaje de las dos dimensiones.

"Esto significa…"

De pronto, miles de recuerdos agolparon su mente.

_- ¿Perry? Yo no entiendo… eres un agente secreto y nos lo ocultaste_

_- ¿Así que te quedaste sentado mirando como ayudábamos a un científico malvado abriendo un portal hacia otra dimensión? ¿Y no trataste de detenernos?_

_- No puedo creer que ese ornitorrinco fue alguna vez nuestro amigo…_

_- Lo es, solo que también es un agente secreto._

¡Entonces recordó todo! La batalla, cuando reveló el secreto, la emboscada en los túneles, los alternos de sus dueños, su enemigo ¡Cada pieza encajaba en su lugar! Significaba que todo ese tiempo había servido de balde a la agencia y lo habían traicionado, con haberle borrado la memoria.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya… Nunca lo creí de ti agente P. Ahora sabes la verdad…

El ornitorrinco volteó y allí estaba. Era Monograma, no en la pantalla, estaba en la base, en persona.

- No te creas el único que ha sido asimilado por nuestra organización. Varios agentes, de tu misma elite hemos borrado sus pasados para que nos sirvan en la agencia ¿Crees que un animal puede tener el mismo trato de un ser humano? A excepción del bueno para nada de Carl...

Perry miraba con ironía al mayor. De veras había perdido respeto por su supuesto jefe.

- Claro que hemos tenido nuestros errores, pero solo basta con mandarlos "de vacaciones" ¿Crees tú el cuento que perdimos al agente G en noviembre?

"Quiere decir que… ¿toda esta organización es un engaño?"

- Ahora tú serás uno de la lista –el hombre golpeó al ornitorrinco con un enorme bate que se encontraba allí. El agente no pudo evitar el ataque y producto del impacto fue a dar a la pared. Adolorido, trató de levantarse y se defendió dándole un coletazo a Monograma.

- ¡Gah! Este será tu fin animal sin cerebro.

Apenas Perry estuvo a su alcance, con un puñetazo lo hirió en la mejilla. Sin inmutarse, mordió uno de sus tobillos.

- ¡Maldición! ¡Suéltame asquerosa mutación entre pato y castor!

Otra vez empuñando el bate, dio contra el estómago del ornitorrinco, sacándole el aire. Débil, ya no tenía fuerzas para levantarse una vez más y defenderse.

- ¡Ja! Sé lo que piensas, que soy un ser despreciable. No es tuya ni mi culpa, solo considéralo un buen negocio.

Sacó un revólver de su chaqueta y apuntó hacia la cabeza del agente. Con las pupilas dilatadas, Perry esperaba el impacto.

De pronto, se oyó un golpe seco. Pudo ver que el mayor comenzó a tambalearse, sus ojos se fueron hacia atrás y cayó duramente contra el suelo. Entonces apareció detrás de él Carl, con una bandeja de metal entre sus manos.

- ¡Huye agente P! –gritó el muchacho -¡No vayas donde tu familia! ¡Monograma sabe que es allí el primer lugar a donde irás! ¡Solo vete!

"Pero… me salvaste… Monograma es tu jefe y te cortará la cabeza cuando sepa lo que hiciste"

- ¡Sé lo que hice Perry! ¡Ya veré como me las arreglaré! ¡Huye de aquí y no regreses!

Como si su vida dependiera de ello (y así era), el ornitorrinco salió de allí lo más rápido que daban sus patas. Antes con un poco de duda, pues temía por la vida de Carl, mas se dio cuenta, que si no salía de la agencia, también peligraría la de sus dueños.

Ya iba lejos, cuando el mayor comenzó a quejarse y a recuperar la conciencia.

- ¡Carl, interno desgraciado! ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

El becario, ocultó la bandeja por ahí y comenzó a titubear ante la pregunta de su jefe.

- Eh… yo… vi que el agente P estaba oponiendo resistencia y lo atacó salvajemente. Traté de detenerlo, pero escapó y no pude hacer nada al respecto.

- Carl…

- ¿Si?

- ¡Levántame y haz algo útil alguna vez en tu vida! Ese ornitorrinco es ahora un agente renegado y debe ser eliminado.

El interno sintió un escalofrío por su cuerpo.

- Quiere decir que… ¿lo matará?

- ¿Y qué más querías? Es un agente renegado y merece morir, tiene un secreto de Estado en sus manos que nadie debe saber y atacó a un servidor público como yo. Si continúas haciendo preguntas, seguirás su mismo destino, así que déjate de estupideces y ayúdame.

* * *

><p>La silueta de un ornitorrinco corría lo más rápido posible. Había perdido su vida anterior y ya no podía recuperarla. Todo lo que conocía ahora era extraño para él. No tenía hogar, ni trabajo y seguramente Monograma daría la orden de su búsqueda y lo matarían al regreso. Lo que más lo angustiaba no era lo que sucedería con él, sino con sus dueños ¿Qué harían Phineas y Ferb sin él? ¿Ya nunca más los podría ver?<p>

Exhausto, llegó hasta el riachuelo de un parque entre unos arbustos a descansar y lavar un poco sus heridas.

Mientras descansaba arrancó de su cuello el medallón que llevaba siempre consigo. En él estaban impresas tres fotografías. Las de sus dueños a los lados y él al medio, cuando eran solo unos pequeños… no podía creer que tendría que dejarlos sin dar siquiera una explicación.

"Debo encontrar ayuda, pero… ¿quién?"

Mientras pensaba en esto, su vista involuntariamente se encontró con el lejano y descomunal edificio Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados. Entonces como rayo se le ocurrió una idea.

"Bueno… para qué quieres enemigos con estos amigos… Peor es nada"

Perry retomando camino, se dirigió al hogar de su enemigo. Tal vez aparentaban no llevarse bien, pero más allá sentía algo de compasión y cariño por Doofenshmirtz, algo que era razón de burlas entre sus compañeros agentes que trataban como trapo sucio a sus enemigos asignados por la agencia.

* * *

><p>En la escuela primaria de Danville, Phineas, Ferb y los demás bajaban del autobús para afrontar el nuevo día de clases que les esperaba. El colegio nunca fue para ellos un santo de su devoción, mas lo consideraban un reto más que cumplir, el más difícil que les pudo haber tocado en la vida, no tanto por las notas, sino porque literalmente era una cárcel.<p>

- Phineas… -decía Isabella mientras enredaba un mechón de cabello con su dedo -¿Quisieras hoy sentarte conmigo en clase de ciencias?

- ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no? –respondió con voz cansada. Ante la afirmación del muchacho, la morocha casi grita de emoción.

Tomados del brazo, caminaron hasta el salón para dejar sus cosas, seguidos por Ferb, Buford y Baljeet.

- ¿Crees que pronto se dé cuenta? –murmuró el chico hindú.

- Llevamos esta apuesta desde hace dos años, debes reconocer que perdiste, Jeet –respondió el bravucón.

Ferb iba en silencio, de pronto una niña de octavo grado, mayor que él le cerró el paso con una sonrisa picarona.

- Ferb ¿Quisieras hacerme clases de matemáticas? –preguntó.

- Pero Emily… tú eres un año mayor. Debes buscar un tutor de tu grado…

- ¡Pero es que quiero que tú me enseñes! –rogaba la chica.

El peliverde dirigió una mirada suplicante a Buford, quien este, adoptando un aire importante, se interpuso.

- Lo siento, pero el muchacho tiene qué hacer, gracias.

- Isabella, creo que los chicos están en problemas –dijo Phineas al ver que sus otros amigos habían quedado atrás en el pasillo.

- Oh, déjalos, ya se nos adelantarán –decía esto, porque quería pasar más tiempo a solas con su amigo.

Entonces una avalancha de chicas de todos los grados de la escuela se agolparon frente el peliverde, sea a pedirle una cita, una tarde de estudios, la materia y las más ladinas para sacarle un mechón de cabello, un autógrafo, o una prenda.

- Señoritas, dejen a Fletcher en paz –hacía Buford de guardaespaldas, porque en realidad el lugar era una batahola de niñas chillonas y lloronas.

- ¡No nos dejes, Ferb!

- ¡Te queremos! –gritaban sus admiradoras.

Cuando por fin pudieron llegar a salvo al aula, pudieron guardar sus mochilas y chalecos que usaban para aquellos primeros días helados de primavera. Luego se dirigieron al auditorio de la escuela, que al ser lunes, se preparaba un acto semana por medio a primera hora.

- ¡Hola mocosos del demonio! ¡Ahora quiéranlo o no abriremos esta mugrosa semana cantando! ¡Así que entonen la llave de sol con sus desafinadas voces el Himno de la Alegría! ¡Canten!

Aquella ruda orden la había dado la maestra de Música, esposa del inspector. La consideraban la bruja de la escuela solo porque estaba casado con él, otro hipócrita más.

Resignados y dando un suspiro desalentador, los niños entonaron sus tristes voces al ritmo de la canción. Mas ni parecía que cantaran con alegría como decía el título.

- Esto es un calvario –dijo Isabella.

- Sigue cantando. Supieras lo que hace ese demonio cuando no le haces caso –le habló por lo bajo el bravucón.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Una vez me llevó al ático de la escuela durante toda la jornada. Me alimentó de pan roído por ratas y agua con una cosa amarilla ¡Fue horrible!

- ¿Y por qué?

- Por jugar con mi naranja en clases.

- ¡García-Shapiro, Van Stomm! ¡Canten o si no amarro sus cuellos al asta de la bandera!

- ¡Sí, señora! –contestaron al unísono.

- Es suficiente, Miriam –habló una voz.

Todos los presentes observaron al que había dicho aquellas palabras. Era el director de la primaria, el señor Robert Stevenson, al que prefería darse a llamar Bob. Curiosamente, era más joven que los profesores de la escuela, lo que producía un orgullo herido entre los más antiguos y duros por ser un hombre amable y razonable, a quien todos los estudiantes admiraban y respetaban.

Este se dirigió al mesón del escenario, donde se encontraba la profesora.

- Miriam, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no te subas al auditorio cuando me demore unos cinco minutos?

La mujer se quedó callada como una niña pequeña con las manos en la masa, agachando la cabeza.

- Miriam…

- Que no lo haga –contestó a regañadientes.

- ¡Muy bien, señorita Tatcher! Ahora que ya vine, ¿me haría el favor de retirarse?

- De acuerdo… jovenzuelo imbécil –farfulló la mujer para que no la oyeran.

Acomodándose en el mesón, el joven director se presentó a los alumnos, ante el vitoreo y aplausos de la muchachada.

- ¡Buenos días, queridos estudiantes! Espero que estén listos para los grandes e increíbles desafíos que se les presentarán el día de hoy…

Los chicos abuchearon, no a Stevenson, sino la sola idea de estudiar les era un sufrimiento.

- Oh, niños… ¿No creen que la escuela es maravillosa? ¡Es el lugar que inspira canciones! Claro, las que se oponen a la opresión, pero es la cuna de los revolucionarios, como…

El hombre sacó detrás de sí una guitarra semiacústica, y rasgueando al más puro estilo de los Beatles, se puso a tocar un tema de la famosa banda del siglo XX.

(Revolution-The Beatles)

_You say you want a revolution  
>Well you know<br>we all want to change the world  
>You tell me that it's evolution<br>Well you know  
>We all want to change the world<br>But when you talk about destruction  
>Don't you know you can count me out<br>Don't you know it's gonna be alright  
>Alright Alright<br>You say you got a real solution  
>Well you know<br>we'd all love to see the plan  
>You ask me for a contribution<br>Well you know  
>We're doing what we can<br>But when you want money for people with minds that hate  
>All I can tell you is brother you have to wait<br>Don't you know it's gonna be alright  
>Alright Alright<br>You say you'll change the constitution  
>Well you know<br>we all want to change your head  
>You tell me it's the institution<br>Well you know  
>You better free your mind instead<br>But if you go carrying pictures of Chairman Mao  
>You ain't going to make it with anyone anyhow<br>Don't you know know it's gonna be alright  
>Alright Alright<em>

- ¡Wow! ¡Viva el director Bob! –alababan los niños.

- Debo reconocer que este viejo sabe de buena música –opinó Buford bailando junto a Baljeet.

- ¡Está loco! Es solo un mocoso como ellos. ¡Merecen mano dura! –decían los veteranos profesores.

- Pues a mí me parece una excelente persona –hablaban otros.

Sea lo que sea, las opiniones sobre el director estaban divididas.

**Continuación...**

* * *

><p>Aclaraciones...<p>

La profesora Miriam Tatcher... técnicamente es una persona real xDDDD, es mi profesora de Música, solo que por protección mía tuve que cambiarle el nombre ^^;. Al igual, el inspector, aunque es mencionado, es su esposo e igualmente está sacado y el director... también es basado en la realidad. El director de mi escuela es muy simpático, al menos muchos creemos eso. Otros creen que es un hipócrita xD.

Bueno... creo que Juli me pegó su fanatismo por Los Beatles ^^;. No es su culpa, es por esos músicos. Realmente necesitaba un repertorio y entre muchos encontré este :3.

No solo habrá de ellos, también de otros grupos, casi la mayoría de los 90's al Nuevo Milenio :D.

OK... siempre he creído que Phineas y Ferb deben ser populares en su escuela, en especial con las chicas xD. Casi siempre veo en el fandom más fangirls de Ferb que de Phineas, a pesar que las del pelirrojo somos un grupo un poco más reconocido (me incluyo :3). Es por eso el tsunami de niñas detrás de Ferb xDDDDD.

Reviews :D:

**ez . EAD **(Es que lo de trágico debe ser porque soy seguidora de las obras de Shakespiere ^^;. Ya dije que mi obra tendría mucho terror gótico, pero eso viene en varios caps más :D)

**Seren Avro Tsukino **(¡Cómo no olvidarte :D! He visto que haz subido varias obras :). Veré si las leo... Y lo de Phineas... tengo muchas otras maneras de torturarlo 8DDD! Y ya las verás...)

**Phinbella5225 **(Por favor, no digas eso de fans ^^;... aunque no creo que tenga todo lo que tiene PnF en realidad. Para que no crean que hice un "Out of Character" tuve que hacer que Phin tuviera esos terribles sueños xD, a pesar que al principio esa era la idea ¬¬ xD)

**ostygatita120 **(Me las arreglo porque soy una persona sádica T-T. Solo con las personas que me desesperan, como por ejemplo Phineas xD)

**Ayulen-Musiix **(De todo y mucho más ;D. Seeeeeh... lo del tazón de cereal estaba fríamente calculado :))

**rawGManonimo **(Pues paciencia, la continuación es cada viernes :D. Me alegra que te haya gustado)

**juli4427 **(Hermanazo! Bueno... ya te respondí por MP xDDD. La precuela va con cuidado. Fíjate que ya voy en el cap 3, pero se me acabaron los capítulos ya hechos ^^;. Aunque tendré otro episodio listo para el próximo miércoles ;))

**amarphinbella12 **(Que de amor amor AMOR, sí sufrirá xDD. Recuerda que en su memoria todavía tiene lo del beso de la película, así que todas las noches eso lo tortura :)... pero... ya dije que ese fic no será continuado. Si lo hiciera, tendría que abandonar un proyecto y ese sería "El Código Maestro". No puedo moverme entre tantos fics... lo siento, pero ya muchos me han insistido)

Y a los demás que siguen mi fic en DART y en :3...

Ahora me voy T-T, pero continúen en sintonía el próximo viernes para el próximo episodio :D, más un regalo especial :3. Ustedes saben... ¡Será Navidad 8D!

Así que Felices Fiestas y Carpe Diem :D!


	4. Capítulo 3

¡Buenos... lo que sea damas y caballeros :D! Como es la costumbre hoy subo la continuación de "El Código Maestro" ;).

Como ya se acercan las fiestas Navideñas y las de Año Nuevo les traigo una sorpresa...

¡Mañana mismo estrenaré el siguiente capítulo 8D!

Es mi regalo de Navidad para ustedes, mis fieles lectores que siempre me apoyan :3

Ahora les dejo el siguiente episodio antes que los del sindicato de actores me deje en banca rota por no tenerles dobles en las situaciones arriesgadas ^^; (en especial Phineas y Perry xDDD)

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>El Código Maestro<span>_**

_Capítulo III_

_¡Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociadooos!_ –se oía el single musical desde el centro de Danville.

- ¡Juajuajuajua! –reía toscamente Doofenshmirtz, mientras leía tranquilamente el periódico en su casa –Nada como leer las desgracias ajenas de la gente por la mañana.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, papá?

* * *

><p>De un momento a otro, Isabella en la escuela sintió una perturbación en el equilibrio.<p>

- ¿Qué te pasó, Izzy? –preguntó Phin.

- Nada, sigamos bailando.

* * *

><p>- ¡Ah, Vanessa! Solo estaba leyendo un poco el periódico ¿Sabías que a Justin Bieber lo empujaron de un edificio cuando daba un concierto en Afganistán?<p>

- ¿Y qué hacía él dando un concierto a esa altura?

- Los soldados lo usaron para que vinieran terroristas que quisieran matarlo por asesinar a sus hijas por su música.

- ¿Y lo lograron?

- No lo sé, yo creo, pero no me sorprendería que lo hayan empujado antes los norteamericanos ¡Jaja! Se lo merece.

- Bien, entonces me voy a trabajar.

- ¿Ya te vas?

- ¿No recuerdas que estudio para ser profesora de primaria? Solo son unos meses de práctica luego de la teoría y tengo mi título.

- ¡Vaya! No recuerdo que fuera tan rápido tener un título profesional a tu edad, Vanessa.

- Esos eran en tus tiempos. Aparte que no cuenta un diploma falsificado por quince dólares…

- ¡Ya es suficiente! Solo cuando te vayas cierra bien la puerta y deja el correo en la mesa de centro.

Dando una mueca de disgusto, la castaña salió dando un portazo.

- Por fin tranquilidad –se relajó el científico, pero no duró mucho, porque fue cuando tocaron el timbre del penhouse -¡Agch! ¡Vanessa debió haber olvidado las llaves! ¿Acaso no le he dicho que revise sus cosas antes de salir a cualquier par…? –abrió la puerta y no vio nada -¡Bah! Debieron ser esas exploradoras.

Cerró la puerta otra vez, volvió a sentarse en su sillón con el diario.

Volvieron a tocar el timbre.

Hecho una furia, Doof volvió a abrir la puerta.

- Si son de nuevo esas mocosuelas, juro que… ¡Oh, Perry el ornitorrinco! ¡Qué gusto de verte! Digo… ¿Cómo te atreves a venir a estas horas? ¡No he hecho nada malo! ¡Mira! Justo ahora iba a planear algo, pero… ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Y esas magulladuras en tu cuerpo?

Malherido, el ornitorrinco se dejó caer abruptamente al suelo, mientras todo lo que había se nubló ante sus ojos.

- ¿Perry? ¡Dime algo! Perry…

* * *

><p>Ya devuelta a los estudios, el profesor de Ciencias de la escuela daba la lección a los chicos de séptimo grado. La clase estaba tan aburrida, ya que trataba sobre las partes de la célula y sus divisiones, que todos los chicos estaban haciendo otra cosa menos prestar atención.<p>

Por su lado, Isabella trataba de dar apuntes a lo que decía el maestro, mas de solo ver a Phineas quien se hallaba a su lado, su mente se distrajo mientras su mano seguía trazando líneas que ni siquiera ella sabía lo que eran.

- ¡Señorita García-Shapiro! ¿Estás con nosotros en esta clase sí o no?

- Pues… eso creo… supongo…

- Entonces ponga atención a lo que le digo, que es pregunta de examen.

Un poco molesta que justo le haya tenido que regañar a ella cuando todos andaban en sus mundos, avergonzada notó que había llenado su cuaderno con dibujos de Phineas, o de ella besándose con él, corazones, mensajes de amor y casi nada de materia.

Sonrojada, borró todo antes que alguien la viera y deseaba que si lo llegaran a hacer, no tuviera que ser justo aquella persona a la que estaban dedicados sus caprichos.

Por su lado, el pelirrojo se hallaba tan cansado, que el agotamiento más el aburrimiento unidos pudieron más que él y quedó dormido a mitad de la clase. Isabella miraba embelesada como el niño respiraba, con aquel resuello que tanto amaba de su mejor amigo. Lástima que no podía ser algo más…

"Es tan lindo cuando duerme" –pensaba ella –"Parece un ángel…"

_- ¡Vamos Perry! ¡Patearemos unos cuántos robots!_

_- ¿Eres malo? ¿Es malo?_

_- ¡Wow! Es un deja vù_

_- ¿Mamá? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Dónde está papá? ¿Candace?_

Tocó el timbre del almuerzo. Al sonar esta, Phineas despertó, todavía fatigado. De nada habían servido los minutos de sueño que había tenido.

Cada vez aquellos visiones tenían una apariencia cada vez más real, pero el último sueño sabía muy bien lo que era y lo que había pasado.

- Phineas, ¿acaso no vas a comer? –se preocupó la morocha al ver que el chico solo miraba la comida con recelo.

- No… no tengo hambre.

- ¿Significa entonces que no te vas a comer eso? –preguntó el bravucón. El pelirrojo respondió que no y acercó el plato a Buford -¡Más para mí! –y arrebatando el almuerzo, lo dio vuelta en su enorme boca tragando la comida.

- De veras eres un cerdo, Buford –musitó Jeet.

- Gracias, para mí es todo un halago –respondió dando un eructo.

- ¡Iuh! ¡Buford! Si vas a hacer eso, hazlo en otro lado –dijo Isabella, asqueada.

Ferb ya estaba harto de la actitud de su hermano. Sabía que no era su culpa, pero estaba llegando a un extremo demasiado.

- Phineas, te aconsejo que vayas a la psicopedagoga… -habló el peliverde luego de largo rato de reflexión.

El niño lo observó confundido.

- Estás exagerando demasiado. ¡Mírate! Ya no comes, no duermes, no prestas atención en clases…

- ¡Sabes muy bien, Ferb que a todos no les gustan las clases! ¡No soy el único, entiende! –contestó el pelirrojo a la defensiva.

El grupo quedó boquiabierto por el tono de voz de Phineas ¿Desde cuándo era tan fácil de fastidiarse?

- Ferb está en toda la razón, Phineas. Necesitas apoyo de un especialista… -trató de calmarlo Isabella, apoyando su mano en el hombro de su amigo.

- ¡Estoy bien así como estoy! ¡No estoy loco como para andar visitando doctores y psiquiatras! ¡Al final ellos están más locos que uno mismo!

Justo cuando decía estas palabras, el director, quien se encontraba cerca de allí almorzando junto a unos chicos, oía lo que hablaba el pelirrojo. Preocupado, se acercó donde la mesa en que se encontraba él y los demás.

- Phineas…

- ¡¿Qué? –se volteó el niño irritado, pero al ver que era Bob, se retractó –Eh… discúlpeme director… solo estaba conversando con mis amigos…

- Si con ese tonito les hablas a tus amigos, dudo mucho que los trates muy bien.

- Yo…

- No digas más. Acompáñame a la oficina, tenemos que hablar.

Como cordero llevado al matadero, antes de seguir al joven director, les dirigió una mirada suplicante a su grupo de amigos, quienes sintieron lástima de su situación.

- Debe entender que es por su bien. Lo queremos, pero no que sufra de esta manera –dijo Isabella mientras tragaba un trozo de pan.

Todos asintieron ante el comentario de la morocha.

* * *

><p>Poco a poco, Perry comenzó a recobrar el conocimiento. Estaba en la sala de estar de la casa de su enemigo. Ya se había olvidado porqué se encontraba allí y pensó que lo había capturado, más consideró que si fuera así, Doofenshmirtz lo hubiese encerrado en una de sus jaulas o algo por el estilo, y otra cosa era que empezó a recordar todos los incidentes ocurridos aquél día.<p>

- ¡Veo que despertaste, Perry el ornitorrinco! –dijo el doctor desde la cocina –Menos mal que no te moriste, mira que no es divertido cuando tú no estás y no destruyes mis inventos… no es que me preocupes, sabes que te odio y lo seguiré haciendo ¡Te odio Perry el ornitorrinco!

El agente se tocó la cabeza y encontró que esta se hallaba vendada, al igual que su cintura y las heridas de sus brazos. Trató de levantarse, pero aún se encontraba muy débil para ello.

- OK… sea lo que te pasó, seguro que luego de esto volverás a tu casa. No vayas a decir en la agencia que fui yo quién te atacó, porque ahí si la pagaría muy caro.

Perry, quiso explicarle todo a Doofenshmirtz, pero se dio cuenta que no podía involucrarlo a él. Pasó largo rato en el edificio, y cuando se sintió mejor para estar de pié, antes de despedirse, se sacó el sombrero fedora de agente secreto y se lo entregó a su enemigo.

- Pero… ¿qué significa esto? ¿Te vas sin decir nada?

- ¡Alto en nombre de la ley! –se oyó una voz que veía desde un altavoz desde la calle.

Alarmado, el ornitorrinco observó hacia afuera por una ventana y horrorizado se dio cuenta que Monograma había dado con su paradero.

"Pero… ¿Cómo lo supo?"

- ¡Agente P, desde que entraste a esta agencia tienes un localizador! ¡Ni aunque te fueras a China no te encontraríamos! ¡Entrégate o derrumbaremos este edificio! –vociferó Monograma.

Perry no sabía qué hacer. Si se entregaba, moriría; y si no, ídem, pero junto a toda la gente, incluyendo Doofenshmirtz, y no quería que por su culpa tuviera que morir el científico siendo inocente, por muy malvado que fuese.

- ¡Perry el ornitorrinco! ¿Qué les…? ¿Perry? –se extrañó Doof al percatarse que su enemigo había subido al techo de su casa -¿Qué tienes en mente?

- Señor, ¿cree que ya es hora de activar los explosivos? –preguntaba un soldado a Monograma.

- Destruye el edificio ¡Quiero que ese traidor muera con ese loco estúpido! ¡Denle al fuego! –ordenó dando un alarido terrorífico que nadie pudo desobedecerle.

- Por lo que más quieras Perry, sale de ahí –suplicaba Carl, al lado de su jefe.

Mientras tanto, arriba aún en la terraza de Doof, el ornitorrinco le pedía una vez más su sombrero. Este se lo devolvió.

- ¡Espera, espera! ¿Me vas a dejar aquí sin más?

En realidad, no era lo que Perry pensaba. Extendiendo su brazo, se lo ofreció de soporte a Heinz, quien receloso, dudó.

- Pero… en realidad somos enemigos, ¿cierto? Si fuera así me dejarías morir, ¿no?

El animal no sabía cómo responder ante la pregunta. No porque no supiese hablar, sino porque estaba en una encrucijada interior.

- ¡Diez segundos y contando! –se oyó por el altavoz -¡Nueve!... ocho… siete… seis… cinco… cuatro… tres…

- ¿Perry?

El agente no tuvo más elección.

- … dos… ¡Uno! ¡Fuego!

Mecánicamente, los soldados cargaron sus cañones de bombas. Dejando tras de sí aquella una estela de humo y un sonido ensordecedor, impactaron contra el edificio estremeciendo el centro de la ciudad.

Largos minutos, en los cuales destruyendo la edificación, hasta de ella más que escombros…

- Creo que esos dos buenos para nada pasaron a mejor vida –decía el mayor con sus binoculares inspeccionando si habían sobrevivientes. Carl, tristemente sintió remordimientos y unas ganas tremendas de abofetear a su superior.

Pero Francis se equivocaba. Unos kilómetros más allá, Doof y Perry colgaban de un paracaídas que había sacado el fugitivo de su sombrero fedora, surcaban ambos los aires.

- ¡Idiotas! –insultó -¡Les dije que dispararan antes! ¡Ahora los perdimos!

- Pero… podemos alcanzarlos, mayor…

- ¡Imbécil! –agarró a un agente del cuello -¡Ya no podemos! ¡Van demasiado lejos! Además ese agente renegado dejó el rastreador en la explosión ¡No hay modo de…! Un segundo… -meditó un momento -¡Tengo una idea para traer ese animalejo! Pagará por haberse reído de Francis Monograma.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>Bien... ya saben. Actualización: ¡Mañana :D! Si Dios quiere ¬¬<p>

Respuestas de review :3

**rawGManonimo: **Nah, tampoco es para tanto xDDDD, pero gracias y estaré al tanto de tus noticias :D

**Seren Avro Tsukino: **No lo prometo :S xD. Lo siento, pero mi fic tiene como propósito eso... además... Phineas ya una vez estaba desesperado ¡Recuerda "Summer Belongs to You"!

**Phinbella5225: **Lo sé, es genial :3... pero la profesora es una bruja literalmente... bueno... y la referencia es un clásico para xDDDD ¡Ojalá eso se le escape pronto :D!

**U.N.S.C.: **Tengo entendido que los recuerdos en el cerebro humano no se pueden borrar, siempre quedan en un estado de inconsciencia. Así que se puede decir que los bloquearon. Y... no he visto la película HALO ^^;, pero si he escuchado que tiene que ver con la gravedad 0. Entonces debo decirte disculpas, porque no puedo tomar ahora sugerencias para agregar a la trama porque gran parte ya está escrita. Sería como arruinar meses de trabajo y este fic, aunque pesaba que fuera sci-fi al final no sé que pasó y no lo agregué xDDDDD

**vale123456789: **Mi hermanita x3! Bueno... siempre he querido ver a Phin y Ferb peleando... sinceramente siempre he querido verlos molestos el uno al otro. Ojalá Dan y Swampy dejaran un episodito aunque sea para verlo xDDD. Y con respecto a las maestras... no, es un demonio xP ¡Suerte que no voy a tener más clases con ella :D!

Y esos son los comentarios, sin contar los de DART xDDDD

Cualquier adelanto se verá en mi página deviantART por si las dudas. Ya dije, las preguntas frecuentes serán respondidas allí...

Hasta ahora no hay ninguna... ¡Wow! ¡Qué originales xDD!

Me despido y felices fiestas C: ¡Que Dios les bendiga :3!


	5. Capítulo 4

Feliz Nochebuena a todos 8DDD! Aunque todavía no es de noche, así que ahora debería llamarse "Mañanabuena" o algo por el estilo xDDDD

Tal como lo prometí, hoy les doy la entrega del siguiente capítulo :3. Veo que he sido muy misericordiosa con el suspenso, así que los días que siguen se seguirá publicando semana por semana xDD.

Después de todo la idea era que se quedaran pegados al asiento en cada actualización, comiéndose las uñas hasta el otro viernes :).

Bueno... este es uno de los capítulos que más me costó escribir... No tanto por lo malo, sino por lo cursi y lo chistoso que a cada rato vomitaba y me reía xDDDD...

OK... estoy demasiado feliz este día :D. Antes que me eche a perder disfruten el siguiente capítulo y lueguito nos vemos ¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

><p><em><strong>El Código Maestro<strong>_

_Capítulo IV_

Doofenshmirtz había quedado inconsciente. Estuvieron a punto de sucumbir en el derrumbe, si no hubiese sido por el ornitorrinco que lo salvó en el último milisegundo.

- ¿Perry? –fue lo primero que dijo el científico despertando mientras aún volaban -¿Me salvaste? Pero… ¿Por qué, si yo soy tu enemigo?

Orgulloso, el ahora "ex-agente" no le dirigió ni siquiera una mirada o una sonrisa. Siguió observando desde aquella gran altura las demás casas de Danville. Entre ellas, pudo distinguir la de los Flynn-Fletcher.

"Nos volveremos pronto a ver, chicos. Aunque sea lo último que haga…"

* * *

><p>- Phineas, siéntate hijo.<p>

En la dirección, nervioso el pelirrojo se sentó en una sillita que se encontraba frente el escritorio del señor Bob. Tenía una vaga idea de lo que iba a decir el director sería lo mismo que le habían dicho sus amigos, lo que en su interior lo irritaba bastante, creyendo que el mundo estaba en su contra.

- Seguro ya sabes por qué estás aquí, Phineas.

El niño asintió con la cabeza, con los ojos mirando hacia sus piernas.

- Escucha; hace varias semanas te he notado muy extraño, como ausente ¡Ya ni siquiera hablas! Solo te refugias en tu grupo de amigos, pero sé que ni hasta ellos te reconocen…

Phineas, con la cabeza gacha oía sin responder los argumentos del hombre. Cada palabra lo hacía sentir decepcionado de sí mismo.

- Lo que menos queremos es dañarte. He conversado con Ferb e Isabella sobre tus actividades durante el día y veo que estás demasiado atareado. Eres un muchacho inteligente y tienes un talento más brillantes calificaciones, pero estas han bajado considerablemente…

- ¿Acaso no soy un ser humano que puede equivocarse? ¡Cometo mis errores como cualquiera! –contestó exaltado.

- Lo sé, hasta yo a tu edad me sacaba de vez en cuando mis malas notas, pero es preocupante que de tu promedio de 10, bajes abruptamente a 5. Estás en un cuadro de ansiedad que si no controlamos y no pones de tu parte, podría llegar a una depresión. Mientras busquemos un médico sicólogo que pueda ayudarte, me temo que suspenderemos todas tus actividades extraescolares.

- ¡¿Qué?

- Lo que oíste. Te daremos un tiempo para despejar tu mente.

- ¿También mi tutoría? ¿Mi taller de básquetbol?

- Quedarán suspendidas hasta que mejores. Ahora, mandaré una notificación a tus padres. Hablaré del asunto con ellos…

- ¡No! –gritó Phineas con lágrimas en los ojos. Su voz se oía lastimera y desconsoladora -¡A mi madre no!

- Lo siento, pero ella tiene el derecho de saber esta situación…

- ¡Por lo que más quiera, no la llame! ¡No quiero que piense que su hijo le ha fallado! ¡Es la última persona que quisiera que me diera la espalda!

- No insistas, Phineas. Lo que hacemos por ti es por el bien de tu salud. No queremos perder un buen estudiante como lo eres tú.

* * *

><p>Ferb, Isabella, Buford y Baljeet se encontraban afuera de la oficina. Esperaban con preocupación a Phineas, a quién nunca donde el director Bob más que para recibir halagos y buenos comentarios hacia su persona.<p>

- ¿Crees que Phineas lo tome para bien? –preguntaba la morocha.

El peliverde solo caminaba de un lado para el otro. Su rostro lacónico no fijaba ninguna expresión, pero en el fondo tenía un aire distraído.

- Cuando Phineas sepa lo que le dijimos al director nos matará –inquirió Jeet apoyando sus manos contra la cabeza.

- ¡Exageras! Él no haría eso.

- Antes, cuando era Phineas. Ahora ni siquiera él tiene claro quién es –decía el bravucón.

Entonces la puerta de la dirección se abrió. Los cuatro niños voltearon para encontrarse con su amigo. Allí estaba el pelirrojo, con un aire fastidiado y todavía luciendo aquellas peculiares ojeras, avanzó molesto entre sus compañeros.

- Emmmm… ¿Phin? ¿Te sientes bien? –habló Isa.

El muchacho la miró a la cara en forma irónica.

- ¿A sí? ¡Claro, estupendo! ¡Nada me hace más feliz que saber que mi propio hermano y mis mejores amigos me traicionaron! ¿Crees que se siente de la mejor manera? –contestó sarcástico.

- ¡No le hables así a Isabella! –la defendió Buford.

- ¡Cállate! Mira que tú nunca fuiste mi amigo. ¡Desde el principio quisiste golpearme!

- ¡Eso no es verdad!

- Hermano, solo queríamos ayudarte… -murmuró Ferb.

- Y tú, Ferb… -acercó su nariz contra la suya –Nunca lo creí de ti…

Phineas salió corriendo de allí. Sentía su confianza traicionada por las cuatro personas más significativas de su vida.

- ¡Phineas! –trató de seguirlo Isabella, mas Ferb se lo impidió.

- Déjalo. Necesita reflexionar él solo.

- Pero…

El joven le hizo comprender con la mirada que no fuera detrás del pelirrojo. La niña, llorosa se abrazó a su amigo.

- Solo quiero que no le pase nada malo a Phineas –dijo con voz quebrada.

Ferb trató de calmarla acariciando suavemente su cabello.

- Yo igual, Isabella. Yo igual…

* * *

><p>Las horas que siguieron después de lo ocurrido fueron de bastante tensión. Retornando a las clases luego del almuerzo, Phineas ignoró por completo a los que alguna vez consideró sus amigos. En cuanto a ellos le siguieron el juego, pues sabía que el pelirrojo no era de molestarse en serio, ni mucho menos rencoroso.<p>

En la clase de lenguaje, hacia mucho que el séptimo grado se había quedado sin maestro para enseñarles a los chicos. Durante las cuatro semanas del mes, solo se habían dedicado a tirarse papeles, gritar y hacer escándalo, pues no habían profesores sustitutos para aquella asignatura si apenas los que habían sabían leer y escribir.

Entre juegos y travesuras, entró el director al salón. Todos los alumnos se ordenaron lo más pronto posible.

- ¡Me da gusto volver a verlos, muchachos! Bien, pues… Hoy día se nos integrará a la docencia una señorita muy especial. Ella les hará clases unos días mientras buscamos un maestro que les pueda enseñar…

- Cuando la vieja entre, no se esperará la cinche que puse debajo de su asiento –se reía Buford explicando su plan a Baljeet.

- Con ustedes, les presento a Vanessa Doofenshmirtz –terminó aplaudiendo Bob.

Ante la mirada atontada de los varones, la joven entró al aula luciendo un vestido negro y sobre sus hombros reposaba un chaleco del mismo color. Sus cabellos iban recogidos en una graciosa colilla de caballo que caía al lado de su cuello y ondeaba al compás de su caminar.

- ¡Ay, Jeet! Estoy enamorado… -susurró Ferb embobado.

(My love-Paul McCartney)

_And when I go away  
>I know my heart can stay with my love , its understood<br>Its in the hands of my love , and my love does it good  
>Wo-wo-wo-wo-wo-wo , my love does it good…<em>

- Le damos la cordial bienvenida, señorita Doofenshmirtz –saludó el director.

- Solo llámeme Vanessa.

- Pues así será ¡Bien niños! Les encargo la profesora y les ruego que por favor, por favor, en serio POR FAVOR no le hagan daño a la maestra ¡Qué tenga un buen día y buena suerte señorita! La necesitará…

- Cuántas veces no me encontré con ese ángel y justo cuando voy a la escuela tenía que ser el momento en que la vi más hermosa –suspiró de nuevo el peliverde.

- Solo espero que no se siente debajo de la cinche que dejé en la silla –decía Buford, también enamorado.

¡Ahí recordó entonces que Vanessa estaba a punto de sentarse sobre la silla con el objeto punzante! Rápido como un rayo, corrió hacia donde estaba la castaña, y antes que se sentara, retiró la cinche con su palma y para que no sospechara nada, hizo como que tiraba de la silla para darle el asiento.

- ¡Oh! Eres todo un caballero… Ferb, ¿cierto?

- El mismo de París –contestó sonrojado.

- ¡Ah! Gracias Ferb por tu consideración.

Y besó al chico en la mejilla, cerca de la oreja. A pesar que todos empezaron a hacer insinuaciones y a gritar en burla, el peliverde se sintió el ser más dichoso en toda la faz de la tierra.

Así, se sentó en su pupitre dando suspiros durante toda la clase.

* * *

><p>Luego del término de la escuela, los estudiantes de la primaria recogieron sus cosas para regresar a sus respectivas casas. Phineas, todavía ofendido decidió ir por su parte a su hogar, dejando confundidos a los demás muchachos.<p>

- Isabella, dijiste que se le pasaría –dijo preocupado el nerd.

- Era lo que al menos creía…

- Ferb, ¿por qué no hablas con él?

El peliverde todavía iba embriagado por el besito de su maestra.

- ¿Eh? Perdona, no te escuché.

- ¡Ah! Te gusta la profesora –lo zamarreó picaronamente Buford –No te culpo, es bastante linda, pero seguro ya tendrá novio, o algo por el estilo.

Las palabras del bravucón desanimaron al inglés.

- No te preocupes, hay muchos peces en el océano, como esa Emily, Amy, Teresa…

- ¡Esas no me gustan! –se molestó Ferb.

- ¿Y las exploradoras? Seguro algunas se morirían por ti.

- No digas tonterías.

- ¿Y vas hablar con Phineas? –preguntó otra vez Baljeet –Tú e Isabella deberían hacerlo. Ustedes son sus amigos más cercanos.

- Seh… creo que tienes razón.

- Vayan a buscarlo. Seguro ya debe ir cerca de la calle Maple, así que corran.

- Gracias, Jeet.

Ambos chicos corrieron por las calles de Danville, para encontrar al pelirrojo.

Este se encontraba pateando algunas latas, solitario, para acortar un poco el camino a casa decidió pasar cruzando un parque cercano. Mientras pasaba junto un estanque, miró su reflejo en el agua, tratando de pensar en otra cosa que no sea en lo que había pasado aquél día.

_- Creo que debimos haber ideado una distracción por si acaso..._

_- ¡Este es tu fin!_

_- Aparte de tener dos ornito-cyborgs, no estaría mal un niño-cyborg ¡Jaja!_

_- Todo eso de "Es un ornitorrinco, no hace gran cosa". Pues al parecer sí, haces… ¿Estás enredado en el paracaídas? ¡Aaaaahhhhhhhh!_

_- ¿Quién es Isabella?_

_- La niña que vive al frente_

_- ¿No tienen verano?_

- ¡Mira! ¡Allí está Phineas! –avistó la niña de lejos a su amigo, quién se hallaba con los ojos cerrados -¡Phineas, venimos a…!

Cuatro tipos vestidos de negro cerraron el paso de los chicos. Estos, confundidos dieron unos pasos atrás. Por la expresión que reflejaban sus rostros tenían intensiones, y no eran nada buenas.

Ferb se adelantó a Isabella, para poder defenderla.

- ¿Qué quieren?

Uno de ellos respondió.

- Solo los queremos a ustedes. Si no oponen resistencia, no saldrán heridos, pero si lo hacen, no tendremos otra alternativa.

Otro de los hombres agarró a la morocha de los brazos con fuerza. Realmente eran muy bruscos, porque sentía como si dos tenazas se insertaran en su carne.

- ¡Suéltenme, idiotas! –forzaba ella.

- ¡Déjenla en paz! –gritó Ferb.

Entonces uno de aquellas personas sacó de un bolsillo un pañuelo mojado con algo y lo presionó contra la cara de Isabella. No pasó mucho tiempo para que quedara profundamente dormida.

"Y eso… ¡Es cloroformo!" –pensó con terror el peliverde.

- ¿Seguirás tú, o tendremos que dar la pelea? –preguntó el desconocido.

El muchacho trató de golpear a uno de los hombres en el pecho, pero el solo tocarlo sintió en su muñeca un fuerte dolor.

- ¡Aarg! –presionó su brazo adolorido –Pero… ¿qué?

El abdomen de los cuatro extraños estaba protegido por una especie de coraza que impedía hacerles daño.

Uno de ellos empujó a Ferb al suelo, mientras los otros tres lo mantuvieron sujetado hasta inmovilizarlo.

- ¿Qué quieren de nosotros? –volvió a preguntar.

- Nada personal. Solo seguimos órdenes.

Una vez más, presionaron otro paño húmedo con cloroformo en su nariz y no tardó en perder el conocimiento.

Phineas sintió el ruido causado por la pelea de su hermano. Horrorizado, vio a Ferb e Isabella tendidos en el suelo. Impotente, cayó en estado de shock.

- Ocúpate del chico –habló uno de los hombres al ver al pelirrojo –Nosotros nos encargamos de estos. Recuerda que necesitamos a los tres niños más la joven.

- ¡Sí, señor! –respondió. Caminando hacia Phineas, quién literalmente ni siquiera movía una pestaña, lo adormeció como lo hizo con sus amigos. Entonces, todo lo que había a su alrededor desapareció en negro.

Tal vez aquellos hombres creyeron que habían hecho su trabajo impecablemente, mas no tuvieron en cuenta que habían dos testigos que habían visto todo.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>¡Ay, cómo me odio :X! OK, no ^^;... creo que es un buen inicio hasta ahora xDDDD<p>

Ya tenemos listo el principio... no se preocupen... todavía estoy escribiendo.

Próxima actualización: El otro viernes :)

¡Oh, vamos, pueden vivir con el suspenso hasta la próxima semana xDD!

Respuestas :):

**vale123456789: **No odies al jugador, tampoco al juego ¡Odia al creador del juego xDDD! Nah... podríamos asar a Monograma y comérnoslos para Navidad :)... ¡No! ¡No me gusta la carne agria D:! Además eso sería canibalismo, y no sé si en España eso está prohibido, pero al menos aquí en Chile así xDD

**Phinbella5225: **¿Esa es tu parte favorita? ¡La mía igual! (¡Pucha!, que me voy a aparecer a Dora la exploradora :X) Jeje, a mí me encanta dibujar en clases :)... ¡Pero no significa que esté enamorada! ¡No! Bueno... ¡No, mentira xD!

¿Torturar a Phineas de vez en cuándo :O? ¡Pero sé yo entré a para mostrar al mundo de cómo se hace xDDD! No es por presumir, pero soy profesional en el sufrimiento de personajes :D

**U.N.S.C.: **Emmm... ¿por qué mejor no creas tus propios fics y lo agregas? La verdad no me gustó mucho el diálogo, al menos no para mi fic. Está bueno para una historia sci-fi. Además si lo agregara no puede ser ahora, tendría que ser en 14 episodios más. Ya están listos varios.

Además lo de lucha por la Tierra no será, sería por sus propias vidas xDDD

**amarphinbella12: **Trataré de leer tu nuevo fic, ahorita estoy ocupada, con mi familia :). Y los detalles se me vienen al instante... ojalá fue tan buena escritora como Shakespiere o al menos como Boris Quercia xDDDDD

**Seren Avro Tsukino: **¿Qué acaso eres adivino O.O? xD ¡Sí, soy muy capaz :)!

**juli4427: **Oh, descuida :). ¿Inspiración a "Hey Arnold!"? Pues... debe ser coincidencia xDDD. Tengo una profesora llamada Miriam. Me gusta mucho ese nombre y se lo puse a este "alter-ego" de la bruja de Música xDD... digo... profesora ^^;.

Lo de Bob... tal vez xDDD. Pero este director no es como él. Para mí Bob es como el nombre de una persona relajada y alegre :D.

Ya tengo listo el final del pre-desarrollo :). Tenemos fic para rato xDDD! Igual cuando escribía me daban una ganas tremendas de darme un tiro, porque el muy tonto de Perry se arriesgó a ir a la guarida de su enemigo sabiendo que lo buscaban :S... más encima... mejor hubiese sido que se hubiese entregado ¡Wow, eso me da una idea :D!

Bueno... muchas chicas que conozco consideran a Ferb un galán :B... tú sabes que me gusta más Phineas xD, pero Ferb tiene esa sensibilidad, que calla cuando le hablan y escucha lo que le dices... ¡Pero tengo una debilidad por el rojo, así que me quedo con el cabeza de nacho xDDD!

Por favor, lo de Justin Bieber lo iba a sacar... al final no supe con qué rellenar y me resigné a subirlo ^^; ¡Al menos les gustó xDD!

Por supuesto. El Phinbella debería tener momentos más humorísticos de vez en cuándo :3...

* * *

><p>Y... creo que son todos... bueno... ya es tarde, tengo que hacer una tareas de la casa así que nos vemos la próxima semana en un nuevo episodio de "El Código Maestro" y nos vemos los que me conocen en deviantART ¡Feliz Navidad y próspero Año Nuevo 8D!<p> 


	6. Capítulo 5

¡Casi me olvido D:! Se supone que todos los viernes se actualiza el fic xDDDDD. Bueno... ya llegué y este capítulo es algo tedioso (al menos para mí xP), pero ya les dije que toda pregunta era respondida en la precuela (por cierto, todavía no la termino, pero como me falta muy poquito, creo que si llego a hacerlo, la subiré aquí).

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>El Código Maestro<span>_**

_Capítulo V_

En ese mismo instante, en el anticuario de los Flynn-Fletcher, Linda sintió una sensación extraña.

- ¿Qué sucede, cariño? –preguntó su marido detrás de una mercancía que disponía a colocar en su lugar.

- No lo sé… ¿Los chicos habrán llegado a casa?

- Deben estar bien. Recuerda que ya son jóvenes responsables, confía en ellos.

La mujer pelirroja no quedó muy convencida del todo.

- En cinco minutos más llamarán cuando lleguen a casa. Deben ser los nervios de la convención del día de ayer, querida.

- Seh, creo que debes tener razón. Es solo mi imaginación.

* * *

><p>Por otro lado, Vanessa disponía a retirarse de la escuela luego de la jornada de la tarde, cuando los mismos hombres de negro le cerraron el camino.<p>

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –trató de hablar un poco amenazada por aquellos personajes que parecían aparecer de la nada.

- Acompáñenos, señorita –entonces el soldado la tironeó del brazo. Ahí supo que no venían para nada bueno y forcejeando, al liberarse adoptó una pose de una mezcla entre yudo y karate.

- ¡Aléjense o pondré en práctica mis 36 horas de clases de kung-fu y yoga que tomé en verano por correo electrónico –vociferó desafiante –A pesar que papá no quiso que las tomara… -dijo esto último murmurando.

Viendo que Vanessa oponía resistencia, intentaron sedarla varias veces. Eran cuatro contra una, pero a pesar del poco tiempo en que la castaña había aprendido artes marciales, era una admirable adversaria y en un dos por tres ya tenía en el suelo a dos hombres de una sola patada.

Pero no fue suficiente…

- ¡Aarg! ¡Quita tus mugrosas manos de encima! –trataba de zafarse la joven al ser capturada por uno de los tipos.

- ¡Ahora! –gritó este, y su compañero sacó una jeringa con un líquido anaranjado, obviamente de solo verla, ella supo que no era jugo de naranja y no pudo dar un chillido de dolor cuando se lo inyectaron en la vena yugular que pasaba por su cuello -¡Bien hecho! La fase uno de nuestra misión ya está completa.

* * *

><p>Eran ya las cuatro y cuarto y la desesperada Linda Flynn se paseaba de un lado para el otro delante de un teléfono que habían instalado en la tienda mientras esperaban la llamada de uno de sus hijos. Ni Phineas ni Ferb tenían la fama de ser impuntuales, pues todos sabían en Danville que personas tan puntuales en la ciudad como ellos no habían. ¿Qué se esperaba de un muchacho inglés y su hermano?<p>

Pero habían pasado 20 minutos y nada.

- ¡Lawrence! Será mejor que los llame. Pudieron haber tenido un percance en el camino.

Tomó entre sus manos el auricular del aparato y lo allegó a su oído. Rápidamente tecleó los números del celular de su hijo más pequeño.

- ¡_Hola! Llamas al celular de Phineas. Deje su mensaje luego del gruñido del ornitorrinco ¡Es broma! _–y luego de la grabación, sonó el pitido para los mensajes de voz.

Fue cuando la mujer supo que algo andaba mal con ellos.

- ¿Phineas? ¿Regresaron a casa? Si escuchas este mensaje, te ruego que me llames lo más pronto posible…

Justo en ese momento, entraron corriendo Buford y Baljeet, quienes venían todos sudorosos y jadeando.

- Señora… Flynn… Fletcher… Phineas… Ferb… Isabella… hombres… -hablaban ambos que apenas se les entendía ni una palabra.

- ¡Esperen, esperen! Respiren un poco y que uno de ustedes me diga qué pasó –dijo Linda.

Apenas los dos tomaron aire, pero como la noticia era urgente, dijeron al mismo tiempo:

- ¡Phineas, Ferb e Isabella fueron secuestrados!

* * *

><p><em>Era una noche oscura en el hogar de los Flynn. La jovencita Candace de 8 añitos jugaba con su pequeño hermanito en el living de la casa. Mientras, Linda se encontraba preparando la cena. Afuera nevaba y hacía un frío demoledor, pero en el ambiente de la morada era todo distinto.<em>

_Entonces, tocaron la puerta y la niña dejó de jugar._

_- ¿Señora Flynn? –era un hombre, no se le podía ver el rostro, pues estaba todo muy oscuro, venía todo empapado, con la ropa desgarrada y sucia, como si hubiese llegado de una pelea._

_- ¿Sí? ¿Qué quiere?_

_- Es su esposo… lo perdimos en una misión…_

- ¡Ay, mi cabeza! –se quejó el pelirrojo, como si hubiese despertado de una pesadilla -¿Dónde estamos? ¿Ferb? ¿Isabella?

Allí estaban sus amigos, todavía aturdidos. Al principio, Phineas alarmado pensó que estaban muertos, pero se calmó al ver que todavía respiraban. Comenzó a sacudirlos de los hombros.

- ¡Ferb! ¡Izzy! ¡Despierten!

La primera en abrir los ojos fue la morocha.

- ¿Phineas? ¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasó?

La verdad es que ni yo lo sé…

A otro lado se encontraba Vanessa, también inconsciente. Apenas recuperó las fuerzas, el peliverde fue corriendo donde la joven y la remeció suavecito.

- ¡Ah! –despertó dando un leve quejido -¿Ferb? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- La pregunta debería ser en primer lugar qué es este lugar –contestó el pelirrojo a un lado.

- ¿Y tú lo sabes?

- Me temo que no. Eso tratamos de averiguar…

La zona en donde estaban ubicados era difícil de saber cómo era, pues la poca luz que había pasaba por una rendija en el techo, mas otro foco de iluminación era inexistente y era imposible observar algo. Al menos los que estaban allí se podían ver los rostros.

- Phineas, ¿a dónde vas? –preguntó Isabella cuando percató que su amigo se alejaba de su lado.

- A explorar. Quiero calcular cuán grande es aquí y cuanto espacio tenemos.

El muchacho caminó hacia adelante, contando sus pasos para ver cuántos metros medía el lugar.

- Uno… dos… tres… cuatro… -de pronto su nariz chocó contra algo frío y rígido -¡Auch! –se sobó la nariz –Pero… ¿qué?

Palpó con sus manos y se dio cuenta que era una pared de hierro metálico reforzado.

Phineas, alterado pues era una señal para él alarmante, corrió hacia el otro extremo de la habitación y se golpeó otra vez con una nueva pared de metal.

- ¡Phineas! ¿Qué estás haciendo? –se asustó la niña al escuchar el ruido que provocaba el pelirrojo contra el muro.

- ¡Estamos atrapados! –gritó el pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué dices?

- ¡Esto parece ser una especie de celda! ¡Nos encerraron aquí!

- ¿Por qué harían eso? ¿Hicimos algo malo?

El chico apoyó su frente contra la muralla.

No creo que seamos nosotros, Isa… deben querer algo, y nosotros somos la carnada.

* * *

><p>- Y… ¿cómo son sus hijos? –preguntó el policía mientras anotaba las descripciones que le daban Linda y Lawrence.<p>

- Pues… -trataba de responder la mujer pelirroja entre lágrimas –Mi hijo menor, Phineas es de estatura baja, de cabello rojo, cabeza triangular y cuando lo vi por última vez usaba un pollerón naranja y Ferb es peliverde, alto y viste una remera beige.

- Ajám… -era lo único que decía el hombre -¿Y no tenía al menos uno razones de huir de la casa o teniendo un comportamiento poco usual?

- ¿Huir de casa? –dio un grito ahogado y se echó a llorar al hombro de su esposo.

- Lo siento, señor, pero mi señora y yo sí hemos notado una extraña actitud que ha adoptado Phineas desde hace un par de meses, y no sabemos cuál podría haber sido la razón para que se comporte así…

- ¡Phineas! –lloraba ella apretando su rostro contra el pecho de Lawrence -¡Mi Phineas! ¡Perdóname por ser tan mala madre!

- Señora –la consoló el oficial –Cálmese, haremos todo lo posible por encontrar a su hijo. Tenga confianza en nosotros… pero me temo que si no los encontremos dentro de tres a cuatro semanas… creo…

- ¿Sí?

El policía dio un suspiro desalentador.

- Que tendremos que dar por terminada la búsqueda –respondió.

- Quiere decir que… ¿Los dejarán perdidos sin más? ¿Y si les sucedió algo?

- Lo sentimos, pero el protocolo no nos permite hacer más allá de los que nuestros recursos pueden permitirnos, pero haremos todo lo que esté a nuestra mano. Hasta entonces, que tenga buenas noches.

El oficial, algo incómodo por dar la noticia que si no todo salía como querían, dejó al matrimonio afligido.

- ¡Oh, Lawrence! ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Qué estarán haciendo ellos? ¿Acaso no viste el rostro que tenía Phineas la última vez que estuvo con nosotros? Él me necesitaba, y yo no le presté atención… yo… yo…

- Linda querida, conozco a Phineas y Ferb. No creo que Phineas sea así como para huir de casa. Él no es así…

- ¿Pero… cómo no pude haberme dado cuenta antes? Y Ferb… es como mi propio hijo…

- ¡También es mi hijo, lo amo y no quiero que les pase nada malo a ambos! Cariño… ellos están bien, y no te lo digo así porque sí, ellos están bien. Solo ten fe y los tendremos con nosotros en menos tiempo de lo que crees.

De pronto, entró Candace, preocupada y casi al borde de la locura.

- ¿Qué le pasó a mis hermanos? ¿Dónde están? –gritó exasperada.

- ¿Candace, preciosa? ¿Cómo supiste? –preguntó su madre.

- Una hermana sabe, ¿no han tenido noticias de ellos?

- Vino recién la policía y aún no hay rastros de lo que sucedió con ellos. Es como si se los hubiese tragado el aire –explicó el hombre inglés.

- Entonces es una buena idea que haya venido aquí.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Oh, ya lo verás ¡Jeremy!

Atrás venía Jeremy, detrás de una montaña de panfletos y carteles con los rostros de sus hermanos.

- Candy… -decía sin aliento el joven -¿Podrías dejar… me… descansar… por favor…?

- ¿Ah? Sí, claro –respondió como si nada la pelirroja.

Exhausto, el muchacho se dejó caer como un saco de papas en el sofá de los Flynn-Fletcher.

- ¿Qué son estos? –habló Linda al ver los papeles.

- Son avisos. Tenemos que esparcir la noticia por toda la ciudad para que podamos encontrarlos lo más rápido posible.

El rostro de la mujer se iluminó.

- ¡Candace, que estupenda idea! No sé qué haríamos sin ti…

Jeremy comenzó a lamentarse por el cansancio.

- ¡Ah! Y tú también Jeremy, pero hija… tú debes pensar en tu matrimonio con tu futuro esposo ¿No crees que deberías mantenerte al margen de esto

Candace frunció el ceño.

- Mamá, Phineas y Ferb son mis hermanos, y aunque no siempre nos llevemos bien, los quiero por como son y me devasta ver como sufres por ellos y yo me divierto sin ayudarte en nada ¿Crees que es lo correcto? Pues yo no lo creo, así que no descansaré hasta ver a mis hermanitos sanos y salvos…

La chica no pudo continuar, porque Linda la abrazó con todas su fuerzas, lo que la dejó desconcertada.

- Candace… perdona si te hago sentir mal, pero es que no quiero perder a Phineas… no quiero perderlo como lo que sucedió con tu padre.

Unas finas lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de la joven pelirroja al escuchar las palabras de su madre.

- No mamá… a quién debes perdonar debe ser a mí por ser tan poco considerada, seguro tú te sentirías igual si me pasara algo a mí. Solo debemos orar para que podamos encontrarlos, no te dejaré ni un solo segundo mientras ellos no regresen, no te puedo dejar abandonada. Estos segura que no es lo que querrían ellos…

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>Emmm... ¿té y galletas xD?<p>

¿Qué quieren? ¿Qué los liberen o que se pudran en la celda? No sé, a mí me gusta más la segunda opción xDDD

Bueno... yo sé que final quieren, pero el misterio es cómo llegan allí, es cuando el desarrollo cobra un valor importante...

Anyway... ¿En qué íbamos? ¡Ah, sí! ¡RESPUESTAS 8D!

Y esta vez... *leyendo cartas* los reviews son muchos xD

**vale123456789: **Espero que este capítulo haya respondido tus dudas :3. ¡Además de los personajes me gusta hacer sufrir a los lectores xD!

**Ayulen-Musiix: **Pues... por ahora hacerles daño no es su plan... aunque si Perry intenta algo... ¡No digo nada ^^;! ¡Y gracias, espero que también lo hayas pasado genial con tu familia y que tengas un feliz Año Nuevo :D!

**phinbella2012: **Bueno... qué te digo xD... aquí aclaré un poquito el asunto xP

**Goldenhog: **Homero no dice "magnético" dice "atómico" xDDDDDD. Y la llevo más adelantada aquí porque en estreno capítulos primero que en DART :), por la razón que yo entré primero a Fanfiction que a deviantART :D. Como sea... y no me beses porque si lo haces mi papá te estará esperando con escopeta y todo y no será un final muy lindo que digamos...

**U.N.S.C.:** ¿Violencia? ¡Eso es lo que quisiera ver en Fanfiction :D! ¡Por favor, hazlo, que quiero leer :3! ¿Y cómo, tiempo, si estamos de vacaciones?

**Seren Avro Tsukino: **Tengo el derecho de la pluma (en este caso teclado xDD) de hacerle a ese cabeza de nacho todo lo que quiero como se me de la regalada gana xDDDD. Y no te hagas, fíjate que yo he visto tus fics y ese de "El Pájaro Azul" me dejó traumada con Isabella muerta y Phineas suicidándose T-T ¡ESTA ES MI VENGANZA MUAJAJAJAJAJA!

**amarphinbella12: **No servirá si peleamos por Phinny :( ¡Él es de Isabella y no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo Dx! ¡Y gracias, estate atenta para el próximo capítulo :)!

**Phinbella5225: **No lo suspendieron, le dieron un tiempo de descanso. A veces los directores recomiendan unas pequeñas vacaciones (una semana a lo menos). Y esas dos personas eran Buford y Baljeet xDDD

**juli4427: **¿Le doy con un garrote en la cabeza :D? Bueno... ya no xD. ¿Sabes? Tu fic ya tiene un año de publicado xDDDD ¡Ni sé cómo vas a terminarlo con la ruma de papeles que tienes en Word xDDD! Y gracias, solo lo hice porque me gusta colocar canciones en mis fics :). Esta ni bien la busqué por la Internet y me dije "Es perfecto!" y la agregué en "copy/paste" en mi fanfic xDDD. Igual, esto de Justin Bieber es una broma improvisada, no voy usar más parodias de estas. Pero no dejes de hacerlo Juli xDD! ¡Cada vez que te burlas de él lo haces de una forma distinta y original xD!

* * *

><p>Ahora ya los reviews contestados, me despido, porque se me va a acabar la batería del computador ^^; ¡Feliz año nuevo y que la pasen genial ¡Tuyo el verano es 8D!<p> 


	7. Capítulo 6

Hola crédulos xDDD! Mentira! Solo quería jugar con ustedes :3 ¿Y qué día es hoy? ¡El primer capítulo de este 2012 del fic "El Código Maestro" 8DDD! Ahora siéntense, tomen un refresco, unas papitas o galletas y a disfrutar la lectura ;)

* * *

><p><em><strong>El Código Maestro<strong>_

_Capítulo VI_

Media hora después, Candace subió a la habitación de Phineas y Ferb. Allí estaba, todo intacto, sus camas, artefactos pequeños que conservaban de sus primeros inventos juntos. Se sentó en la cama de su hermano menor y observó hacia el techo. Estaba estampado de estrellas y astros fluorescentes y los estantes llenos de libros, cuadernos de apuntes y libretas. Parecía que todavía sus hermanos se encontraran allí, su presencia se respiraba en el aire. ¿Acaso nunca más podría escuchar a Phineas decir de nuevo "Ferb ¡Ya sé lo que vamos hacer hoy!"? ¿O a Ferb una vez más construyendo las locuras que se les ocurrían a Phineas? ¿Jamás podría tratar de acusarlos y sentir aquella frustrante pero divertida sensación de haber fracasado una vez ante la figura de ellos?

- ¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó su prometido al ver a la pelirroja tan deprimida.

- No es nada, solo que… me dolió ver a mamá tan… desamparada… Nunca la había visto de esa manera. Pienso que si estuviera en su lugar me hubiese vuelto loca, pero ella es tan fuerte y no sé cómo puede mantener la cordura…

- Amor… no es ella. Eres tú la que los extraña.

- ¿Qué? Jeremy… yo…

- Te crees profunda, Candy, pero no sabes que hay una persona que puede leerte como la palma de su mano. No puedes mentirle…

- No sé de lo que hablas –contestó testaruda.

- Tienes miedo de reconocer que extrañas a tus hermanos.

- Bueno… no puedo estar feliz por ellos...

- Comprendo…

Pasó largo rato. Solo unos minutos, que a la joven le parecieron horas. Se notaba que Jeremy no la dejaría hasta saber más sobre el tema.

- ¿Podrías dejarme a solas un rato aquí? –le rogó Candace.

Este la miró extrañado.

- Bueno… si tú lo dices…

Entonces la dejó tranquila, como ella quería. Sola. De todos modos planeaba volverla a molestar más adelante. Algo ocultaba, y no quería decírselo, por miedo.

La pelirroja observó por la ventana hacia el patio trasero de la casa. Allí estaba el árbol en el que varios veranos se sentaban el pelirrojo con su amigo a idear las grandes ideas que daban inicio a las mejores historias que se le pudiesen ocurrir a cualquier ser humano mortal, la diferencia era que ellos eran niños, todo era posible. Su corazón se partía en dos a recordar las aventuras de ambos. Ahora ella había emprendido vuelo para formar una propia familia con Jeremy, pero nunca olvidaría aquellos maravillosos años que había pasado con ellos. Ahora aquél árbol estaba mucho más grande, y producto del retorno de la primavera sus ramas se habían cubierto de blancas flores de manzano.

Más dolor le causaba acordarse la primera vez que vio a su madre luego de llegar a casa. Estaba totalmente devastada. En el rincón de la habitación encontró una pequeña y empolvaba guitarra clásica. Para ahogar sus penas, la tomó del mango y se puso a entonar una canción:

(Nobody's home-Avril Lavigne)

_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
>She felt it everyday.<br>And I couldn't help her,  
>I just watched her make the same mistakes again.<em>

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?_  
><em>Too many, too many problems.<em>  
><em>Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.<em>  
><em>She wants to go home, but nobody's home.<em>  
><em>It's where she lies, broken inside.<em>  
><em>With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.<em>  
><em>Broken inside.<em>

_Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why._  
><em>You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.<em>  
><em>Be strong, be strong now.<em>  
><em>Too many, too many problems.<em>  
><em>Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.<em>  
><em>She wants to go home, but nobody's home.<em>  
><em>It's where she lies, broken inside.<em>  
><em>With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.<em>  
><em>Broken inside.<em>

_Her feelings she hides._  
><em>Her dreams she can't find.<em>  
><em>She's losing her mind.<em>  
><em>She's fallen behind.<em>  
><em>She can't find her place.<em>  
><em>She's losing her faith.<em>  
><em>She's fallen from grace.<em>  
><em>She's all over the place.<em>  
><em>Yeah, oh<em>

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._  
><em>It's where she lies, broken inside.<em>  
><em>With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.<em>  
><em>Broken inside.<em>

_She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah_  
><em>She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah<em>

* * *

><p>A las afueras de los suburbios de Danville, un camión de carga que transportaba pescado salía de los límites de la ciudad. Entonces algo saltó de él a los matorrales sin que el conductor pudiese darse cuenta que dos personajes se habían trepado al vehículo de polizontes.<p>

- ¡Puaj! –se limpiaba su ropa Doof -¿Acaso no pudiste elegir otro medio para escapar? No sé… Como una camioneta, la limusina de alguna superestrella, ¿o un furgón que llevara perfume?

El ornitorrinco se disculpó avergonzado, pues el que había dado la orden de saltar al camión había sido él.

- Ah, bueno. Al menos estamos en una sola pieza, y ya se hace de noche. ¿Qué habré hecho para merecer tanto infortunio? –se lamentaba el doctor.

Perry comprendió que ya era hora de decirle la verdad. Por su culpa, no solo lo estaban persiguiendo a él, sino también a Doofenshmirtz. Como su sombrero tenía varios artilugios para cualquier situación, entre ellos una pequeña libreta, que con un bolígrafo comenzó a explicarle toda su historia.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decirme, Perry el ornitorrinco? –sostuvo el anotador entre sus manos y leyó lo siguiente:

_"Doof… en realidad no es a ti quién buscan. Es a mí, por mi culpa descubrí algo que no debí haber sabido desde el principio y gracias a que eras la única persona a la cual puedo confiarte esto ahora, Monograma me localizó en tu edificio y me busca para matarme. Seguro no le importarás tú, ya que seguro debe estar pensando que tú me estás ayudando y te querrá asesinar a ti también"_-se leía en la hoja de papel.

- Quieres decir que… ¿Derrumbaron mi edificio por tu culpa? –el animal trató de explicar, pero el científico, con rabia tomó a Perry del cuello y empezó a estrangularlo -¡Eres un…! ¡Ahora no tengo casa y soy un prófugo!

Entre arcadas, el ex-agente distinguió una silueta bastante familiar.

"¿Ella es…? ¿Candace?" –pensó.

Obviamente solo él pudo verla, pues estaban detrás de unos arbustos y Doofenshmirtz estaba ocupado sofocándolo. A pesar que entendía la acción del doctor, como quería acercarse un poco para observar mejor y este se lo impedía, lo agarró del tobillo y se lo torció sin hacerle mucho daño.

- ¡Agch! –chilló Heinz.

La pelirroja volteó al oír el grito.

- ¿Qué pa…? –iba a decir de nuevo el hombre de delantal blanco, pero el ornitorrinco se lo impidió tapándole la boca con una piña de pino.

- ¡Shhhhhhh! –hizo callar Perry.

Sacó su cabeza entre unas ramas para ver mejor y ahí estaba Candace. Colocando un volante en el poste de luz que estaba en la calle, aparte de ella la acompañaba Jeremy.

- ¿Crees que servirá? –preguntó el rubio.

Con los ojos llorosos, ella solo atinó a suspirar.

- Si no es esto, ¿qué? –se limitó a decir.

Ofreciéndole su abrigo a su novia, partieron a regresar a la casa de los padres de la joven.

Cuando al fin se fueron, recién Perry dejó hablar al científico.

- ¡Cof! ¡Uagh! ¡Cof! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Cof! ¿Estás demente o qué? –escupía trozos de la piña.

El ornitorrinco se acercó al poste y a media luz de la ampolleta, pudo reconocer en el papel las caras de Phineas y Ferb.

"¿Están perdidos? ¿Pero por qué…? ¿Cómo pasó?" –miles de interrogantes cruzaban por su mente.

- ¡Perry el ornitorrinco! ¿Qué ves? –y fijó su mirada en la fotografía de los niños -¡Oh! Oye… se me hacen conocidos estos chicos. ¿Eres algo de ellos?

Perry, quién ya no tenía nada que perder y la compañía de Doof se le hacía de confianza, arrancó de su cuello el collar que en su centro tenía el medallón de él y sus dueños y lo entregó en sus manos.

- ¡Ah, comprendo! –observaba –Ellos son tus dueños y…

Una avalancha de recuerdos olvidados vino a la cabeza de Doofenshmirtz. Su mente recuperó información perdida. Cuando conoció a su yo alterno, la emboscada de los chicos, de porqué ya no estaba su trencito dorado con él (que creía extraviado), y su cerebro fue abierto a los conocimientos aprendidos aquél día eliminado de su vida. ¡Recordó todo! Lo único malo es que luego de todo esto, le vino una pequeña migraña en la cabeza.

- ¡Auch! Eso fue extraño… pero… -miró de reojo a Perry -¡Mojaste mi sillón! ¡Eso lo hiciste conscientemente! Un segundo… ya pasaron dos años y… ¡Todo está tan distinto! Y a la vez tan igual como siempre…

El animal se asustó al notar que el doctor había recordado los sucesos que habían ocurrido en la aventura de las dimensiones. Querría decir que ahora sí o sí lo iban a eliminar junto con él si supieran que tenía en su poder aquél conocimiento, que era la llave a la mismísima muerte.

- ¡Hey! Mira eso.

Alarmado, vio que Doof corrió hacia otro poste, en el que se encontraba estampado otro panfleto, solo que esta vez…

- ¡Es Vanessa! ¡Ven Perry el ornitorrinco! ¡Desapareció! ¿Cuándo?

Perry leyó la parte inferior del anuncio, ahí estaba impresa una fecha y se la mostró al científico.

- ¿Hoy? ¡Pero si yo la vi en la mañana! ¡Ella estaba bien! ¡No puede ser posible! ¡Es mi única hija! –se lamentaba Doofenshmirtz.

Sacando sus conclusiones, el pequeño mamífero semiacuático supo al instante que todo era producto de un plan de Monograma, para hacerlo caer en la trampa junto a Heinz.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea?

Para poder apresurarse, agarró a Doof de su bata de laboratorio y lo tironeó para que lo siguiese.

- Bueno… como últimamente han pasado cosas muuuuuy extrañas, por esta vez confiaré en ti ¡Pero te odio Perry el ornitorrinco!

Le hacía gracia al animal que todavía el hombre estuviese tan metido en su papel de enemigos. Ahora ya no era un agente, no había caso de seguir actuando. Sabía que en el fondo ambos siempre habían sido amigos, pero tanto él como Doof, eran orgullosos y les costaba reconocer la verdad.

"¿Nos quieres a nosotros, Monograma? ¡Pues eso te daremos! Eso pasa cuando cruzas la línea ¡Esto ya es personal!"

* * *

><p>Phineas, Ferb, Isabella y Vanessa estaban aún encerrados en aquella especie de celda rígida y helada. Ya el sol se había escondido y la luz de la luna apenas se dejaba ver por la rendija del techo. Pero era tan débil que ya era imposible poder verse cara a cara. Ahora solo tenían que conformarse con el sonido de sus voces, que hacían eco contra las paredes de la mazmorra.<p>

- ¿Isabella? ¿Estás ahí? –preguntó el pelirrojo.

No hubo respuesta.

- Hermano. Isabella está dormida. Vanessa también… ya es tarde y creo que todos deberíamos hacerlo –dijo Ferb.

- ¿Aquí?

- Creo que pasaremos la noche en esta prisión. A mí tampoco me gusta, pero no creo que nos dejen mucho tiempo aquí si esperamos pacientemente.

- Sabes que no servirá. Otra vez tendré aquellas pesadillas, no podré dormir…

Silencio… ambos callaron. No se supo por cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, pero estaban conscientes de que mucho.

- ¿No tienes tu celular, Ferb?

- No. Al parecer nos los quitaron ¿Y tú?

- Tampoco. Estamos aislados completamente. ¿Estás seguro que no hicimos nada malo?

Otro espacio de silencio. Se notaba que el muchacho estaba pensando un poco más para responder.

- Casi totalmente seguro. O sea… es que nos están usando o es la maestra Tatcher. Creo que no debí haber demostrado que estaba equivocada con aquél sostenido de Fa Mayor.

El último comentario de Phineas había hecho reír al peliverde, no porque el comentario era gracioso, sino porque estaba nervioso, y el menor también. Así que se rieron y carcajeaban y hasta lloraban de risa, hasta que se cansaron y quedaron profundamente dormidos.

_9 años atrás, Phineas se encontraba aislado. Jugaba solo con una pequeña pelota de goma y decenas de niños pequeños corrían por el alegre patio de aquél jardín infantil. A otro extremo estaban cinco chicos conversando entre ellos sobre sus padres, en qué trabajaban y como eran._

_- Mi papá es bombero –decía uno –y salva a la gente con su manguera de los incendios. Cuando sea grande quiero ser igual a él._

_- ¡Nah! Eso no es nada. Mi papá es policía, él persigue a los ladrones de los bancos y encierra a los maleantes que se pasean por las calles –dijo orgullosa una pequeña._

_- ¡Jaja! No me hagas reír –se burlaba un bravucón –Mi padre es el capo de la mafia, y gracias a él mi madre, mis hermanos y yo vivimos como reyes._

_- ¿Pero eso qué tiene que ver?_

_- ¡Que mi padre le da trabajo al tuyo! –y se largó a reír con ganas. Entonces, como matón que es, observó a Phineas quién no intentaba siquiera dirigirles la mirada -¡Oye! ¿Y tú, cabeza de nacho? ¿Qué hay de tu padre?_

_La pregunta, que la había hecho con mala intención no fue contestada. El niño seguía botando y rebotando su juguete, haciendo caso omiso a los comentarios. La indiferencia de sus víctimas hería en el orgullo del muchacho._

_- ¿Acaso crees que puedes hacerme el tonto? Sé que tu mamá viene todas las reuniones sola. En cambio nosotros vienen ambos. Eso significa, que no tienes padre ¿Oyeron chicos? Phineas Flynn no tiene padre –se mofaba sin piedad. Los otros niños, temiendo a no ser golpeados, tuvieron que carcajearse entre ellos forzadamente._

_Phineas seguía sin escuchar. Al menos aparentaba, pues uno sabe que cuando se daña una fortaleza, tarde o temprano llega a ceder la roca. Al ver la calma del pelirrojo, el bravucón quiso seguir tratando de abrir aquellas viejas heridas._

_- No me impresiona que seas el único hombre de la casa. ¡Qué casa! Casita ¡Jaja! ¡Mírenlo! Es solo un don nadie que no tiene…_

_- ¡Cállate y mira que sí lo tengo! –explotó de improviso el niño. Los demás chicos se asustaron, pues siempre lo habían visto como un chico poca cosa. En cambio, el que había estado molestándolo sentía una satisfacción de haber por fin encontrado la debilidad de Phin._

_- ¿A sí? ¿Y dónde está?_

_Aquella inoportuna pregunta había dejado en jaque a Phineas. No porque no supiera la respuesta. La tenía, pero pensaba que darla a conocer era mucho más vergonzoso que ocultar la triste verdad. Resignado, bajó levemente la cabeza, volviendo a jugar con la pelota, un poco más retraído._

* * *

><p>Con Doof y Perry.<p>

- ¿Qué haremos ahora? No tenemos pistas para encontrarlos, ni a tus dueños ni a mi hija… -decía Doofenshmirtz.

Su compañero, ya harto de las quejas del científico, volvió a sacar su libreta y comenzó a escribir.

_"¡De nada sirve llorar sobre la leche derramada! Bien, Doof… Tengo la sospecha que quién los secuestró fue la misma agencia, liderada por Monograma. Seguro están esperando a que vayamos en su búsqueda para capturarnos"_-decía.

- O sea… que para salvarlos… ¿es necesario que nosotros muramos?

Para tranquilizarlo, rápidamente escribió:

_"¡Nada de eso! Solo tendremos que arriesgar nuestras vidas, por la gente que amamos" _–fue lo último en explicar por nota Perry.

- Bueno, bueno, entiendo Perry el ornitorrinco. Pero no podemos ir en este momento exacto. Recuerda que en la noche es cuando la seguridad se refuerza más en cualquier parte y creo que tampoco la O.W.C.A. sea la excepción.

El animal comprendió que el doctor estaba en lo correcto. Ya había atardecido y técnicamente ingresar en los cuarteles de madrugada era un suicidio, así que una buena idea sería dejarlo para otro momento ¿Pero cuándo?

- Deberemos esperar a mañana. Hasta entonces busquemos un lugar dónde pasar la noche. Ahí lo veo más difícil porque por culpa de "alguien que se metió en lo que no debía" hizo que destruyeran mi casa. Veamos… ¿Dónde sería un buen lugar?

Rascando su barbilla pensó en distintos lugares en los cuales poder descansar y cargar fuerzas para el día de mañana. En realidad se tomó su tiempo buscando.

- ¡Ya sé! ¡Cobraré una vieja cuenta! –gritó entusiasmado, con un tono misterioso en sus palabras, Perry sentía que, aunque en estos momentos difíciles era necesario, implicaba hacer algo malo, como tal era la naturaleza del científico malvado.

En las cercanías, un hombre mayor bastante conocido con una guitarra al hombro, salía de un viejo bar de Danville. Alegre sacó las llaves de su auto y se disponía a encender el motor, cuando la sombra de una persona encorvada y una especie de mutante entre un pato con cola de castor lo acecharon.

- ¡Qué tal, señores! ¿Necesitan ayuda, que los lleve a sus hogares…? ¿Dinero? –preguntó nervioso.

- Lo que queremos es tu auto ¡Andando Povenmire! Me debes un favor por lo de negarme utilizar dobles en los rodajes y por hacer de payaso en el cumpleaños de tus mocosas.

- ¡Pero si yo soy tu voz! ¿No le harías eso al que te creó?

- Me vale… dame el auto y estamos a mano.

El productor no tuvo más remedio que darle el vehículo, porque aparte de los argumentos, Doofenshmirtz tenía en sus manos una especie de arma futurista con apariencia de pistola, pero que en el fondo no servía ni para matar una mosca.

- ¡Gracias Dan! ¡Dale mis saludos a Swampy! –se despidió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo robar un auto y junto con el ornitorrinco dejaron al hombre frustrado.

- Oh, vaya. Mi propia creación se fue en mi contra. Ahora sé lo que siente Dios…

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>ROFL xDDDD LOL!<p>

La última frase la saqué de Los Simpson ¡Cuántas veces la había escuchado y me mataba de la risa xDD!

OK... por cierto, no me gusta Avril Lavigne, tampoco no me agrada xDDD, creo que es una buena cantante mas algunas canciones son muy pesadas para mí ^^;

Mas esta de al principio la encontré genial y la agregué al repertorio :3

Ya les dije que habrían canciones del 2000's, así de simple.

¡Respuestaaaaas 8D!

**vale123456789: **Gracias, es un placer ser una genia pero un HONOR ser una loca xDDDDD. Muchas gracias igual por tu apoyo y porque has sido una de las personas que más me ha acompañado en mis debuts del 2011 :3

**Goldenhog: **¡De ti acepto el beso complacida :3! ¡Eres de lo mejor! ¿Qué favor te hago? ¡Gracias por traducir mi fic :DDDDD! En segundo... ¿Volantes? La verdad creo que estás equivocado en lo que piensas, porque lo del auto será momentáneo, nada de persecuciones fuertes... solo estas serán a pie xD

¿Y no que hoy son los Reyes Magos? ¡Feliz 6 de enero 8DD (aunque en Chile no se celebra, qué raro O.o)! ¡Pásala bien!

**amarphinbella12: **Seh, soy malita :3, me gusta serlo, o sea... ser mala, lo otro es ser demoniaca xDDDD, y bueno... es un pasatiempo muy divertido el hacer sufrir a los personajes, alivia el estrés xD

**phinbella2012:** Gracias, espero que disfrutes la continuación :D

**Seren Avro Tsukino: **Sabias palabras :D, no te preocupes, además la venganza no es para ti, es para Phineas por el incidente de París :D

**Phinbella5225: **¡Esa parte es mi favorita de ese cap xDDD! Pero lo de Phineas no... sinceramente es una de las cosas que más me dolieron en escribir ^^;, es que no me gusta mucho hablar en detalles sobre la nariz de Phineas a excepción de que tiene cabeza de nacho xDDDDDDD.

* * *

><p>Bueno... creo que son todos xDDD ¡Y también a mis demás lectores que siguen mi historia les deseamos feliz 2012 a todos!<p> 


	8. Capítulo 7

Buenas tardes, chicos 8DDD! Como acostumbro los viernes, les doy la séptima entrega de mi fanfic "El Código Maestro" :). Espero que disfruten el capítulo de hoy, porque tiene velocidad y acción (al menos ESO pretendía xDDD), así que las críticas están abiertas, no se preocupen :3

* * *

><p><strong><em>El Código Maestro<em>**

_Capítulo VII_

Los sigilosos rayos del sol se dejaban asomar por Danville. Tímidamente entraron las gruesas rejas de la oscura prisión y el canto lejano de un gallo despertó al pelirrojo.

Curioso y aburrido, puso en marcha el único juego en momentos como este: intentar capturar un rayo de sol. Sabía que científicamente era imposible someter a la escurridiza luz, pero como a ella, no le importaba lo que decían los demás, supuestos "sabios" de la ciencia, total siempre andaba en contra de la corriente, fuera de las leyes, quebrantando las reglas…

- ¿Dormiste bien? –preguntó Ferb.

Phineas dejó de jugar y apoyó su barbilla contra las rodillas. Por lo que pudo ver el peliverde, su hermanito aún lucía aquellas ojeras en un estado que iba empeorando día a día. Este negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Tienes hambre?

El muchacho volvió a realizar ese mismo gesto, pero en señal de afirmación. Entonces Ferb le ofreció un paquete de galletas de miel.

- ¿Dónde las conseguiste?

- ¿Ah? ¡Sí, en un rincón encontré nuestros bolsos! Recuerda que no habíamos comido nuestras colaciones y luego pasó… ya sabes ¿Vas a comer?

Aunque Phineas no quería parecer un muerto de hambre, su estómago hacía ruidos tan desesperantes que literalmente le arrebató las galletas y se las devoró de una sola tragada. No pasaron más de cinco minutos y ya no quedaron más que migas.

- ¡Cuidado! ¡Si vas en esas te vas a atorar! –exclamó Ferb.

- ¿Ah sí? Claro don Yo-me-ahogo-con-una-hojuela-de-cereal –se burló el chico -¿E Isabella?

- ¿Me llamaban? –entonces apareció la morocha. También ojerosa, pues ninguno de los chicos había dormido bien, nadie lo haría sobre un suelo tan rígido y húmedo.

- ¡Oh, ahí estás Isabella!

- ¿Estás mejor?

Phineas volvió a bajar la cabeza.

- No mucho –respondió.

- ¿Soñaste algo? –Ferb tenía una idea vaga de que su hermano había vuelto a tener aquellas pesadillas.

- Tal vez –contestó cortante y molesto el pelirrojo.

- ¿Puedes contarnos lo que soñaste?

- No recuerdo –mentía, pues esta vez le había llegado fuerte, y no era solo un simple sueño cualquiera…

- Sé que nos lo estás ocultando ¡Cuenta ya! –y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Phineas, para hacerlo reír y levantarle el ánimo, pero no funcionó mucho como lo esperaba.

- ¡Ya! ¡No! ¡Para! ¡Ya basta, Ferb! –gritó enojado Phin –Solo quiero que me dejen en paz, ¿no pueden entender eso? ¿Es muy difícil entender?

El niño, con los brazos cruzados, dándoles la espalda, ante las miradas tristes de sus dos amigos.

- Te dije Isabella, que no era una buena idea. Phineas es un chico testarudo y nunca aprenderá –dijo fastidiado el peliverde.

Pero la muchacha todavía no perdía las esperanzas en el pelirrojo que siempre había amado desde la primera vez que lo conoció. Podía sentir que dentro de aquella dura coraza de hierro, aún se encontraba escondido el dulce Phineas Flynn, amable e inteligente al cual su corazón pertenecía sin que este supiese.

- No importa lo que hagas, Phin. Solo eres como una planta, necesitas crecer, solo dame tiempo…

* * *

><p>A las afueras de la ciudad, un auto se encontraba estacionado solitariamente por la carretera. A medida que amanecía, los ocupantes del vehículo que yacían dormidos empezaron a quejarse en cuanto los rayos matinales entraban en contacto con sus párpados.<p>

- ¡Huaaaaaaajum! –bostezaba Doof –Creo que dormí chueco. No le habría venido mal a ese mediocre Dan comprar unas almohadas. ¡Mira esto! Puede producir una película a un éxito de taquilla internacional ¡Pero no puede pagar un simple cojín!

En cambio, a Perry le había venido muy bien el descanso. Él había dormido en el asiento delantero y el científico atrás, para más comodidad, mas no era a lo que estaba tan acostumbrado Heinz a dormir en un automóvil.

- ¡Mira qué duros son estos asientos! ¡Este auto es una chatarra! ¿Tan mal les pagan a los productores en Disney?

Al ornitorrinco no le interesaban las rabietas de Doofenshmirtz. Lo único que le importaba en ese momento era encontrar con vida a las personas que amaba. Nada impediría sacarlos de allí lo más pronto posible, no permitirían que les hicieran daño aunque pasaran por encima de su cadáver.

Comenzó a escarbar los rincones del auto, debía haber algo que pudiera servirles de ayuda. Lo único que pudo sacar en limpio fue un pequeño termo con café aún tibio, un sándwich con medio mrodisco, tres discos perdidos de Los Beatles que nunca vieron la luz y una crockera más portaminas incluida con dibujos de ellos mismos y los chicos.

"¿Acaso nos han estado espiando?" –pensó extrañado mientras revisaba la libreta con anotaciones sobre sus mayores secretos, historias y relatos personales.

Doofenshmirtz, al ver el termo con café y el emparedado, se le hizo agua la boca y miraba como idiotizado la comida, pareciera estar haciendo telepatía con ella.

Era obvio que siendo ya de mañana, el hambre es lo primero que atormenta a la gente. Así que Perry dividió el alimento en dos y sirvió una mitad del líquido en el envase y el otro en la tapa del termo.

- Bueno, ahora que sabemos la verdad, si nos llegan a atrapar, no habrá duda que será nuestro fin. Así que seguiremos huyendo hasta el día de nuestra muerte, o al menos llegue la de Monograma, pero se nota que el viejo ya lo era en el tiempo de las cavernas…

Tal vez cualquiera hubiese pensado que Doof estaba loco. De hecho, lo estaba. Aún así Perry le hacía caso a lo que decía, a pesar que fuera la última persona en quién pudo haber pensado tener como compañero fugitivo, mas le agradaba que lo fuera, era el único apoyo que tenía ahora, pues siempre lo había visto como su enemigo, aunque desde hace mucho lo consideraba más su amigo, pues el término "enemistad" era solo la relación con que los habían tachado la agencia, pero ahora que ya no era un agente, de nada servía seguir fingiendo.

_"¿Cómo te separaste de tu esposa?"_-preguntó el animal en su libreta.

Al parecer, el doctor no le gustaba que le tocaran el tema de su ex-esposa, porque al instante que leyó la nota frunció el ceño.

- ¡Bah! Según Charlenne no soy un hombre "a su altura". Dijo que prefería estar casada con un poeta mediocre que le trajera dinero que conmigo. Ella dice que nadie buscaría mis "servicios".

Perry reflexionaba en la respuesta del científico. En sí la mujer tenía razón, aparte que Doof no era lo que se describiría como un "doctor profesional", hasta se había comprado un certificado para aparentar sus estudios, pero tampoco tanto como para dejarlo.

Bueno, en lo poco que conocía a Charlenne, la única vez que la vio le pareció una muy buena persona. Tal vez había exagerado el hombre de acento alemán, que siempre se hacía la víctima con sus recuerdos.

- Y creo que luego del divorcio decidí que era hora de comenzar desde cero y dedicar mi vida al mal. Hasta ahora me ha ido bien.

El ornitorrinco lo observó irónico.

- Regular…

Seguía.

- ¡Oh, vamos! Mal, pésimo, ¡Quico! ¡Lo que sea! ¡Estamos en la vida real, esto no es una serie! –y dio una pausa misteriosa -¡De todos modos, hubiera logrado dominar el Área Limítrofe si no fuera por ti, señor exigente!

Perry ladeó los ojos en señal de sarcasmo. En realidad, sus inventos se autodestruían solos, así que seguramente a él lo habían asignado para puro asegurarse que no hiciese nada dentro de lo amenazante.

Pero Doof demostraba más potencial de lo que aparentaba tener.

- ¡Ah, bueno! Será mejor que pongamos en marcha el plan y luego en el camino pensaremos en lo que haremos el resto de nuestras desgraciadas vidas –decía Heinz acomodándose en el asiento del piloto y encendió la batería, dirigiéndose a donde le guiaba Perry, pues era el que sabía la ubicación de los chicos.

* * *

><p>- Pronto serás mío, estúpido animalejo –se decía a sí mismo el mayor Monograma, quien se encontraba en los cuarteles generales de la O.W.C.A., estaba seguro que tarde o temprano Perry caería en su trampa, pues ese era su deseo, más que atraparlo, era vengarse de él por haberlo enfrentado y derrotado. Nadie se había burlado de él y había salido con vida, ni siquiera los últimos dos agentes humanos que lo desafiaron y fueron eliminados misteriosamente. Era por eso que nadie se atrevía a desobedecer sus órdenes, quién lo hacía lo pagaba muy caro, a excepción de un agente que una vez había enfrentado Perry, pero desde entonces nunca supo de él.<p>

Mientras tanto, Carl se encontraba vigilando las cámaras de seguridad. Esperaba que el ahora agente renegado estuviera ya lejos. Sentía que estaba a cuentas con el ornitorrinco por ser la única persona que había encarado a Monograma sin importar el precio, por eso sentía una profunda admiración y respeto por Perry. Deseaba que ya se encontrara huyendo, cuando al beber un sorbo de café, observó que por la cámara se cruzó un automóvil y adentro iban Doof y Perry como copiloto y escupió toda la bebida caliente en la pantalla.

- ¡Imbéciles! ¿Se quieren matar? –murmuró rechinando sus dientes el joven.

- ¿Dijiste algo, Carl? –le preguntó su jefe al percatarse de la conducta extraña del becario.

No iba a dejar que capturaran al agente P, aunque costara su cabeza, así que se apoyó contra los televisores, para que no diera la orden de atraparlos.

- Nada señor. Solo son las moscas que están aquí.

- ¡Pues déjate de idioteces y sigue trabajando! ¿Qué no ves que ese agente renegado puede llegar? ¡No dejaré que se salga con la suya esta vez! -¡Nadie se ríe de mí!

Para calma del muchacho, el mayor quedó conforme con la respuesta, y se fue de la habitación. Carl dio un suspiro de tranquilidad, se lo había sacado de encima, por ahora.

* * *

><p>En el vehículo, Doofenshmirtz iba a toda velocidad. Perry, nervioso por la forma en que conducía, se aferraba a lo que más podía al asiento. Entonces le dio una mirada suplicante al científico para que parara.<p>

- ¡No, Perry el ornitorrinco! No lo haremos a la antigua. Esto ya es personal, han secuestrado a mi hija, y si vamos a sacarlos de ahí, lo haremos con estilo.

Y mientras decía esto, aumentaba más la velocidad, el animal tenía un mal presentimiento, lo podía leer en los ojos del doctor ¿Querría decir qué...?

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué es ese ruido? –preguntó Isabella al oír un ligero sonido sordo que provenía del exterior.<p>

- Pareciera ser el motor de un auto –contestó Vanessa -, pero no estoy muy segura.

A medida que pasaban los segundos, el ruido parecía hacerse más fuerte, como si quién lo emitía se acercara rápidamente.

Phineas de pronto comenzó a tomarse en serio la situación. Había escuchado el murmullo y al instante supo qué iría a suceder, entonces se puso en acción.

- ¡Todos al suelo! –dio la orden.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Dije todos al suelo si quieren vivir!

Como Isabella parecía no entender, el pelirrojo la tironeó al suelo y la abrazó lo más fuerte posible, para protegerla. La niña pudo sentir que leve rubor en su rostro.

De pronto ¡Crash! Se oyó un crujido semejante al de una pared en cuanto colapsa por un terremoto. Una polvareda se levantó y una luz se expandió por todo el lugar, entonces el viento vino y se llevó la nube de polvo, sin dejar que todos empezaran a toser y estornudar.

Cuando por fin se había ido la cortina de partículas, los chicos pudieron abrir los ojos, curiosos miraron el auto con el parachoques hecho añicos, los vidrios rotos y los focos reventados, en el cual adentro estaban Doofenshmirtz y Perry, este último ya que le daba un ataque cardiaco.

- ¿Papá? –se extrañó Vanessa al ver a su padre.

- ¡Vaya! Espero que Dan tenga el auto asegurado –dijo este inocentemente.

El ornitorrinco, recuperándose del susto, se dejó caer en el asiento como si fuera un cubo de hielo a punto de derretirse. Al salir del estado de impresión, ocultó su sombrero antes que sus dueños pudiesen reconocerlo. El científico, viendo que los muchachos no reaccionaban, saltó del auto y empujó a todo el pelotón a que entraran.

- ¡Súbanse pronto, que no tardarán en…!

¡Mala suerte! Comenzó a sonar la alarma del cuartel.

- ¡Carl, pedazo de idiota! ¡Te dije que cuidaras la entrada! –casi deja sordo al chico, ya que le gritó directamente al oído.

- ¡Ups! Me descuidé –contestó Carl irónicamente.

- ¡Esto no se queda aquí! ¡Todo el pelotón rodee el perímetro! ¡Los quiero vivos o muertos!

Sin atrasarse siquiera un segundo, aquellos hombres armados hasta los dientes fueron en marcha marcial a donde se encontraban los muchachos.

- ¡Sujétense fuerte! Esto será un viaje muy movido… -dijo Doofenshmirtz con las manos en el volante. Giró la llave del auto, pero más que arrancar a 1000 kilómetros por hora, solo dio un deprimente crujido -¿Qué? ¿No hay gasolina? Pero…

El doctor revisó el vehículo y vio que no le faltaba nada, mas el impacto contra la muralla había sido tan fuerte que el carro ya no tenía fuerzas para continuar.

Entonces los guardias aparecieron para impedirles escapar. Comenzaron a golpear salvajemente el coche para los que se encontraban allí se rindieran y entregaran. Isabella se abrazó fuertemente a Phineas, quién tenía la mente en blanco y miraba hacia la nada. Mientras Ferb se percató de un par de cables, rojo y azul sueltos debajo de la cabina.

- ¿Qué haces niño? –se extrañó Heinz al ver que el peliverde unía con sus ágiles manos los alambres pelados de los cables y al instante reaccionó el motor -¿Lo hiciste?

- ¡Lo hizo! –exclamó Vanessa abrazando a Ferb al mismo tiempo que este sonrojaba.

- ¿Lo hizo? –preguntó el pelirrojo volviendo en sí.

Perry le dirigió una mirada de orgullo a su dueño.

- ¡Ahora sí! ¡Prepárense! ¡De algo servirá una maratón de 48 horas de Meteoro que vi la semana pasada! –gritó Doof, pero se detuvo un momento -¡Esperen! ¿De qué sirve una escena de persecución sin un buena canción? –sacó del bolsillo de su bata un CD, lo insertó en el reproductor de música del auto:

_- Wa-chi-tu-rro. Esta noche los cumbieros levanten los brazos… _-cantaba el reproductor.

Todos se taparon los oídos ¡Aquella era una música infernal! Hasta los niños rechinaban los dientes de puro escucharla y sus enemigos cayeron al suelo convulsionando ante la terrible tortura.

- ¡Ups! Me equivoqué –se disculpó avergonzado Doof y cambió el disco por otro de "Are you gonna by my girl?" de Jet, y pisando el acelerador una vez más, pasó entre medio de los extraños hombres, dejándolos confundidos y algo atontados.

Monograma veía todo desde una pantalla mientras su cara se ponía del color de un tomate por la rabia y comenzó a maldecir a lo que daban sus pulmones.

- ¡No se queden allí como imbéciles, tarados! ¡Tráiganmelos! –les dijo por los auriculares que llevaban. Estos como despertando de un letargo, se subieron a unas motocicletas negras y se desató una persecución por toda Danville, con música incluida.

(Are you gonna by my girl?-Jet)

_Go!_

_So 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me_  
><em>because you look so fine<em>  
><em>and i really wanna make you mine.<em>

_I say you look so fine_  
><em>that I really wanna make you mine.<em>

_Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks_  
><em>now you dont need that money<em>  
><em>when you look like that, do ya honey.<em>

_Big black boots,_  
><em>long brown hair,<em>  
><em>she's so sweet<em>  
><em>with her get back stare.<em>

_Well I could see,_  
><em>you home with me,<em>  
><em>but you were with another man, yea!<em>  
><em>I know we,<em>  
><em>ain't got much to say,<em>  
><em>before I let you get away, yea!<em>  
><em>I said, are you gonna be my girl?<em>

_Well, so 1,2,3, take my hand and come with me_  
><em>because you look so fine<em>  
><em>and i really wanna make you mine.<em>

_I say you look so fine_  
><em>that I really wanna make you mine.<em>

_Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks_  
><em>now you dont need that money<em>  
><em>with a face like that, do ya.<em>

_Big black boots,_  
><em>long brown hair,<em>  
><em>she's so sweet<em>  
><em>with her jet back stare.<em>

_Well I could see,_  
><em>you home with me,<em>  
><em>but you were with another man, yea!<em>  
><em>I know we,<em>  
><em>ain't got much to say,<em>  
><em>before I let you get away, yea!<em>  
><em>I said, are you gonna be my girl?<em>

_Oh yea. Oh yea. C'mon!_  
><em>I could see,<em>  
><em>you home with me,<em>  
><em>but you were with another man, yea!<em>  
><em>I know we,<em>  
><em>ain't got much to say,<em>  
><em>before I let you get away, yea!<em>  
><em>Uh, be my girl.<em>  
><em>Be my girl.<em>  
><em>Are you gonna be my girl? Yea<em>

- Emmm… ¿Chicos? Tenemos compañía… -dio el aviso Isabella al ver que por la ventana docenas de soldados iban en su captura.

- ¡Oh, no! ¡Eso no! Ya verán cómo nos los quitamos de encima… -presumía en científico.

La velocidad de las motos era el doble de rápidas que el destartalado auto en el que iban nuestros personajes. Cuando ya uno iba a la par del vehículo, los más jóvenes se asustaron.

- Jeje, esto será divertido –Doofenshmirtz maniobró el volante, haciendo que el automóvil aplastara a uno de los tipos contra un muro de asfalto, haciendo que perdiese el equilibrio y cayese rodando por la calle.

- ¡Papá! ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso? –preguntó asombrada su hija.

- Nintendo –fue su única respuesta lacónica.

Así fue deshaciéndose de sus perseguidores. Solo quedaban dos, en ambos costados y un enorme puente elevadizo se alzaba a los 100 kilómetros más adelante. Era saltar y vivir o caer al río o morir.

- ¿No me digas papá, lo que creo que estoy pensando…?

- ¿Qué? ¿Acelerar y saltar entre los dos segmentos de aquél puente, para lograrlo y sobrevivir, huyendo de la ley el resto de nuestras vidas o morir en el intento? Pues a mí me atrae la primera opción ¿Ustedes no?

Todos negaron moviendo la cabeza de un lado para el otro.

- ¡Pues a mí me parece una excelente idea! Y como dijo mi abuelita ¡A los locos hay que tratarlos con cariño!

Y a todo lo que daba la maquinaria, saltaron quedando literalmente al estilo Matrix en el aire. Adentro los niños gritaban, el ornitorrinco estaba más pálido que un fantasma, pero Doof, le brillaban los ojos mientras observaba hacia adelante, con la máxima concentración, para no caer directamente a las aguas del río.

¡Milagro! Lograron tocar el otro extremo del puente, mas los otros motociclistas restantes cayeron a la turbulenta corriente y nadaron a la orilla opuesta donde se encontraban Phineas y los demás.

Los pasajeros del descompuesto automóvil no podían creer que habían logrado saltar y estar en una sola pieza.

- ¡Papá! ¿Pudiste…?

Ni siquiera el hombre de bata blanca podía creerlo ¿Gracias a él había cruzado el río a una distancia que saltarla era prácticamente imposible?

Entonces todos comenzaron a celebrar, a felicitar a Doof y hablando de la persecución. Al otro lado de la rivera, el mayor regañaba a los guardias por el intento fallido.

- ¡Ineptos! ¿Cómo podremos atraparlos de nuevo? ¿Acaso no saben cómo quedo ante el gobierno luego de esta humillación? ¡Tráiganme a esos mocosos, al cuarentón divorciado y su hija gritona! ¡Del mayor Francis Monograma nadie se ríe!

Media hora después de la hazaña de Doofenshmirtz, los niños iban en silencio en el asiento trasero, Vanessa al lado de su padre con Perry acostado en sus piernas. Phineas observaba absorto el paisaje que se mostraba al lado de la carretera. Miles de preguntas cruzaron por su mente, hasta que se dio cuenta que nada de lo que había ocurrido tenía sentido, empezando el porqué habían sido secuestrados.

- Disculpe, señor –preguntó el pelirrojo –En primer lugar, creo hablar en nombre de todos nosotros dándole las gracias por habernos salvado, en segundo lugar… ¿Quién es usted y por qué lo hizo?

Antes que pudiese responder, Perry le dirigió una mirada como suplicándole que no dijera nada, sobre que él era un agente secreto y que por su culpa había originado todo este embrollo. No quería meterlos más en problemas, de esos tenían ya de sobra. Entendiendo lo que trataba de decirle, emitió parte la verdad.

- Yo… -tartamudeaba el doctor, buscando una excusa para poder distraerlos –Yo soy… el padre de Vanessa. Venía a rescatarla y en eso los encontré a ustedes…

- ¿Y ese no es nuestro Perry?

En ese momento estaba el ornitorrinco en modalidad mascota, con los ojos turnios como el animal no pensante que era, por lo tanto los niños no sabían su alter-ego, al menos por ahora…

- ¡Ah! Este… pues… me lo encontré en la autopista –mintió Doof creyendo haber despistado al muchacho, pero aún no conocía bien la curiosa personalidad del joven e intrigante Phineas Flynn.

- ¿Cómo se llama usted? –volvió a preguntar, todavía no muy conforme con la respuesta.

- Heinz Doofenshmirtz, doctor en malvadología –contestó orgulloso de su título falso.

- ¡No exageres, papá! –lo retó la castaña.

Inmediatamente todo lo referente a Doof regresó a las memorias de Phineas, Ferb e Isabella. Fue como que un espacio vacío había vuelto a ser rellenado en cierta forma. Luego de unos mareos y el típico dolor de cabeza, reconocieron al científico.

- ¡Oiga, a usted ya lo había visto! –dijo la morocha.

- ¡Sí! ¡Reparamos una vez su máquina, un tal "Otrodimensioinador"! –exclamó Phin.

El animal y el científico se miraron con preocupación.

Solamente habían recordado una laguna de lo ocurrido. Todavía sus mentes estaban desordenadas con respecto a la aventura de las dimensiones. Doof y Perry sabían todo porque el doctor era un hombre ya maduro, y el ornitorrinco había visto las fotografías, mas los niños eran demasiado pequeños para volver a acordarse de un modo tan repentino. Eso lo tenían muy claro ambos enemigos, mas no quisieron seguir arriesgándose a revelarles lo ocurrido.

- ¿Alguien podría decirme qué es lo que sucede aquí? –dijo la joven de cabello marrón, confundida.

- Te lo explicaré luego, pero no les digas ni una sola palabra de que Perry el ornitorrinco es un agente secreto –le susurró su padre al oído.

Vanessa no había sido partícipe del cruce entre dimensiones, por tanto no entendía ni jota a lo que se referían los chicos sobre algo que tuviera que ver con Heinz.

- ¡No sé de lo que hablan! -espetó Doof, secamente.

- ¡Usted no nos engaña! –desafiaba Phineas -¡Estábamos en otra dimensión, había alternos de todos nosotros! Lo que no me explico fue como llegamos a saber eso. Presiento que lo que pasó y lo que habrá de pasar no será nada lindo…

- Eso mismo digo… -contestó Doofenshmirtz. Los muchachos quedaron con la idea que él tampoco sabía la razón. La realidad era que había dicho aquello, en alusión de no entender con la cual querían hacerlos desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>A los que sean fans de Los Wachiturros... lo siento, pero es lo que pienso...<p>

No tengo nada que decir ¡Pero respuestaaaaaaa xDD!

**amarphinbella12: **Pelea tooodo lo que quiera, no te servirá para salvarlo xDDDDD

**Phinbella5225: **¡Roscas O.o! ¡Yo AMO comer roscas xDDD! Creo que se me antojó comer uno :P, pero bueno... opino EXACTAMENTE lo mismo que tú, por eso resalté el carácter de los personajes, para criticar un poco sus actitudes :3

**Phinbella2012: **Lo sé :(, a veces me dan unas ganar tremendas de darme un tiro, lo malo es que la pistola de mi abuelo está descargada, porque me escondieron las balas xDDDD

**U.N.S.C: **Como Homero Simpson diría... ¡Duro duro duro duro duro xDDDD!

**Doof-Fan: **¡Por fin una compatriota xDD! Bueno... hemos conversado varias veces por deviantART :D. La verdad extrañaba mucho a Monograma como villano, por eso lo puse aquí como antagonista :D. Ya verás cómo terminará es este fic xDD ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

**vale123456789: **Curioso... nunca he escuchado Taylor Swift ^^;... solo cuando fue a Toma Dos, pero de ahí nada xDDD, estoy muy contenta que te haya gusta, me gustó tu expresión de "guinda del pastel" :3. Gracias por tus lindas palabras :D

**Seren Avro Tsukino: **Soy solo una alumna, amigo. He leído tantos fics, los de Napo-1, BrunoProg64, juli4427, crazy2025, etc., que alguna vez fueron los peores momentos que pasó Phineas en este fandom xDDD. Todavía soy aprendiz en eso, pero le doy con todo lo que puedo xDDDD

**Goldenhog: **Amigo, te repito lo mismo que le dije a mi otro compañero arriba xD. Te ruego que leas los fics de cada uno de mis escritores favoritos, en especial Juli. Si crees que soy buena en el humor, él es mi profesor en eso xDDD.

Si vienes a Chile me avisas :D

**BellaWacko: **Gracias, es un honor de tu parte, una de las ganadoras del concurso de la mejor escritora del año pasado :D. Te doy una reverencia... aunque la verdad, extraño mucho a Zuperizzy... ¿sabes de ella?

* * *

><p>Esos son todos... ¡Nunca creí que fueran tantos ^^;!<p>

Muchas gracias por su apoyo y esperen la próxima actualización la semana que viene ;). Ginny is out... ¡Peace!


	9. Capítulo 8

Buenas, amigos míos y amiguitas :D! Esta es la nueva entrega de mi fanfic "El Código Maestro" y la última que subiré en estas vacaciones ^^;...

Lo siento, es que tendré que hacer un viaje la próxima semana si Dios quiere, y se me están acabando los episodios ya escritos. Cuando regrese a clases subiré episodios quizás con menos frecuencia, sin orden semanal, pues me prometí a mí misma subir mis notas, en especial Matemáticas...

Pero eso lo decidiré más adelante, no se preocupen ;).

Ahora los dejo con este capítulo, un tanto sentimental, pero ya que...

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>El Código Maestro<span>_**

_Capítulo VIII_

Candace se había quedado dormida en la cama del muchacho peliverde aquella noche. Los trinos de los azulejos que volaban de rama en rama del manzano del patio habían despertado a la joven de su sueño. La pelirroja restregó sus ojos, aún con las marcas de las lágrimas y con su rostro marcado por unas ojeras muy parecidas a las que tenía su hermano menor antes de desaparecer.

- ¡Hija! ¿Estás bien? –habló alguien por el otro lado de la puerta mientras al mismo tiempo la golpeaba. Por su voz pudo saber que era Lawrence.

- Eeeeeh… sí… muy bien –respondió ella de modo ininteligible.

- No… ¿No quieres venir a desayunar? Jeremy está aquí. Vino muy temprano…

- Seh, ya voy…

La ya adulta joven observó alrededor de la habitación de los niños. Creía que todo había sido un mal sueño, producto de una pesadilla. Bajó con mucha prisa por las escaleras, toda despeinada y descuidada, pero con tristeza recordó que todo había sido real. Allí estaban sus padres y el hombre que era su novio, bebiendo café. Linda estaba toda demacrada y no dejaba de abrazar a su esposo. No hay nada más doloroso que una madre que ha perdido a sus hijos, a pesar que Ferb no era biológicamente suyo, mas siempre lo había tratado como si lo fuera.

- Mamá…

La mujer alzó la mirada y dio una sonrisa forzada al ver a su hija mayor.

- ¡Buenos días, Candace! ¿Quieres leche, cereal, jugo? –le ofreció Linda. Actuaba como si no pasara nada, aún con los ojos brillosos. La chica se extrañó de la actitud de su madre, la estaba tratando cual niña pequeña. Incluso Lawrence y Jeremy parecían pensar lo mismo que ella, porque le dedicaron una mirada de compasión seguida de un suspiro -¡Aquí tienes, hija! ¿Sabes? ¡Hoy saldremos de compras, como lo hacíamos antes!

Candace no contestó ni una sola palabra. Sentía que en momentos así era mejor seguirle la corriente a la mujer pelirroja.

Unas horas después. Candace pasó el día entero con su madre. A ella le hacía falta a sus niños, y tal vez sería que la joven llenaba ese vacío que habían dejado antes de no tener noticias más de ellos.

Y así pasaron el día. Tratando que Linda se distrajera, la llevó en auto a las tiendas de Googolplex. No supo como sobrevivió a aquél día, porque la llevó a las ventas de ropas para niñas y con paciencia dejó vestirse con todo lo que su madre le pasaba. Para cualquier joven de 19 años era una verdadera tortura y humillación vestirse así, ante las miradas de sus amigos que pasaban cerca de allí, pero no importaba. Se sentía feliz, porque ella lo era, porque de seguro sus hermanitos lo hubieran querido, que no lloraran por ellos, que la vida seguía pase lo que pase…

* * *

><p>Las horas pasaron. Ya llegaba el ocaso de aquél segundo día sin los dos pequeños hermanos Phineas y Ferb. El inmaculado cielo azul se llenó de nubes mientras el sol luchaba por lucir sus últimos rayos, pintando el paisaje de varios tonos de rojo y anaranjado. Era un bello espectáculo el que se desplegaba ante los ojos de cada persona, maravillaba a cualquiera.<p>

Vivian había ido a visitar la casa de Linda. Desde el día de ayer había recibido la terrible noticia que Isabella, su única hija había desaparecido junto con sus amigos. Hasta ese rato aún no llegaban Linda ni Candace.

- ¿Ellas aún no regresan? –preguntó la vecina en un tono fastidiado, no común en ella, ya que no había dormido en toda la noche pensando en Isabella -¿No deberían estar buscando a los chicos?

- Señora García-Shapiro –tranquilizó Jeremy –Usted no lo sabe. Ella está igual de devastada que usted, incluso podría decir que mucho más –lo dijo en un susurro esto último.

- La pérdida de un hijo es terrible, pero imagínese cuánto la pérdida de dos –agregó serio Lawrence.

- ¿Cómo que mucho más…? –volvió a decir Vivian, cuando se abrió de súbito la entrada. Eran la madre y su hija. Linda iba como si nada hubiese pasado, riéndose con Candace, quien igualmente llevaba una sonrisa, pero se le notaba que lo solo lo hacía para calmar a su madre. La señora carraspeó llamando la atención de ambas.

- ¡Uh! ¡Hola vecina! –saludó la chica pelirroja, quien de puro estrechar la mano de la mano sintió un extraño presentimiento y retiro su mano como alguien que le toma la corriente de un cable eléctrico.

- Sí, buenas tardes –respondió secamente al saludo de Candace -¿Podrían decirme qué hacían en una situación como esta, paseándose por Danville? ¿Acaso no recuerdas Linda, que nuestros hijos se encuentran desaparecidos?

Las pupilas dilatadas y lagrimosas de Vivian traspasaron cual flecha mortal los de Linda, hasta llegar a herir su corazón.

Como una niña regañada en plena falta, la mujer pelirroja huyó rápidamente de la sala de estar, subiendo por las escaleras.

- ¡Mira lo que hiciste, Vivian! –gritó furiosa Candace y corrió detrás de su mamá.

- ¿Qué hice yo? ¡Solo dije la verdad! –se excusó -¿Qué clase de madre se comporta de esa manera en momentos así…?

- Una muy dolida –respondió Lawrence en forma serena sentado en el sillón –Mi mujer está sufriendo por una etapa muy dolorosa, que es la negación. No es la primera vez que ha pasado por esto y le es difícil reconocer que Phineas y Ferb no estén aquí, incluso temiendo lo peor.

Vivian la cabeza con la cara roja de vergüenza.

- Yo… yo… no sabía…

- No es su culpa –trató de animarla Jeremy –Son tiempos difíciles, lo sé; pero lo mejor en estos días oscuros es que en vez de tratarse mal la una a la otra, que ustedes estén unidas…

* * *

><p>Candace subió al segundo piso. El hogar Flynn-Fletcher ya no era el mismo desde entonces. Hacía falta la presencia de dos personas; los pasillos sin correrías ni juegos de Phineas ni Ferb, el patio solitario limpio de proyectos olvidados y el dormitorio… carente de aquellas almas infantiles. La casa había perdido parte de su luz y Danville su brillo y esplendor.<p>

La joven de 19 años no encontró a Linda ni en su habitación ni en ninguna otra parte de la casa. Bajó hacia la cocina y no había rastro de ella en donde la buscara dentro del hogar. Asomó su cabeza por una puerta de vidrio que daba al acceso del patio trasero, entonces percató que la madre estaba contemplando las hojas que se mecían al compás de viento norte. El cielo, ya repleto de nubes se oscureció tan temprano que ya daba la sensación que era de noche y los postes de luz comenzaron a encender su prematura luz nocturna. Candace, sin hacer mucho ruido se acercó a ella hasta quedar hombro con hombro de Linda.

- ¿Recuerdas hace dos años atrás? –habló la chica con voz divertida –Cuando trataba de acusar a mis hermanos por cada locura que hacían, iba a donde sea para traerte a casa y que vieras lo que hacían, pero algo extraño pasaba y tú nunca podías ver sus inventos… nunca supe cómo se salían con la suya.

Y largó una suave risita, mas Linda ni siquiera sonrió. Parecía que de solo recordar a sus hijos le causaba más sufrimiento, así que Candace se sintió tonta por haberla herido y quedó muda.

- ¿Sabes, hija? Tal vez nunca fui una buena madre –por fin habló Linda, con esbozando una sonrisa y diciendo aquellas palabras en un tono desgarrador.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Pero mamá, eso mentira! ¡Tú siempre has sido la mejor madre del mundo! –exclamó desconcertada la joven.

- Querida, perdona si nunca creí lo que hacían tus hermanos… -continuó con voz trémula la mujer –Debería pedirles perdón a los tres. A ti por no creerte, a Phineas por no tenerle fe que él tenía un enorme potencial. A Ferb porque no fui la madre que él necesitaba. Nunca quise creerte porque cada cosa que me contabas de ellos me recordaba a tu padre. ¿Y sabes? Aún sigo negando que lo que hacían tus hermanos era locura tuya. Ahora que ambos ya no están con nosotros, siento que lo poco que me recordaba a él ya se ha perdido para siempre.

- Mamá, no tengo por qué perdonarte. La que debería hacerlo soy yo en pedirte que me perdones, tú y los chicos. Ellos volverán, te prometo que no me separaré de ti hasta que regresen a casa. Yo creo que volverán. No hay ver para creer, es creer para ver. Eso fue lo que me enseñó Phineas, que debemos confiar en nosotros mismos y en ellos –mientras decía esto, abrazó a Linda con todas sus fuerzas. Fue un abrazo tan largo, que duró mucho rato. En eso estaban cuando llegó Vivian, seguida de Jeremy y Lawrence.

- ¡Linda! –dijo la vecina –Bien… Linda… venía a disculparme por mis palabras, lo siento mucho en verdad. Más que estar discutiendo y acusándonos las dos, deberíamos apoyarnos… de todos modos… si llegamos a volver a ver a nuestros hijos… no me molestaría para nada tenerte de consuegra.

Ante tal comentario de la señora morocha, todos los que estaban allí rieron. Cómo sería la fama que tenía Isabella respecto a su romance por Phineas, que todo el mundo lo sabía, excepto el mismo aludido.

- ¡Ah! Vivian, no es culpa solo tuya, sino también mía –respondió Linda –De seguro nuestros hijos no querrían que pasara esto. Tienes razón, no debería tomar a la ligera este asunto. Nuestro deber ahora es estar unidas y esperar que nuestras oraciones sean respondidas…

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>Lo siento si fue muy corto, pero espero que les guste ^^;...<p>

Respuestas de review:

**vale123456789: ** Últimamente haz cumplido el récord de la primera que me deja feedback xDDDD. Gracias, la persecución fue tremenda, me daba gusto imaginarla :D

**Phinbella5225: **Bueno... cualquiera tiene hambre en la mañana xDDD, y seh... ya dije en mi deviantART que fue Monograma quien los mató, pero cómo pasó lo revelaré pronto. Ya terminé de escribir su muerte, es terriblemente sangrienta ^^;... ¡Nah xD!, pero si es fuerte y triste...

**BellaWacko: **Todavía tiene su cuenta en deviantART, quizás la encuentres ;). Pero no sé si piense volver... ya muchos escritores se han ido sin avisar... y me duele eso T-T

**Doof-fan: **¿Qué? ¿Wachiputos? Dilo nomás, es la verdad, aquí no hay censura xDDDD. Y no te preocupes, DOMINAREMOS Y COLOCAREMOS UNA BANDERITA EN LA HOMEPAGE, MWAJAJAJAJA! (?)

Es broma xD, pero es verdad, los chilenos solemos ser buenos artistas (por algo el dicho "Tierra de escritores y poetas", pero somos contados con las manos y los lectores son poco frecuentes...

**Ayulen-Muxiix: **Pretendo demostrar mis opiniones con mis fanfics :). Al diablo con Los Wachiurros! Vivan Los Prisioneros y Los Beatles :D!

**amarphinbella12: **Gracias, ¿qué significa WOW xDDDD?

**Seren Avro Tsukino: **Me has inspirado, amigo :). Si te refieres a la ley SOPA con eso, no dejaré de batallar hasta morir en pie :D

* * *

><p>Y esos son...<p>

Y por favor... ayúdennos en esto de la ley SOPA. Si es aprobada echarán todos nuestros trabajos al infierno y nos tratarán de piratas :(...

También la PIPA y la ACTA ¡Todas apestan :S!

Qué sigan rockeando y nos vemos en marzo. Saludos, fuera... ¡Paz!


	10. Especial 1

Hola queridos amigos :D! Esta semana es muy especial para mí, pues hace más o menos un año subí mi primer fic de Phineas y Ferb a Fanfiction :), lo que significa que es mi primer vestigio que he dejado aquí en este fandom :D.

Además de agradecerles, les presento un especial de aniversario. Bueno... ya un compañero mío hizo uno hace tiempo atrás y no pretendo plagiarlo (ya sabes que hablo de ti xDDD), me puse de cabeza a escribir y hacerlo lo más original posible, y no salió muy bien como esperaba, no tiene mucho humor y lo encuentro insípido. Espero que me perdonen, hace mucho perdí mi sentido del humor Dx

Esta es la primera parte del especial, la segunda parte la subiré el 8 de marzo si Dios me permite hacerlo. Como pronto entraré a la escuela, subiré los próximos episodios de a poco, quizás dos o tres por mes, así no los dejo colgados por tanto tiempo.

Sin dar más preámbulos, disfruten el especial.

**Nota: ESTE ES UN INTERMEDIO, NO CUENTA COMO EPISODIO Y NO SERÁ TRADUCIDO AL INGLÉS**

* * *

><p><em><span>Intermedio I<span>_

Se abre una puerta, hacia una habitación algo oscura y desordenada, lleno de papeles, algunos escritos y otros con extraños dibujos, con seres de cabezas triangulares, rectangulares y semicirculares.

Si se avanza un poco más, encontrarán cuadros de diferentes momentos. Allí, los mismos personajes nombrados anteriormente están en diferentes lugares y circunstancias, en un patio trabajando en diferentes inventos o en la playa haciendo lo mismo.

- ¿Les gusta? –dice una voz, y aparece de la nada una figura encorvada. Un hombre de bata blanca y cabello castaño, usando esta vez un moño rojo y una chaqueta de tela negra, como de un terno –Buenas noches damas y caballeros. El programa de hoy quizás contenga momentos perturbadores, así que les recomiendo que…

- ¡Otra vez con tu intento de asustar al público, Doof! –comienza a decir una voz diferente. Una vez más, de la nada aparece otro hombre, más viejo, de cabello canoso y vestido también de terno negro y corbatín escarlata.

- No te metas en esto, Frincis.

- ¡Es Francis, idiota!

- ¿Eres Francis Idiota? –se burla el castaño.

- Es imposible discutir con alguien como tú ¿Cuándo salimos al aire?

- Eh… ya estamos al aire, Monograma –avisa una voz ajena, fuera del oscuro escenario.

- Uh… esto es incómodo…

- Ni me lo digas –ladea los ojos Heinz –Bueno… Ya que estamos aquí, presentemos el programa de hoy… -mira un panfleto de tres caras con un horario -¿Media hora? ¿Es en serio?

- Es un especial de aniversario, Doof. ¿Recuerdas?

- Ah, seh. ¿Acaso no existe una ley contra el trabajo infantil para que una mocosa de 14 años venga a manduquearnos a todos?

- Por favor…

- ¿Y tú no dices nada, Francis? ¿No ibas a dar tu carta de renuncia por el papel que te dieron en El Código Maestro?

- Eso no te incumbe… -comenzó a ponerse más furioso el mayor.

- ¿… y no leíste la escena final del guión en el último capítulo? ¡Auch! A veces me pregunto por qué no tenemos dobles en las filmaciones de…

- ¡Ya basta! –reventó al fin Monograma –Lo que importa es que estamos de aniversario…

- ¿Y de qué…?

Nadie respondió a la pregunta, solo se oyó el sonido de un grillo y que alguien del público tosía.

- Ni yo tengo idea –dijo al fin el canoso.

- La guionista cumple un año de trabajo –grita alguien del staff.

- ¿De veras? –se sorprende el científico –No me digas…

- Recuerda Garganta ¡Canta!, Doof –le murmura al oído Francis –Se viene un año de su publicación…

- ¿Ese intento de melodrama fallido? ¿Alguien me puede explicar cómo Dan y Swampy permitieron que esa Cuatro Ojos escribiera…?

- ¡Estamos aquí para presentarles algunos grandes momentos en la historia de nuestra serie! Además de agradecer el "estupendo" trabajo de la joven guionista que se encarga de traerles momentos de drama, mezclados con comedia y tragedia… -interrumpió el mayor a su compañero –Más un bonus de adelanto que solo volverán a ver en el siguiente capítulo de El Código Maestro, escenas cortadas y errores de el mismo fic, El Deseo de Ferb Fletcher y la precuela La Última Misión y un backstage de nuestros actores y productores que hacen todo esto posible…

- A mí me tocaba decir eso –lloriqueaba Doof.

- Pues qué mal… ¡Corre video!

* * *

><p><span>Errores: El Deseo de Ferb Fletcher<span>

_Originalmente, Ferb no estaba desayunando en la cocina. Dormía en su cama, hasta que fue despertado por una alegre vocecita…_

- ¡Despierta, Ferb! ¡Hoy es tu gran día! –saltó eufórico Phineas sobre su hermano.

El peliverde abrió los ojos con somnolencia.

Antes que pudiera sacarse las tapas de encima, entró de improviso a la habitación Isabella.

- Phineas, ya está todo listo.

- Gracias Isabella, vamos luego. ¿Listo hermano? ¡Sígueme!

Y bruscamente, tomó a su hermanastro de los hombros, sin que este estuviera vestido, empujándolo hacia la escalera.

- Pero… todavía no desayunado… -titubeó Ferb.

- No hay tiempo, solo colócate esta venda en los ojos y no hagas trampas. Isabella y yo te guiare…

No terminó el pelirrojo de hablar, porque su hermanastro todavía llevaba una sábana enredada en su tobillo y al llegar a la escalera los tres se tropezaron con esta y cayeron como una bola de nieve en una pendiente.

Ya abajo, la sábana quedó encima de ellos.

- ¡Auch! –se quejó Phin.

- ¡Corte! –dijo alguien, y apareció gente con cámaras y un micrófono se hizo notar en pantalla. Entre ellos salió una joven de lentes y cabello castaño y les sacó la sábana de la cara –Chicos, les dije que tuvieran cuidado…

- Ginny, ¿y no sería mejor si Ferb estuviera desayunando en la cocina y así nadie sale herido? –opinó Isabella, toda machucada por la caída.

_La escena final del capítulo 2 tuvo algunas complicaciones en la entrada del chico que salvó a Ferb en el último momento…_

- ¡Corre Vanessa! ¡Sal de aquí!

Desorientada y confundida, no pasaron ni unos segundos para que la castaña reaccionara a la orden del niño. Ya iba muy lejos, cuando uno de los ladrones recobró el conocimiento y desfundando un revólver, apuntó contra el peliverde y disparándole en su brazo derecho.

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! –se oyó un grito estridente por el edificio. Ferb herido y debilitado, se desvaneció en el rígido suelo de la construcción.

- ¡Ahora morirás, mocoso infeliz! –oyó el inglés sintiendo como lo apuntaban nuevamente con el arma en la sien.

Pasó largo rato, y parecía que el delincuente se estaba impacientando, pues observaba su reloj como esperando algo. El peliverde levantó la cabeza, dejando detrás su papel de moribundo.

- ¡Bah! ¿Y las luces? –dijo una voz ausente.

Entonces se oyó un golpe seco en la puerta del edificio.

- ¡Auch! –dijo otra voz.

- ¡Corte! –ordenó Dan -¡Phineas! ¿No que debías esperar la orden? ¿Qué pasó con las luces?

_Pasaron 3 semanas…_

_Vanessa se encontraba en la clínica de Danville. Debido a los golpes y heridas que recibió, había quedado hospitalizada una semana. Ahora lucía algunas cicatrices en su rostro y el brazo enyesado. Mas Ferb no tuvo tanta suerte como ella. Al ser baleado, estuvo a punto de caer en coma por la pérdida de sangre. A pesar de todo, afortunadamente había recuperado la conciencia hace un par de días y ahora había vuelto para ver cómo estaba el chico que le había salvado la vida con un ramo de rosas…_

- ¿En coma? ¿Te estás burlando de mí? ¡Esto no es una telenovela, jovencita!

- Pero Swampy, es lo que pude hacer mientras estaba en la escuela… Además… creo que suena bastante dramático…

- Bien, te creo. Conversaré de esto con Dan y Ferb a ver qué me dicen. Mientras tanto espera a que te llamemos para comenzar a filmar el final.

La joven guionista se retira de la oficina, dejando al hombre con el borrador de la historia. Este lo vuelve a revisar.

- No está tan mal. Tiene futuro, aunque la trama es deliberadamente absurda. Eso me pasa por contratar a escritores latinos…

Errores: La Última Misión

_En el último capítulo en que Francine, Wesh, Danny y Renata se encuentran en la escuela, el momento en que estos últimos tres estaban amarrados entre las sogas y balanceándose al vacío a punto de caer al suelo…_

_Capturados por el rebelde estudiante que lidera un grupo extremista para escapar de la escuela, no tienen más opción que la resignación…_

- Franny nos hubiera servido en este momento –masculló Wesh.

Renny le dirigió una mirada asesina al mencionar a su ex-amiga.

Pero como si las oraciones fueran respondidas, la mismísima Francine apareció y se deshizo del enemigo.

- ¡Eso Franny! –gritaban los dos muchachos. Mas abajo las personas no escuchaban lo que decían. Estaban demasiado alto como para saberlo.

La muchacha amarrada no decía una sola palabra. Era demasiado orgullosa para reconocer que se había equivocado en lo que pensaba en que ella se había olvidado de su amistad.

La que venía en su rescate estaba dispuesta a subirlos y desatarlos, cuando John, el causante de todo este embrollo, fue a su encuentro.

Lo curioso es que no movió ni un dedo por un momento, ni siquiera se acercó a Franny, pero una risa siniestra invadió su blancuzco rostro, como si tuviera algo macabro en mente.

Y así era: Sacando de su bolsillo la temida bomba, la que tanto había hablado a la joven. Con terror, Francine se dio cuenta de lo que pasaría, así que tenía dos opciones. O salvar a sus amigos y que la bomba explotara sobre todos ellos, o quitarle el arma y dejarlos morir de una caída de más de 30 metros de altura.

Difícil dilema, mas como espía que era, su decisión fue pensada con sabiduría y con una rapidez envidiable.

Se lanzó con todo su peso a la cuerda en la que pendían los tres chicos. Estos primero creyeron que ella se iba a suicidar (cosa que no fue). La pelimorada, ya sujetándose de esta, sobre las cabezas de ellos, empezó a balancearse en forma expedita para llegar hasta el techo.

Pero la cuerda, demasiado delgada no soporta el peso de los cuatro y cae al piso. Afortunadamente, como es solo una filmación, estos caen en un colchón.

- ¡Corte! –exclama la misma chica de cabello castaño y lentes que vimos anteriormente –Franny, ¿haz estado husmeando el refrigerador de Dan…? A la próxima come más lechuga…

_En el noveno capítulo, ya siendo Danny un joven adulto, en el pasillo de la universidad choca contra Linda. Esta le invita a una malteada, mas el chico rechaza la invitación…_

- No gracias, tengo cosas que hacer –masculló entre dientes.

Linda se decepcionó de su respuesta y fue tras sus amigos a la heladería.

El castaño pronto comenzó a arrepentirse de su decisión.

- ¡Yo salía con esa chica! –decía una voz –Ah, que hermosa era… ¡Era pelirroja! Y yo me acercaba a ella para solo hablarle…

Asustado, Danny se dio la vuelta y con alivio vio que era uno de sus compañeros, de su misma clase, el cual había compartido con él desde que llegó al país. Encorvado, cabellera de su mismo color, acento alemán y nariz punzante, era Heinz Doofenshmirtz, quien siempre le gustaba ir detrás suyo, pues creía que eran amigos.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? –lo encaró.

- Nah, nada… -contestó relajado Doof –Todas son iguales, arpías… así son las mujeres… yo salí con ella hace unos días. Me rompió el corazón…

- ¿Cómo?

- Pues que las mujeres son unas arpías…

- ¡No, lo otro!

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Lo último que me dijiste.

- ¿Yo? ¿Qué dije? ¡Se me olvidó! ¿Qué di…?

Varias risas se oyen en el foro.

- Doof, ve a tu camerino y estudia el libreto, je…

_Problemas con la escena de la guitarra con Danny y Linda…_

De su espalda la joven sacó una guitarra clásica un poco dañada en su fachada, pero funcionaba muy bien.

El castaño quiso tomarla para sí, mas el instrumento resbaló de sus manos y cayó al suelo.

- ¡Ups! –musitó apenado Danny.

- ¡Noooo! ¡Me la firmó Jimmy Hendrix!

* * *

><p><span>Errores: El Código Maestro<span>

_Escena del autobús en los primeros capítulos…_

El pelirrojo no se inmutaba a las palabras del peliverde. Sacando un cuaderno de su bolso, especial que utilizaba para trazar proyectos y estaba estampado de asombrosos dibujos, se puso a bocetear ornitorrincos.

- P-pero qué… -dijo enojado Phineas.

- ¿Qué sucede Phin? –preguntó Ferb.

- ¿Tienes un sacapuntas?

- ¡Corte!

_Era una mañana normal en las grabaciones de El Código Maestro…_

Ferb, Isabella, Buford y Baljeet se encontraban afuera de la oficina. Esperaban con preocupación a Phineas, a quién nunca donde el director Bob más que para recibir halagos y buenos comentarios hacia su persona.

- ¿Crees que Phineas lo tome para bien? –preguntaba la morocha.

El peliverde solo caminaba de un lado para el otro. Su rostro lacónico no fijaba ninguna expresión, pero en el fondo tenía un aire distraído.

- Cuando Phineas sepa lo que le dijimos al director nos matará –inquirió Jeet apoyando sus manos contra la cabeza.

- ¡Exageras! Él no haría eso.

- Antes, cuando era Phineas. Ahora ni siquiera él tiene claro quién es –decía el bravucón.

Entonces la puerta de la dirección se abrió. Los cuatro niños voltearon para encontrarse con su amigo. Allí estaba el pelirrojo, con un aire fastidiado y todavía luciendo aquellas peculiares ojeras, avanzó molesto entre sus compañeros.

- Emmmm… ¿Phin? ¿Te sientes bien? –habló Isa.

El muchacho la miró a la cara en forma irónica.

- ¿A sí? ¡Claro, estupendo! ¡Nada me hace más feliz que saber que mi propio hermano y mis mejores amigos me traicionaron! ¿Crees que se siente…?

No terminó, porque se oyó un enorme estruendo en la zona y cayeron las paredes levantando polvo de todos lados.

- ¡Corte! –exclamó la guionista -¿Qué fue eso?

Al disiparse la polvareda, apareció en vista de todos, un tremendo agujero en la muralla. Los ladrillos estaban dispersos en el suelo.

Entonces saltó por el boquete una figura femenina. Era una chica de 14 años, rubia, de ojos celestes y una katana en mano.

- ¡Vengo por mi venganza! –dijo la desconocida, y puso su mirada en el pelirrojo y la morocha -¡En especial por ustedes!

Empujó a Isabella y levantó a Phineas como un saco de papas. Este trataba de zafarse, pero la adolescente era muy fuerte y cualquier resistencia era en vano.

- ¡Ginny! ¡Te dije que no hicieras referencias a Kill Bill! –regañó Dan a la escritora.

- No fui yo… ella es…

- ¡Melissa! –gritó alguien detrás de la muralla rota. Del agujero saltó un joven pelinegro y cabello a lo mullet -¡Ven aquí en este mismo instante!

- ¿Juli? –dijo sorprendida la chica castaña.

- ¡Es él! –se horrorizó la rubia, soltando a Phin de golpe -¡Para la próxima será!

Y se fue corriendo, saltando primero por una ventana del estudio.

- ¿A dónde se fue…? –preguntó con cara de loco Juli.

- Nunca cambia, ¿eh? –rió la guionista con los brazos cruzados –Se escapó por la ventana como hace un segundo…

Monograma aparece en la oficina de la producción. Allí se encuentran Dan, Swampy y la guionista revisando el storyboard de los próximos capítulos. El mayor entra furioso a encarar al trío.

- ¿Y a qué se debe tu agradable visita, Francis? –le pregunta Jeff.

- ¡Quiero la renuncia! –exige este–Desde que esta mocosa entró a esta producción destruye el sentido de mi personaje y recibo todos los días cartas insultándome luego de haberme ido en contra de Perry y los dos hermanos Flynn-Fletcher ¡Esto está arruinando mi carrera!

- Meh, no es para tanto… -dice la muchacha sin preocupación.

- ¿Tú crees? –entonces tocan la puerta y aparece un cartero. Este, sin decir nada deja en el suelo un saco de cartas que se desparraman en el suelo.

- ¿De quién son…?

- Mías –responde Monograma.

- ¡Bah! Puedes superarlo –mas otra vez ella queda sin aliento al ver cómo en la ventana se muestra que un camión deposita en la entrada sacos y sacos de sobres con insultos hacia el mayor y su papel en la historia –Eeeeeeeeee… No es tanto…

Y una vez más, llegan como 5 camiones más con miles y miles de papeles. Estos eran tanto que rompieron la puerta y como una avalancha entraron al pasillo inundando todas las oficinas del lugar.

Los cuatro que estaban en la administración quedan hasta el cuello entre un mar blanco de sobres.

Dan y Swampy, observan acusadoramente a la castaña.

- P-pero… ya no hay nada que hacer –comienza a llorar la chica -¡Tengo escritas más de 200 páginas de guión! ¡No puedo modificar todo…! ¡Por favor, Monograma! ¡No encontraríamos ningún actor como tú! ¡Dan, interviene te lo ruego…!

- Tengo una idea –propone el co-creador –Solo botamos las cartas a la basura y ya ¿Qué no sabes por qué John Lenon y los demás no nos contestaban las tarjetas de felicitaciones?

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y los daños morales? –hablaba Monograma esperando algo a cambio.

- ¿Qué no puede hacer el dinero?

- Pero compadre –murmura Swampy –¿Dónde sacaremos tantos dólares para la indemnización?

- Oye amigo ¿Para qué trabajamos en Disney…? La compañía paga…

- Phineas, siéntate hijo.

En la dirección, nervioso el pelirrojo se sentó en una sillita que se encontraba frente el escritorio del señor Bob. Tenía una vaga idea de lo que iba a decir el director sería lo mismo que le habían dicho sus amigos, lo que en su interior lo irritaba bastante, creyendo que el mundo estaba en su contra.

Mas para sorpresa de todos, Phineas levantó la cabeza y su cara se tornó extraña. De pronto, comenzó a reírse como loco, saliéndose del carácter de su personaje, triste y melancólico.

- ¡Corte! ¡Phineas! ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Arruinar la película?

Sin parar de carcajear, el chico apunta a una esquina del estudio. Entonces las cámaras graban hacia donde indicó con su dedo y todos empiezan a reír.

La puerta de baño está abierta y se ve como Doof patina en calzoncillos hasta caer de cara en el inodoro.

- ¡Doof, pensé que habías olvidado esa obsesión…!

* * *

><p>Monograma y Heinz quedan con la boca abierta luego de las dos últimas grabaciones.<p>

- E-eso es una vil calumnia –grita irritado el científico –Y-yo ya superé eso…

- ¡Me tendieron una trampa! –lloriquea el mayor.

- Oigan, llorones –les susurra un camarógrafo –Estamos en la hora.

- ¡Al fin! –da un suspiro de alivio Doof –Ya sé nos ha acabado el tiempo por hoy ¡Así que véannos en el siguiente programa, a la misma hora y en el mismo canal! ¿Y qué hay en el episodio que viene?

- Creo que la segunda parte del especial, Doof… -dice entre dientes Monograma.

- ¿Qué? ¡Ya me tienen hasta la coronilla! ¿Y te van a pagar a ti? ¡Yo hago esto como servicio comunitario…!

Y mientras se queja el doctor, dos guardias vienen y se lo llevan a rastras sujetándolo por ambos brazos. Doofenshmirtz sigue insultando a todos en el staff…

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>EPIC FAIL!<p>

De nuevo les agradezco su apoyo este primer año. ¡No saben cuánto lo aprecio :D!

¡Wow! 10 reviews?

**Seren Avro Tsukino:** Gracias, igual quiero superarme este año :). Y también te doy las gracias por seguir mi fic :D.

**Phinbella5225: **A pesar de todo considero a Candace una muy buena hija y hermana, sino no se preocuparía tanto por ellos :D. ¡Y MUERTE A ESAS ESTÚPIDAS LEYES :S!

**Camila: **Jajaja xDDD! Seh, fue algo momentáneo, no sé dónde lo saqué xD

**amarphinbella12: **Perdona eso ^^;, haré que los próximos episodios sean un poquito más largos :D

**Doof-fan: **Hey! Hey! Hay que medirse, compañera... recuerda, la educación es lo más importante...

Solo cuándo vas a la escuela xD. Cuatro compatriotas más nos servirían para la dominación mundial ¡Mwahahaha!

**Napo-1: **PRIMAZOOOOO! De veras te extrañaba :3 ¡Estoy muy feliz que te haya gustado! Espero verte por aquí otra vez :) ¡Gracias por pasar a leer!

**Gatita1869: **Ya actualizaré la historia como se debe. Este es solo el intermedio :)

**Sele Gc: **Awwwwww! Ya la vi, es genial :D. No creí que hiciera alguien algo así por mí y los demás ^^; ¡Gracias!

**Noejdsan: **La seguiré pronto, ya está listo el siguiente cap :D. Solo ten paciencia y me contenta que te guste el fic :D.

**juli4427: **Hermanito :D! Me alegra mucho que digas eso de mi fanfic. Ya conversamos en deviantART, espero que no te enojes por la parodia xDDD

Melissa es un demonio incontrolable D:!

* * *

><p>Y muchos más que son mis lectores y me comentan en mi homepage :)<p>

Ahora tengo que ir a comer :P

¡Gracias amigos por este año y los que vendrán :D!


	11. Especial 2

Bienvenidos queridos compañeros :D! Espero que estén dispuestos a leer la última entrega de mi especial de mi aniversario en Fanfiction :3.

Además, hoy es mi aniversario de 1 año en mi homepage: deviantART, donde subo mis dibujos y de vez en cuando mis fanfictions :).

Este es un episodio laaaaargo. No sé por qué, me inspiré demasiado ^^;, espero que tengan la paciencia... ¡Ah! Más una sorpresa relacionada con mi primer fic Garganta ¡Canta!

Hay mucho contraste. Empezaré con mucho humor :D, pero repentinamente caeré en el drama y tragedia, así que espero que no les de un ataque ^^;.

¡Disfruten la lectura :D!

* * *

><p><em><strong>El Código Maestro<strong>  
><em>

_Intermedio II_

_Damas y caballeros, niños y niñas de todas la edades… les damos la bienvenida a esta segunda parte del especial de aniversario "Un año más" con la loca de los fics… ¡Presentamos al maníaco Heinz Doofenshmirtz y el Mayor Francis Monograma!…_

Esta vez un enorme telón se corre y deja ver un escenario donde están los dos animadores sentados en un par de sillones. La gente del público aplaude, mas ambos no parecen tener mucho interés en su trabajo.

- ¡Estamos al aire! ¡Estamos al aire! –exclama eufórico un muñeco de pelo blanco, sin ojos y con audífonos en la cabeza.

- ¡Oh! Bueno… ¿qué viene ahora? –se despierta Monograma, quien estaba durmiendo a boca abierta tirando saliva al suelo.

- Todavía no lo tenemos listo –susurra por lo bajo alguien en las bambalinas –Aún no llega…

- ¿La Cuatro Ojos? ¿Y qué no es lunes? –pregunta Heinz.

- Está de vacaciones. La floja no se despierta hasta las 11 en su país y luego viene en un jet para acá…

- ¿Y qué hacemos mientras?

- No lo sé… rellenen…

- ¿Con qué?

- ¿Qué se yo? Tú eres listo…

- Ay… Dios mío… -y comienza a interactuar con el público, quienes están impacientes –Este… ¿Dónde están las mujeres solteras?

- ¡Doof! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Mas el doctor ignora a su compañero y se dirige a una mujer bonita que estaba sentada en la primera fila.

- ¿Tienes novio? –pregunta embelesado.

Ella responde que no, sonrojada.

- ¿Eres casada?

De nuevo contesta que no, con la cabeza.

- ¿Tienes hijos?

- No –dice.

- Te hago…

- ¡Doof! –lo regaña el mayor. Ya la mujer estaba desmayada en el suelo mientras las amigas le daban aire con una revista.

- ¡Hey! ¿Acaso no soy un galán? –posaba el castaño.

El anciano rueda los ojos en forma irónica.

- ¡Por favor! –se burla Francis –Cambiando de tema… últimamente no hemos recibido amenazas en la agencia de parte de tus inadores…

- ¡Ah! Es que la semana pasada estuve en el hospital…

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno… estaba construyendo un "controlinador"…

- ¿Y qué es eso?

- Sirve para tener cable satelital directamente desde el control remoto al televisor.

- ¡Pero eso es ilegal! ¡Debes pagar una compañía para contratar un servicio así!

- ¡Por eso! Es malo –y lanza una risita malvada –Como te iba contando… mientras los hacía, recibí un choque eléctrico… una "electrocutación".

- ¿Y cómo fue?

- Y para los pequeños que están mirándonos en casa, la "electrocutación" la produce una energía llamada electricidad, que cuando te toma la corriente, es como si te agarrara y te soltara. Te agarra y te suelta…

- ¿Te agarra y te suelta? O sea… podemos decir, que esta energía llamada electricidad, podría recibir el nombre de cualquiera de tus novias…

Aquél insulto le llegó tan fuerte a Doofenshmirtz y le lanzó una mirada asesina a Monograma.

- ¿Por qué te enojas? –preguntó inocentemente el canoso –Sí ellas te agarran y te sueltan… ¿Saben? Este tenía casa, auto y todo, luego lo agarraron y la novia se fue con todo lo anterior…

- Hey… Ya llegó… -susurró una voz ausente.

- ¿Por fin? –se alegró Heinz –Ya estaba cansado que me molestaran con mi vida privada… ¡Señoras y señores! ¡Le queremos dar la bienvenida a la que hace todo esto posible! ¡La inigualable…!

- ¡La loca! ¡La guinosta!–gritó el mayor.

- ¡La nerd sin remedio que mueve este circo de pulgas! ¡Genezaret Contreras, mejor conocida como agatalapinguina! ¡Un aplauso!

Curiosamente, el público toma tan literal la orden, que solo dan un aplauso, sin entusiasmo mientras aparece la muchacha de lentes.

- ¡Hola Doof! –saluda la guionista dándole la mano -¿Cómo va tu noveno noviazgo…?

- Tan mal que ya va en el décimo –bromea Monograma.

- Quisiera decir que es mentira, pero es verdad –se lamenta el científico –Oye… ¿y de dónde sacaron ese nombrecito?

- ¿Cuál? –dice confundida.

- Ya sabes… Gen… Yen… Yenez…

- Se pronuncia como se escribe, inútil… es Genezaret, en español la "G" no se dice como "Y"…

- ¿Estarán tan mal en tu país que los pingüinos luchan contra guanacos y zorrillos?

- Seh… así estamos… Y si te complica tanto mi nombre dime Ginny, así de simple.

- Así está mejor, señorita… ¿sabes por qué te llamamos a que vinieras el día de hoy?

- No, porque Swampy no quiso decirme –ella responde con cara de tonta.

- Ponte cómoda y no te muevas, que te explico…

Ginny se sienta en uno de los sillones del escenario, pero de estos salen unas esposas metálicas que inmovilizan sus brazos.

- ¡Oigan! ¿Qué se volvieron locos o qué? –forcejea la chica sin éxito.

- Yo no, Doof ya era loco antes –contesta el hombre de verde.

- ¡Perry los detendrá! –amenaza la de lentes.

- No lo creo. Él está con nosotros.

Entonces la cámara enfoca al público y allí, en primera fila se encuentra el ornitorrinco comiendo palomitas y bebiendo café muy divertido con el espectáculo.

- Deja de moverte, que si lo haces, más te aprietan esas esposas –sugiere Doof –Bien, Ginny ¿Recuerdas esto? –y saca de su bata un cuaderno púrpura con patrones claros.

- ¿Ese no es el…?

- ¡Sí! –comienza a hojear el cuaderno el doctor –Es el guión original de Garganta ¡Canta! Y según lo que has dicho, existía un episodio perdido del fanfic, que nunca se grabó…

- No te atreverías…

- Yo no me atrevería, pero Dan y Swampy sí y grabaron el episodio… ahora nos dicen que lo emitamos al aire…

- ¡Pero si yo eché a la basura el guión…!

- Sep, pero como he dicho… siempre revisa tus cajas… Francis ¿Me das los honores?

- Será un places –responde Monograma -¡Corre video!

* * *

><p><span>Garganta ¡Canta!: Episodio perdido. Capítulo III<span>

¿Pero nadie acaso sabe la otra historia diferente detrás de esta?

Lo que no se vio ni se supo jamás es lo que ahora hemos de contar, lo quieran o no.

Volvemos al primer episodio, Doofenshmirtz se encontraba explicando su plan maestro a su enemigo, Perry el ornitorrinco quien se encontraba atrapado en la palmera que el doctor había comprado como trampa.

- Sí… Es la pura verdad –decía Heinz al animal- Te diré todo mi plan...

- ¿Otra vez con esa historia?

- ¿Eh?

Quien había interrumpido el monólogo malvado era Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, la hija del hombre de bata. Esta vestía un traje negro de gótica, aunque claramente ella explicaba que era punk, cosa que confundía a mucha gente.

- ¿Hasta cuándo no lo vas a superar, papá? –continuó la adolescente de 16 años –La razón por la que mamá te dejó fue porque siempre estabas con ese trauma en la cabeza.

- Tú no entiendes de amor, hija –se molestó Doof –Que te hayan roto el corazón en pleno Festival de Danville es algo que nunca se olvida…

- Seh, claro. Hablando de Festival, compraré unas entradas para el concierto. ¿No quieres acompañarme? Estará Love Händel…

- No estoy para eventos así, Vanessa –negó la invitación –Además estoy ocupado con mi enemigo, ¿qué no ves?

- Ya veo… -se decepcionó la castaña y salió por la puerta.

- Muy bien, diviértete –dijo indiferente el científico, para proseguir su historia -Hace 19 años, cuando era joven…

* * *

><p>Vanessa iba muy triste por la calle. A veces quería que su padre la entendiera, que la apoyara en todo lo que hiciera. Sabía que él había estado con ella en todos los momentos en los cuales su madre estuvo ausente, como su actuación en la obra de hadas en kínder, su campeonato de natación, aunque terminara arruinando todo, ahora era una joven mayor y Doof no siempre iba a estar con ella como lo quisiera.<p>

Para llegar a Danville Arena donde se haría el Festival aquella noche y se vendían los boletos harían falta varias cuadras más. Había pensado ir en autobús, pero prefería ir meditando en lo que había sucedido en casa.

Iba por la calle Maple y aún le quedaban muchos kilómetros más.

- ¿Vanessa?

La joven levantó la vista en dirección a una casa amarilla cercana. En el garaje de dicho hogar estaba sentado en un banco, practicando acordes con su guitarra, de cabello verde y rostro lacónico, Ferb, el chico que le había salvado la vida al caer de la torre de Tokio.

- ¿Ferb? –se sorprendió de verlo -¿Eres tú?

El inglés asintió, contento por dentro de volver a ver su amada no correspondida.

- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¿Qué cuentas? ¿Cómo están tus hermanos?

- Pues… Candace está muy bien, pero Phineas… -eso último lo dijo con pena en sus palabras.

- Oh… entonces… lo siento mucho –quiso compadecerlo la chica.

- Está enfermo. Nuestra vecina lo cuida.

- ¡Ah! Yo creí… bueno… no importa… es decir… sí importa, pero…

- No te preocupes, Vanessa, ya entendí.

- Jeje, me alegro que sí. Siempre tuve problemas para hablar, tú sabes…

- Sí, sí lo sé… -terminó de decir, lo que produjo un silencio incómodo. Ambos no estaban preparados para volverse a ver, y menos solos. Las Ferbets habían ido a la cocina a buscar alguna limonada para aquella tarde de verano calurosa. Así que Ferb intentó buscar algún tema para conversar –Nosotros participaremos en el Festival esta noche…

- ¿En serio?

- Ajá, en el cierre del evento.

- ¡Es increíble! Sabía de tu banda. Phineas y los Ferbtones, ¿verdad? He escuchado de ella. Su tema es genial…

- ¿Sabes qué significa Wichi Wichi Ki? –preguntó pícaro el peliverde.

- Perdona mi ignorancia, pero no… ¿qué es?

El niño acercó galantemente su boca a su oído y le susurró con palabras tan dulcemente que la estremeció entera. Ni siquiera ella sabía por qué.

- … es te quiero a ti… -murmuró Ferb.

La castaña quedó sin fuerzas para hablar luego de eso.

- Wow… -dijo al fin tragando saliva–este… yo… no lo sabía, je… ¡Oh! ¡Mira la hora! Debo irme si quiero conseguir algunas entradas…

- ¿Irás?

- ¡Cómo no! Me gustaría verte cantar…

- ¿Cantar? Y-yo… yo no canto…

- Si tu hermano está enfermo, ¿quién lo hará?

- Pues… sí, yo, pero…

- Te veré en el escenario –se despidió Vanessa, mas Ferb la detuvo antes que se fuera.

- ¡Espera! Quisiera darte algo… -y sacó el muchacho un boleto. Pulcro y brillaba como el oro. Debía ser muy especial, porque de solo relucir, parecía que miles de ángeles cantaran al son de un coro celestial.

- ¿Es para mí?

Una vez más, el de cabello verde asintió entregándole la entrada.

- Es de primera fila –comentó –Con ella tienes acceso tras bambalinas, incluyendo mi camerino, si deseas verme. Así no tendrás de caminar hasta el estadio por ella.

- ¡Me parece genial! ¿Cuánto te debo?

Ferb sonrió irónico.

- Es gratis, de cortesía mía, Vanessa. Espero que te sirva y así nos vemos más cerca en el espectáculo…

- Debes estar bromeando –se rió la joven.

Pero el comentario no le pareció gracioso al chico.

- Vanessa, yo nunca bromeo –dijo serio el peliverde, volviendo a retomar su guitarra –Espero tu llegada, no tardes…

Isabella en este instante cuidaba a Phineas.

El pelirrojo parecía dormir con un dolor terrible, pues sudaba mucho y fruncía su rostro varias veces. La morocha no podía sentir más que compasión por su mejor amigo.

- Sé que en el fondo estás consciente, Phineas. Por favor, responde…

"¿Dónde estoy? ¿Isabella? ¿Ferb? ¿Están allí?" –y tal como pensaba Isabella, el chico en sí, estaba consciente, mas en un mundo extraño, muy distinto a la realidad. Un lugar blanco, sin final que seguramente si se intentaba llegar al otro extremo no terminaría nunca.

Sin tener lugar a dónde ir, caminó sin rumbo, por último por si se encontraba con alguien, o por último con algo, ya que no se veía ningún alma en pena.

"Creo estar durmiendo… lo que recuerdo es que estaba el doctor y…" –de pronto sintió un dolor punzante en la cabeza –"No recuerdo nada… Tampoco creo que sea esto mi mente, pues se ve vacía… a menos que haya perdido la memoria… ¿qué es lo que veo? Parece ser alguien… veré si puedo hablar con él…"

Phineas divisó una figura humana a unos cuantos pasos de él. Estaba seguro que era una persona, y había aparecido de la nada de un rato para otro.

Se acercó sigilosamente, y para sorpresa suya, era un ser muy parecido a él, o mejor dicho, exactamente idéntico, solo que su tez, cabello y el color de su ropa era un blanco horripilantemente pálido y tenía un aire de seriedad, todo lo contrario a quién era verdaderamente. Como este estaba de espaldas, el pelirrojo tocó su hombro con un dedo para llamar su atención.

- ¡Hola! –saludó Phin un poco asustado por la semejanza de este -¿Podrías decirme qué lugar es este?

- ¿No sabes acaso lo que siempre ha sido parte de ti? –respondió el ser de manera paciente.

- Este… lo siento, pero no soy muy entendido en las metáforas... solo necesito saber dónde estoy y como puedo salir…

- Mmmm… creo que eso no será posible…

Phin se puso un poco fastidiado con la vaga respuesta que le habían dado. No era muy fácil de enojar, pero estar en un lugar desconocido lo hacía despertar ciertas emociones.

- Mira, no estoy aquí para juegos –dijo tajante el muchacho -Ni siquiera sé cómo llegué aquí. En casa deben estar muy preocupados por mí ya que no estoy…

- Oh, no… tú estás allí, pero no en conciencia –y el chico extraño hizo aparecer una pequeña ventana de la nada. Esta era brillante y desprendía de sí una neblina azul y amarilla.

De la abertura invisible, apareció una escena: Él estaba en la cama de su habitación, mientras Isabella cuidaba de él sin descanso.

- Esto debe ser una cámara indiscreta ¿No? –Phineas estaba nervioso. Aquella visión lo asustaba cada vez más -¡Jaja! Qué buena broma. Esto debe ser un juego de Ferb ¡Ah, cuánto le gustan a él estas cosas…! ¡Ahora sáquenme de aquí!

- No está permitido aún y si todo sale bien, podrás regresar a la subconsciencia cuando toquen las doce…

- ¿Cómo subconsciencia? Todavía no me has respondido en dónde estoy… ¿y quién eres tú?

El ser misterioso desapareció por un segundo y volvió a aparecer detrás de él. El pelirrojo, ya aterrado, cayó al suelo abruptamente. Ya estaba el miedo lo estaba sugestionando.

- ¡Aléjate de mí! –gritó Phin.

- Cálmate, esto es solo tu inconsciente, la tercera parte en la mente de un ser humano. Aquí al menos estás bien, hasta que suceda lo uno o lo otro…

- ¿E-e-eso quiere decir que estoy soñando? ¿Y qué quieres decir con lo uno y lo otro?

- ¿Cómo te digo…? No, o sí… bueno… estás en un trance. Llegaste a un momento que estabas tan enfermo que el dolor que te causaba era demasiado para que tú mismo lo pudieras soportar, ni siquiera dormido, así que perdiste el conocimiento de tu entorno y llegaste aquí…

- ¿Quieres decir que esto es mi propia mente? Pero… ¿tan idiota soy que todo está tan vacío y en blanco…?

- Cuando suceden cosas que la ciencia no puede explicar, nada de lo que has aprendido te sirve aquí. Solo estás tú mismo, y la parte interna tuya que se opone a tus propios deseos y es más profunda que tu interior, lo que reprimes se oculta ahí porque solo importas tú, tú y solamente tú. Ese es el centro del "inconsciente", y todo lo malo que haces, y no te das cuenta que lo hiciste, viene aquí.

- Comprendo un poco… aún así… parece limpio…

- Oh, no, estás en todo lo contrario. Haz hecho tantas cosas malas sin saberlo hacia otros que tu propia persona se vendrá en contra tuya.

- Ahora acabas de enredar todo lo que pensaba… ¿y quién es esa otra persona de la que hablas?

- Nunca dije que fuera otra…

- ¿Pero cómo me voy a ir en mi contra si ni siquiera sé yo mismo qué es lo que he hecho?

- Ahí es cuando respondo tu pregunta que me hiciste en referencia a quién soy yo.

- ¿Eh?

El ser rió de una manera tan sádica que hizo estremecer al niño.

- Este es el inconsciente –contestó con importancia -Y yo soy el centro de ese inconsciente…

Eran las 9 de la noche. Vanessa estaba arreglándose como podía para el concierto de Ferb. Sabía que sería cerca de la medianoche, en el cierre del Festival, y aunque tuviera que esperar a que pasaran horas para verlo, lo haría. No sabía por qué lo hacía, de todos modos solo conocía al peliverde muy poco, mas las pocas veces que se habían visto había trabado una amistad muy fuerte con el niño.

Hasta incluso algo más…

"¡Ay! Qué tonta eres, Vanessa. Solo tiene 12 años, y tú eres una adolescente de 16. ¿Cómo voy a pensar que él podría ser mi…"

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, cuando su padre irrumpió en la habitación.

- ¡Vanessa! ¡Tengo excelentes noticias para ti! –dijo entusiasmado el científico.

- Ahora no papá. Tengo que salir… -contestó la castaña sin aires de entusiasmo.

- Lo diré igual ¡Iremos al Festival de Danville! ¿Qué te parece?

- Papá, yo ya tengo las entr…

- No es necesario que me agradezcas, hija. Ya compré las entradas y partiremos ahora mismo, en el palco de mayor categoría…

La joven se interesó un poco al escuchar lo de "mejor palco".

- ¿Cómo es eso, pa?

- Veremos el evento en la mejor vista del estadio de la ciudad. Donde los ricachones ven los conciertos…

"Bueno… a Ferb no le costó nada la entrada a primera fila… además ¡Yahooo! ¡Estaré en el mejor palco! Quizás lo llame, aparte que estaré allí, a pesar que él no pueda verme…"

Quince minutos después, el bus con la banda del muchacho peliverde llegó a Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados. Venía con una rosa en la mano, muy parecida a la que pretendía darle en la torre Eiffel en París, mas no se la pudo dar porque la adolescente se fue antes de poder regalársela.

Lástima que aquella noche sucedería lo mismo…

Ferb bajó del autobús para luego subir las interminables escaleras del enorme edificio. Para colmo, el ascensor estaba en mantención.

"El amor todo lo vale, y mi Vanessa vale más que todo esto…" –se dio ánimos a sí mismo y subió escalón por escalón.

Mucho rato después, llegó al fin al último piso, jadeando, aunque aún luciendo ese rostro lacónico, pues sabía muy bien que eso atraía a las chicas.

Tocó el timbre y esperó. ¿Por qué no contestaba nadie? Una vez más lo hizo, y de nuevo no hubo respuesta.

Observó su reloj, faltaba muy poco para que comenzara el Festival. Debía llegar lo más rápido posible para organizar todo.

Ya habiendo esperado mucho, tocó la puerta de una de los departamentos que estaban debajo del penthouse.

- Señora, en primer lugar disculpe las molestias y buenas noches –dijo con amabilidad el peliverde -¿Podría decirme si se encuentra arriba la señorita Vanessa Doofenshmirtz?

- ¡Ah! –respondió esta, que era una anciana –Yo conozco a su padre. Es un bueno para nada. Me robó todas mis revistas y todos los días hace escándalos con sus inventos ¿Sabía que se la pasa diciendo que es un científico del mal y que un ornitorrinco viene a destruir sus inventos?

- Perdóneme, pero yo quiero saber si se encuentra su hija…

- Oh, no, salió recién con ese loco… no dijo a dónde iba. Igual es muy desubicada la mocosa. Le pregunté y me contestó que no me metiera en lo que no me importa ¡Ah, estos jóvenes de hoy en día…!

Y así la vieja siguió quejándose de la generación actual, y Ferb, aburrido y con el corazón roto, se fue sin decir una sola palabra.

- ¡Oye! ¡Niño! ¡No te vayas! ¡Ay! Estos mocosos de hoy con sus malos modales y rock and roll… mis tiempos eran mejores y bla bla bla…

- ¿Qué sucede, hija? ¿Acaso no quería ir al Festival?

El doctor y Vanessa iban en el auto que tenía este primero hacia el estadio. La castaña iba muy preocupada, pues no le había avisado a su pequeño amigo que no estaría allí para ir con él. Tampoco podía decirle que no a su padre, seguro le había costado mucho obtener las entradas con su propio dinero.

- No es nada, papá –murmuró la joven –Gracias por traerme. Sé lo mucho que odias el Festival. Debe ser un sacrificio enorme para compartir una noche conmigo.

- Seh… es un sacrificio.

Era obvio que la chica no sabía lo que Doof tramaba en mente…

- Ahora sé que todo esto es un engaño ¡Estás loco! –exclamó Phineas.

- Oh, sí, sí lo estoy –respondió el pálido ser –En cuánto más lo digas, estás convenciéndote más que tú también lo estás. Yo soy tú y tú eres yo. Verifiquemos algunos asuntos… ¿Quién es tu hermano en tus propias ideas?

- ¿Por qué me habría de molestar en contestar una pregunta tan inofensiva? ¡Bah! Somos amigos, él me ayuda en mis proyectos y solo con el fin de divertirnos…

- ¿Y dices más información de la necesaria? Lo último que dijiste es para excusar que siempre dejar a Ferb en segundo plano. ¿Cuándo le has dado crédito por tus inventos?

- Y-yo…

Una parte del cuerpo del pelirrojo se volvió blanca como la nieve. Era su mano. Poco a poco se fue decolorándose. Pronto comenzó a sentir un frío terrible y que estaba a punto de caer en un abismo.

- ¿Q-qué… me está sucediendo? –habló entrecortadamente el chico.

Nuevamente, una sonrisa fue esbozada en aquél ser infernal.

- Creo que se me olvidó decirte, que estás en juicio –explicó –Estás en el borde del abismo, la vida y el descanso como tal…

- Q-quieres decir que… ¿estoy muriendo?

- Si lo ves de esa forma, sí. Aquí veremos si estás a cuentas con lo que has hecho en lo poco de vida que has tenido. Si mereces seguir viviendo o no, y a dónde irás…

- ¡Te demostraré que sí puedo seguir estando vivo! Atácame con lo que tengas…

- Necias palabras en juicio. Podría atacarte con todo lo que tengo y te irías derecho a averno, pero como has obrado algunas cosas que expían el gran mal que tienes, a ver si tienes defensa propia para evitarlo.

- Aquí va lo que quieres. Ferb jamás me ha exigido una retribución por lo que ha hecho por mí. No tengo por qué hacerlo…

- Ahí estás equivocado. No se trata de que te lo pida o no, tienes que hacerlo…

Una vez más, todo el brazo de Phineas se volvió blanco y la helada corría por sus venas produciéndole un dolor horrendo en este. Prácticamente no podía moverlo.

- Tus propias palabras te juegan en contra, Phineas Flynn. Te daré la oportunidad de defender tus argumentos, a menos que te rindas.

- S-sí tengo algo q-que decir… Mi hermano y yo compartimos tareas. Yo no podría hacer lo mismo que hace él ni él hacer lo que hago yo. Técnicamente, a trabajar Ferb conmigo, tiene un reconocimiento de su obra.

Inmediatamente, un calor entró en su cuerpo y el brazo quedó intacto. Retomó color y la sangre volvió a circular como se debe.

- Es solo un golpe de suerte… -dijo el desconocido, mas en el fondo estaba impresionado. Ni siquiera él podía contradecir la lógica del pelirrojo –Pero a ver si sales de esta: Candace es tu hermana, varias veces has boicoteado su relación con Jeremy, su novio antes de que su condición fuera oficial ¿Qué dices a eso?

- Jamás he intentado echar abajo el noviazgo de Candace.

Su otro brazo, empezó a ponerse blanco, igual como había pasado anteriormente.

- No es suficiente, debes tener una explicación de porqué te mantienes inocente en tu postura. Un ejemplo contundente que es verdad lo que digo es cuando los tres viajaron en el tiempo, cuando ella quería estar con Jeremy, por estar preocupada por ustedes como hermana mayor, fue detrás de ustedes. Viajando al pasado con ella, pudo haber muerto ¿Qué defensa tienes en contra de lo que digo?

A medida que el ser iba hablando, los demás miembros del pelirrojo se iban empalideciendo más y más.

- Pues… es p-p-porque ella misma busca el mal que hacemos, siendo que no dañamos a nadie ni a nosotros mismos al tener precaución en nuestros proyectos…

El frío, que había llegado hasta sus piernas, desapareció de ellas, pero aún sus brazos se mantenían blancos.

- Quizás con tu familia no debas nada, pero con la verdad que diré no podrás escapar ¿Cuál es tu relación con tu vecina Isabella García-Shapiro?

Aquella pregunta dejó confundido a Phineas.

- Este… solo somos amigos –respondió.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y estás seguro que ella no quiere algo más contigo?

- Pues…

La helada volvió a recorrer sus pies que comenzó a subir hasta su pecho. Si llegaba a su cabeza, era el fin total.

Era una tortura, una tortura que pretendía matarlo sin misericordia.

- ¿No ha sido ella demasiado amable contigo de lo que ha sido con cualquiera de las personas que conoce?

- ¿P-p-por qué habría de pensar q-que quiere algo más conmigo?

- Por el modo en que te mira cada día, te ayuda, sin esperar nada a cambio, más de lo que haría una persona normal…

Hasta ese momento, Phineas todavía era muy inocente para darse cuenta de los sentimientos que tenía Isabella por él…

- ¿Y cómo te fue, Ferb?

La pregunta venía de Gretchen. Todas las exploradoras esperaban a que llegara con la chica que él deseaba ver, pero para sorpresa de todas, el peliverde no regresó al bus con ella.

El muchacho no respondió nada. No estaba de humor para hablar.

Se sentó con la mirada triste en el primer asiento del autobús, mientras el chofer, quien también estaba al tanto de la situación, dio marcha al vehículo.

- Olvida ya lo que pasó, Ferb… -lo consoló la segunda al mando de la tropa.

- ¡Sí!, quizás no era la chica para ti –dijo Ginger –recuerda que hay muchos peces en el océano. Solo hay esperar que la mujer perfecta para ti muerda el anzuelo y punto.

Ferb pensaba en lo que le dijo la exploradora ¡Ojalá fuera tan fácil olvidar una joven como Vanessa!

Phineas aún estaba en aquél duelo contra sí mismo. En el mundo exterior, Isabella estaba cada vez más preocupada. Pasaban las horas y no sucedía nada. Faltaba muy poco para que fueran las doce de la noche, lo cual se podían esperar cambios positivos, o peor, negativos.

El pelirrojo seguía batallando, contra los argumentos de su inconsciente.

- No puedes evitar lo inevitable –dijo aquella persona misteriosa –Sin querer, haces el mal cuando no quieres, y lo que quieres, no lo puedes hacer… Confiesa que Isabella te ama, y muérete.

Las palabras eran tan hirientes como el frío que corría cada vez más por el cuerpo del muchacho. Ya hacía mucho rato que su oponente le había lanzado comentarios que no podía negar, mas aún no se convencía que Isabella estuviera enamorado de él.

Estaba enteramente congelado, había técnicamente perdido y sería su fin. Prácticamente, si no lograba ganar la ronda hasta que fuera medianoche, todo acabaría para él.

Pensaba… tal vez era demasiado distraído para darse cuenta, aunque quizás no era culpa suya…

… solo que no habían aprendido a hacérselo saber para qué entendiese.

- ¿Tienes alguna otra cosa que decir en tu defensa?

El pelirrojo no dijo una sola palabra. Su boca era incapaz de emitir algún sonido, y sus cuerdas vocales, que antes tanto articulaban frases que amaba decirlas, estaban rígidas y heladas. Inmóviles…

- Si ya no queda nada que decir, es el momento…

Las campanas de la iglesia de la ciudad iban a oírse pronto en toda Danville, mientras tanto, y habían pasado varias bandas en el Festival. Faltaba poquísimo para que fuera el turno de Ferb y las exploradoras. El peliverde estaba desesperanzado, además de la preocupación que sentía por su hermano y su enfermedad, estaba también que una de las únicas oportunidades que había tenido con la chica de sus sueños, que podía ser la última, una vez no había resultado como quería.

- ¡Hey! ¡Ferb, ánimo! –lo alentó Gretchen, que ya estaba preparada con las demás niñas -Hoy es un gran día para ti… ¿te presentarás? Porque si quieres, no…

Ferb dio un triste suspiro. Tomó su guitarra y un cancionero que él mismo había hecho, incluyendo una nueva canción que daría a conocer ese mismo día en el concierto.

Vanessa y Doof ya estaban en el palco especial para observar el Festival. La castaña estaba cómodamente disfrutando de los grupos musicales. Ya habían sido presentados Max Módem, Jeremy y los Incidentales, Las Bettys, Lindana y muchos más. Solo faltaba Love Händel, y luego Phineas y los Ferb-tones, aunque sabía bien que el primero no estaría, esperaba con ansias que el momento que apareciera el peliverde llegara.

- ¡Muy bien, hija! Creo que nos hemos divertido mucho por esta noche. Ahora necesito que me ayudes en un trabajo mío…

La castaña puso cara de confundida ante lo que dijo su padre.

- ¿A qué te refieres con "ayudes", papá? –preguntó Vanessa extrañada.

- Este… bueno… te diré algo, pero prométeme que no te enojarás –respondió nervioso el doc.

- Lo prometo –dijo la joven, pero en realidad estaba cruzando los dedos detrás de la espalda.

- OK… verás… compré las entradas para destruir de una vez la música y con ello al amor…

- ¡QUÉ! ¿Y por qué haces eso? ¿Acaso tengo que involucrarme con tus absurdos traumas de la niñez?

- Querida, eres mi hija, y como tal, debes aprender el negocio familiar…

- ¡Me importa un rábano tu negocio familiar! A mí ya me habían invitado a este concierto, y no tenías que traerme cuando en el fondo no querías hacerlo.

- ¡Sí quería hacerlo! –gritó eufórico el alemán.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué?

- Pues… porque te necesitaba para mi invento…

La respuesta de su padre dejó tremendamente decepcionada a Vanessa.

- Muy bien… si para ti significo solo una simple asistente, pues renuncio a este trabajo –musitó la muchacha tristemente.

Entonces salió por la puerta, con una pena terrible por la discusión que tuvo con Doof, aunque con una alegría que nadie entendería, corrió por el pasillo en dirección a los asientos en primera fila con el boleto que le había regalado Ferb en mano.

Ya habían pasado todas las bandas musicales, hasta que tocó el turno de Phineas y los Ferb-Tones.

El principiante vocalista subió al escenario, y antes de cantar, observó una vez más el vacío puesto que le correspondía su joven invitada. Dio nuevamente un suspiro adolorido y prosiguió con el show antes que el público se exaltara…

- ¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Las Ferbets! –presentó el peliverde –Soy Ferb Fletcher y les cantamos…

(Gitchi Gitchi Goo-Phineas and Ferb)

_Bow chika bow wow, That's what my baby says!  
>Mow mow mow and my heart starts pumpin'<br>Chika chika chu whop  
>Never Gonna Stop Gitchi Gitchi Goo means That I Love You…<em>

De pronto, sin dar aviso alguno, el chico dejó de cantar. La gente quedó sorprendida de la reacción de Ferb.

- Y-yo… y-yo… no puedo hacerlo… -dijo en un susurro el niño –Espero que me perdonen, pero no puedo hacerlo, estando y solo… no puedo…

Se disponía a retirarse del escenario mientras las personas lo abucheaban, mas algo llamó su atención.

- ¡Tú puedes Ferb! ¡No te rindas!

Él se dio vuelta y con los ojos brillantes, de la emoción, pudo ver que su amada, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz se encontraba sentada en el asiento vacío. En ese momento, no le importó que hubiese llegado tarde ¡Al contrario! El alma le volvió al cuerpo y como si su vida dependiera de ello, tomó nuevamente el micrófono y se dispuso cantar y a tocar con su guitarra el resto de la canción.

_My baby's got her own way of talking  
>Whenever she says something sweet<br>And she knows it's my world she's a-rockin'  
>Though my vocabulary's incomplete<br>And Though it may sound confusing  
>Sometimes I wish she'd give it to me straight<br>But I never feel like I'm Losing (losing)  
>When I take the time to translate<br>That's what I'm talking 'bout…_

- ¡Vamos Vanessa! –y galantemente, Ferb le ofreció su mano a la adolescente gótica para que subiera a cantar con él en el concierto. Sin dudar ni siquiera, ella subió y cantó uno de los dúos más hermosos que se haya escuchado jamás en aquella pequeña ciudad.

_Bow chika bow wow, That's what my baby says!  
>Mow mow mow and my heart starts pumpin'<br>Chika chika chu whop  
>Never Gonna Stop Gitchi Gitchi Goo means That I Love You<em>

_When I don't know what to do (I don't know what to do)  
>But I think I'm getting through (I think I'm getting through)<br>'Cause when I say I Love You (I Say I Love You)  
>She says I Gitchi Gitchi Goo You Too!<br>Don't need a Dictionary_

_(I said A) Bow chika bow wow, That's what my baby says!  
>Mow mow mow and my heart starts pumpin'<br>Chika chika chu whop  
>Never Gonna Stop Gitchi Gitchi Goo means That I Love You (Baby, Baby...)<em>

La morocha, sentada al lado de Phineas tenía su mano en la suya. El pelirrojo ya ni parecía serlo, porque estaba paliducho y ni abría los ojos. Isabella estaba viendo el espectáculo de Ferb en la televisión.

De pronto el chico apretó tu mano, dio un pequeño alarido en seco (Porque no podía gritar), tembló y quedó estático, como tieso y dejó de apretar su mano, sin vida.

- ¿Phineas? ¡Phineas! –gritó llorando Isabella.

Lo que sucedía era simple. El muchacho se había rendido, solo faltaba que el ser blancuzco lo tocara y estaría todo listo. Cuando se dio cuenta de el último veredicto, algo que se le había olvidado.

- ¡T-t-todavía no he terminado! –intentó gritarle al espectro, a pesar que el frío le calaba hasta la garganta.

El representante de su inconsciente quedó perplejo, y mostró una gran curiosidad respecto a lo que estaba por decir.

- Habla, a ver si te sirve… -contestó.

- Y lo hará. Si Isabella me amara, y siendo ella una chica que realmente admiro ¡Es la mejor líder exploradora, la más grande de estos últimos tiempos a mí considerar! Puede hacer mucho de lo que una niña ha podido hacer, de todo técnicamente, pero si me amara ¿Cuánto le costaría decirme unas simples palabras cómo "te amo" conociendo lo distraído que soy?

Estaba en lo correcto. Phineas no era el culpable si fuera probable que los sentimientos de su mejor amiga hacia él fueran ciertos. La muchacha tenía el conocimiento del carácter del pelirrojo, podía hacer mucho, mas no algo tan sencillo como ir y decírselo o por lo menos dar el primer paso e invitarlo a salir.

Pero no ¿Ella esperaba que Phineas fuera quien lo diera siendo un chico que vive en su propio mundo y con una definición de romance totalmente perdida?

La imagen del inconsciente se esfumó, y todos sus miembros congelados retomaron color nuevamente. Había ganado la batalla… pero… el lugar donde se encontraba no era blanco, ya no más. Se había vuelto oscuro y desesperante…

- Estoy muerto –se dijo en voz alta para no perder la cabeza –Seguro que esperaré aquí, tal vez hasta que me vengan a buscar y me lleven a un lugar mejor… me hubiese gustado más haberme despedido de Isabella…

_"Pase lo que pase, tú seguirás siendo mi amor…"_

- ¿Eh? –Phineas había escuchado una voz lejana, fuera de aquél sitio, que lo llamaba. Pronto, todo su cuerpo entró en un calor, que le producía una sensación exquisita, difícil de describirla con palabras normales.

Y una suave canción inundó el ambiente sin vida, que hizo emerger un brillo sobre él, y una abertura con una fuerte luz se hizo pasar como si estuviera cortando la mismísima oscuridad…

- ¿F-Ferb? –susurró emocionado el pelirrojo.

(Una Hora Nueva-Genezaret Contreras)

_Aventuras en verano_

_Tuvimos por un año_

_Jugaste con el tiempo_

_Dime si no es cierto_

_La sangre es más espesa que el agua_

_Minuto a minuto_

_Esas lágrimas enjuaga_

_Y otra vez juntos_

_Comenzó el inicio de un viaje_

_Una hora nueva, sí o no_

_Ustedes dos_

_El reloj de arena se habrá de reiniciar_

_Pues a empezando una hora nueva_

_Levántate y despierta_

_Mi hermano y amiga del alma_

_Me acompañan en aguas calmas_

_Es una hora nueva_

_Mano a mano aunque llueva_

_Familia y amistad (Prevalecerán)_

_Hasta la eternidad…_

Cuando Ferb terminó de cantar la última línea de la canción, Phineas al instante despertó, como si lo hiciera de un mal sueño.

- ¡Ay! Mi cabeza… -se quejó sobándose la misma.

Pero extrañado, vio como lo abrazaban Candace y por sobre todo Isabella.

- ¿Por qué tanto cariño? –preguntó como si no supiera nada de nada -¡Ah! ¿Y cómo puedo hablar?

Justo en ese momento se apareció el doctor en el dintel de la puerta.

- Vaya, vaya. Me parece que de todos modos resultó un cambio favorable ¿Eh? –dijo el hombre con un poco de gracia en sus palabras.

Y así terminar otro capítulo de nuestra historia, amigos. Una historia que se teje y entreteje y puede dejar una moraleja si ustedes la buscan, aunque creo que es tan obvia, que incluso una tortuga la entendería…

Pero no la comprendería… nadie si no lo ha vivido…

* * *

><p>Regresamos a nuestro programa actual. Doof y Francis miran atónitos la pantalla en la cual se emitió el episodio perdido. Cada uno no tiene ni idea qué decir, incluyendo a la gente del público, que ni siquiera se inmutan a toser.<p>

- Y bien… -dice avergonzada Ginny -¡Es por eso que no lo quería grabar! ¡Es una bazofia!

- ¡Niña! –la regaña Heinz -¿Dónde aprendiste esa palabra?

- Me la dijo tu compadre de parranda, Homero ¡Vaya, que es un diccionario de groserías…! Debería escribirlo…

- Como sea… ahora mismo te decimos que fuiste una estúpida –vuelve a retarla Monograma -¿Por qué eliminaste la escena Ferbnessa?

- Corrijo, Frincis. NO la eliminé, se me olvidó escribirla, y cuando lo hice, ya era tarde, así que no la subí simplemente. Fue entonces cuando dejé esta parejita para El Deseo de Ferb Fletcher, pues me di cuenta que le estaba dando demasiados privilegios a Phin e Isa…

- ¿Y la de Phineas y su mente retorcida? –pregunta el doctor –Creo que exageraste con eso…

- Ah… esa sí la eliminé. Esto ni siquiera es el guión original. El borrador lo eliminé de mis archivos y era más descabellado y loco, así que tuve que volverlo a escribir, aunque luego para que no lo encontraran tuve que esconderlo en la fosa de las Marianas… Todavía me preguntó cómo sacaron este cuaderno de ahí…

- Tenemos contactos, querida. ¿Y cómo se te ocurrió eso?

- Era una época en que leía muchos artículos de psicología, y los fics dramáticos de mi sensei BrunoProg64. Puedo reconocer que le atribuyo ciertas inspiraciones a él, en especial lo que la pelea mental, je. ¿Me podrían sacar estas cosas de las muñecas?

- Jaja, no, señorita. Sabemos lo que pasó la última vez que Ferb te hizo una mala broma. Debimos llamar una ambulancia y cuatro patrullas de la policía.

- ¡Y ha llegado la hora de despedirnos! –exclama el mayor –Espero que les haya gustado el programa de hoy, así que los dejamos con un adelanto de los siguientes capítulos de El Código Maestro…

* * *

><p><span>Adelanto: El Código Maestro<span>

_Futuros problemas se han de desatar…_

A varios kilómetros, lejos de Danville en medio de la nada, Vanessa conducía el auto. Ella y su padre acordaron irse turnando a quién conducía el vehículo ciertas horas.

- Papá, ya llevo 5 horas conduciendo –se quejaba la joven castaña -¿No podrías conducir ahora tú?

- Tranquila hija, ahora estoy en un asunto muy importante –contestó Doof.

Vanessa alargó su cuello para ver lo que estaba haciendo el doctor y vio que estaba jugando Angry Birds en un Samsung Galaxy SII con Android.

- ¡Mueran cerdícolas! ¡Agch! ¡Maldito nivel imposible! –hacía rabietas Doofenshmirtz mientras jugaba concentrado en el aparato.

_... y nuevos lugares por conocer…_

- ¿Ah? ¿Y a dónde se supone que vamos a ir? ¿A la luna? –decía sarcástico Heinz.

- No está mala la idea, si solo tuviéramos herramientas…

- ¿Y esa ciudad? –apuntó con el dedo Isabella por la ventana. Una enorme urbe se alzaba a lo lejos, con altos edificios y rascacielos del porte de enormes montañas. El mar bañaba las orillas de la ciudad con largos puentes colgando por varios islotes. Una metrópoli magnífica y en una isla cercana, se alzaba la inminente figura de una mujer vestida de una toga con una antorcha en un brazo alzado y un libro en el otro.

- Es la Estatua de la Libertad… ¡Estamos en Nueva York! –exclamó entusiasmada Vanessa.

_… y peleas entre hermanos…_

El chico pelirrojo aún se encontraba dormitando en la arena de la playa, cuando sintió que lo sujetaban de la polera. Entonces abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de su hermanastro.

- ¡Phineas! –exclamó este -¡¿Dónde está Isabella?

Aturdido, Phin no respondió.

- ¡Respóndeme! –le gritaba mientras lo sacudía con violencia.

El niño no contestó. Sentía que se le había adormecido la lengua, lo que no era nada raro, pues producto del sacudón se la había mordido

- Y-yo… yo no sé… ella…

- ¡La dejaste ir! ¡Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido! ¿No sabes que nos están buscando para matarnos?

_… y peligrosas travesías por tratar de escapar de la muerte…_

Trabajando en equipo, cuanto duraba la tempestad retuvieron lo que más pudieron las soguillas hasta que terminara todo. Lamentablemente, no pasó hora y la borrasca aún seguía.

- ¡Continúen! –les ordenaba el capitán -¡Sigan adelante! ¡No cedan y cesen sus fuerzas por una simple llovizna…! ¡Sujétense…!

A pesar de sus palabras de aliento, todo iba de mal en peor, hasta que un enorme remolino apareció ante sus ojos horrorizados.

- ¡No quiero morir aún! –lloraba Heinz -¡Ni siquiera he podido dominar un solo estado de los tres estados del Área Limítrofe!

_… y mucho por descubrir…_

_Todo esto y más en los siguientes episodios de El Código Maestro…_

_Solo en _ y ...__

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>Ahora sí considero este capítulo más decente que el anterior xDDDD<p>

Lo siento si publiqué muy tarde, es que con esto de la escuela... ya me mandaron un informe... ¡Mejor anticipar que hacer el trabajo el último día ^^;!

REVIEWS 8D!

**U.N.C.S.:** Disculpa, pero ya dije que no. No es porque no quiera, sino porque NO he visto HALO. Espero que no vuelvas a preguntar eso, aún así, gracias por seguir mi historia...

**Phinbella5225: **¡Awwww! Amé tu comentario :3. Estoy muy contenta que te haya gustado, aunque a mí no xDDDD. Al menos sé que solo me decepciono a mí misma. No me gusta hacerlo con otros ^^;.

Gracias por todo lo que dijiste :D

**vale123456789: **¬¬ xD Qué te he dicho sobre ella? ¡No me gusta, la odio y siempre lo haré :$! xDDDD, seh, tal vez tengas razón... es que es muy divertido hacerlo y jugar con parodias que ni puedo evitarlo ¡Esa maldita puede controlar a quien quiera, pero no a mí!

**juli4427: **No me digas eso D:! Es un EPIC FAIL bien FAIL y lo diré hasta la muerte, incluso este se salvó un poco, pero ahí nomás ¬¬...

Al menos estoy tranquila de que no te enojaste :) ¡Ah! Yo había visto la mitad de esa peli de Harry Potter (a escondidas xDDD), pero no la terminé de ver T-T ¡PERO SÍ VI ESA PARTE Y FUE GENIALIX xDDDD!

Se nota que ando viendo Cars ¬¬?

Y eso no te lo duda nadie xDDD. Sean mexicanos o argentinos, me vale que esté lleno de latinos y dominemos el país más poderoso del mundo (MWAHAHAHAHAHA!)

xD

**Seren Avro Tsukino: **Estimado amigo melancólico n.n... yo solo soy una humilde alumna, ya sabes quién es el maestro xDDD

**amarphinbella12: **Gracias por venir a verme :D! Gracias por recomendarme :3! Te mando mil besos y abrazos 3!

* * *

><p>Y a los demás que leen esta cosa que ya ni sé si es un drama, una comedia o una tragedia (Qué basura de fic xDDD!), pero sea lo que sea, es una historia y me basta para escribir xDDDD ¡Así que nos vemos y esperen la próxima actualización!<p>

Ah! Y no será semanal, sino tres episodios por mes, para no atrasarme con la escuela también :D.

¡Nos vemos :)!


	12. Capítulo 9

¡Cómo les va amigos :)! Hace unos días estaba algo bajoneada, además la escuela, casi me da un estrés del porte de un buque con nombre de S.S. Depresión ^^;, pero gracias a Dios me siento mejor y decidí continuar de una buena vez este fic... además... este capítulo lo tenía desde el año pasado xDDDDD. Era mejor continuar :).

Les doy las gracias a lo que me apoyaron desde mi accounts de la Red y que aprecio mucho que siempre estén ahí para leer mis rabietas :3. Ahora sin ponerlos más de malas disfruten el episodio :D

* * *

><p><strong><em>El Código Maestro<em>**

_Capítulo IX_

A varios kilómetros, lejos de Danville en medio de la nada, Vanessa conducía el auto. Ella y su padre acordaron irse turnando a quién conducía el vehículo ciertas horas.

- Papá, ya llevo 5 horas conduciendo –se quejaba la joven castaña -¿No podrías conducir ahora tú?

- Tranquila hija, ahora estoy en un asunto muy importante –contestó Doof.

Vanessa alargó su cuello para ver lo que estaba haciendo el doctor y vio que estaba jugando Angry Birds en un Samsung Galaxy SII con Android.

- ¡Mueran cerdícolas! ¡Agch! ¡Maldito nivel imposible! –hacía rabietas Doofenshmirtz mientras jugaba concentrado en el aparato.

- ¡Papá! –le quitó la castaña el juego - ¿Dónde sacaste eso? ¡No puedo creer que para ser el único adulto de este automóvil te comportes de una manera tan infantil!

- Estaba en el auto. Recuerda hija, que los niños entrarán en el Reino de los Cielos –dijo el científico de una manera tan inocente, que atrás los muchachos se reían.

- ¡Deja de decir estupideces y agarra el volante! –entonces Vanessa frenó instantáneamente el vehículo. Abrió la puerta y la cerró de un portazo de lo enojada que estaba, en cambio Heinz parecía un niño pequeño distraído. Este igualmente se bajó del auto y se sentó en el asiento del piloto encendiendo el motor.

Distinto a Danville, donde se encontraban era un lugar árido y sin árboles. El cielo allí no tenía ni una solitaria nube navegando por él y el sol iba escondiéndose poco a poco hasta que dejando escapar el rayo más potente de su luz, el firmamento se oscureció dejando lucir las millones de estrellas que decoraban su oscuro manto negro azulino.

Tristemente, Phineas observaba absorto el paisaje de a carretera, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido antes de que comenzara la aventura…

(Los Prisioneros-El Baile de los que Sobran)

_Es otra noche  
>más de caminar<br>es otro fin de  
>mes sin novedad<em>

_tus amigos se quedaron_  
><em>igual que tu<em>  
><em>este año se les acabaron<em>  
><em>los juegos, los 12 juegos<em>

_Únanse al baile de los que sobran_  
><em>nadie nos va a echar de mas<em>  
><em>nadie nos quiso ayudar de verdad<em>

_Nos dijeron cuando chicos_  
><em>jueguen a estudiar<em>  
><em>los hombres son hermanos<em>  
><em>y juntos deben trabajar<em>

_Oían los consejos_  
><em>los ojos en el profesor<em>  
><em>había tanto sol<em>  
><em>sobre las cabezas<em>

_Y no fue tal verdad_  
><em>porque esos juegos al final<em>  
><em>terminaron para otros con laureles y futuros<em>  
><em>y dejaron a mis amigos pateando piedras<em>

_Únete al baile de los que sobran_  
><em>nadie nos va a echar de mas<em>  
><em>nadie nos quiso ayudar de verdad<em>

_Hey, conozco unos cuentos_  
><em>sobre el futuro<em>  
><em>Hey, el tiempo en que los aprendí<em>  
><em>fue más seguro.<em>

_Bajo los zapatos_  
><em>barro mas cemento<em>  
><em>el futuro no es ninguno<em>  
><em>de los prometidos en los 12 juegos<em>

_A otros enseñaron_  
><em>secretos que a ti no<em>  
><em>a otros dieron de verdad<em>  
><em>esa cosa llamada educación<em>

_Ellos pedían esfuerzo_  
><em>ellos pedían dedicación<em>  
><em>y para que<em>  
><em>para terminar bailando y pateando piedras<em>

_Únete al baile de los que sobran_  
><em>nadie nos va a echar de mas<em>  
><em>nadie nos quiso ayudar de verdad<em>  
><em>La la la la…<em>

_Hey, conozco unos cuentos_  
><em>sobre el futuro<em>  
><em>Hey, el tiempo en que los aprendí<em>  
><em>fue más seguro<em>

_Únete al baile de los que sobran_  
><em>nadie nos va a echar de mas<em>  
><em>nadie nos quiso ayudar de verdad<em>  
><em>La la la la…<em>

- Doctor D –habló Phineas -¿Dónde nos dirigimos ahora?

- ¡Sí, señor! Ahora estamos lejos de casa y creo que ya nunca podremos volver –afirmó Isabella con tristeza en sus palabras.

- ¿Qué le parece Miami? ¿Seattle…?

- ¿Seattle? –gritó Doof en un tono despectivo -¡Al diablo con Seattle! ¡Nunca volveré a allá!

_Flashback de Doof_

_"Heinz se encontraba en una convención de Microsoft en Seattle. Entre tantos nerds y frikis con celulares y accesorios de última moda, para no estar demás, saca su nuevo notebook butterfly para presumirlo. Entonces las personas curiosas se acercan a él y todos exclaman horrorizados ante la mirada confundida del doc._

_- ¡Es un Linux! –chilló uno -¡Denle con sus mouses!_

_Doofenshmirtz escapa de una turba enfurecida mientras estos le dan latigazos con sus ratones._

_- ¡Esto nunca pasa en una convención de Apple! ¡Te odio Bill Gates y tu inútil Windows Vista!"_

_Fin del flashback_

- ¿Por qué no vamos a San Francisco? –opinó la morocha.

- ¡No tengo dinero! –negó una vez más Doof -¡Vayamos a Auckland!

- ¡Nooooo! –gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

- Bueno, bueno… entonces decidan ustedes, que no sea caro, ni muy lejos y que no nos puedan encontrar ese mayor Monoceja y su agen…

Perry le dio un coletazo que lo hizo tambalear.

- ¡Auch! ¿Y por qué fue eso?

- Papá –le susurró Vanessa -, recuerda que todavía estamos con sus dueños. Debemos ocultar el secreto.

- Pero si nos quedamos en Estados Unidos, tarde o temprano nos van a atrapar –dijo Phineas –No podemos seguir en este país.

- ¿Ah? ¿Y a dónde se supone que vamos a ir? ¿A la luna? –decía sarcástico Heinz.

- No está mala la idea, si solo tuviéramos herramientas…

- ¿Y esa ciudad? –apuntó con el dedo Isabella por la ventana. Una enorme urbe se alzaba a lo lejos, con altos edificios y rascacielos del porte de enormes montañas. El mar bañaba las orillas de la ciudad con largos puentes colgando por varios islotes. Una metrópoli magnífica y en una isla cercana, se alzaba la inminente figura de una mujer vestida de una toga con una antorcha en un brazo alzado y un libro en el otro.

- Es la Estatua de la Libertad… ¡Estamos en Nueva York! –exclamó entusiasmada Vanessa.

- Y justo se estaba haciendo de noche… -habló Ferb por primera vez en mucho rato, observando un reloj de muñeca para ver la hora.

- Tendremos que buscar algún alojamiento ¡Estoy podrido de dormir en un automóvil! –se quejó el doctor.

- Aun así, creo que tendremos que hacerlo al menos por esta noche –declaró la joven castaña –Ya son las 10 de la noche. Será mejor que nos estacionemos en un lugar en que nadie nos encuentre y mañana vemos.

Y así como había dicho Vanessa, se acomodaron entre unos arbustos a un lado de la carretera para que no sean descubiertos. Antes de dormir cada uno buscó en qué parte se le venía en gana para dormir. Doof y su hija se recostaron en los asientos de adelante, Ferb y Perry durmieron en el suelo debajo de los asientos traseros mientras que Phineas e Isabella los usaban. Todos sacaron unos abrigos que encontraron detrás en el portaequipaje y se taparon con ellos, ya que aparte que el frío era insoportable, más lo era aún con una ventana rota, que había sido quebrada por los soldados que habían ido en su captura hace un día antes.

Pasaron las horas, de largo descanso. Isabella de pronto despertó. Sintió que alguien había cerrado la puerta del auto, observó cada rincón del móvil y se dio cuenta de la ausencia de alguien muy importante para ella.

- ¿Dónde está Phineas? –murmuró.

La morocha volvió a sentir un crujido y vio que el niño estaba afuera. Eran las ramas de los arbustos del bosque los que hacían aquél sonido a medida que Phin cruzaba entre los matorrales y se alejaba de ellos.

- ¿Qué… qué está haciendo?

El pelirrojo tenía los párpados cerrados y los brazos alzados. Caminaba inconsciente como si estuviera…

- ¡Sonámbulo! –gritó la muchacha. Isabella se tapó la boca y volteó la cabeza. Para alivio de ella no había despertado a nadie.

Phineas caminaba, a juzgar de otros, sin rumbo fijo. La chica lo seguía en silencio, pues sabía que era peligroso despertar a las personas sonámbulas. Lo siguió con paciencia entre el frondoso bosque a la luz de la blanquísima luna. Cual gacela perdida y león al acecho, Isabella no apartaba la vista del muchacho.

- ¿A dónde irá? –se preguntaba en voz baja la morocha.

Varios minutos pasaron e Isabella ya estaba agotada. Phineas todavía continuaba su camino, pareciendo estar sumido en un sueño profundo. Curiosa, se acercó aún más a él con sigilo, hasta que se acabaron los pinos y la vegetación desmesurada, para abrirse paso a una costa con vista a Nueva York más el aparentemente infinito océano Atlántico y sus límites con el cielo estrellado.

Era un paisaje maravilloso que daba gusto de verlo y ante la admiración de la niña, volviendo a vigilar a su amigo, este se detuvo en seco y luego de un suspiro, habló para sorpresa de la chica:

- Puedes salir, Isabella. Sé que estás allí.

Ella se asustó de tal manera, que lanzó un pequeño grito de sorpresa que casi se cae de espaldas.

- Pero… P-pero tú… estabas sonámbulo… caminabas dormido –dijo con voz trémula -¿C-cómo…?

- ¿Cómo qué caminé dormido? –se extrañó el pelirrojo -¡Noooo! Entre tanto follaje tenía que extender los brazos para sujetarme. Tal vez solo te confundiste…

Phineas se sentó en la arena de la playa, observando hacia el firmamento y con relajo. Ofreció un espacio a su mejor amiga, e Isabella aceptó gustosa, disfrutando ambos del ambiente tan sereno y ella más por la tan grata compañía del chico al que tanto amaba.

- Phin… ¿qué sucedió?

- Ah… tú sabes… llegamos aquí, los hombres de negro, nos secuestraron…

- ¡No! Yo quiero decir… ¿qué te sucedió antes de todo esto? Estás tan… cambiado… ya no eres tú…

El muchacho, dando una mueca de disgusto le dio la espalda a Isabella, quien estaba aún más alterada por el modo de actuar de Phineas.

- No te obligaré, Phineas… si en verdad eres mi amigo, de seguro me lo dirías… pero como van las cosas, estoy dudando si en realidad lo eres.

El pelirrojo estaba entre la espada y la pared. Por más que él lo quisiera, ni así mismo podía tener claro qué era lo que le pasaba. Su mente estaba en corto circuito, que le era difícil poder responderle a Isabella.

- Yo… yo… no lo sé… –contestó entrecortadamente.

Ante la respuesta de Phineas, la chica se levantó de la arena. Entonces le dedicó una mirada fría antes de decirle estas palabras.

- Bueno… si estás con esas, ya no te puedo ayudar… -agregó con un tono rosco Isabella, y se marchó de la costa, para regresar al automóvil donde se encontraban los demás.

Pero Phineas se quedó allí. Solo…

… sin compañía…

… alguna…

* * *

><p>Isabella corrió rápidamente. Deseaba estar lo suficientemente alejada de Phineas. Sabía que su corazón no podría olvidarlo lo suficiente como para arrancarlo de él, pero al menos le daría un buen escarmiento al pelirrojo ¿Qué era lo que él quería ocultar? ¿Por qué ya no le tenía confianza a ella, su mejor amiga? Si tan solo pudiera haber alguna forma para que el chico pudiera darse cuenta de lo que ella sentía, porque cada día sin saber si le correspondería era una tortura más grande, una agonía sin muerte como consuelo para ella.<p>

Todavía no quería volver al automóvil. Si lo hacía al otro día volvería a ver su cara, se mordería el labio de solo observar aquellos azules ojos, como la oscura noche. Simplemente lo odiaba, y a la vez lo amaba, un sentimiento agridulce, que le era difícil de tragar y aguardar.

Ante aquellos negros pensamientos, la morocha cayó de rodillas en un claro del bosque en el cual la luna dejaba caer su blanquecina luz, en una escena mística. Silenciosamente dejó que sus lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas, desahogando su pena, su amor no correspondido, que quizás nunca tendría un dueño, jamás.

- ¿Qué te sucede, pequeña?

La niña volteó su cabeza para ver quién era quién le hablaba. El que había roto aquél desdichado silencio, con la poca luminiscencia de la noche pudo ver que era un hombre mayor, casi un anciano. Llevaba un traje verde con dos "M" estampadas. Tenía un aire de severo de superioridad y autoridad, que hizo que un escalofrío corriera por su espina dorsal.

- ¿Q-quién es… u-usted? –Isabella apenas podía hablar claramente. Tenía un extraño presentimiento sobre la situación.

- Un buen amigo –contestó amablemente tendiéndole el brazo para ayudarla a levantarse y entregándole un pañuelo para secarse las lágrimas.

- Ah, gracias.

- Todavía no me has dicho qué te pasa.

- No, nada…

- Nadie llora por nada.

- Solo tuve una discusión son un estúpido. Eso pasó, y deje de hacer preguntas que no le incumben.

- Vaya carácter para una chiquilla. A mí me puedes contar todo.

Isabella sintió que podía confiar en aquella persona, a pesar que era un extraño, así que encontró una perfecta oportunidad para descargar todo lo que la abrumaba.

- Bueno… es un muchacho…

- ¿Un muchacho? Se me hacía que esas lágrimas eran de amor.

- Seh… lo amo desde que tengo memoria, así también como lo conozco desde antes de aprender a pronunciar su nombre… -contaba la chica –A pesar de ello, no parece sentir lo mismo que yo. Ahora que ambos tenemos 12 años, estoy pensando en abandonar la idea de que se fije en mí. Todo lo que hago es inútil.

El hombre hacía como que escuchaba. Por dentro planeaba algo macabro, así que esperaba el momento oportuno para poner en marcha su plan.

- Ajá… ¿quieres que hablemos en otro lugar? Si quieres nos tomamos un café antes que vuelvas a tu casa –dijo el desconocido.

La morocha, confiada aceptó la propuesta, sin saber que más tarde se arrepentiría de su decisión.

Ambos salieron del claro, e inmediatamente se sintió en el ambiente un grito ensordecedor, y cerca de allí que algo caía al suelo pesadamente.

Todo se volvió negro, desde entonces…

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>Uh... qué miedo D:!<p>

NO ME MATEN, SOY MUY JOVEN Y HERMOSA PARA MORIR T-T!

OK, lo último no xDDDD

REVIEWS 8D!

**Phinbella5225: ***se sonroja* Ay! No digas esas cosas ^^;... no, en serio, no digas eso, hago lo que puedo por mantenerme imparcial autocriticando mis creaciones :|. Pero ya, sí, es lindo, lo reconozco xDDDD. Gracias por tus hermosas palabras y... Phineas V/S Bart lo terminaré pronto :). De hecho ya está la historia lista, solo me fata escribirla ^^;... mas no quiero prometer nada... si Dios quiere lo terminaré después de subir el último capítulo de "La Última Misión" a deviantART :D.

Y me siento muy halagada de ser tu maestra *hace una reverencia japonesa*, pero no creo estar preparada para serlo... aún así... haré lo que pueda por no decepcionarte :)

**phinbella2012: **Gracias :). Espero que sigas al tanto de la historia para que no te quedes colgada xDDD

**juli4427: **No sé si se me pasó la mano, pero venía recién venida de ver a humoristas de mi país y saqué uno que otro chiste xDDDD. Para que sepas que lo que dijo no lo inventé yo ^^;. Igual te agradezco que te haya gustado ese episodio perdido, pero déjame decirte que no me gustó mucho como quedó :S... ¡Ah! Y el monstruo se llamaba Sicomorfo. Espero volver a usar esa cosa algún día xDDDD.

Creo que debiste tener tus razones, porque tu versión final fue fantástica :D! A pesar de todo, considero a Melissa mi hermana gemela de otra dimensión, porque tiene la misma actitud violenta y fuerte que yo, pero del lado oscuro xDDDD.

Y aquí lo viste en acción xDDDDD. Y mucho más vendrá :D ¡Gracias por venirme a comentar, hermanazo :D!

**xXPlayGuyXx: **¿Cómo supiste que era Juanín O.O? Nah, sí era obvio que era él xDDDD.

**xabax: **Gracias :). Haré lo que pueda por satisfacer tu hambre de diversión :).

* * *

><p>Y saludos a mis queridos lectores que, aunque no me dejan reviews, ya escuché por ahí que me conocen en otros colegios de mi ciudad por mis trabajos ^^;<p>

Me siento rara xDDDD

¡Gracias por todo y la próxima actualización será a mediados de abril! Ginny is out... ¡Peace and Carpe Diem!


	13. Capítulo 10

FELICES VACACIONES A MIS LECTORES 8DDD! Lo digo por los suertudos del hemisferio norte (España, México, etc.) que leen mi fic a altas temperaturas caribeñas xDDDDDDD... bueh... no tanto... y también para los que aquí nos morimos de frío y la pasamos al lado de la estufa pero SALIMOS DE VACAS DE INVIERNO :3!... y qué... durante estos... ¿cuántos meses no he actualizado este fic? Desde marzo?... ¡MIER...! Como sea... la escuela, los dibujos y el fandom (uh... si vieran que en DART está la crema con las discusiones...) me han perdido el tiempo y las ganas que subir el fic, pero he seguido escribiendo, todos los meses... así que les traigo este nuevo episodio... ¡DE DIEZ AVANZADOS 8D! Subiré un par más durante las vacaciones :), para así, luego del segundo semestre llegar recargada sin atrasarme ;)...

Aquí les dejo el siguiente episodio y mátenme después :D

* * *

><p><em><strong>El Código Maestro<strong>_

_Capítulo X_

Phineas quedó tendido allí. El sueño cayó a sus cansados párpados y durante los últimos meses, fue la primera vez que pudo descansar mejor, sin sueños que lo atormentasen, ni pesadillas angustiantes.

Nadie escuchó aquél grito de madrugada. Quién sabe qué terribles cosas pudieron haberle sucedido a quién lo hubiese emitido para entonces.

Los primeros vestigios del día se asomaron por el océano, cuando el sol comenzó a salir como si saliera de un largo baño en el mar. En el automóvil, Ferb fue el primero en despertar, junto con Perry.

- ¿Dónde están Phineas e Isabella?

Inmediatamente, saltó del vehículo. A pesar que siempre fue un muchacho que no perdía la compostura, su rostro reflejaba desesperación. Mientras llamaba a gritos a su hermano y amiga y Perry husmeaba entre el bosque, Doof y Vanessa comenzaron a despertar.

- ¿Qué grita tanto ese niño? –se quejaba el doc.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Ferb? –preguntó Vanessa al peliverde.

- ¡Phineas e Isabella no se encuentran por ninguna parte! –contestó Ferb.

El chico pelirrojo aún se encontraba dormitando en la arena de la playa, cuando sintió que lo sujetaban de la polera. Entonces abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de su hermanastro.

- ¡Phineas! –exclamó este -¡¿Dónde está Isabella?

Aturdido, Phin no respondió.

- ¡Respóndeme! –le gritaba mientras lo sacudía con violencia.

El niño no contestó. Sentía que se le había adormecido la lengua, lo que no era nada raro, pues producto del sacudón se la había mordido

- Y-yo… yo no sé… ella…

- ¡La dejaste ir! ¡Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido! ¿No sabes que nos están buscando para matarnos?

Ferb empujó a Phineas, haciendo que este cayese en la arena y se raspara en las rodillas. El pelirrojo podría ser bueno, pero no tonto, y viendo como sangraban sus piernas, se abalanzó contra su hermano, golpeándole en la nariz. Así se dio inicio una lucha de titanes. Mutuamente se herían, se daban de patadas, golpes, arañazos, literalmente se estaban matando entre ellos.

De pronto, entre los matorrales se abrieron paso Doof y Vanessa, quienes hace un rato salieron a buscarlos al haberlos perdido de vista, encontraron a los dos hermanastros lastimándose.

- ¡Ferb, no! ¡Deja a tu hermano! –gritaba la castaña -¡Papá! ¡Sujeta a Phineas y yo voy por Ferb!

El doctor y Vanessa inmovilizaron a los dos chicos de los brazos mientras estos forcejeaban fieramente.

- ¡Phineas, desiste ya! –le ordenaba el científico.

- ¡No sin que antes mate a este imbécil!

- ¡No puedo creer que hayas sido alguna vez mi hermano…! ¡Tú ya no eres Phineas! ¡Eres un monstruo! –vociferaba el peliverde.

Así pasaron la siguiente hora, tratando de tocarse para seguir con la pelea, pero los que les impedían hacía que fuera prácticamente imposible. Ya cuando Doofenshmirtz y su hija estaban a punto de rendirse y flaquear sus fuerzas, los hermanos ya exhaustos dejaron de intentar herirse.

- Ferb –dijo la joven –Te soltaré si me prometes que no vas a golpear a Phineas cuando lo haga.

La chica soltó con cuidado que no se reanudara una nueva pelea entre ellos. Hizo lo mismo Doof, aunque al dejarlos libres ambos hermanos se pusieron en guardia, al final parecían estar muy cansados como para reñir de nuevo.

- ¡Bien, pero ni loco que iré con ustedes si van con ese traidor! –dijo Ferb apuntando intimidadoramente a Phineas.

- ¡Pues me voy! No te necesito a ti ¡Puedo cuidarme yo solo! –entonces con caminar decidido se adentró en el bosque en el cual había escapado su amiga la noche anterior.

- ¡Phineas, nooooo! ¡Regresa! –trató de calmarlo Vanessa, pero fue inútil - ¡Papá, trata de convencerlo que no se aleje! ¡Si lo encuentran matarán!

- ¡De acuerdo, hija! –y partió Heinz a buscar al pelirrojo.

- ¡Mira lo que hiciste Ferb! ¡Él es tu hermano!

- ¡No!

- ¿No me vas a decir que vas a dejar que se vaya?

- ¡Sí! ¿Y qué? ¡Él dijo que se podía cuidar solo! ¡Que lo haga! Si se cree tan grande…

- Se supone que los hermanos mayores deben cuidar de los menores… -susurró la castaña dándole la espalda.

Ante tales palabras, el peliverde sintió que le estaban traspasando con una espada en el pecho.

- ¿Sabes Vanessa? ¡Él no es mi hermano! ¡Nunca lo fue! ¡Así qué deja de decir que lo es!

La joven quedó choqueada por el modo en que dijo aquella afirmación tan crudamente.

- Pero… pero Ferb… ¿lo que dices es… es verdad?

Dando un suspiro de lamentación, el peliverde se dispuso a contarle la verdad.

- Yo… Vanessa… Phineas no es mi hermano… él es mi hermanastro. Mi padre se casó con su madre cuando éramos todavía unos niños…

- Entonces… ¿cómo? ¿Quiénes son sus padres?

- Pues… mi papá se llama Lawrence, mi madrastra Linda…

- ¡No! Yo digo… tu mamá… ¿qué pasó?

De nuevo volvió a sentir que volvían a darle contra una espada, pero esta ver directo en el corazón.

- ¡Agch! –gimió el muchacho.

- ¿Qué pasa Ferb? ¿Te duele algo?

- No… Vanessa, no es nada… solo, no hablemos más de eso…

- Ferb… en serio, quiero saber…

- Son cosas de familia. Nadie debe saberlo.

El peliverde, ya harto de ser interrogado, se limpió la sangre de la nariz (que luego de un golpe de su hermano se la había roto) y se disponía a retirarse por el mismo camino por el cual había escapado su hermano.

- ¿Vas a buscar a Phineas? –preguntó la castaña.

- No, voy por Isabella. No dejaré que le pase nada si el tarado de mi hermano no puede protegerla como se debe –respondió el chico lleno de odio.

- Ah… Ferb… ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? ¡Yo no soy tu mamá para cuidarte!

* * *

><p>Isabella fue recuperando poco a poco la conciencia. Al despertar, creyó por un breve momento estar ciega, o muerta, ya que no podía ver nada a su alrededor. Todo estaba oscuro, como en la prisión de hierro en la que se había encontrado antes de llegar hasta allí. Pero se oía un ruido semejante al motor de un automóvil, y estaba bastante cerca de ella. Trató de levantarse, pero su cabeza chocó contra algo duro y a su alrededor habían varias herramientas y distintos tipos de instrumentos por lo que pudo tocar con sus manos, que estas estaban atadas junto con sus piernas.<p>

Cada cinco minutos sentía que la superficie en donde se encontraba tendida se levantaba como si fuera… ¡Sí, estaba en un portaequipaje! Significaba que la habían secuestrado. Trató de gritar, pedir socorro, pero de su garganta no pudo más que salir un sonido rosco, y al lamer sus labios se percató que estos estaban secos y su cuerpo, deshidratado.

Entonces comenzó a golpear los miembros casi inmovilizados, con todas sus fuerzas, como lo había hecho Phineas, contra las rígidas paredes de latón de las cuales estaban hecha aquellas.

- Señor… ¿no oye eso?

Carl estaba sentado al lado de Monograma, quien conducía el vehículo concentradamente y con los ojos expresando señales de rencor y tiranía. La pregunta del joven interno no fue preocupación, así como tampoco lo era la muchacha que se encontraba encerrada atrás.

- ¡Debe ser esa mocosa inútil! ¡Si no deja de hacer eso la doparé otra vez con cloroformo!

- Pero es solo una niña…

- ¿Y tú no eres un simple chico de 16 años que es un becario? Si los chicos se creen tan grandes, hay que darles el gusto, pagarán castigo de adultos, si eso implica pena capital ¡Así sea!

El joven pelirrojo bajó la cabeza, sintiendo pena por Isabella. El mayor notó su expresión lúgubre, detuvo el carro y con su mano izquierda presionó el cuello del adolescente haciendo que este se sofoque.

- ¡Escúchame, inútil! ¡Nada me impedirá capturarlos! ¡Nadie se burla de Francis Monograma y sale con vida! ¡Ni siquiera tú!

Soltó al chico, quien respiraba bocanadas de aire producto de que estuvo a punto de ahogarse.

- Si tu padre supiera que su hijo es un mariquita con el corazón blando ¡Es hora que te vuelvas un hombre, Carl!

Mientras, la morocha todavía hacía el esfuerzo sobrehumano de liberarse. Pero cada intento era inútil, incluso trató de cortar las cuerdas mordiendo las fibras de las cuales estas estaban compuestas.

Ya derrotada por el cansancio, se resigno a su destino, quién sabría lo que sucedería, si ni ella misma lo sabía…

* * *

><p>Phineas, ya a punto de perder los estribos, para calmar sus nervios caminó de aquí para allá, entre las matas del bosque. Quería pensar en otra cosa, sentía que todo el mundo estaba en su contra, y que tenían el propósito de atacarlo, por el simple hecho de placer. Se sentía desdichado, pero el egoísmo le hacía sentir este dolor de una forma tan dulce…<p>

- ¡Phineas! –apareció Doof, entre los árboles, cansado de no poderle seguir el paso del pelirrojo.

- Eh… ¿Qué está haciendo?

- Mah… nada… solo quería hablar contigo…

El niño cruzó los brazos, no estaba convencido con la respuesta.

- Bueno, Vanessa me obligó… ¡Pero ya estoy aquí!

- Ah, sí… claro…

El pelirrojo se sentó en una roca que estaba cerca de él, mirando hacía el suelo. El científico sintió lástima por el chico, ya que su joven alma herida le recordaba a él cuando tenía su misma edad. Se acomodó al lado de Phineas, sin decirle nada por largo rato, esperando el momento preciso para romper el hielo.

- ¡Ah, Phineas! ¿Sabes? Yo también tengo un hermano, uno menor… seguro debes conocerlo, se llama Roger.

- ¿Roger? ¿Usted es hermano del alcalde?

- Como sea –dijo Heinz ladeando los ojos –Igual nunca me llevé bien con él. Siempre recibía más que yo. Mi madre lo quería más, las chicas igual. Porque era guapo, talentoso, de buen físico, carismático y brillante para los estudios, no como yo. ¡Argch! Si tan solo pudiera vengarme de él…

- Emmm… doctor D, no creo que eso sea un buen consejo.

Doofenshmirtz se avergonzó un poco que no pudiera alentar un poco a Phin.

- Ok… pero si sé una cosa, que no debes guardar rencor contra Ferb…

- ¿Y por qué no habría de hacerlo? –contrapuso el muchacho con mirada desafiante.

- Pues… este ¡Ah! Porque si no lo haces, serás un idiota igual que yo…

Ante tal realidad, Phineas se imaginó a sí mismo, con cuarenta años, encorvado y con una bata blanca. No pudo sentir más que repugnancia por la visión.

- Así si no quieres pasar por lo que viví será mejor que hagas las paces con tu hermano.

- Seh… creo que debe tener razón… de todos modos, hemos hecho grandes cosas juntos, no tengo justificación para lo que le hice… siempre me llevo el crédito por lo que hago… y él… nada… Ferb merece reconocimiento incluso mucho más que yo… yo… debo pedirle perdón.

- ¡Eso! Aunque no me molestaría que no lo hicieras y fueras como…

Phineas se fue corriendo rápidamente de allí, dejando a Heinz solitario.

- ¡Buaaa! Nadie quiere ser como Doof…

* * *

><p>El auto en el que se encontraban Carl y Monograma se dirigía al gran edificio Empire State. Quién sabe cuáles eran los planes de la retorcida mente del mayor, que ni siquiera el joven interno sabía lo que maquinaba esta.<p>

- ¿Para qué vamos a Empire State, señor?

- Oh, ya verás, y tú serás pieza clave en esto –contestó esbozando una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.

Carl volteó su cabeza, admirando por la ventana la grandeza y atractivo de la gran Nueva York, pero sus pensamientos turbados no lo dejaban tranquilo.

"Esto me da mala espina…"

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>Hasta yo me enojo conmigo misma por no seguir xDDDDDDD...<p>

¡RESPUESTAAAAAAS 8D!

**Lylaxe: **Me halagan tus palabras :)... trato de redactar bien mis historias... pero el problema es que la página en el proceso de subida "se come" algunas letras y palabras ^^; ¡MALDIGO AL CREADOR DE .! Mentira xDDDDDD

**vale123456789: **Gracias y *risita malvada* bueno... este fanfic es rated T... así que no puedo hacerle más ^^;... y mejor así, estaría sobrepasándome xDDDDDDDDDD

;-; Pobres niños...

**xXPlayGuyXx: **¿De qué hablas (?)? Si me necesitas soy practicante en Chun Kuk Do (busca en Internet MUAHAHAHAHAHA!)... Mentira xD SOY UNA INÚTIL D:! Y ya continué el fic, quédate tranquilo y apártate de ese botón rojo para destruir la Tierra (?)

**Phinbella5225:** Ahorca a Monograma si quieres xDDDDDD! Y gracias, me siento mejor... desde hace raaaaato xDDDDD! Pero igual... ya he decepcionado en esta página por un fic ;-;...

De hecho, los cerdos verdes se llaman cerdícolas :)... mi hermana me lo dijo, tiene un Samsung Galaxy xDDDD (suertuda ¬¬)... y me gustaría ir a alguna ciudad... al menos... que el sol amanezca en el mar xDDDDD (en mi país cae al océano...)

Y los engañéeeeee :D!

**Gatita1869: **Phineas imbécil :S... y sí, me demoré ^^;

**amarphinbella12: **Lo siento amiguita ^^;... espero que leas esto :3

**juli4427: **No te preocupes xD! Comenta cuando quieras :). Y no creo que seas tan despistado... no tanto como yo, que me tienen que recordar hasta ña hora de bañarme ^^;... anécdotas aparte, me alegro que te gustara el episodio :). Espero que te guste este ¡Un abrazo! Y Phin no va a despertar en muuuucho tiempo... todavía no llego a esa parte ^^;... el Sicomorfo... lo volveré a utilizar cuando pueda, pero no sé si en este fandom... y no eres malo... solo distraído xDDDDDD

Descuida, ¿para qué perdonarte si no haz hecho nada malo :3?

* * *

><p>Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen fin :)! ¡Y este fue el episodio de la semana! Si te gustó este capítulo revisa en el buscador... subiré un nuevo escrito los viernes de julio :). Si te gusta como escribo puedes suscribirte o mandarme a escritores favoritos... y... ¿Qué no sueno como Germán *facepalm*?<p>

Olviden en chamullo anterior ¡Besos y abrazos y felices vacaciones a todos :D!


	14. Capítulo 11

Perdonen la demora, es que tenía otras responsabilidades hoy y ahora me doy el tiempo de actualizar ^^; ¡Hola muchachos! Espero que les guste este episodio... la verdad no tengo muchas ganas de hablar ahora, ya que estoy pasándola genial en un musical de YT (ya saben...), así que subo estoy y me pongo los auriculares y chau xDDDD... Nah... mentira, pero ya estoy cansada y eso... Así que empecemos y terminemos de una vez xD

* * *

><p><em><strong>El Código Maestro<strong>_

_Capítulo XI_

El cabello verde del joven se mimetizaba entre el follaje de la vegetación en los suburbios de la Gran Manzana. Ferb corrió varias cuadras sin que nadie percatara su presencia. Se impresionó de la vastedad de la enorme metrópolis mundial. Con sigiles cruzó calles y autopistas, unas tan tranquilas y en otras los autos eran conducidos como un enjambre de abejas saliendo de un panal.

Iban a ser las doce del mediodía, cuando se detuvo para respirar cerca de un semáforo en rojo. Mientras recuperaba aire, oculto entre los arbustos para evitar sospechas vio como varios vehículos y medios de transporte se detenían dejando pasar los peatones.

Con su oído agudo, prestó atención, al oír que cerca de allí el sonido de que alguien golpeaba algo repetidas veces. Curioso levantó la vista y vio como el portaequipaje de un carro negro se levantaba y se cerraba como si fuera por fuerza voluntaria.

Todavía no apartaba la mirada, cuando el semáforo dio en verde y el vehículo retornó su marcha, en dirección del inminente Empire State.

Viendo como se alejaba cada vez más, para luego doblar en una curva, empujó a un niño menor que él con su bicicleta a su escondite.

- ¡Niño! Dame tu bicicleta…

- ¡Si lo haces le diré a mi mamá!

- Eh… eh… entonces… -Ferb revisó el bolsillo de su pantalón, sacando unos pocos billetes –Te doy 10 dólares por tu bicicleta –el pequeño miró con desconfianza el dinero. El peliverde volvió a meter la mano -¿Qué más quiere que te dé? ¡Solo tengo este chicle…!

No alcanzó a terminar la oración, porque el niño le arrebató el caramelo y se alejó corriendo de ahí, sin su bicicleta y sin aceptar los dólares que le había ofrecido Ferb.

Confundido, se montó en la bicicleta, y siguiendo al auto pedaleando en un parque. Todavía alcazaba a ver como la tapa del portaequipaje se elevaba y sacudía.

Ya después de un largo trecho recorrido, el carro se estacionó en el edificio que justo el chico había adivinado. Poderoso e imperioso, se alzaba a las cabezas de todos los neoyorkinos el famoso edificio Empire State. Ferb había oído mucho de aquella construcción, aunque sería normal que él pensara que el que había construido con su hermano era mil veces más grande y mejor que aquella pequeñez tan insignificante, se sintió tan admirado por la descomunal edificación, que había servido de meta e inspiración para ambos.

Dejando de lado el asombro, corrió directamente al portaequipaje del automóvil negro cuando sus ocupantes se bajaron de él, levantando la tapa y para su desilusión era solo un gánster amarrado de pies y manos pidiendo auxilio.

- ¡Ups! Lo siento, persona equivocada –se disculpó el chico.

Volvió a cerrarlo, cuando se puso a pensar dónde estaría Isabella. Mientras reflexionaba, se detuvo otro vehículo, idéntico al anterior, también la puerta del portaequipaje era golpeado con insistencia. Se bajaron del auto dos personas, ambos le trajeron a la memoria unas cuantas imágenes que solo parecía haber visto en sueños. Luego de una suave migraña las olvidó, realizando la misma operación, abrió con lentitud para no hacer ruido la puerta, y ahí estaba, toda despeinada pero viva, Isabella.

- ¿Ferb? –se impresionó aquella, un poco enceguecida por la luz.

- Isabella…

- ¿Q-qué haces aquí?

Iba a contestar, cuando volvieron las dos personas las cuales iban en el auto. Un señor canoso, robusto y con uniforme aparentemente militar junto a un muchacho, de cabello rojo oscuro y una bata de laboratorio blanca.

Antes que pudiese sacar a la morocha del auto, esta lo empujó, haciendo que la tapa de cerrara de golpe y él tuvo que esconderse nuevamente en un basurero lleno de inmundicia.

- A ver, linda nena. Es hora de dormir con los angelitos –dijo con malicia aquél hombre de cabello blanco, y llenando un pañuelo con un líquido transparente, lo presionó contra la cara de Isabella sin que esta pudiera gritar antes, cayendo profundamente dormida.

- ¡Cloroformo! –gritó con horror Ferb, para error suyo, porque el hombre se volteó buscando quién lo había dicho. ¡Lo había oído! Trató de no hacer ni el más mínimo ruido, ni siquiera respirando, y para su alivio, este no lo descubrió.

- ¡Vamos, Carl! ¡Mete a la mocosuela en el saco!

El interno dudó unos momentos, causando el enojo del mayor.

- ¡Échala aquí!

- P-pero señor… ¿la gente no nos verá?

- ¡Ignorante! Lo que menos se van a dar estos estúpidos será en nosotros, simples forasteros. Esto de gente en portaequipajes se ve aquí todos los días y no hagas más preguntas tontas ¡Obedece!

Resignado, Carl tuvo que obedecer. Cargó a Isabella y la metió en el áspero saco. Monograma se la echó bruscamente al hombro, sin siquiera pensar en la comodidad de la niña.

Ya el grupo ingresó por la entrada. Ferb los siguió silenciosamente por los pasillos, sin llamar la atención de los secuestradores. Atravesando puertas, oficinas, subiendo escaleras y el centenar de pisos hasta llegar al último escalón, era obvio que no habían usado los ascensores para no llamar la atención entre tanta gente. En aquél piso había una especie de bodega, sostenida de columnas de un hierro negro y resistente. Un poco mareado, tal vez por la altura o por la impresión de la estructura, se deslizó entre los pilares para de nuevo esconderse cubriéndose la espalda con uno de ellos

- Ya Carl… aquí es…

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Ayúdame ahora a llevarla hasta la antena!

- O-o sea… ¿está pensando en…?

- ¡La vamos a amarrar con estas cuerdas! –y le lanzó al interno unas sogas. Este quedó perplejo –Veremos si mereces ganar mi puesto cuando me retire… ¡Hazlo, o si no…!

Una vez más, el chico tuvo que hacer todo sin reclamar. Sabía que ordenes de Monograma, eran órdenes, nadie podía contradecir ni una sola palabra que saliera de su boca. Una vez más levantó a Isabella, escalando hasta llegar al límite que tenía el gran edificio, y atrás lo vigilaba el mayor, con mirada amenazadora, cuidando que todo lo hiciera al pie de la letra, sin errores.

El niño peliverde se quedó allí, observando atentamente. Sabía que si se atrevía a enfrentarlos solo, podría salir perdiendo, después de todo, eran dos contra uno, y parecía que el que parecía ser un simple anciano, tenía aires de ser de todo, menos débil, pues su cuerpo maceteado lo demostraba.

- Al menos ya sé la ubicación de Isabella… -dijo para sí mismo Ferb. Invisible como una sombra en la oscuridad, bajó nuevamente las escaleras, para buscar ayuda de Doof o Vanessa, cualquiera de los dos, pero se llevó una sorpresa ya que no tenía en mente solo a una sola persona.

Ya había llegado el muchacho al primer piso, cuando chocó contra alguien y ambos cayeron al suelo. Ferb se sobaba la nariz, aún la sentía adolorida por la pelea con Phineas. Al abrir los ojos, se sorprendió que su mismo hermano se encontrara allí, solo que su nariz estaba doblada por el choque.

- ¿Ferb?

- ¿Phineas? ¿Q-qué haces aquí? ¡Será mejor que vuelvas por donde viniste!

- Hermano, yo solo venía a…

- ¡No me digas hermano! –gritó resentido el peliverde. Este se sintió extraño en decirlo en voz tan alta, ya que nunca le había hablado así a Phin –Esto es asunto mío, así que vete de aquí.

El pelirrojo, un poco abrumado por el modo en que le había gritado su hermanastro, dio media vuelta y caminó solo por la calle, como si fuera un perrito echado de la casa por su dueño. Ferb trató de ser duro, sin ser compasivo. Irónicamente, justo en ese momento se puso a llover, dejando todo empapado a Phineas. Todavía Ferb intentaba no doblegarse, pero la cosa ya llegó al colmo, cuando pasó un taxi por la calle, levantando el agua de un charco y dejando al niño todo lleno de barro y agua.

- ¡Oh, por Dios! Está bien, Phineas. No tienes por qué irte.

- ¿En serio? –exclamó sobresaltado el chico. Entonces dio saltitos de alegría como si fuera un niño pequeño. Corriendo se acercó abrazando a su hermano, sin dejarlo respirar -¡Gracias, Ferb, mil gracias! ¡Fui un tonto en tratarlos así, perdóname por favor!

- Phineas… -trató de hablar el peliverde en un hilo de voz algo delgada.

- ¿Podrías soltarme?

El chico dejó de abrazarlo. Era obvio que había aplicado tanta fuerza que lo había estado ahogando. Avergonzado, bajó la cabeza, mientras Ferb respiraba bocanadas de aire.

- Lo siento, hermano… solo… olvídalo… bueno… ¿estás haciendo?

El muchacho levantó la cabeza para observar a Phineas. Este de desconcertó por la forma en que lo veía su hermanastro.

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Y bien qué?

- Todavía no me respondes.

Ferb dio un suspiro de cansancio y se apoyó contra un poste de luz.

- Mira Phineas, tal vez nos molestamos por un momento, eso pasa entre los hermano, mas… es mejor que no estés aquí.

- ¿Cómo, cómo? –frunció el ceño Phin –O sea, vine aquí para ayudarte para recibir un "no" por respuesta ¡Eso no lo voy a aceptar!

- Phineas, yo…

- No, Ferb. Ya estoy aquí, verás que no soy el niñito pequeño que era antes. Ya cambié, la gente cambia, tú has cambiado…

- Pero eso no era lo que quería de…

- Primero escúchame, soy tu hermano y estaré contigo en las buenas y en las malas, te guste o no… a menos que no sea tu hermano… eso es lo que me había dicho antes, ¿no?

Para ser Nueva York, un silencio mortal inundó aquél lugar donde se encontraban ambos. Nadie tuvo el valor para decir una palabra, cuando se oyó en la ciudad un grito que parecía provenir de una chica, en la cima del edificio.

- ¡Es Isabella! –dijo Phineas, y se disponía para entrar por la puerta giratoria, cuando Ferb lo echó al suelo con todo su cuerpo aplastándolo encima -¿Qué haces?

- ¡No vayas! –lo sujetaba con fuerza para que no se escapara de él.

- ¡Pero Ferb…!

- ¡Phineas, es por esto que no quiero que vayas! ¡Ya perdimos a Isabella! Si sigues arrebatándote de esta forma, te capturarán como lo hicieron con ella, o peor ¡Terminarían haciéndolo con todos! Así que te quedas aquí, no te muevas. Yo iré a por ella, hasta entonces espera aquí.

- ¡Isabella no es solo tu mejor amiga, también es la mía y no la abandonaré! Sí o sí subiré contigo, por último si no lo hago por ti, lo haré por ella.

- L-lo… lo siento, hermano… pero tendrás que quedarte aquí, es demasiado peligroso…

Dejando desconcertado al pelirrojo, partió de nuevo a subir las aparentes largas escaleras, cuando recordó que estaba el ascensor. Rápidamente se subió a este, que iba subiendo a la velocidad de un rayo varios niveles sin sentirse ni una sensación de vértigo.

"Fue lo correcto en dejar a Phineas fuera de esto… tal vez necesitaba ayuda, pero él no es la persona en la que estaba pensando para recibirla. Al menos creo que ya no estarán esos tipos, y si están… pues… aprovecharé el momento en que se den el más mínimo descuido para rescatar a Isabella" –pensaba Ferb.

Más le valía entonces tener a su hermano a su lado, porque no sabía lo que pasaría cuando llegara a su destino.

Se abrieron las puertas automáticas del ascensor, cuando delante de él estaban Carl y Monograma. Ferb entró en un estado de shock, sin saber qué hacer. Cuando se recuperó, metió su mano en el bolsillo de sus jeans para sacar una peineta oscura, colocándola encima de su barbilla, como simulando un bigote, pensando que era un tonto por haber intentado pasar inadvertido con algo tan insignificante, para su sorpresa, su plan improvisado había funcionado.

- ¡Buenas tardes, señor! –lo saludó el mayor, sin haberse percatado de otro más mínimo detalle del muchacho.

Mas Carl miró desconfiado a Ferb. Al niño le salían gotitas de sudor por los nervios que le causaba pensar en que sería descubierto y delatado. El joven pelirrojo lo observó de pies a cabeza, hasta que en su rostro hubo un gesto de haber sabido quién era, pero en vez de decirle a su jefe, fue indiferente al tema en absoluto.

- Vamos, idiota. Ahora tenemos que cuidar la entrada a ver si vienen –le ordenó Monograma.

- Sí, señor –y antes de salir, se volteó para guiñarle el ojo en señal de suerte.

Al peliverde le dieron unas ganas de morir en ese momento por el susto que había pasado.

Retornando a su misión, volvió a presionar el botón de subida, ya que del miedo, no había podido moverse por la forma en que lo miraba el interno. Ahora que el peligro ya no estaba, con calma esta vez fue elevado por la máquina para llegar a la cima del Empire State.

Al bajarse del ascensor, corrió hasta llegar a la escalinata exterior, que llevaba a la antena que servía de pararrayos al edificio. Había que actuar rápido, algunas nubes se estaban haciendo presentes y el viento norte daban la noticia que se avecinaba una fuerte tormenta, típicas de la Gran Manzana.

Ya junto a la morocha, quien ya había recuperado nuevamente la conciencia y con la boca tapada con un pañuelo (que solo dejaba emitir chillidos), se dispuso a desatarla antes que cayera un relámpago en la antena.

- ¡Agch! –tosía la niña, algo sofocada por la mordaza.

- ¿Estás bien, Isabella?

- Seh, creo que sí…

- OK, entonces levántate y vámonos rápido de…

Antes que pudiera terminar de dar la orden, delante de ellos se levantó la imponente figura de Monograma, seguida por la del becario, quien mostraba en su rostro un gesto de tristeza, por no haber retenido a su jefe el tiempo necesario.

- Ah, ya veo, tú debes ser Ferb Fletcher, ¿no?

El peliverde no respondió nada, solo observó fijamente a los ojos con una mirada de odio. Aún así, él estaba sorprendido que supiera su nombre, además de lo conocido que le parecía ser aquél hombre que no recordaba en dónde podía haberlo visto.

- Sí, sí lo eres; sé quién eres y cómo eres…

- Pero… ¿cómo lo sabes?

- Las respuestas vendrán a su tiempo, pero ustedes no se van de aquí de ninguna manera –entonces sacó de su espalda una pistola y fijó el blanco amenazante sobre Isabella.

- No se atrevería… -desafió Ferb.

- Si no cooperas, será mejor que te despidas de la muchachita...

El joven de doce años se quedó quieto e inmóvil, para no darle ninguna razón al hombre para que disparara y dañara a su mejor amiga…_  
><em>

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>Awwwwwww, shueñito :'D...<p>

RESPUESTAS!

**juli4427: **Seh... bastante te demoraste xDDDDDD... ¿En serio crees eso? Se me hace que lo escuché por alguna parte, pero no me acuerdo xDDDD. Y Monograma puede ser un buen villano si se lo propone, por eso lo puse... y sí, tardará demasiado... creo ^^;... y bueno, a la basura el Sicomorfo *lo dibuja en un papel y lo bota en un bote de basura*

**Lilian-chan123: **¿Tú? ¿Sicópata? No tanto como yo *risa malévola* y gracias por leer :3

**Guest: **No, no le pasará nada... ¿o sí? *risa malévola*

**Doof-fan: **CONI 8D! Jajaja, gracias querida por seguirme :'D, no me siento abandonada... así que te lo agradezco de antemano que me apoyes :), y esa parte también me gustó xDDDD

**kuku: **Sí, toooooodo es un flashback... todavía no llego a la parte en que el recuerdo termina, así que seguiré lo más que pueda ;)

**eduardo: **NO, chupa el perro *lalalalalalala* ¡Mentira xDDDD! Maldito Germán que me influye... como sea... no, pensaba en eso, pero creo que eso lo dejaré para otro fic...

**vale123456789: **Sí, se van a reconciliar, pero muuuuy adelante xDDDD. Como sea... ¡Te extraño hermanita .!

* * *

><p>Y aquí termino porque me duele la nuca Dx... buenas noches y espero que duerman bien... con lo aburrido que es este cuento xDDDD<p>

¡Adiós!


	15. Capítulo 12

Esta va a ser la última entrega en muuucho tiempo. Tengo exprimido el cerebro y creo que cuando lleguen las vacaciones de primavera subiré un capítulo nuevo :). Espero que me tengan paciencia, ya que voy muy avanzada, no quiero subir capítulos de una sola vez xDDDD

¡Ahora a leer!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>El Código Maestro<span>_**

_Capítulo XII_

- ¿Y por qué mejor no te despides de ti mismo, viejo inútil!

- ¿Eh? –dijeron todos al unísono.

El que había desafiado a Monograma era Phineas, quien tenía entre sus manos el lanzador de pelotas de baseball que había hecho hace tiempo cuando Meap vino a visitarlos por primera vez.

- ¡Phineas! ¿De dónde sacaste…?

- ¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones, Ferb! ¡Ahora deja a mis amigos o te las verás conmigo y este chico malo! ¿Es lo que quieres?

A regañadientes, el mayor soltó el arma.

- Así me gusta, ahora… -en ese momento, el hombre sujetó de los hombros a Isabella y la empujó contra el barandal. Al ser tan delgado, este de rompió, cayendo la morocha.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –se horrorizaron todos, incluyendo a Carl.

- ¡Maldito, cómo pudiste…! –decía Phineas entre lágrimas y amenazándolo.

- ¡Phineas! –lo calmó Ferb -¡Mira!

Isabella seguía viva, estaba sujeta a una bandera, unos dos metros del piso superior.

- ¡Ayúdenme! ¡No creo que aguante mucho! –gritaba ella.

- ¡Sujétate, Isabella! –le rogaba el pelirrojo.

- ¡Ah, no! ¡Ustedes no van a ninguna parte! –Monograma corrió hasta donde estaba la muchacha aferrada. Al llegar apuntó con el mismo revólver nuevamente la cabeza de la niña -¡Si vienen por mí, adiós a la mocosa!

- ¡Desgra…!

- ¡Todavía no, Phineas! –lo detuvo su hermano -¡Piensa en algo si en eso eres bueno!

- ¡Cierto! Veamos… ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió eso antes? –el chico sin dudar disparó la pelota que tenía cargada el lanzador y esta llegó a la mano del mayor, haciendo que la pistola cayese al vacío.

- ¡Argh! –se quejó sobándose la mano -¡Ahora sí te voy a matar!

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Ferb, sujétala! –ordenó el joven pasándole el artilugio en sus manos -¡Tú encárgate que él no intente nada! ¡Yo salvaré a Isabella!

Así tal como lo había dicho, el pelirrojo corrió hasta la orilla donde estaba el barandal roto. Mientras tanto, su hermano trataba de no dejar de observar de reojo a Monograma para que no hiciera algo amenazante contra ellos.

Phineas se deslizaba con cuidado por el costado del edificio para no caerse. Solo faltaba un poco más y estaría junto a su amiga.

- ¡Vamos, Izzy! ¡Toma mi mano!

La niña estiraba como podía su brazo para poder alcanzar la palma de su amigo.

- N-no puedo…

- ¡Haz el intento, por favor te lo ruego!

Como Ferb en ese momento estaba distraído en escuchar lo que decían los chicos, Monograma aprovechó la oportunidad y huyó por la puerta de salida.

- ¡Phineas, el hombre escapó!

- Como sea… ¡Ahora no nos molestará más!

La morocha hizo un esfuerzo más y pudo aferrarse al muchacho.

- Las mujeres primero –ofreció galantemente el pelirrojo, a pesar de no ser el mejor momento para serlo.

Inmediatamente Isabella se sonrojó, no por el ofrecimiento, sino por otra cosa.

Sin decir nada, la joven escaló por el muro. Cuando Phineas se disponía a hacer lo mismo, descubrió porqué su amiga se había ruborizado.

¡Se había olvidado que en ese momento Isabella estaba usando falda!

Al instante, el chico retiró la vista.

- ¿Vas bien, Phineas? Escucho que estás jadeando…

- No es nada, Isa… -pero no pudo terminar, porque sintió que lo estaban tironeando de la pantorrilla. No pasó mucho tiempo para que volvieran a tirar de esta hasta que comenzó a resbalarse por la pared.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

- ¿Qué sucede?-se volteó la morocha, cuando con horror observó que la enorme figura de Monograma lo estaba empujando hacia el vació. Este había bajado al piso anterior y había salido a su encuentro por la ventana inferior para tomarlos por sorpresa-¡Phineas, no te sueltes!

- ¡No! Sube, ve con Ferb…

- ¡No te dejaré morir! ¡No de esta forma! ¡No te vayas a soltar!

- Pero…

- ¡Hazlo por mí! ¡Trata de que te suelte!

Confiando en su amiga, Phineas trataba de patear a quien lo aprisionaba para que este dejara de retenerlo. La idea funcionó, pues golpeó ligeramente a Monograma en la nariz haciendo que este lo soltase y pudiese escapar de sus manos justo a tiempo.

- ¡Esto no se quedará así! ¡Me vengaré de ustedes, aunque sea lo último que haga! –juraba el mayor, pero ya era tarde, los chicos ya había estaban sanos y salvos en suelo firme.

- ¡Será mejor que salgamos de aquí rápido! Este hombre no tardará en regresar.

- ¡Oigan! –los llamó una voz que provenía de unas sombras –Les aconsejo que no se pueden quedar aquí… corren peligro en Estados Unidos. Les sugiero que salgan del país…

- Pero… ¿dónde? –preguntó Isabella.

- ¡A dónde sea! Aquí corren peligro… no están muy lejos del puerto. Tomen el primer barco que encuentren, súbanse de polizón y en donde caigan estarán seguros si él no sabe en qué lugar terminaron…

- Entonces, no hay tiempo que perder… -se apresuró Phineas, pero el peliverde lo detuvo de su remera.

- ¿Y se puede saber quién eres tú? –interrogó Ferb.

- Eso no se los puedo decir. Solo sigan mis instrucciones. Les deseo buena suerte…

Ya terminada la conversación, los chicos salieron a paso veloz del sitio. Ya no estando ellos, Carl, quien era el que les había dado la información, salió del lugar de dónde se ocultaba.

- Ellos no eligieron esto y tampoco yo –murmuró para sí mismo.

- ¡Carl! ¡Ayúdame a subir, pedazo de idiota! –lo insultaba el anciano que por sus problemas a la columna y diabetes no podía soportar bien su propio peso.

- ¡Ya voy, señor!

* * *

><p>Sin perder el tiempo, los hermanos Flynn-Flecther e Isabella llegaron al primer piso del Empire State, saliendo de este, cuando se encontraron con una sorpresa.<p>

- ¿Doctor D? –se extrañaron los chicos al ver a Doof, Vanessa y Perry ya montados en el auto.

- ¡Rápido, que no tenemos tiempo! ¡Debemos irnos pronto de aquí!

- ¿Y a dónde?

- Oh, ya lo verán. Y será bueno que luego me agradezcan, porque es lo mejor que pude encontrar.

Rápidamente el científico pisó el acelerador y partieron rumbo al puerto navío de Nueva York, tan veloz como les fuera posible para salvar sus vidas.

Cinco minutos de viaje y ya llegaron al muelle. Allí estaban varios barcos varados, los cruceros en espera de pasajeros y los marineros de los transatlánticos subían cajas de mercadería y exportaciones.

- ¡Puaj! ¡Qué asqueroso olor! -Se quejaban la morocha y Vanessa al pasar cerca de un barco pesquero.

- ¿Y en qué barco nos subiremos, doc? –preguntó Phineas.

- Espera un momento. Gracias al cielo que el capitán de ese barco es amigo mío, veremos si puedo convencerlo a que nos permita subir.

- ¿Usted cree?

- Bueno… le debo un dinero… ¡Pero seguro que nuestros años de amistad le harán memoria…! O no… cuando me vio en el armario con su novia…

- ¿Qué?

- Nada, muchacho. Veremos si… ¡Oh, pero sí ahí está! –se alegró Doofenshmirtz al ver a un hombre de abrigo y botas de goma amarillas arriba de un barco observando cómo los marinero cargaban cosas para llevarlos a las bodegas - ¡Hola, querido primo Pierre! Seguro que te acordarás de mí...

El desconocido sacó de su bolsillo unos pequeños lentes y se los puso frente a sus ojos, examinando un poco la figura encorvada y desgarbada del doctor.

- ¡Cómo no recordarte! -contestó con su voz que delataba que era francés -¡Eres el imbécil de Heinz!

- ¡Sí! ¡Sabía que no me olvidarías!

- ¿Y por qué no? ¡Si por tu culpa no me pude casar con Margaret!

- Agradece que te hice un favor. Si no te hubieras dado cuenta, te hubieses casado con una infiel.

- ¡Maggie y yo éramos muy felices hasta que tú llegaste!

- Nah, pero el pasado es pasado… Oye, primito… ¿Podrías por favor aceptar que viajáramos en tu barco?

- ¿Y por qué haría eso? –argumentó el sujeto.

- Pues… pues… Vanessa, tú que eres abogada dile…

- Soy profesora, papá… -se molestó a joven castaña.

- Lo que sea.

- Bueno tío… nosotros ahora estamos teniendo unos problemitas en estos momentos y necesitamos salir de Estados Unidos hoy día. También estos chicos vienen con nosotros con su ornitorrinco y debemos partir con ellos.

- ¿Es en serio?

Para convencerlo, los tres muchachos hicieron unas caritas de perrito triste para convencer al capitán. Conmovido, el hombre aceptó.

- ¡Está bien! ¡Pero los que se suben a mi navío no vienen a no hacer nada! Ustedes tendrán que hacer todo tipo de tareas cuando les ordene, incluso trapear pisos cuando fuese necesario. ¿Me oyeron?

- ¡A la orden, señor! –exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Ahora suban rápido que no debemos atrasarnos! ¡Debemos llegar a Alta Normandía en dos días! –informó el marinero.

- ¿Alta Normandía? –se impresionó Vanessa -Es significa que… ¿iremos a Francia?

- _Bien sûr,__madeimoselle!…_ (¡Claro, señorita!)

- Pero... no nos pudimos despedir de Candace y nuestros padres… -lagrimeaba Phineas.

A Doof se le rompía el corazón de ver al chico pelirrojo de ese modo

- Escucha, Phineas; por seguridad tuya y la de ella, es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí. ¿Sabes? Cuando lleguemos a Francia podremos hacer un montón de cosas ¡Iremos al museo de la Guillotina!

- Otra vez con eso… -se lamentaba su hija.

- Mejor déjemelo a mí –dijo Isabella –Phin… sé que no es fácil, menos para ti, que a pesar que eres optimista… o lo eras, sé que todavía queda una chispa del espíritu de ese niño entusiasta que pasaba veranos inventando ideas maravillosas. Un día volverás a ver a tu mamá, Phineas, eso te lo prometo.

- Ojalá pudiera creerte… -susurró cabizbajo el muchacho y se apartó de ella.

"Después de todo iremos a Francia… ¡A Francia! ¡Dios me ha dado una segunda oportunidad con el amor! ¡No la desaprovecharé! Serás mío, Phineas Flynn, tarde o temprano tendrá que pasar…

Entonces todos subieron a cubierta, para emprender una de las aventuras más grandes que se pudieran haber imaginado alguna vez en sus vidas…

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>Bien chicos... aquí termina en suspenso los capítulos de estreno en invierno xDDDDD<p>

*Evil mode on :D*

**Doof-fan:** Me da rabia este sitio :S... al menos modificaron para bien ciertas cosas ¡Incluso puedo colocar links en mi perfil xDDDD! Y ahora pasó esto :3, y me gusta retomar viejas ideas como una especie de "reciclaje artístico" xDDDD. Y cuando me dejen de arder los ojos leeré tus fics :)...

**Guest: **También hubiera hecho lo mismo xDDDD! Aunque yo no odio a Monograma, solo usé un personaje que podría ser un villano potencial... además, a varios se nos ha ocurrido hacerlo LOL

**xXPlayGuyXx:** Espera un momento... vi tu perfil... ¿Eres chileno O.o? ¡Weeeeena xD! Ahora, siendo seria... sep, dije que estrenaría caps en invierno ¿qué no lees xDDD? Aunque Phin sigue igual... es bastante testarudo este chico :S... pero bueh... igual quisiera que disparara... pero eso me traería problemas xDDDDD.

Lástima que terminen tus vacaciones :(... acá en el sur donde vivo, terminan la próxima semana, ya que salimos después que ustedes ¿Vives en Santiago? xDDDD

**Les202: **¿Me quieres ofender? Porque soy siniestra y malvada! *rayos y truenos, risa malvada incluida* Bueh... muchos llegan a pensar que odio a Phineas y el Phinbella por lo que hago... y es MENTIRA ¡AMO AMBAS COSAS xDDDDD! Por lo mismo soy sádica y lo que amo hago sufrir... ya veo por qué ningún chico me quiere *forever alone*...

**vale123456789: **Hermana 8DDDD! Un abrazo *hug*! Me halagas cuando dices que te gustan los capítulos :3... esas partes igual me gustaron escribirlas :), creo que lo hice en la época en que era más creativa xDDD (los últimos episodios que he escrito son bastante pobres en humor y esas cosas...) y te entiendo... me carga pensar que cuando vuelvas estaremos con clases :(... aunque por septiembre tendré mis vacaciones de primavera y podré conversar un poco contigo :)...

Saludos también, besos y abrazos :)!

* * *

><p>Yyyyyyyy esto es el fin xDDDDD! Bueno... continuaré pronto, cuando tenga tiempo :). Ahora me voy, que tengo cosas que hacer ¡Pásenla bien y buenas noches (o días ^^;) a todos :D!<p> 


	16. Capítulo 13

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO ATRASADO 8DDDDDD!

¡Hey, amigos! ¿Cómo están :3? Verán... tengo excelentes noticias y sé que algunos se van a poner tristes y otros tremendamente felices, porque lo que digo es decisivo:

¡ACABO DE TERMINAR ESTE FIC 8D!

Así es señores, ayer lo hice, así que semana por semana iré subiendo los episodios que restan, el de hoy será breve y será como compensación por todos los meses que no he actualizado este fic, porque como unos ya saben, durante las clases me prohibieron meterme mucho y eso. Así que trabajé bien duro para terminarlo antes de que acabaran las vacaciones y así poder descansar.

Este será mi último fic en toda mi carrera en este fandom :(. Estoy muy cansada y quiero experimentar cosas, además que me torturó esta historia para poder terminarla xDDDD.

¡Aquí viene el capítulo trece de este fanfic .w.!

* * *

><p><em><strong>El Código Maestro<strong>_

_Capítulo XIII_

Ya arriba del barco, cada uno comenzó a inspeccionar la cubierta de la nave. Cada uno por su lado, antes de zarpar en unos cuantos minutos…

Phineas todavía no se podía recuperar de lo ocurrido ¡Tendría que dejar el país! ¿Y por cuánto tiempo? ¡Quizás nunca volverían a lo que alguna vez llamaron hogar!

Observaba el cielo, como las gaviotas volaban por encima de sus cabezas sin rozarlas siquiera, el agua del mar, que daba su reflejo.

- ¿Ese soy yo? –se impresionó al ver la figura de un joven, pelirrojo, pálido y con unas enormes ojeras en su rostro ¿Así que sus amigos estaban en lo correcto? ¿Ya no era la misma persona? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo con él? –Pero… ¿quién soy entonces…? ¿Yo…?

(Sick Cycle Carousel-Lifehouse)

_If shame had a face I think it would kinda look like mine__  
>If it had a home would it be my eyes?<br>Would you believe me if I said I'm tired of this?  
>Well here we go now one more time<em>

_I tried to climb your steps_  
><em>I tried to chase you down<em>  
><em>I tried to see how low I could get down to the ground.<em>  
><em>I tried to earn my way<em>  
><em>I tried to change this mind<em>  
><em>You better believe that I had tried to beat this<em>

_So where will this end_  
><em>It goes on and on<em>  
><em>Over and over and over again<em>  
><em>Keep spinning around<em>  
><em>I know that it won't stop<em>  
><em>Til I step down from this for good<em>

_I never thought I'd end up here_  
><em>Never thought I'd be standing where I am<em>  
><em>I guess I kinda thought that it would be easier than this<em>  
><em>I guess I was wrong now one more time…<em>

El navío comenzó a alejarse más y más de la orilla. Varias veces los chicos habían visto las costas de Danville desde un barco, pero las de Nueva York era una experiencia totalmente distinta. Los colosales rascacielos se veían cada vez más pequeños, hasta que ya no quedó más de ellos unas minúsculas figurillas, como las de juguetes de un niño. Incluyendo la Estatua de la Libertad, tampoco se salvada. Aquella omnipotente construcción se perdió en el horizonte.

- ¿No es una magnífica vista? –comentó Isabella a su enamorado quien tenía los ojos perdidos en el mar.

Phineas dio una respuesta vaga, apenas ininteligible; ni siquiera había prestado atención a su amiga.

- Es una bella puesta de sol ¿No es romántico?

Esta vez el joven no se inmutó a decir una palabra. ¡Qué ojos tan hermosos y melancólicos, mientras el viento agitaba y ondeaba su cabello rojo como el fuego!

- ¿Recuerdas Phin, cuando teníamos 10 años, dimos la vuelta alrededor del mundo en un solo día y terminamos varados en una isla?

El pelirrojo observó a la morocha con intriga. ¿Qué se proponía?

- Curiosamente, la puesta de sol de ahora es la misma de ese día –dijo claramente el muchacho luego de mucho rato callado.

- No –susurró ella, acomodándose a su lado –La de hoy es mil veces mejor.

Tener a Isabella junto a él, tan cerca uno del otro fue la sensación más exquisita que pudo haber sentido alguna vez en su vida.

Podía oír sin esfuerzo la respiración de la chica, y ella la de él, mutuamente.

Los cansados y tristes latidos de su corazón se convirtieron en tumbos rápidos, danzantes y alegres- Que algo cálido y vigorizante corría por sus venas que su antigua alma de niño volvía a él.

Jamás la había tenido tan cerca, ni por mucho tiempo como aquella vez…

_- Emmm… ¿Mayor Monograma?_

_- ¿Sí?_

_- ¿Luego de esto no recordaremos nada?_

_- Así es…_

_- ¡Bien!_

Mas el miedo se apoderó de él y aquellos buenos pensamientos se esfumaron, borrando todo lo que había sentido antes y algo semejante a una estaca golpeó su corazón. El dolor no era nada comparado con el horror que sintió. Era como una pesadilla, una que había tenido despierto. Entonces repentinamente soltó a Isabella, gimiendo y respirando agitadamente mientras con su mano presionaba su pecho.

- ¿Qué sucede? –se preocupó la morena -¿Te sientes bien?

Phineas era el más extrañado de ambos. Este tomaba bocanadas de aire y se recostó pesadamente en la barandilla del barco. Comenzó a sentir unas nauseas tremendas y su cara estaba tan pálida como una sábana fantasmal.

- ¡Ferb! –gritó Isabella buscando ayuda -¡Ven y ayúdame con tu hermano!

- ¿Qué pasó? –llegó este corriendo y jadeando -¡Phineas! ¿Pero qué…?

- Parece que está mareado. Será mejor que repose en uno de los camarotes. Debe estar muy cansado…

El peliverde y la morocha tomaron a su amigo de los brazos. Apenas Phineas podía caminar bien, lo que hacía que arrastrara sus pies muy a menudo mientras sudaba copiosamente.

Al llegar a las habitaciones que le capitán les había asignado, Doof, Perry y Vanessa, que estaban inspeccionando todo en cubierta, notaron como los otros tres chicos, con el de cabello rojo a rastras, sintieron lástima por aquella cara que expresaba dolor y desesperanza.

- Tal vez no conozca mucho a Phineas, pero cuando lo conocí era una persona totalmente distinta –opinó la castaña.

- Lo mismo digo… -dijo Heinz, quien a su lado el ornitorrinco se mordía los labios preocupado por la salud mental de su dueño.

* * *

><p>Era una hermosa noche en medio del océano Atlántico. La luna resplandecía en su traje de plata y las estrellas eran su velo que la conducían a su camino en penumbras y se reflejaba en las aguas marinas. Era un precioso espectáculo, cosas que no se ven en tierra, sino en aquellos lejanos lugares acuáticos.<p>

Phineas estaba en el camarote que compartiría con Ferb, Heinz y Perry. Vanessa e Isabella acordaron dormir aparte. El pelirrojo dormía plácidamente hasta el momento. Quién sabe, tal vez por fin halló su descanso luego de mucho tiempo.

- ¿Cómo está? –preguntó Ferb, quien estaba observando el cielo en el mástil del barco. Había llegado Isabella. Ella había cuidado durante horas a su amigo, para cuidar de sus sueños.

- Mejor, creo… no ha despertado…

La joven subió hacia la vela donde se encontraba Ferb y se sentó al lado de él, fijando su mirada en límite entre el cielo y el mar.

- ¿Cuándo le dirás? –murmuró el muchacho.

Isabella se extrañó de la pregunta que le había lanzado su amigo.

- ¿Decir qué a quién?

- A Phineas, que lo amas. Él será muy inteligente, pero sabes que no es bueno con el romance y que su mente es muy práctica… nunca lo sabrá por sí mismo, su razonamiento no lo deja.

- Es extraño… Phin… es el hombre perfecto… no te ofendas, Ferb, tú también lo eres…

- No hay problema. Tú sabes que me gusta otra…

- Vanessa… cierto, ¿es ella?

Ferb asintió algo sonrojado.

- Es algo más o menos como lo que sientes tú –agregó la jovencita -Solo que… Phineas, es un chico lleno de contradicciones. Cree en la magia y ha demostrado que existe, cosas que un hombre de ciencia y evidencia no haría, pero el amor es algo tan desconocido para él…

- El amor es sufrido –respondió Ferb –Todo lo puede, todo lo soporta, todo lo espera, es imperecible, incluso más que la misma esperanza… Isabella, tú tienes tres hermosas virtudes: amor, esperanza y fe, pero recuerda que el más importante de todos, es el amor.

Isabella levantó su rostro y miró fijamente al peliverde. No podía creerlo, para ser tan callado guardaba cosas maravillosas y sabias palabras.

- Si no estuviera enamorada de Phineas, te besaría –rió la niña.

- Ya sabes, mi corazón pertenece a una –contestó pícaro el chico –pero si quieres, puedes darme uno…

La morocha, agradecida lo abrazó cariñosamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla, contenta por su consejo.

- Gracias, Ferb, eres el más confiable –y regresó a la habitación para seguir con su amado. El inglés se quedó todavía afuera paseando por cubierta, saltando por los mástiles y las velas.

Caminó media hora dando vueltas hasta que algo se cruzó por su mente.

"Vanessa… ¿estará despierta?" –se dijo a sí mismo. Se dirigió al dormitorio de su profesora. Ella no dormía, conversaba de lo que había pasado durante el día con su padre, quien estaba todavía acompañado de su enemigo, quien entre ellos no había caso estar en modalidad mascota y participaba con ellos normalmente.

Por supuesto, el peliverde no podía ver eso, aunque afuera del camarote había una ventana cubierta por una cortina blanca. Se veía la silueta de su amor imposible (o no tan imposible) cerca de él.

Iba a tocar la puerta, mas su mano quedó congelada antes de golpear. Quedó dudando durante un largo rato, hasta que retiró su puño y se alejó para escalar de nuevo un mástil observando la luna.

(The Wanderer-Jill Is Lucky)

_There are flowers in my room  
>And they don't need a job<br>They just need time  
>To grow and die<br>And the lovers on their cloud  
>don't give a shit about the money<br>They're here to try  
>To stay side by side<br>But it's so hard_

_'Cause the morning always comes to kill the dream_  
><em>You had the night before<em>

_Well I'm dragging myself all along the pavement_  
><em>Up in the sky, there's someone behind<em>  
><em>And he's guiding my steps<em>  
><em>Up and down the life stairs<em>  
><em>Helps me thereby leaving again<em>

_And I'm walking all damned day_  
><em>Day after day<em>  
><em>But it's okay<em>  
><em>I'm on my way<em>  
><em>Wandering again from the West to the East<em>  
><em>I try to resist<em>  
><em>But it's so hard not to fall<em>

_'Cause the morning always comes to kill the dream_  
><em>You had the night before<em>

_Well I'm dragging myself all along the pavement_  
><em>Up in the sky, there's someone behind<em>  
><em>And he's guiding my steps<em>  
><em>Up and down the life stairs<em>  
><em>Helps me thereby leaving again<em>

_****_**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>Bastante corto el cap :(, lo reconozco, para esa fecha cuando lo escribí estaba demasiado vaga xD. Los que vendrán se irán alargando mucho :3.<p>

Ahora a contestar los reviews que me han sido dejados en mi ausencia xD ¡VAYA, 100 COMENTARIOS 8D!

**Lilian-chan123: **Vaya que me demoré mucho xD, ¿verdad? Como sea... ¡aquí ahora son vacaciones de verano xD! Vaya qué revés LOL

**Seren Avro Tsukino: **YO TE APOYO xD!

**Doof-fan: **Esa parte es de mis favoritas xD. Lástima, que como dije a alguien hace un tiempo atrás, los últimos episodios son muy pobres en humor :(. Y gracias por decirme eso de colocar una portada, pero esta página la uso para historias, no para dibujos xD. Prefiero subir mi arte en DART xD

**phinbella2012 (2): **¡ÁNIMO! ¡AHORA LA BARRA PARA ISA xD!

**juli4427: **¡HERMANITO 8D! Ahora te vengo a responder xD... no te preocupes, mira que quien cumplió record se demora soy yo xD. Mira, qué tal... hago referencias a películas sin darme cuenta ni haberlas visto xD. Y esa escena de la escalera la tomé de Digimon Frontier, han pasado los años que no veo y se me quedó esa parte xD. Doof también tendrá una oportunidad, ya sabes... con Francine xD. Igual sé que no haz leído "La Última Misión", pero te la recomiendo que la leas, sino vas a quedar colgado con varias partes ^^;...

Ahora dejé de escribirlo, pelmazo LOL

**Deyitha: **Gracias por hacerme barra xD. Y espero que sigas leyendo mi historia para que sepas el final xD. No te preocupes si no la viste antes, me pasó lo mismo con mi fic favorito, creía que era una basura por juzgarlo por el título y me dejó idiotizada hasta el final LOL. ¡TODO CALZA xD!

**fhiserprice: **Te agradezco el review :). Y si haces un fic, me avisas, porque quiero leer un poco antes de retirarme :D. ¡Ah! Y para todos, yo me voy del fandom literario, no de los dibujos xD. Lo seguiré haciendo de vez en cuando :)

* * *

><p>¡VAYA QUE ME LLEGARON HARTOS REVIEWS xD! Este fue el capítulo de la semana ;). Gracias por perder su tiempo aquí y nos vemos en siete días más para la actualización.<p>

¡Hasta luego ;)!


	17. Capítulo 14

¡Buen sábado a todos :D! Bien, primero me disculpo porque la semana pasada no actualicé, fue por un problemita que tuve con el pago del Internet ^^; ¡Pero ya estoy de vuelto y con todo :)!

Les aviso que la historia le falta muuuuuuuuuuuuuucho para terminar xD. O sea... ya está terminada, con todos los capítulos hechos y contados ;), mas son taaaaaantos que creo que la publicación estará completa para fin de año, así que hay fic para rato xD.

Continuamos esta historia y... ¡CORRE VIDEO :D! Digo... fic xD

* * *

><p><em><strong>El Código Maestro<br>**_

_Capítulo XIV_

- ¿Ferb? ¿Eres tú?

El peliverde se dio vuelta. Allí estaba, cerca de él, Vanessa, la que amaba con su alma desde que la conoció. A la luz de la luna se veía hermosa, casi de la misma edad del chico, si es que no era ofensa para ella. La joven maestra a su lado, ya no habían barreras para el amor, ni siquiera su diferencia de edad ni su oficio de estudiante como enemigo mortal de los profesores.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? –preguntó la castaña.

Sin observarla a la cara, como para hacerse el misterioso e interesante asintió con la cabeza sin decir una sola palabra.

- Ammm… está bien… -dijo Vanessa. Subió por el mástil y contempló la luna junto a su alumno. Ya lo había conocido desde hace mucho, varias veces se había encontrado con él. Le había parecido un chico bastante raro, profundo y poético –Y… ¿cómo te va en clases de Matemática?

- ¿Ah?

- Ya sabes… eres mi estudiante. Mientras estemos aquí será mejor que te enseñe algunas cosas para que cuando volvamos estés al corriente…

Si fuera otra persona, esta se hubiera reído ante el comentario de la joven y se hubiera caído y roto la cabeza en el suelo. Ferb, como ser tranquilo que era, solo sonrió sarcástico y siguió contemplando el cielo estrellado. Aquella arrogancia hirió el orgullo de la maestra.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te crees alguien muy especial?

- Oh, más de lo que te imaginas…

- ¿Ah sí? ¡Demuéstramelo!

Sacó de su bolsillo dos papeles que tenían impreso varios ejercicios algebraicos para desafiar a Ferb. Este era un examen riguroso, aunque corto lleno de ecuaciones, calcular el volumen de una esfera y el área de una circunferencia.

Empezó la competencia. La casi adulta tenía ya un ejercicio hecho al minuto. Creía tenerlo todo bajo control, pero sus reflejos le jugaron en contra y vio de lejos sin que se diera cuenta el peliverde su hoja de preguntas y esta estaba a la mitad de ser respondida.

Horrorizada, volvió a agarrar ferozmente su lapicera y con la rapidez humana que tenía respondió cada ecuación, suma y resta para encontrar la incógnita. En el apuro no revisaba sus respuestas. En cambio, Fletcher lo hacía, pues le quedaba tiempo.

No era presumido, pero aquél desafío lo estaba probando como persona, y de paso, impresionar a su amada.

- ¡Terminé! –exclamó triunfante el casi adolescente.

- Argch… ¡Yo también! –gritó furiosa Vanessa.

Era cierto, ella había finalizado. Mientras Ferb revisaba la prueba, la maestra se apresuraba al máximo para ganarle. Habían terminado par a par.

Confiado, el jovencito le entregó su hoja de respuestas, al reverso del examen, para su revisión.

- ¡Dámelo! Para que sepas, yo era la mejor de mi clase en la universi… -no continuó más porque se había quedado helada antes. Estaba limpiamente respondida, sin ningún error –No puede ser… como sea… yo también las tengo… -una vez más no salió palabra de su boca. Revisó la suya y quedó helada con solo mirar que de todos los ejercicios, había errado ciegamente en uno de ellos, en sacar el perímetro de una simple circunferencia, habiéndose equivocado en que "pi" era 3,14 y no 3,15 –Este… no… no pude…

El peliverde la miró con cara burlesca e irónica, esperando que ella reconociera de su error.

- Dime, Ferb. ¿Por qué estás en séptimo grado? Con tu inteligencia y dominio aritmético deberías estar terminando la secundaria… o al menos la universidad…

Este se recostó hamacándose en una vela sin mirarle a la cara.

- Hace mucho acordamos mi hermano y yo que no aceptaríamos ninguna propuesta que nos dieran para adelantarnos de grado. Nosotros tenemos nuestros amigos, no somos como los típicos adolescentes nerds que a la primera solicitud de Harvard recogen sus cosas y dejan en el olvido su vida pasada…

- Cualquiera diría que ambos son unos inadaptados sociales. Después de todo, la escuela tiene sus estamentos. Los populares en la cima y los aplicados bajo tierra. No puedes ser ambas cosas, solo una y al elegirla lo eres para siempre…

Ferb rió por lo bajo.

- No se trata de elegir, solo de ser uno mismo… Phineas y yo trabajamos por diversión, no por el simple placer de popularidad o de recibir un reconocimiento por ello. Solo las ideas llegan y ya…

- Pero yo llegan de tu parte…

Lo dicho por Vanessa le produjo una mueca de disgusto y por primera vez luego de mucho tiempo frunció el ceño.

- Si te refieres a Phineas…

- Es envidia, ¿cierto? No te preocupes, Ferb, es normal eso. Somos seres humanos, por muy fuertes y la templanza que tengamos, siempre buscamos lo nuestro, la gloria propia. No conozco mucho su relación de hermanos, pero cuando me recogiste en Tokio aquella vez, tú obedecías sin esperar nada a cambio cuando él te lo pedía. Mas ahora, los vuelvo a encontrar, son tan distantes del uno del otro. Phineas te necesita como hermano, en ti ha visto lo que no pudo ver en su hermana mayor como protectora y consejera. Ha volcado toda su esperanza y confianza en ti de una manera admirable…

- Es que ese es el problema… no debió haberlo hecho… -murmuró el joven.

- ¿Cómo?

Pasó largo rato sin decirse nada el uno al otro. A Ferb le costaba admitirlo. Pocas personas, incluyendo su familia y su círculo de amigos sabían a lo que se refería. El muchacho respiró hondamente antes de poder decir una palabra.

- Vanessa… Phineas y yo no somos hermanos de verdad…

La castaña quedó perpleja ante la afirmación.

- Espera… ¿entonces qué son?

- Pues… hace mucho nuestros padres se conocieron en un concierto de Love Händel. ¿Conoces esa banda? De seguro que tal vez la hayas oído de tu padre o algo así… era su primera cita y desde entonces se enamoraron y al poco tiempo se casaron… no voy a entrar en detalles, pero nosotros habíamos nacido antes que se conocieran, de madre y padre diferentes…

- Eso quiere decir que ustedes son…

- Hermanastros. Sin lazos sanguíneos, solo políticos…

- Ah… ahora entiendo perfectamente… ¿pero eso tiene que ver con el tema?

- Dices que Phineas me necesita como hermano. Debe entender que no somos hermanos, no es mi deber serlo. Si me ha visto como uno, será mejor que se vaya sacando esa idea de la cabeza…

- Si es lo que crees, no te hablo más del asunto, mas… ¿y como amigo?

Ferb levantó las cejas confundido.

-¿Amigos? Pasado es pasado…

Vanessa, viendo que discutir más era un desperdicio de tiempo, dejó de lado la situación.

- Si ustedes son hermanastros… ¿qué pasó con sus verdaderos padres?

Esta vez el chico de cabello verde no respondió nada. Solo dirigió su mirada al cielo y sus estrellas titilantes.

- Comprendo… -musitó la joven adulta.

* * *

><p>Aunque Isabella debía dormir en otra habitación junto a Vanessa, esta comenzó a cabecear por el sueño que se le venía encima. Al final no resistió más y quedó profundamente dormida en la silla en la cual estaba sentada, al lado de Phineas.<p>

Vanessa regresó con su padre al camarote. Perry salió por la puerta y trepó el mástil para estar junto a Ferb. A medida que pasaban los minutos, también el sueño ganó su conciencia y terminaron dormidos a la altura de las velas.

Mas sucedió algo, cerca de la hora del alba, el pelirrojo comenzó a agitarse y sudar frío. La morocha que lo acompañaba no se daba cuenta. Estaba muy cansada que no podía siquiera levantar los párpados.

Pronto, el muchacho se levantó, inconsciente de lo que hacía y se dirigió a la puerta. Caminaba con los brazos levantados por cubierta, en dirección al borde del navío. Las nubes comenzaron a asechar el cielo hasta cubrirlo y pronto comenzó a lloviznar, pero no pasó mucho para que lloviera aún más fuerte y el aún no despertaba.

Estaba sonámbulo.

Y sin demora, lo que era una lluvia en pleno océano se volvió una verdadera tormenta marina. El viento recio golpeaba las velas, lo que hacía que el navío se descontrolara y existía la posibilidad que se hundiera. El capitán del barco se levantó de su cama.

- ¡Todos a cubiertaaaaaaaa! –ordenó mientras salía con pijama y gorro de dormir.

Inmediatamente todos despertaron y corrieron hacia el exterior. Ferb, que estaba arriba junto a Perry, cayó al suelo, dándose un tremendo golpe en la nariz.

Al menos estaba en una sola pieza.

La morocha, quien le costó mucho abrir los ojos, vio que Phineas no estaba en la cama.

- ¿Phin? –murmuró, para luego caer en la histeria -¿Dónde está Phineas?

La puerta del dormitorio estaba abierta, lo que significaba que había salido por ella. Isabella corrió y con solo asomar la cabeza en el umbral observó que el pelirrojo estaba a punto de saltar de la nave, y para colmo aún estaba dormido.

_- Vamos hijo… regresa…_

_- ¿Mamá? ¿Y… y… dónde estoy?_

_- Tranquilo, todo fue un sueño, aquí estoy… Todo va a salir bien… ven conmigo…_

La chica tenía que hacer algo. Sabía que a los sonámbulos no se les podía despertar de un momento para otro, pero esto implicaba medidas drásticas, se podía matar si se tiraba al mar.

Así que a lo que daban sus piernas, corrió hasta alcanzarlo y se lanzó sobre él, antes que diera un paso afuera de la cubierta.

Entonces este despertó confundido.

- ¿Mamá? ¿Qué…? –gritó aterrado, observando todo a su alrededor como un niño recién nacido. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Isabella –T-tú…

- Estabas por arrojarte al océano… -murmuró sonrojada, pues esta había caído sobre él, y todavía estaban en la misma posición.

Phineas, avergonzado se quitó la joven de encima.

- Izzy… yo te debo…

- No importa… -y lo siguiente lo dijo con la garganta apretada –E-eso hacen los amigos… ¿verdad?

Ambos ya no sabían que más decirse cuando un vozarrón los sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Levántense tórtolos e icen las velas! –exclamó el capitán, quien luchaba contra las fuertes corrientes tormentosas.

Rápidamente obedecieron y tomaron las cuerdas del velero. Unas las usaron de seguridad, alrededor de su cintura, las otras eran para sujetar las velas para que se afirmaran.

- ¿Otra vez esos sueños? –preguntó Ferb quien también estaba haciendo fuerza con las sogas con Vanessa y Doof.

- No quiero hablar más de eso… -respondió Phineas molesto.

Trabajando en equipo, cuanto duraba la tempestad retuvieron lo que más pudieron las soguillas hasta que terminara todo. Lamentablemente, no pasó hora y la borrasca aún seguía.

- ¡Continúen! –les ordenaba el capitán -¡Sigan adelante! ¡No cedan y cesen sus fuerzas por una simple llovizna…! ¡Sujétense…!

A pesar de sus palabras de aliento, todo iba de mal en peor, hasta que un enorme remolino apareció ante sus ojos horrorizados.

- ¡No quiero morir aún! –lloraba Heinz -¡Ni siquiera he podido dominar un solo estado de los tres estados del Área Limítrofe!

El barbudo jefe del barco ya no podía más, que soltó el timón y calló el suelo, debilitado.

Nadie pareció percatarse de lo sucedido anteriormente, a excepción del peliverde.

- ¿Qué haces, Ferb? –preguntó Vanessa al ver que el muchacho corría hacia donde estaba el capitán.

Valerosamente, extendió sus manos y firmemente manejó el timón. Para ser tan flaco era muy forzudo.

- Hijo… ¿no eres muy joven para conducir un velero? –le dijo el marinero.

- Sí, sí lo soy –contestó lacónicamente el chico.

Ante las miradas asombradas de la gente que se hallaba en cubierta, intentó esquivar cinco veces el temido remolino que intentaba tragárselos enteros. En las primeras cuatro experimentó varias maniobras que le había enseñado su padre hace varios años atrás, cuando viajaban en su barco familiar durante los veranos. Recordando los consejos, el último movimiento fue salida de salvación, justo cuando iban a ser devorados por el agujero oscuro.

Las aguas comenzaron a calmarse y el cielo negro de la madrugada apareció poco a poco.

- ¿Ya acabó? –habló Doof.

- ¿Es todo? –dijo Phineas.

El capitán, admirado por la valentía del peliverde, alzó su voz.

- Esta noche, compañeros, he sobrellevado quizás una de las peores tormentas que he conocido en estas aguas desde que era solo un pequeño grumete en mis inicios. Mas no he hallado mayor valor de reconocer, arriesgando su vida y tanta fuerza que debería no caberle en su cuerpo a este jovencito peliverde que nos ha salvado la vida a todos. Es hora de dar gracias al cielo que nos haya enviado a alguien tan joven para mantenernos a salvo…

Terminando su discurso, los marineros dieron un grito de orgullo en celebración de Ferb. Este no mostraba ni alegría ni soberbia ante su acto. Siempre con su lacónico rostro sin expresión, veía todo el escenario, en especial a sus amigos.

Isabella no podía estar más contenta, y aún su hermano feliz por él.

El cielo pronto empezó a clarear y cuando las nubes se disiparon completamente regresó a sus ojos la luz del sol que se levantó en el oriente.

Tal vez seguían buenos tiempos para nuestros amigos, aunque técnicamente estos decaerían de una forma fatal…

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>¿Dónde está mi correspondencia O.o?<p>

¡Oh! ¡Ya la encontré xD!

**Deyitha: **Lo sé, estoy muy floja con las actualizaciones ^^;, y gracias, me alegro que hayas sido parte de los que esperan mis episodios :3. Y no, el fic no está NI CERCA del final, incluso ni siquiera estamos en el desarrollo, lo que vendrá pronto, luego que se bajen del maldito barco xD. Se agradece tu apoyo y también espero que hayas pasado unas excelentes fiestas :3.

**Lilian-chan123: **También opino lo mismo :(, este fic ha durado mucho... así que para este año estará completo en la Red ;), mientras viva xD. Sep, será mi última historia, de PnF eso sí, ahora estoy escribiendo una de Harry Potter, pero no sé si publicarla, la estoy haciendo de puro ociosa xD.

**Seren Avro Tsukino: **Lo mismo le dijiste a Juli :/... como sea... no es por ser grosera (o quizás sí lo soy, es que soy tan sangre fría ^^;) pero no quiero ni pienso escribir un fic crossover. Intenté hacerlo con Los Simpson, y no pude. Además, para hacer una historia de My Little Pony necesito que me guste, y no es que odie la serie (le gusta a mi hermana :3), sino que no me atrae, a pesar que soy fanática del género fantasioso ^^;... gracias por tus deseos y espero a que lo entiendas ^^;...

**gphinbella93: **Esteeeeee... ¿no ^^;? Le puse "Thatcher" solo porque tenía el sufijo "cher" que es parecido al apellido de Ferb "Fletcher" xDDD. Aunque seh, he escuchado de esa mujer, fue una Primera Ministra inglesa y a mi país solo le dio problemas cuando se juntó con un dictador chileno ¬¬... pero bueno... supongo que se parecen LOL...

**LES202: **No, no me ofendiste xD, no te preocupes y gracias por el apoyo, Ferb también necesita protagonismo xD

**vale123456789: **SIS 8D! ¿Cómo tai :3? Y descuida, yo espero a todos mis amigos, en especial si yo les debo meses de caps ^^;... hay que ponernos a mano con el asunto xD. Me alegro que te haya gustado :3, y... bueno... sé que voy a hacer un escándalo, porque va haber una escena bastante comprometedora entre dos personajes que "seguro sabrás" lo que me hará ganarme varias trolleadas ^^;... solo aviso xD. Y Phineas hará muchas estupideces, es el spoiler que te doy xD.

Yo también :(. Ni siquiera he podido hablar con Juli Dx...

* * *

><p>¡ES EL EPISODIO DE HOY 8D! Ojalá estén disfrutando sus vacaciones ;), aquí en el sur estamos ardiendo D:... pero bueh... suerte a todos al norte de América donde se están muriendo de frío xDDDDDD. Los envidio :(...<p>

Me despido :)!

**ACTUALIZACIÓN: En una semana ;)**


	18. Capítulo 15

Casi se me olvida que hoy me tocaba otra actualización ^^;. Como sea... ¡Seguimos con este circo al cap 15 ;)! Espero que sea a su gusto el episodio de hoy.

Entre este cap y el otro hay una buena dosis de humor. Lástima que perdí mi gracia en el final ^^;, así que será uno de los últimos chistes con respecto a Vanessa.

¡Disfruten :D!

* * *

><p><em><strong>El Código Maestro<strong>_

_Capítulo XV_

- ¡PHINEAS, NOOOO!

Se oyó un terrible y doloroso grito en los suburbios de Danville. Allí todavía no amanecía, eran 3 horas temprano que en el océano donde se encontraban los chicos. Lawrence Fletcher de inmediato se despertó y encendió la luz. A su lado, quien había gritado era su esposa. Esta estaba sudando frío y de sus ojos corrían lágrimas incesablemente.

- Ya… ya tranquila –la abrazó el castaño, protector.

- Yo lo vi… a Ferb… -gemía sin dejar de llorar.

- Solo fue un sueño… deben estar bien… ya los encontraremos…

- Están muy lejos… -hablaba entrecortadamente la mujer –Ellos… si estuvieran… aquí sentiría su cercanía… pero no…

- Si están en el fin del mundo o a la vuelta de la esquina y los viste, ten calma cariño, al menos deben estar bien…

Entonces llegó Candace en pijama y pantuflas de conejo. Se veía muy graciosa en ese traje y su largo y flaco cuerpo, pero su rostro no estaba para bromas.

A su lado estaba Jeremy, ojeroso y asustado por el ruido causado.

- ¿Sucedió algo…? –intentó decir el chico rubio, pero su novia como hija de la pareja lo interrumpió.

- ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué pasó, ma? –exclamó preocupada.

- Nada, tu madre tuvo una pesadilla, nada más… -dijo Lawrence.

- No fue un sueño ¡Yo lo vi! Estaba delante de mí… -aseguraba histérica Linda.

- ¡Ya basta! –los calló la joven pelirroja –Ya mamá, levántate y ve a la cocina…

- P-pero… son las cuatro de la mañana…

- No puedes dormir más con esta angustia que tienes. Vamos por una taza de café o algo caliente…

* * *

><p>Era ya de mañana en medio del Atlántico, y con ello, nuestros amigos estaban cada vez más alejados de su antiguo hogar en Estados Unidos.<p>

El frío se hacía sentir, aunque al estar en el hemisferio norte era primavera, la neblina se levantaba del mar y la helada temprana en el mar hacía que estuvieran obligados a arroparse con abrigos.

Aunque Phineas se sentía igual de peor o más que el día de ayer.

Sus fuerzas estaban flaqueando cada vez más, luego de la actividad de la madrugada anterior, agregando además esos sueños tan torturantes para sí.

Su único consuelo era tratar de perder el tiempo observando como el barco avanzaba y el agua golpeaba los costados. Era algo divertido de ver y lo hacía sentirse un poco menos miserable, a pesar que no llenaba su corazón por completo.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Se volteó para ver a quién había dicho esa típica oración que tantas veces oía. Era Isabella, que venía a su encuentro con Ferb. Este llevaba sus brazos ocultos hacia atrás, como quien tiene una sorpresa entre sus manos.

- Solo… contemplo la vista… -respondió monótono el pelirrojo.

- ¿Y no te aburre?

Phineas volvió a hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Con sus amigos a su lado en este instante, parecía aborrecer lo que hacía.

- Para qué les miento… -sonrió levemente el joven.

- Si te hace sentir mejor… -habló el peliverde y puso en sus manos lo que ocultaba detrás de sí: aquél cuaderno empastado de ornitorrincos que usaba para sus planos.

El muchacho pelirrojo lo tomó y hojeó una a una las páginas como si nunca hubiera visto una croquera.

- Si prefieres… -la morocha el extendió un portaminas con goma de borrar. Phin se lo arrebató y comenzó a bocetar a un sketch por medio minuto, inventos que haría y otros que quizás no en un futuro lejano. Dibujar planos para él era como un instinto que se le venía al cuerpo sin aviso alguno.

- ¡TOOOOOOOODOS LOS QUE NO SON DE LA TRIPULACIÓN OFICIAL VENGAN EN FILA!

Phineas dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y junto a sus amigos, su mascota, Vanessa y Doof se reunieron frente el timón de la nave y allí los había convocado el capitán. Este estaba con la mirada seria y autoritaria.

- Ya, holgazanes. Me he dado cuenta que les he dado demasiadas libertades en este barco –decía el marino –Tal vez este pelmazo de Heinz sea mi primo, pero no significa que pueden pasearse por mi nave como si fuera un crucero de cinco estrellas. Ahora los llamé para asignarles ciertas tareas…

- ¿Tareas? –refunfuñó el doctor –Por favor, primito, tú sabes que no aguanto…

- Un poco de trabajo duro no hace daño, menos para alguien tan flaco para ti –se burló el jefe –Veamos… ¡Fletcher!

Ferb dio un paso adelante esperando lo que diría el hombre.

- Luego de lo que hiciste anoche me haz dado un poco de confianza. Como te dominas bien con el timón te haré mi segundo al mando.

Todos emitieron un "Wow" de asombro, el peliverde seguía sin decir una palabra como siempre.

- ¡Isabella!

La niña prestó atención.

- ¿Tienes experiencia en orientación…?

- Pues sí, capitán. Fui exploradora en mi ciudad y he ganado algunos parches de navegación y de ubicación en un bosque, aunque no sé si sirvan…

- Es suficiente para mí. Serás el alférez de mi barco… ¿Vanessa?

- Dígame…

- ¿Sabes cocinar?

- Seh… sé hacer algo ¿Por qué?

- Porque necesitamos a alguien en la cocina que ayude a nuestro chef. Serás cocinera…

- ¿Vanessa? ¿Cocinera? –se horrorizó Doof.

- Como mande, mi capitán –contestó satisfecha la castaña.

- ¡Flynn!-nombró al pelirrojo el marino.

- Lo que usted ordene –respondió Phineas.

- Te manejaste anoche muy bien con las velas. No sé cómo serás manteniendo cubierta, pero te nombro grumete.

- ¿Grumete? –dijo el chico algo disconforme -¿No es un poco…? No sé… ¿aburrido?

- Si te parece puedo volver a reutilizar la plancha, de todos modos nadie sabe que ustedes están en este barco… -amenazó el capitán.

- Bueno… yo solo decía…

- ¡Hey! ¿Y yo? –exclamó el científico molesto, ya que no le habían asignado ningún rol.

- ¡Me había olvidado! Tú serás el que limpie los baños…

- ¿Eso? Prefiero morir y tirarme del barco…

- ¡Papá! –le regañó su hija.

- Si te parece mal puedes irte, seguro los tiburones te darán una gran bienvenida contigo en su menú –explicó el marino.

- Si no queda de otra me quedo… ¿pero no tiene otra cosa que…?

- No hay cupos. Igual ustedes deberían trabajar para mí, después de todo están viajando sin pagar…

* * *

><p>Cada uno dio comienzo a sus respectivos trabajos.<p>

Vanessa como cocinera era un fiasco, aunque ella tenía el querer y el hacer en su corazón, parecía que estaba maldita por la cocina. Todo lo que tocaba quedaba asqueroso, y esta vez no será la excepción.

El chef del buque era un hombre gordo y sucio apodado "El Manos de Palo", pues una mano suya había sido cortada al igual que uno de sus pies, y estos fueron repuestos con partes de madera. Tenía mal genio y con la mano que tenía sana cocinaba.

A pesar de su accidente, sus comidas eran excelentes. Algo que le había servido en sus viajes por la Toscana y Francia.

El menú de ese día sería hígado de res con puré. Para ser una comida horrenda, Vanessa reconocía que olía muy bien, así que se dispuso a ayudarle.

- Dame la especia –le ordenó el chef.

- Sí, señor –pero la castaña, distraída agarró el ají y se lo entregó.

Como era nueva, el hombre tuvo confianza en ella y no revisó si exactamente lo que tenía en sus manos era clavo de olor o ají.

Y échale ají a la olla…

- Aceite de oliva…

- Le doy la botella –y otra vez, sin darse cuenta sacó de la despensa todo lo contrario a lo que le pedían. Tomó el vinagre, y como la cocina, debajo de la cubierta y sin mucha luz que ver, además del parche que tenía en el ojo el chef, nadie sabía del descomunal error.

Y échale vinagre a la olla…

- Sal…

- Ya va la sal… -Vanessa, repitiendo su torpeza, de nuevo no se percató de lo que entregaba y en vez de sal le dio azúcar. Literalmente estaba quedando la crema, de seguro el sabor era mil veces más horrible que originalmente tiene el hígado.

- Salsa de pomarola.

- Ya le doy la salsa… -y aquí vino el desastre. Sobre la mesa habían dos cosas: aguarrás, que habían dejado allí, ya que antes de partir del puerto habían arreglado las paredes de la cocina y a un lado el jarrón con la pomarola.

El colmo fue que la joven agarró el aguarrás y se lo pasó al chef. Este lo echó como si nada, y no pasó ni un segundo cuando el velero se remeció entero y estalló en un seco y enorme "¡Boooooom!" que lanzó el hígado de la olla al techo, el líquido caliente se derramó encima de la verruga que tenía en la nariz del cocinero y Vanessa quedó negra por la explosión.

Mientras, la cocina estaba hecha un desorden descomunal.

Manos de Palo, quien se puso cada vez más colorado y furioso, empezó a maldecir su mala suerte en frente de su inexperta su-chef, quien estaba apenada por el desastre.

El capitán, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Doof y Perry más toda la tripulación detrás, se asomaron por la puerta para inspeccionar la situación.

- Esta imbécil… ¡Mire lo que hizo! ¡No sirve! ¡Si no se va ella de aquí me voy yo nadando! ¡Renuncio! –lloraba el cocinero.

Y no lo decía en broma, porque sacando su delantal y su sombrero de chef, tomó sus cosas y se tiró del barco nadando a lo que daban sus brazos, mientras los tiburones le seguían hasta que se perdió en el horizonte.

Los demás no podían todavía creer lo sucedido.

- Yo no limpiaré eso –negó Phineas, pues era su tarea la que le correspondía hacerlo.

- Oh, no, sí que lo harás –le tiró de la oreja el jefe marino –Bueno… no sé muy bien qué haya pasado, pero no nos queda más que Vanessa sea la nueva chef…

- ¡Primito! Mira, yo quiero con todo mi corazón a mi hijita, pero… tú no sabes cómo cocina –intentó decirle Doofenshmirtz.

- Es una mujer. Para mí todas cocinan igual...

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>xDDDDDDDDDD Esa Vanessa xD.<p>

¡REVIEWS :D!

**Doof-fan: **Descuida, tus comentarios los puedo esperar xD. Gracias, a mí también me gustó... en parte xD. A mí también me cuesta, en especial en capítulos, mi promedio de páginas es cinco ^^;. Y se arreglará el lazo, ya verás ;).

**Deyitha: **Siempre Ferb gana ;). Y el pelmazo de Phineas tiene mucha suerte xD. Ese diálogo me gustó mucho, por eso lo escribí xDDDD. No te preocupes, son 40 episodios más o menos xD.

**vale123456789: **Pues... yo estoy bien xDDDD. Flojeando harto y con mi tableta revivida ;), y Phineas hará peores estupideces :(...

El asunto de Phineas y Ferb es algo que me gusta tratar. La ventaja es que Dan y Swampy dijeron que nunca iban a tocar el dilema, lo cual existe una libertad de por vida para hacer conjeturas xDDDD. ¿Profunda O_o? ¡Por Dios, solo escribí al azar esa parte xDDD!

Juli estaba de vacaciones :P, por eso no me dejaba comentarios xD.

**Seren Avro Tsukino: **Gracias :), me alegro que lo entiendas. Y perdona si soné agresiva, es que a veces si me preguntan mucho enloquezco ^^;.

* * *

><p>Gracias por sus reviews y espere el siguiente capítulo la próxima semana en el mismo canal xD.<p> 


	19. Capítulo 16

¡FELIZ LUNES 8D! Lo sé, estoy atrasada porque no publiqué el pasado fin de semana xD, pero fue por una buena razón ^^;, verán, unas visitas están alojándose en mi casa y una tía prima lejana que tengo resultó ser una lectora compulsiva de libros, y como la mayoría de las obras que le gustaban eran de mi preferencia la pasamos conversando hasta que se nos desgarraron las cuerdas vocales xDDDDD.

Como sea... aquí vuelvo y con una luz de esperanza para los que odiamos los lunes ;), ¡EL TEDIOSO FIC DE "EL CÓDIGO MAESTRO"! ¡Allá va :)!

* * *

><p><em><strong>El Código Maestro<strong>_

_Capítulo XVI_

Eran ya cerca de las dos de la tarde, y eso significaba que era la hora del almuerzo.

Phineas había limpiado a como podía la cocina, aunque con desgano, dejó todo reluciente para que trabajara la principiante cocinera.

Toda la tripulación estaba hambrienta. Hace como una hora la comida ya debía haber estado lista, pero nadie sabía por qué Vanessa se tomaba tanto tiempo en hacer arroz con salchichas. Incluso se podría decir que es uno de los platos más sencillos del mundo.

- ¡Quiero comer ya! –exigía un marinero.

- Por mí, prefiero pasar hambre, pero por mi estómago, comeré igual aunque me duela –habló Doof al oído de Isabella.

- Tenga fe en su hija, doctor D –le aconsejó Phineas –De todos modos, yo como de todo. No creo que sea tan mala como usted dice…

- Créeme, es mucho peor. No existen palabras para ello…

La morocha y el pelirrojo se observaron un poco extrañados ¿Por qué Doofenshmirtz no le daba el apoyo que necesitaba la persona que llevaba su propia sangre?

Fue cuando entonces se abrieron las puertas de la cocina del barco y apareció la castaña. Venía con el delantal todo manchado, con los cabellos desordenados y varios platos en un par de bandejas en cada mano. No podemos decir que la comida fuera exactamente apetitosa… mas disponía de lo suficiente para poder reponer fuerzas.

- Tomen –fue lo único que dijo Vanessa en un tono poco amable ¿Quién lo estaría luego de pasar horas trabajando en una cocina?

Para colmo, cada uno dio una pequeña cucharada para probar como estaba, mas a la primera no tardaron en toser, e incluso algunos vomitar la comida.

- ¿Qué significa esto, jovencita? –bufó el capitán furibundo, agarrando a la castaña del cuello de la blusa de forma brusca.

- ¡No la trate así! –intervino Ferb, separando a su amada del agresor.

- Dime alguna razón para no golpearla

- Pues… ¡porque a una rosa no se le pega con el pétalo de una mujer…! ¿O era al revés?…

- ¿Ah sí? ¡Vaya babosada! ¡Estas brujas se quejan en sus aquelarres que las traten igual a los hombres y no soportan siquiera un trabajo pesado!

- Bueno… si no la va a golpear por ser mujer, mejor piense que ella es su sobrina –comentó Phineas.

Eso tenía tanto sentido, que el marinero apaciguó su ira y dejó atrás el tema.

- Mejor cómanse esta porquería si no quieren morir de hambre.

* * *

><p>Luego de dos días, la helada de la frontera de los dos grandes océanos: el Ártico y el Atlántico hacían sentir sus vientos sin lucir ninguna mancha en el cielo estrellado. Era de noche esa vez y Doof se encontraba en cubierta, despierto a esas horas de la madrugada. Observaba el firmamento muy concentrado. Perry, quien dormía junto Ferb se levantó para tomar un poco de aire. Fue cuando coincidentemente se encontró con Heinz. Curioso, se acercó donde él, con un poco más de confianza en la situación en la que ahora se encontraban.<p>

- ¿Sabes Perry? Esos muchachos ahora dependen de nosotros dos y no les puedo prometer nada… no sé qué hacer… si ojalá nada de esto no hubiera pasado…

El pequeño animalito no sabía cómo responderle en esos momentos. No solo porque no tenía su libreta para escribirle, mas tampoco juzgaba a su "eneamigo" lo que sentía en una situación como esta. Además de cargar con su hija, lo estaba haciendo con chicos ajenos.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando viajamos por las dimensiones? Para empezar, no debí haber construido ese inador… ¿Y por qué estoy hablando contigo? No somos amigos, ni algo por el estilo… ¿estás escuchando…?

Para la sorpresa del científico, el ornitorrinco se encontraba dormido a su lado. Doof sonrió y siguió contemplando las estrellas, pensando, ahora que iban a Francia, si se encontraría con una persona que siempre recordaba en su corazón.

Entonces, unas luces se encendieron arriba de sus cabezas. Como si el cielo se quemara, las majestuosas luces polares de la aurora boreal iluminaba el camino hacia el este, antes que regresara el día, indicando el destino al otro lado del horizonte…

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en Estados Unidos, la policía interrogaba a Buford y Baljeet. Linda, Candace y Lawrence esperaban en el pasillo de la comisaría esperando los resultados.<p>

El oficial del FBI salía de la habitación con los dos muchachos.

- ¿Y alguna pista, oficial? –preguntó la mujer mayor.

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

- Señora, no hay nada nuevo de lo que ya se haya dicho… solo aguarde la información…

- ¡¿Y CÓMO QUIERE QUE ESPERE SI MIS HIJOS PUEDEN ESTAR ALLÁ AFUERA PASANDO DESGRACIAS?!

- Linda, relájate –la consolaba su marido –Ellos son profesionales y saben lo que hacen… hay que tener paciencia…

- Ya verás como todo se solucionará… -continúo su hija –Pronto Phineas y Ferb estarán con nosotros… podremos compartir esas tardes bebiendo chocolate cuando llegue el invierno… y Phineas vendrá con su hermano y preguntará "¿Y Perry?"…

El policía veía esto sin mostrar ninguna expresión. Alejándose de la familia, se dirigió a una puerta que daba a una de las tantas oficinas del lugar. Sobre un escritorio había un teléfono, el cual tecleó algunos números en él, lo que directamente marcó en contacto con alguien.

- Diga… -respondió la voz al otro lado del aparato.

- Mayor Monograma… ya distrajimos la atención del caso de la desaparición de los hermanos Flynn-Fletcher… solo nos queda hacer lo mismo con Isabella García-Shapiro y Vanessa Doofenshmirtz…

- Excelente… si sigues así recibirás tu recompensa muy luego… pero ahora dime si tienes algún conocimiento de dónde se encontrarán los desaparecidos…

- Según lo que usted nos ha informado perdió el rastro de los fugitivos en el puerto de Nueva York, lo que significará que habrán abandonado el país por medio marítimo… ya hemos descartado por vía aérea y terrestre, así que debieron haber conseguir subir a un barco hacia alguno de los países del continente europeo…

- Gracias, oficial… llame a su superior y diles que yo doy la orden de vigilar todos los puertos de la costa francesa, inglesa y española… tomaré un avión lo más pronto posible para capturarlos…

Ya habiendo cortado la llamada, Monograma se dio la vuelta en su asiento, satisfecho de haber conseguido alguna pista de dónde se encontraban sus presas.

Carl escuchaba todo, impotente de no poder ayudar a aquella gente inocente del orgullo herido de su jefe.

- ¡Carl! ¡Pedazo de inútil! ¡Te dije que compraras los boletos para el viaje!

- Pero si ya lo hice, señor…

- ¿Hiciste mi equipaje?

- Este…

- ¡Haz algo productivo alguna vez en tu vida! ¿Quieres que tu padre sepa que te despidió una agencia de prestigio mundial?

El joven interno, resignado, se tragó sus palabras de indignación contra Monograma, y obedeció desganado la orden.

- Carl, haz esto; haz esto otro… ya verá cuando le vuele los sesos con su propia pistola… -murmuró el becario.

- ¿Dijiste algo?

- Nada, señor.

* * *

><p>Ya iba pasando la semana. Varios días de mareos, comer lo que preparaba Vanessa y las intensas jaquecas que le daban al pelirrojo.<p>

Era la tarde y las horas pasaban y pasaban, con el barco en medio del océano y el cielo iba cambiando sus tonos de azul profundo, que llegaba a confundirse con el aguamarina a un suave color anaranjado entre una que otra nube violácea, que se correteaban juguetonas unas tras otras.

Phineas enfocaba la mirada como de costumbre en sus ratos libres en la nave, mientras trapeaba el piso con un paño sucio enroscado a una escoba, observaba hacia el occidente, donde lentamente el sol se escondía entre su manto marino, imaginaba su hogar, más allá de ese taciturno horizonte casi confundible entre el reflejo del firmamento en el agua o viceversa, donde su madre, padrastro y hermana se estarían preguntando por ellos, o aún dudando si estuvieran vivos ¡Qué ganas de regresar y correr a los brazos de su familia! Así todo acabaría en esta pesadilla sin fin. En cada momento, y segundo que pasaba, se preguntaba si algún día volvería a verlos.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Aquella tierna frase resonaba en su mente. Detrás de él, Isabella, esta siempre dispuesta para darle compañía.

Forzando una sonrisa, aunque sincera, la recibió a su lado. La morocha sonrió cálidamente y lo acompañó en su abstracción del extenso paisaje.

- También mamá debe estar preocupada por mí… -musitó ella –A esta hora salíamos a pasear y al llegar a casa por la noche tocaba un poco el piano para ella…

- ¿Ese que te reparamos Ferb y yo? ¿Suena bien?

- Como un órgano de ángeles –contestó alegre.

Contento por el comentario del instrumento, el ánimo de Phineas fue aumentando un poquito.

- A veces… pienso que yo soy muchos más afortunado que tú en ciertas cosas, y veo que eres mucho más agradecida con lo que tienes…

- Aunque suene un poco triste, es verdad… -susurró la muchacha cabizbaja.

- Lo siento si lo que dije te hirió… mas yo debería ser el que pusiera a poner en orden las cosas…

-dijo el pelirrojo dando un hondo suspiro.

Su amiga lo abrazó con cariño. Ese aroma a fresas impregnado en su cabello oscuro azabache le entregaba una sensación de paz y tranquilidad en el alma…

- Phineas… -le habló Isabella al oído –No tienes por qué poner en orden las cosas, solo tienes que ser tú mismo… ese niño alegre y feliz que eras antes… cuando tenías 10 años…

- ¿Cómo cuándo tenía 10? Isa… ya han pasado 2 años… yo ya no soy el mismo… y no sé por qué… estos últimos meses se han vuelto muy oscuros para mí…

- Phin… sigues siendo tú… deja de reprimirte en una cáscara… no te hace bien… -entonces, una suave brisa ondeó su cabello. Curiosamente, esta era tan cálida y al contacto con el cabello de la jovencita, se elevaron una a una las hebras como una liviana pluma. Al pelirrojo le brillaban los ojos, cosa que Isabella advirtió, mas cuando Phineas se dio cuenta, fijó su mente en otra cosa como haciendo que no había visto nada.

- ¿Lo sientes? –agregó ella en son de interrogación

- ¿Qué cosa?

- El viento… es como Danville en verano… siente…

Phineas olisqueó con su nariz respingona hacia el cielo, y contra su cara pudo notar esa suave sensación que aguardaba cada temporada de clases.

- ¡Ya lo siento! –dio un grito de victoria el pelirrojo. Entonces la morocha se enroscó como una gata alrededor de su cuello, fue cuando se sintió estúpido por ese repentino rubor en sus mejillas. El chico, a pesar de aquella extraña nueva sensación que descubría, aún inocente, le propuso lo siguiente a su amiga:

- ¿Q-q-quieres? –preguntó, ofreciéndole el brazo para sostenerla contra el barandal. Alegre, Isabella aceptó gustosa, y aferrada al mástil de la proa del barco, se confió en manos de Phin. Como su viento golpeteaba con suavidad su cara, cerró los ojos como si se dejara llevar por un dulce sueño y paz interior, mientras que el que la sostenía, con fuerza por la cintura, olfateaba los distintos perfumes de la brisa marítima.

Y tentado por su curiosidad, se dejó llevar por la situación y el chico acercó sus labios a los de Isabella, y esta, casi desmayándose al ver una de sus oportunidades con su mejor amigo, al alcance de la mano.

"¡Al fin!" –gritaba la niña para sus adentros.

Justo unos segundos antes, cerca de allí, un joven marinero que hacía guardia en cubierta, levantó su cabeza en posición erguida, frunciendo su nariz al percatarse de un detalle.

- Húmedo… -musitó

- ¿Qué pasa? –interrogó el capitán

- El viento… sopla norte… se avecina una tormenta… y no una común…

- ¿Nevazón? –replicó en un tono asustado.

El muchacho asintió tajante.

- Pero no se preocupe ¡Mire allá!

Y apuntando hacia arriba, el hombre cruzó su vista a una bandada de pájaros que viajaban hacia el oriente, donde la lontananza se alcazaba a destacar una línea marrón-negruzca que aumentaba su tamaño a medida que el buque sencillo se acercaba con la lentitud de una anciana.

- Por la Santísima Virgen de Notre Dame –no lo podía creer Pierre -¡Es tierra! ¡TIERRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ante el bufido de asombro del francés, el centinela, quien yacía dormido plácidamente en su puesto, sobre un firme mástil cual pájaro reposa en su árbol, despertó sobresaltado, retomando su catalejo a larga distancia e inspeccionando hacia el este, donde la bandada se dirigía, con la boca abierta cogió su megáfono con una rapidez histérica:

- ¡TIERRA A LA VISTA! –prorrumpió la calma el vigilante, interrumpiendo el beso que estaban a punto de darse Phineas e Isabella.

Este primero se apartó de ella con un carraspeo y la joven con los ojos cerrados y el rostro sonrojado.

Todos los ocupantes de la nave se pusieron en guarda para obedecer las órdenes a ejecutar.

- ¡Todos a sus puestos! ¡A todo babor, maestre Gibbs! –daba mandatos a diestra y siniestra el jefe del barco- ¡Doof, no seas flojo y ponte a trabajar! ¡VAMOS TODOS QUE DEBEMOS TOCAR PUERTO ANTES DE LA TORMENTA!

Y a regañadientes, el alemán obedeció sin ganas.

- ¿Tormenta? –se extrañó Vanessa.

- No creo que pase más de media hora para que la nieve cubra todo el océano francés… -explicó el capitán.

- Yo no veo ninguna nube en…

Y la frase quedó a media terminar, ya que al alzar sus ojos, pudo ver como lentamente unos nubarrones grisáceos amenazaban con sus aspectos cargados de agua congelada.

Era un caos en la pequeña nave marítima. Debían llegar antes que el tiempo empeorara. Es muy difícil navegar entre copos de nieve ante la posibilidad de que la densidad del agua aumentara y tardaran más en llegar y el frío podía gangrenar sus extremidades. Pronto, todo el firmamento estaba vestido de un blanco platinado e intimidaba con su aspecto terrorífico. El viento cálido se transformó en un soplido que llegaba a silbar en los oídos y al chocar contra las mejillas daba la sensación que dos cuchillas recién afiladas y heladas estaban dispuestas a enterrarse en tu piel. Era algo angustiante, pero necesario. Y así, mientras Ferb se subía a las velas y enredaba y desenredaba cuerdas, más el esfuerzo de todos, pudieron llegar a la costa, con las manos entumecidas, aunque justo a tiempo, cuando un copo diminuto de nieve cayó en la nariz de Perry haciéndolo estornudar.

- Salud, Perry el ornitorrinco–le deseó Heinz.

El animal sonrió ante la preocupación de su "enemigo".

Eran más o menos cerca de las 5 de la tarde cuando desembarcaron. Apenas cuando llegaron al muelle, los exiliados pudieron saber en dónde habían descendido. Todos con abrigos abandonados que les habían dado en el barco. A pesar de la neblina y que pronto atardecía (de acuerdo a la hora que se pone el sol, siendo ya finales de invierno), Isabella pudo distinguir un enorme letrero, que informaba un nombre en letras grandes: "_El Havre: __Cité__de la Mer et__Rivières_"

- El Havre… El Puerto… llegamos a Alta Normandía por el Canal de la Mancha–musitó la morocha.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>¡CHAN-CHAN! INICIA EL DESARROLLO 8DDDDD!<p>

De ahora e adelante, comenzarán las verdaderas aventuras de nuestros héroes protagonistas ;).

**Doof-fan: **Qué bueno que te gustara :). Gracias por comentar, solo recibí dos reviews este episodio ^^; (no me importa eso, pero está bien, creo, el ver si tu historia tiene un poco de sintonía xD). Y por cierto, a mí me gustaban las panitas :3, mas una Navidad las hicieron con pulmón de cordero y terminé tan asqueada, que casi muero de indigestión y pasé las Fiestas EN CAMA D:... fue horrible y desde entonces le tengo desconfianza a las tripas ¬¬...

Vanessa no sabe cocinar, la pobre xDDDD

**Lilian-chan123: **De veras que quedó la escoba en el barco xDDD. Como sea... yo sé cocinar, pero no me entusiasma, la que cocina en casa es mi hermana xD.

Esta parte está inspirada en un hecho real :3, cuando quise cocinar con mi hermanita y dejamos la cocina cochina con salsa de pomarola solo por hacer tallarines xDDD. Al final nadie supo nada, porque dejamos la casa limpia como una tacita de plata xDD.

Demasiadas anécdotas personales ^^;, gracias por leer :3.

* * *

><p>Aquí terminamos la actualización de la semana :), nos vemos la próxima semana con un nuevo capítulo :D ¡Chao!<p> 


	20. Capítulo 17

Bien... aquí me adelanto con la actualización de este fic porque hoy en la tarde me iré de vacaciones xDDDDD. Así que este fin de semana se adelantó con la publicación del sábado :3.

Es un episodio corto :D, espero que me perdonen, porque en esa época los hacía sin mucha preocupación xDDDDD.

¡Disfruten 3!

* * *

><p><em><strong>El Código Maestro<strong>_

_Capítulo XVII  
><em>

- Así es, pequeña –sonrió bonachón Pierre –El Havre: Ciudad de los Ríos y el Mar… el pueblo donde nací y no hay tan hermoso puerto en toda la tierra plana como este…

- ¿No querrá decir "redonda"? –corrigió Ferb

- Eso quisieras…

- ¡Llegamos a Francia!, pero eso no quiere decir que estemos seguros… -suspiró Vanessa –Debemos adentrarnos en el país y encontrar alguna forma de ganar dinero… Todos vean lo que tienen.

Cada uno de los recién llegados americanos sacó de sus bolsillos algunas monedas y billetes sueltos, mientras los juntaban sobre un barril. La castaña los fue contando y lo único que pudieron sacar en limpio es que tenían apenas unos 200 dólares.

- Esto ni alcanza para alimentarnos de goma de mascar –refunfuñó Phineas.

- ¡No lo puedo creer! –el capitán, que aún estaba allí, tenía los ojos hechos unos platos quebrados -¡S-son millonarios!

- ¡¿QUÉ?! –exclamaron los viajeros al unísono

- Ahora que tienen dinero… ¿Me dan la cortesía de prestarme unos pocos dólares?

Los más jóvenes y Perry miraron extrañados a Doof de reojo, quien tenía el fajo de billetes en las manos.

- Bueno… todos tuyos… -y le regaló el doc unos 10 dólares, aunque muy poco, su primo al tenerlos en sus palmas, se le notaba en la cara las ganas que se aguantaba de gritar.

- ¡Amigos! –les vociferó entusiasta a la tripulación -¡Esta noche comeremos pasta y vino francés de marca! ¡Todo a mi cuenta!

Los marinos saltaron de gusto como locos, pues luego de un día comiendo la asquerosidad de la sobrina del jefe, estaban que sus tripas reventaban.

Al rato, este llegó con una cajetilla de tallarines cabellos de ángel y un fino vino Cabernet Sauvignon de un tinto tan profundo que parecía sangre. Mas curiosos, los venidos de Estados Unidos observaron que la etiqueta de los tallarines estaban en italiano y las de la botella, en español.

- ¿Pasta italiana y vino chileno? –se burló confidente con sus acompañantes Heinz –Sí, claro, solo falta el té inglés y küchen alemán ¡Francia, país del vino y la comida! Con razón en la Segunda Guerra Mundial les sacamos la…

- ¡Papá! –le reprendió su hija -¿Qué no ves que hay niños?

- Técnicamente preadolescentes –opinó el peliverde en un tono erudito.

- Y las niñas maduran más rápido, recuerden –comentó la morocha –Además los lectores…

- Sea como sea… ustedes siguen siendo mis alumnos y harán lo que yo les diga –esto lo dijo en un tono autoritario.

- En una ciudad como París, con varios millones de habitantes, será más fácil camuflarse en la multitud –pensó en voz alta Isabella, con la intención de que la escucharan y poder realizar su plan de conquistar a Phineas en la Ciudad del Amor.

Y así, Doofenshmirtz, que se creía el más capacitado de guiar al grupo (por ser el único adulto), tomó las mochilas de los chicos, dando una orden sorda a que lo siguieran.

- ¿Y su primo, doc? –preguntó Phin.

- Cuando se emborrache ya ni se va a acordar de nosotros… mejor así… no dejaremos rastro

* * *

><p>Habiendo llegado a Francia en medio de una tormenta de nieve a punto de iniciar, por medio del puerto, que este daba a una calle con mucha actividad. Siendo la ciudad un gran conector entre franceses y extranjeros más allá del Canal de la Mancha, existía una gran variedad de lenguas y diversidad de etnias. La gente se daba empujones y codazos entre ellas para hallar su espacio en el mare mágnum de personas. En un punto extremo de la multitud, se encontraban Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Vanessa y Perry, con Doofenshmirtz, a la cabecilla, pateaba y golpeaba, abriéndose paso en la batahola. Ya casi pasaba una hora desde que estaban allí y todavía no se habían podido liberar de ese incómodo lugar. Ya anochecía y la nieve se había convertido en un manto de hielo sobre la antigua calle pedregada. Cuando al fin salieron, algo tiesos, debido a la presión de cualquiera que se les interponía, uno a uno se fue quejando, de rasmilladuras y raspones en distintas partes del cuerpo, mientras el científico se rascaba la cabeza, de cómo ellos conseguirían llegar a París de una manera rápida, barata y directa.<p>

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaah! ¡Detesto a la gente! –se horrorizó el doctor por el tumulto humano que se le abalanzaba.

- ¿Pero si tú, papá…?

- Casi no soy gente, niña… de hecho… hago lo que puedo por soportarlos a ustedes…

- Haré como que no oí eso… Bueno… buses, no –decía la joven maestra –de aquí a allá demoraríamos mucho deteniéndonos en los terminales… considerando que tal vez se den cuenta quienes nos buscan que no estamos en América y nos rastreen…

- ¿Y cómo lo sabrían? Si se llegaran a dar cuenta estaremos varios días en París –platicó el pelirrojo.

- No podemos arriesgarnos. Solo Dios sabe a qué tipos nos estamos enfrentando –terminó de hablar con un hondo suspiro.

- Si nos quedamos más gastaremos mucho más dinero –dijo la morocha

- Yo vi en un programa que en Francia los dólares son más valiosos incluso que el mismísimo euro –habló Phineas en voz lánguida, como si temiera que no le fueran a tomar en serio –Tal vez por eso el capitán se puso así cuando le dimos dinero…

- No hay que perder lo que tenemos como si no hubiera mañana, Phineas –le explicó la castaña –Tenemos que reservarnos y ocupar lo poco que tenemos para sobrevivir…

- Tenemos lo suficiente…

- Somos inmigrantes ilegales –inquirió de nuevo la niña -¡No tenemos derecho de estar aquí! Será una suerte si llegamos a obtener un empleo… si conseguimos algún transporte, ahorraremos el pago de una pensión y tenemos una semana de comida…

- Papá, tú eres el adulto aquí –exigió Vanessa

El hombre venido de Alemania parpadeó extasiado como si lo hubieran despertado de un sueño:

- ¡Ah! ¿Me hablabas? Es que estaba pensando en alguien…

- ¿Alguien? –se extrañó su hija

La joven adulta iba a preguntar en quién estaba pensando su padre, cuando un ruido estridente inundó las calles. El sonido era agudo, cual tono de un silbato, y parecía nacer en la lejanía, y parecía nacer en la lejanía. En su origen, una delgada columna de humo blanco se elevaba hasta el cielo, por las nubes negras hasta confundirse con ellas…

- ¡Un tren! –exclamó Ferb, saliendo de su mutismo, ya que al tratar de opinar, le interrumpían sin siquiera comenzar su comentario.

- ¡Ya sé! –despertó entusiasmado el doctor -¡Iremos a París en tren!

- ¡Pero cómo! –se alteró su hija -¡Mira! Si ya viene en camino y si corremos no llegaremos a tiempo…

- ¡No es necesario! El terminal, por lo que veo, está a solo a la esquina. En cinco minutos tendremos listos los boletos y llegaremos a subirnos justo a tiempo…

* * *

><p>- ¡Tenga cuidado con esas maletas!<p>

Heinz inspeccionaba como un encargado de los equipajes sostenía una valija marrón bastante pesada, para subirla al vagón. Mucha gente, a pesar de la hora, ya siendo de noche, se embarcaba en los últimos trenes, antes que cerrara la boletería. Todos estaban igual de locos que en el exterior, por ende, había más confusión entre ellos que una estampida de caribúes.

- ¿Y ese bulto? –se extrañó Isabella

- ¡Shhhhhh! –le acalló Doof –Estas cosas no son nuestras, por lo tanto, no debemos llamar tanto la atención…

- P-pero… ¿de quién son…?

- Mira niña, ¿desde cuándo llevas esa ropa? Cuando subamos te darás un buen baño. Ya no soporto el asqueroso olor de ustedes, mocosos llenos de mugre…

A regañadientes y con la mente todavía en el equipaje ajeno, se trepó en el vagón que estaba a punto de partir, a la seguidilla de sus amigos. Detrás de ella, venía el científico.

Ya todo el grupo adentro, caminaron por el largo pasillo en busca de los asientos que les habían asignado. Habiendo cada uno acomodados en sus lugares y todos los pasajeros arriba, el tren se dispuso a partir, al tocar el silbato como primera voz, y al unísono, un hombre gritaba:

- ¡TODOS A BORDO!

(Tren al Sur-Los Prisioneros)

_Siete y media en la mañana  
>Mi asiento toca la ventana<br>Estación central, segundo carro  
>Del ferrocarril que me llevará al sur<em>

_Ya estas fierros van andando  
>Y mi corazón esta saltando<br>Porque me llevan a las tierras  
>Donde al fin podré de nuevo<em>

_Respirar adentro y hondo,  
>Alegrías del corazón, ¡A ha ha!<em>

_Y no me digas ¡pobre!  
>Por ir viajando así<br>No ves que estoy contento  
>No ves que voy feliz<em>

_Dos y media en la mañana  
>El olor se mete en la ventana<br>Son flores y mis animales, que me dicen:  
>Bienvenido al sur<em>

_Yo recuerdo a mi papito  
>Y no me importa estar solito<br>Porque me llevan a las tierras  
>Donde al fin podré de nuevo<em>

_Respirar adentro y hondo  
>Alegrías del corazón<em>

_Y no me digas ¡pobre!  
>Por ir viajando así<br>No ves que estoy contento  
>No ves que voy feliz<br>Viajando en este tren,  
>En este tren al, ¡sur!<em>

_Tren al sur…  
><em>

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>No sé qué decir ^^;...<p>

Bien... la verdad me está preocupando los pocos reviews que he recibido últimamente... no es mi único motivo por actualizar sea el ganar comentarios, sino que lo tomo como un medidor de interés de mi público. Mi política es al menos tener uno por episodio para saber sus opiniones :).

**Doof-fan: **Gracias por seguirme apoyando :D. Y ya verás, las aventuras lloverán, te lo aseguro ;). Y sobre los reviews... debe ser porque en el sur estamos de vacaciones y en el norte andan en clases xD.

Sobre lo del pulmón de cordero... no se lo deseo ni a mi peor enemigo ¬¬...

Comprendo... yo tengo una única prima (materna, con la familia de mi papá no me junto), y como es chica es sumamente molesta xD. Además no es muy ambiciosa con su futuro, no como mi hermana, que es cocinera y sueña con ser una chef y tener su propia lechería xD, y tampoco como yo, ya que medio mundo sabe que quiero ser reconocida en la literatura LOL.

Demasiado información, creo ^^;...

Y no te preocupes :3, ya leí tu jour, entiendo perfectamente como te sientes *abrazo*

* * *

><p>¡Ese fue el capítulo de la semana 8D! Agradezco a mis lectores, que yo sé que existen a pesar de los pocos reviews, lo sé por los Traffic Stats LOL.<p>

¡Qué tengan una buena semana :)!


	21. Capítulo 18

Hola! SOY GINNY 3! Y te apuesto un review a que estás leyendo esto :3! Nah xD! Como sea... ¡Hola muchachos :)! Lamento la espera ^^;, es que estos dos días estuve escribiendo un One-Shot de Harry Potter (por si no sabían, ahora soy una fanática empedernida de los libros xD) y no me dieron muchas ganas de publicar :(... bueno... aquí vengo más o menos atrasadita a actualizar mi querido papel higiénico para ir terminando esta basura a fin de año :D.

¡Disfruten :D!

* * *

><p><em><strong>El Código Maestro<strong>_

_Capítulo XVIII_

Media hora después, todo iba bien. Muchos se estaban conversando con su compañero de puesto. El encargado de revisar si todos tenían sus boletos iba de asiento en asiento agujereando con un pequeño aparato el papel.

No había habido ningún problema, hasta que llegó donde estaba Doof con Vanessa.

- _Monsieur,__vos papiers__s'il vous plaît..._ (Señor, sus papeles por favor…) –pidió el caballero con forzada amabilidad, debido a la extraña facha del pasajero

Como Heinz solo sabía dos idiomas (alemán e inglés) no sabía de qué manera contestarle al inspector.

- Muy bien… se lo entrego... –respondió adivinando lo que quería el francés, aunque con un inglés relajado, al parecer la respuesta en esta lengua incomodaba un poco al desconocido.

Y para peor, al alargar su mano al bolsillo, el boleto no se encontraba allí.

Con el corazón dado tumbos, los ojos de la joven castaña lo miraba con las pupilas centradas, al fin y al cabo, el tipo comenzó a impacientarse.

- _S'il n'ya pas de__passage,__je vais devoir__le télécharger à partir__du train_ (Si no tiene el pasaje, me veré obligado a bajarlo del tren) –bufó, sin que Doofenshmirtz pudiera entenderle ni jota.

Desesperado, el doctor esperó ayuda en su hija, pero ella tampoco sabía francés. Entonces, con torpeza el boletero lo agarró del brazo, mas Heinz, ofendido forcejó sin éxito. Así se produjo un enorme escándalo y los golpes iban y venían. Pronto, todo el vagón se dio cuenta del incidente; las mujeres gritaban, mientras los hombres intentaban hacer algo para separarlos sin resultado.

- _Ne soyez pas__stupide__de livraison__ou non__ce qui reste__de leur__bon visageaffreux!_ (¡No sea imbécil o le parto lo poco que tiene de bueno su horrenda cara!) –insultó el inspector.

- _Komm und töte ihn__!_ (¡Acérquese y lo mato!) –exclamó Doof en alemán.

- _Un Allemand__! J'aurais dû m'en douter! Un seul allemand en tant que vous agissez comme un idiot... _(¡Un alemán! ¡Debí habérmelo imaginado! Solo un alemán como usted actuaría como un idiota...)

Por largo rato, se agarraron a insultos hasta llegar a las manos, golpes, bofetadas, mordiscos y más.

Isabella, abriéndose paso en el pelotón de curiosos, se acercó junto a Vanessa, quien intentaba sacar a su padre, pero cuando Doofenshmirtz desistía, un nuevo golpe lo embestía y volvía a la pelea.

- ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO?! –se escandalizó la morocha

- ¡Papá se va a matar! –contestó la joven maestra espantada

- Creo que lo puedo solucionar…

- ¡¿TÚ?! ¿ESTÁS LOCA? ¡TE VAN A MATAR!

- No si me cuido…

Y acercándose a la batahola, llegó hasta donde estaban los que originaron el desorden. Recién venía llegando Phineas junto a Ferb y Perry, intrigados por los chillidos y golpetazos que se escuchaban en todo el ferrocarril.

- ¡Tú! ¡Niña! ¡No puedes estar aquí! –un hombre de acento noruego impedía que Isabella avanzara.

- Disculpe, señor, pero yo sé que puedo…

- ¡¿HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ QUE SEPA FRANCÉS?!

- ¡Yo sé hablar! –respondió la jovencita con la mano levantada como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Y ante el cuchicheo de la multitud, menospreciando la ayuda de la morena, con la cabeza alta, digna como siempre, a Isabella no le importaban los comentarios ajenos y enfrentó a los dos hombres.

_- Que l'homme__tout de suite__!_ (¡SUELTE A ESE HOMBRE DE INMEDIATO!) –gritó ella con voz autoritaria, cosa que resultó

- _Suis-je__vous__baise__, jeune fille? _(¿Estás bromeando, niña?) –se asombró el francés, y como tenía sujetadas las piernas en los aires al doctor, lo soltó al instante y este cayó pesadamente al suelo.

- _Non, monsieur__...__Pourriez__quitter tout cela__?_ (No, señor… ¿Podría dejar todo esto ?)

El inspector de boletos lo pensó por largo rato. Entonces limpiándose la sangre de las narices y dando un hondo suspiro, cedió a dar la pelea.

_- __Je vous remercie,__Monsieur le_(Gracias, señor)

- De nada…

Todos se extrañaron debido que el hombre sabía perfecto inglés. Incluso aquellas simples las había dicho con una fluidez increíble.

- Así que se estaba haciendo en desentendido –resongó Doofenshmirtz -¡Déjame que le parta…!

- ¡Papá, detente! Compórtate…

- ¿Comportarme en este tren de locos? ¡Me tienen hasta la coronilla! ¡Será que mejor me lave la sangre de la nariz!

- ¿Y el boleto?

- ¿Cómo quieres saber si lo…? ¡Ahora que me acuerdo que lo tenía…! –y el muy despistado de Heinz revisó el bolsillo del interior de su bata blanca y allí sacó el dorado papel que relucía a la luz de los focos -¡Mira hija! ¡Lo encontré!

- ¿Y de qué te sirve si ya le sacaste los ojos al inspector…?

* * *

><p>Al rato, una mujer gorda y voluminosa empezó a echar de menos algo…<p>

- ¿Hey? ¿Dónde está mi equipaje?

Y ese algo, lo tenía puesto Isabella. En el baño, junto a Vanessa, ya habían terminado de ducharse cada una. Mientras, la castaña ayudaba a la pequeña a que el enorme vestido (que más parecía un enorme globo aerostático) que quedara acorde a su figura.

- Vanessa… creo que no va a funcionar ni aunque le hagas un nudo –opinó la morocha, ya que la joven adulta estaba enredando los extremos del traje.

- ¡Deja de moverte que…! ¡Agch! ¡Es inútil! Mejor usa tú el vestido que me iba a poner yo y con unos ajustes este me quedará entallado a mi figura…

- Seh… como si la tuvieras…

- ¿Qué dijiste Isabella?

- ¡Nada!

En ese momento, Phineas estaba sentado junto al asiento que daba a la ventana, donde en su regazo se encontraba Perry, roncando con su típico gruñido. Ferb iba adelante leyendo un libro. El pelirrojo acariciaba el pelaje de su mascota durmiente observando las estrellas, que destellaban un fulgor jamás antes visto antes, incluso habiendo considerado Danville, su ciudad, como la del cielo más limpio del mundo, cosa que esta vez el paisaje francés se lo desmentía, sin tener ningún vestigio de residencia urbana a los alrededores del riel ¿Cuánto más aquellas desérticas polares y tropicales, donde los cielos son más puros que el agua cristalina?

- ¡Hola chicos! –venía llegando Isabella, con su cabello recogido en un bellísimo moño amarillo, con una polera amarilla y un pantalón de mezclilla. Al pelirrojo casi se le caen los ojos ante aquella hermosa visión.

En cambio, Ferb veía la escena más interesado en la cara de idiota que ponía su hermano.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo me veo?

Mas Phineas, haciéndose el tonto respondió:

- Este… te ves muy bonita, Isa… -lo dijo en un tono seco.

La niña sentía que todo su mundo se le venía abajo.

"¿'Bonita' solamente? ¡Nada de lo que haga le hace feliz!" –pensó con amargura, sentándose al lado de su amigo, quien había perdido aparentemente el interés.

Pero se equivocaba…

* * *

><p>Doof se encontraba en el baño, molesto porque cada vez que se lavaba las heridas, el agua salpicaba debido al vaivén del tren y el líquido caía en sus ojos, cosa que le dolía. Molesto y furioso, se peinó el cabello húmedo y abrió la puerta, cuando se llevó una inesperada sorpresa…<p>

- _Est-ce votre identification, monsieur?_ (¿Su identificación, señor?)

- Francis Monograma… ¡Y hable inglés que aquí todos sabemos que los franceses saben hacerlo!

- Señor, no sea tan duro con él…

- ¡Cállate Carl!

Al científico le dio como si se le paralizara el corazón, entonces se ocultó detrás de la puerta, esperando que llegara alguna oportunidad para escapar de allí.

Mas sucedió lo siguiente:

- ¡Quédate aquí Carl, que voy al baño!

Aterrado de que lo descubrieran, Heinz pensaba en algo para salir inadvertido en apenas unos segundos de tiempo. De pronto, la mente le fue iluminada, justo en el momento preciso, el mayor se encontraba abriendo la puerta hasta que ambos se encontraron frente a frente.

- ¡Oh! ¿Lo molesto?

El doctor se había pegado como pudo el peine para el cabello en el rostro como si fuera un bigote. Frunciendo los labios para que el objeto no se cayera, gotas de sudor se deslizaban por su cara.

Doof solamente negó con la cabeza, por si su voz delataba su identidad.

- ¡Entonces apártese de mi camino! –bufó insolentemente el hombre canoso.

Entonces el de bata blanca se apartó de allí en dirección dónde estaba su hija.

"¡Uf! Menos mal que no se dio cuenta ¿Y con una peineta?" –pensaba mientras botaba el accesorio en un basurero.

- Un momento –se volvió en redondo Monograma -¡Deténgase!

"¡Oh no! ¡Me descubrió! ¿Qué hago?"

- ¿Tiene papel higiénico?

Y dando un suspiro, sin voltearse, le entregó unos cuantos pañuelos y se alejó corriendo de ahí.

- Vaya qué personita más extraña –se dijo el canoso, y entrando al baño, cerró la puerta.

* * *

><p>Cinco minutos después, Francis se sentaba al lado de Carl, quien leía una revista.<p>

Nadie dijo nada, hasta qué:

- ¡NO PUEDE SER! –exclamó furibundo el anciano

- ¿Q-QUÉ LE PASA?

Sin que este respondiera, se levantó pateando varias maletas que estaban en el suelo y empezó a observar con el ceño fruncido cada rostro de los pasajeros.

- ¡PERO DÍGAME QUÉ LE PASA!

- ¿QUÉ NO VES CARL? ¡ESE PSEUDO-CIENTÍFICO ME ENGAÑÓ!

- ¿Pero de quién habla?

- ¿De quién más, idiota? –lo levantó del cuello de su delantal -¡Hans Doofenblagh…!

- Es Heinz Doofenshmirtz, señor…

- El nombre que tenga me vale un pepino… ¡Ese imbécil se pasó de listo! ¡A mí! ¡Francis Monograma! Pero ya las pagará…

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>Es uno de los episodios que más disfruté en escribir xDDDDD!<p>

REVIEWS!

**Agente I: **Gracias por comentar :D! Y sí lo hizo, como Buford lo hizo en el remake de "La Montaña Música" en musical xDDD. Me alegro que te guste 3

**fhiserprise: **Qué bueno que te gustó :D! Y no te preocupes, yo sí me merezco mis vacaciones :3, lo malo es que la próxima semana vuelvo D:... ¡Saludos a México ;)!

**vale123456789: **No te preocupes :3, me alegro que comentes de vez en cuando para saber si todavía estás ahí. No sé si habrás vuelto, pero ojalá te haya ido bien en tu viaje :D. Franny vendrá en unos capítulos más, solo ten paciencia :).

Ya volví, gracias por desearme buenos deseos :D. La emoción ya viene, y habrá humor, eso te lo aseguro xDDD.

Uno de estos días nos hacemos un tiempo y hablamos ;).

**Doof-fan: **Son geniales los trenes xDD! La verdad... eso sí, nunca he viajado en tren ^^;, pero lo más parecido fue el Metro de Santiago nomás xD. Con tal de recibir reviews de mis amigos leales soy feliz :3...

Siempre hay ovejas negras en la familia xDDDD... en ese caso, creo que yo calzo en eso ^^;...

De nada y espero verte pronto por estos lares :). He leído uno de tus fics y veré si te comento, ¡me encantó :D!

**Seren Avro Tsukino: **Estoy feliz que mi fic resulte de impacto para mis lectores :D. Ya verás como termina ;)...

* * *

><p>Y aquí terminamos la semana :D! El fin de semana, recuerden, nuevos episodios ;). Como dije, creo que la próxima semana vuelvo a clases, así que me haré un tiempo para actualizar :(... sin embargo... ¡Esto no ha terminado :D!<p>

¡Adiós y hasta la próxima amigos :D!


	22. Capítulo 19

Antes de comenzar con el episodio de hoy, pido mis sinceras disculpas a todos. No estaba con ganas las últimas semanas de subir un capítulo, incluso hoy tampoco, pero me ahorré de fuerzas para lograrlo. Además... volví a la escuela y ya empezaron los efectos del estrés, así que quizás será algo difícil publicar cada semana. Así que perdónenme, por favor...

Dedico este episodio a mi hermano querido **juli4427**, porque está sintiendo lo mismo que yo, y aún peor. Le mando fuerzas, y aunque no haz leído ni comentado mi fic, menos podido conversar conmigo (de lo que también tengo culpa), sigues siendo una persona muy especial para mí. Este cap es corto, así que me retracto por desilusionarlos.

* * *

><p><strong>El Código Maestro<strong>

_Capítulo XIX_

Afortunadamente, Doof y los demás se encontraban en otro vagón. El primero llegó corriendo al asiento compañero de su hija, quien se extrañó al ver cómo su padre se agitaba y sudaba frío.

- ¿Qué te pasa, papá? ¡Estás pálido!

- ¡No me vas a creer Vanessa, pero…!

Un estruendo que venía desde el fondo del tren interrumpió las palabras del alemán. Más allá, venía Monograma y el joven interno buscando a los fugitivos. Inmediatamente, Heinz agarró a su hija del brazo, y de paso, también a los chicos junto a Perry, para huir hacia el vagón continuo.

- ¡¿Qué…?!

- ¡Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! –chitó el hombre castaño, e indicó al pelirrojo sus perseguidores, cuyo mayor hurgaba entre la gente, quitándole la peluca a los calvos para ver si eran los inmigrantes ilegales que tanto buscaban –Hay que hallar una manera de salir de aquí…

- ¿Pero cómo?

En ese momento, otro tren pasaba al lado de dónde estaban. Fue como al doctor se le ocurrió una idea que les serviría.

- ¿A qué tan fuerte saben saltar…?

* * *

><p>- ¡No puedo creer papá que nos hagas hacer esta locura!<p>

- ¡Cállate y concéntrate si quieres vivir!

Arriba del ferrocarril, se encontraban los muchachos, más Perry y la joven maestra siguiendo con desgano las órdenes de Heinz. Sabían que era peligroso brincar de un tren a otro, pero no había otra alternativa. Si no querían ser capturados, debían hacer lo posible por mantenerse juntos.

El otro tren iba más rápido que el cual dónde se encontraban, así que se podía deducir que pronto este lo sobrepasaría, lo cual debían ser lo más rápidos posibles ya que quedaba muy poco tiempo para saltar. Las primeras fueron Isabella, luego Vanessa, Perry en los brazos de Ferb y solo quedaban por hacerlo Phineas y Doofenshmirtz.

Mientras tanto, abajo todavía Francis se esmeraba por encontrarlos.

- ¡Es inútil! –se quejaba.

- Tal vez se pudo haber confundido, señor…

- ¡¿Confundirme yo?! ¡¿Crees que soy alguien para equivocarme?!

- N-n-no… s-señor… solo decía que…

- ¡Deja que balbucear y ayúdame que…! Un segundo…

El mayor se a percató de unas sombras muy familiares se proyectaban en la pared exterior del vagón del tren vecino, la cual una de ellas, que parecía ser la de un hombre encorvado de más de 40 años portando una linterna. Una maquiavélica sonrisa fue esbozándose en su rostro arrugado, de tal modo que el becario supo lo que tenía en mente, pues ya había notado esas siluetas anteriormente.

"¡No puede ser! ¡Se dio cuenta…!"

* * *

><p>- ¡Vamos, Phineas, tú puedes!<p>

El joven no estaba muy seguro si saltar o no. Realmente, ni él sabía porqué no podía hacerlo, si de todos modos, él jamás había tenido miedo a algo o a alguien, y por primera vez, lo tenía. Se estaba acabando el tiempo, y ya, decidido, tomó impulso y dio una voltereta con todas sus fuerzas…

Mas iba a mediados del salto, cuando sintió una presión en el tobillo, que le hacía retroceder y cayó abruptamente al suelo, rodando de forma interminable producto de la velocidad y la inercia.

- ¡Sujétate Phineas! –le gritó Isabella, al otro lado del andén.

A la rapidez que iba el tren hacía que al pelirrojo se le nublaran los ojos y lágrimas cayeran hacia atrás empujadas por el viento raudo. Al limpiárselas, pudo ver claramente quién había sido el que había suspendido su impulso.

- ¡El niñito se estaba haciendo el valiente! ¿No?

- ¡Monoceja! –exclamó Doof

- Mono… ¿qué? –se extrañó la morocha

- Esteeeeee… yoooooo…

- ¿Lo conoces?

- ¡No hay tiempo para formalismos! –desistió Francis en el tema -¡Entréguense y tendré compasión de ustedes!

- ¡Un momento, chicos! Tú no lo harías –continuó Heinz desafiante –Eres demasiado orgulloso para dejar en paz a alguien que se burló en tu propia cara…

- ¿Tú crees? Pues… si no me obedecen por las buenas ¡Lo haré por las malas!

El mayor tomó a Phineas del cuello y lo lanzó tan fuerte que parecía ser imposible que estuvieran frente a un anciano de más de 50 años. Debilitado, el chico apenas se podía levantar y quedó allí, tendido en el techo del vagón, cuando Monograma sacó de su chaquetón una pistola, apuntándole directamente a los sesos.

- ¡PHINEAS, NOOOOOOOOOO! –gritó aterrada Isabella, mientras observaba impotente la escena.

"¿Cómo no puedo hacer nada?" –pensaba Perry, quien no podía evitar nada de lo que sucediera, ya que no podía revelar su identidad a sus dueños.

- Hagamos un trato… -decía esto el hombre de cabello gris, con una sonrisa siniestra –Si ustedes se entregan, no dispararé al mocoso de cabeza de nacho. No creo que ustedes quieran que esta potente arma libere una bala capaz que reventarle el cráneo de un solo disparo… si van a morir, que sea de una forma digna y no que los perros se coman sus restos con las otras balas que me quedan ¿Qué dicen…?

- N-n-no…

- ¡¿QUÉ?!

De pronto, de una manera increíble, Phineas se levantó con dificultad, a pesar que la cabeza le sangraba y estaba lleno de moretones debido a los golpes.

- C-chicos… n-no se lamenten por m-mí… solo… huyan…

- ¡Mocoso malcriado! ¡Ya verás cómo te dejo de una…!

Entonces ¡PLAMF! Se oyó un golpe seco y Francis se desplomó de inmediato. Detrás de él estaba un joven pelirrojo de lentes y una bata blanca: Carl, una vez más lo había aturdido con un bate de beisbol.

- ¿Y-y tú… quién? –balbuseó la morocha

- ¡Eso no importa! ¡Carguen al muchacho y ocúltense en París como puedan!

- Este… gracias…

Y con la ayuda de Doof, pudo trasladar el cuerpo apaleado de Phin, quien afortunadamente todavía respiraba a pesar que le habían dado bien duro en la cabeza. Justo a tiempo, cuando los dos trenes se separaron por completo en uno del otro.

Y por allá lejos, se podía ver la silueta del que los había salvado, a la luz de la luna, se fue perdiendo a medida que se fueron alejando los ferrocarriles.

* * *

><p>- Pobre Phineas… -decía Vanessa -¿Estás segura que podrás cuidarlo, Isabella?<p>

- Totalmente, no es por presumir, pero soy guía exploradora. Incluso lidero una tropa.

- Vaya, me impresionas… ¡Hola papá! –saludó la castaña al ver a Doof -¿Y tuviste problemas al encontrarte con el inspector de boletos?

- Ah, no te preocupes, Vanessa, todo está arreglado.

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

- Pues… digamos que un amigo me ayudó.

A continuación, vemos cómo Perry, en su modalidad de agente encierra en el cuarto de limpieza a un hombre calvo con el cuerpo rodeado de cuerdas y la boca amordazada.

- Ah… fue una semana agitadísima –se relajó la joven adulta en su asiento, al lado de Ferb –Si Dios quiere mañana estaremos en París… ¿Recuerdas ese año que dieron la vuelta al mundo?

- Sí, así es –contestó el peliverde, un poco herido en el fondo al recordar aquella vez que ella lo dejó plantado en la torre Eiffel.

- ¡Aún te debo una por haberme llevado en el camino…! También por invitarme al Festival de Danville –decía sonriente la castaña.

- No es nada –contestó el peliverde, que en ese instante la observaba atentamente, mientras ella se peinaba el cabello con los dedos –Deja de hacer eso. Te ves linda…

- Ah, no debes ser tan condescendiente…

- No, es en serio, te ves hermosa… aunque te veías mejor cuando usabas tu traje gótico…

- Bueno… técnicamente es punk, pero gracias… ya maduré y no estoy para esas cosas…

- Comprendo…

Luego de unos minutos de incómodo silencio, el chico, sin saber si por intensión o accidente, rozó su mano junto a la de ella, produciendo un momentáneo cosquilleo en el interior de cada uno.

Ambos se contemplaron simultáneamente los ojos del uno al otro. Ella quería responder, mas tenía miedo de lo que pensaría y con él, viceversa. "¿Por qué tiene que ser menor que yo?" pensaba ella "¿Por qué tiene que ser mi maestra?" reflexionaba él. Así, todo se volvió un revoltijo inesperado, sin un final aparente, en espera que uno reaccionara, pero a ambos se les habían helado los reflejos.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>Agente I:<strong> Gracias compañera :). Me alegro que amaras esa historia, fue algo casi espontáneo, de todos modos, es divertido experimentar con otros fandoms :D. Ya verás igual como se va desenredando todo este nudo de persecuciones xD.

**Doof-fan: **xDDDDDD Seh, fue divertido xD. Como sea... ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo :D. Y perdona no extenderme mucho a responder tus anécdotas que me haz contado aquí y en DART, es que ando con tiempo medido :(... y también prefiero las micros amarillas :), incluso las viejas han llegado a Valdivia y me encantan porque son perfectas en invierno con sus asientos acolchaditos xDDD. No importa que tus reviews sean largos :3, amo leerte :D.

**Seren Avro Tsukino: **Dulce poesía :D. Podrías ser poeta, ojalá me hicieras caso xD... gracias por escribir :3.

* * *

><p>Aquí terminamos por hoy y nos vemos en el próximo episodio :3<p> 


	23. Capítulo 20

Hola 8D! Muchas gracias por venir a perder el tiempo con Ginny :3... como sea... aquí vengo, a hacer mi tarea de los fines de semana que es actualizar este papel higiénico de mier... er... olvídenlo xD.

Les agradezco por cierto el apoyo de la semana pasada ;), aunque aún no me he desocupado como quisiera, pero al menos tengo tiempo para descansar y revisar mis cuentas (que por cierto, no se llenan tanto LOL). No, apenas escribo y dibujo, ayer hice el dibu más horrendo de mi vida, pero al menos sirve para descargarse las rabias xDDD.

Dejando de hablar de mi mediocre vida, iniciamos el episodio de hoy, mucho mejor que el anterior ;) (en realidad, más largo, sin embargo más aburrido ^^;)

* * *

><p><em><strong>El Código Maestro<br>**_

_Capítulo XX  
><em>

(The Train Song-Vashti Bunyan)

_Travelling north, travelling north to find you  
>Train wheels beating, the wind in my eyes<br>Don't even know what I'll find when I get to you  
>Call out your name love, don't be surprised<em>

_It's so many miles and so long since I've met you_  
><em>Don't even know what I'll find when I get to you<em>  
><em>But suddenly now, I know where I belong<em>  
><em>It's many hundred miles but it won't be long<em>

_What will I do if there's someone with you_  
><em>Maybe someone you've always known<em>  
><em>How do I know I can come and give to you<em>  
><em>Love with no warning and find you alone<em>

_It's so many miles and so long since I've met you_  
><em>Don't even know what I'll find when I get to you<em>  
><em>But suddenly now, I know where I belong<em>  
><em>It's many hundred miles and it won't be long<em>

* * *

><p><em>Querida familia:<em>

_Ustedes no tienen idea de cuánto los extraños. Echo de menos a todos en casa: a Lawrence, Candace, Buford, Baljeet, los chicos de la escuela, al director e incluso los profesores, también a la maestra Tatcher… aunque lo niegue… y a mamá, en especial a ella, pues me imagino lo preocupada que está y como sufre por Ferb y por mí, en estos momentos…_

_Les ruego que no se preocupen por nosotros. Les pido que le avisen a la señora García-Shapiro que está Isabella con nosotros, y que no permitiré que le hagan daño…_

_En esta situación… no puedo decirles donde nos encontramos, pero les juro que será por poco tiempo, entonces volveremos. Hasta que sea el día, téngannos paciencia…_

_Los amo…_

**_Phineas Flynn._**

- Ojalá sea verdad lo de poco tiempo…

- ¿Qué dijiste?

Inmediatamente, el pelirrojo ocultó lo que escribía pajo la tapa de su croquera, al instante que Isabella irrumpió en la habitación

Phineas, ya un poco más repuesto, estaba en cama, reposando luego de la paliza recibida al intentar saltar del tren. Escribiendo una carta a su familia, no estaba seguro si enviarla, pero sentir como la tinta trasladaba sus temores y volcaba sus sentimientos al papel aliviaba algo del pesar de su corazón.

La niña llevaba en sus brazos una bandeja cubierta con un pañuelo de lana ovejera, blanca y sin mancha alguna.

Algo delicioso debía haber debajo de ella, pues lo que estaba debajo desprendía un aroma exquisito seguido de un humo cálido.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? –le habló dulcemente la muchacha

- Sí, muchas gracias –contestó mustio el pelirrojo.

- Espero que esto te anime un poco. Sé cuánta hambre tienes, luego de horas sin probar un bocado decente… -y destapó la bandeja humeante, mostrándose a la vista que estaba repleta de delicias, muchas de ellas desconocidas a su paladar: mermelada de naranjas, murta y duraznos; mantequilla de avellanas, pan blanco amasado al estilo casero, pan dulce coronado con merengue, café con leche burbujeante, una paila de huevos revueltos, más panqueques con miel encima y arrollado de manzana.

El chico observaba cada plato con ojos enormes, la boca babeando y el estómago desesperado.

- ¡Wow! –exclamó asombrado -¿D-d-dónde conseguiste esto?

- De la cocina –respondió la morocha luciendo una hermosa sonrisa.

- ¿Todo lo preparaste tú?

- B-bueno… los cocineros me ayudaron. Fueron muy amables en regalarme esto.

- Isa… no me engañas, hiciste algo más…

- Ya, ya, está bien… me hice pasar por camarera mientras servían los platos…

- ¡Eres una pícara! Aunque viendo lo lindo que se ven los huevos… ¿me puedo servir?

- ¡Come!

Rápido como una liebre y con un hambre de león, se abalanzó contra la bandeja comenzando por devorar una tostada untada con la mantequilla de avellanas. Isabella solo se limitaba a observar a su amigo, contenta de verlo algo más animado.

- Esteeee… Isa… ¿no quieres?

- ¡Oh, no! Ya comí en la cocina. Si necesitas algo más, pídelo…

- Pues… solo te digo… cuánto daría por un chocolate –murmuró por lo bajo el muchacho.

Y como por arte de magia, la morocha sacó de su bolsillo una barra de chocolate suizo con almendras acarameladas.

- ¡Disfrútalo!

Repentinamente, los demás entraron en el cuarto, con Vanessa a la cabecilla, venía a dar una información, y quería que estuvieran todos juntos para que le escucharan.

- Hola Phineas, ¿cómo te sientes? –preguntó la castaña en un grado de preocupación en sus palabras.

- Bien –respondió Phin, golpeando con la yema de sus dedos el respaldo de la cama, inquieto producto de la cafeína.

- Me alegro… OK, muchachos…. Las indicaciones son las siguientes: Cuando lleguemos a París, recogeremos nuestras cosas cuando todos los pasajeros se hayan ido, así también… mientras estemos aquí NO saldrán de sus habitaciones, NO conversarán con nadie ajeno a nosotros hasta que todo termine. NO intentarán contactarse con sus familias, aunque sea difícil no seguir la orden. No se alejarán, tenemos que estar juntos para que no nos sorprendan si estamos solos. En París cada uno hará algo para abastecernos de dinero, por lo tanto todos trabajaremos, incluyéndolos, chicos. Si debemos trasladarnos, guardarán todas sus pertenecías, y destaco TODAS pues si llegan los… los… los "tipos malos" no sabrán que estuvimos allí. Por lo tanto, no desperdiciaremos nada de lo que tengamos y cada uno tendrá unos billetes a la mano y no compren nada innecesario ¿Entendido?

Uno a uno fueron asintiendo a las palabras de Vanessa, incluso Perry, que por descuido había dejado su actitud de animal no pensante cosa que Ferb, por lo muy observador que era, notó el detalle.

- Muy bien… entonces no habrá problemas. Es de noche y lo mejor es que ahora descansen. Papá, tú te quedas con los muchachos, yo dormiré con Isabella.

* * *

><p>Cerca de las tres de la mañana, en un par de camas vecinas reposaban dos personas. Una de ellas, una jovencita de unos 12 años, se revolcaba en su cama, mientras que en la otra descansaba una mujer, observando fijamente el techo, reflexionando un sinfín de cosas, en un revoltijo mental.<p>

- Nos puedes dormir, ¿eh? –dijo ella.

- Pues tú tampoco, Vanessa.

- Estaba pensando…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Cosas mías.

- ¿Para qué me cuentas? Si de un modo u otro me respondes mal.

- Mmmmm… te gusta Phineas…

- ¡¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON ESO?!

- Shhhhhhh… cállate, que te escucharán… espera un momento… ¿acaso es verdad?

- ¿Y por qué lo dices? –inquirió la morocha a la defensiva.

- Cuando te lo preguntan te pones nerviosa… ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Si se nota a años luz de distancia del sol al planeta Plutón!

- Plutón ya no es un planeta… pues… quizás me guste… un poco… ¿y Ferb?

- ¿Qué pasa con él?

- No sé, como que tú le interesas…

- ¡¿CÓMO CREES?! ¡Él es mi alumno! Estaría en contra de mi ética profesional… además… he conversado con él y es muy culto… no pensaría nada así conmigo…

- Bueno… es que tú no le conoces personalmente…

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- No… nada, solo decía…

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué le ves a Phineas?

- Mmmmm…

- Isabella, sé que estás fingiendo.

- … -y así, la chica distrajo la atención de su compañera de cuarto haciéndose la dormida. La joven adulta continuó contemplando el techo hasta que logró descansar. La menor, ya tranquila al ver que Vanessa respiraba profundamente en prueba que el sueño había caído en sus ojos, se acomodó en las sábanas, y más cansada, terminó por sumergirse en lo más profundo de las visiones…

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, en la habitación de los varones el primero en reponerse fue Ferb; un poco angustiado para sus adentros, pues anoche había tenido una pesadilla. El terror del peliverde fue peor cuando al querer coger una manzana verde de la canasta que reposaba en el centro de la mesa en medio del salón de estar, sentada en el sofá burdeo estaba Vanessa, que lo observaba fijamente mientras mordisqueaba una manzana roja.<p>

- ¿Y esa cara? –ella se extrañó al verlo apesadumbrado.

- Este… y-yoooo… -las palabras del muchacho apenas eran inteligibles.

- Ya veo por qué no hablas mucho… -rió la castaña.

Rojo como la fruta que comía la joven, Ferb se fue de allí, con la cabeza gacha, luego de haber pasado la vergüenza de si vida frente a la mujer que amaba.

- Buenos días, muchacho… -lo saludó Doof, mas este se escabulló sin contestar nada -¡Hey! ¿Y el saludo? Los chicos de hoy no respetan a sus mayores…

"Si no hubiera sido por ese tonto sueño… ¿Tan loco debo estar por ella para soñar que éramos Adán y Eva y que el idiota que nos persigue era Jehová que nos echaba del Edén… ¡Manzanas, manzanas, por todos lados manzanas!..."

- ¡Hola Ferb! –se le apareció Isabella, lo que al verla el chico, asustado cayó de espaldas -¿Qué pasa? ¿Tan mal me veo esta mañana?

El peliverde, al darse cuenta que era su amiga, la miró de pies a cabeza: Esta estaba en pijama holgado de color blanco, con puntos minúsculos de varios colores. Su cabello negro azulino se levantaba de manera monstruosa semejante a un peinado afroamericano. Sus ojos azules estaban enmarcados entre dos peculiares ojeras y lagañas mientras que su nariz lucía roja y congestionada.

Era la primera vez que él la veía de esta extraña forma, por lo que no puedo evitar la risa y se tapó la boca, mas no pudo reprimir la carcajada ¡Parecía un payaso!

Al ver el gesto de Ferb, Isabella frunció el ceño.

- ¡Oh, vamos Isa! No te amargues…

- Me gustabas cuando hablabas menos –comentó ácidamente y le dio la espalda en dirección a su cuarto.

A medio camino, se atravesó con Phineas, quien no estaba mejor que ella. Su cabello enredado y enmarañado lo hacía lucir un estilo punk y con la ropa arrugada le hacía ver como un pajarillo escuálido. Además, aún tenía en su cuerpo los moretones causados el día anterior.

Cara a cara, solo atinaron a pestañear y salieron corriendo con el rubor pegado a sus rostros.

"¡Señor! ¿Cómo me pudo ver así?" pensaba Phineas.

"¡Dios, soy todo un esperpento!" se remordía Isabella.

* * *

><p>A los minutos, todos estaban reunidos alrededor de una mesita con algunos platos de comida que había traído la pequeña de la cocina. Cada uno comía en silencio. Ferb echaba miradas de reprobación a su hermano, quien aún seguía con esa actitud desconocida y extraña. Vanessa e Isabella esperaban con nerviosismo a que uno de ellos tirara la primera piedra y a un lado, Doof y Perry se observaban preocupados por esta situación de tensión entre ambos chicos que podría explotar en cualquier momento…<p>

Y este llegó. El peliverde, ya cansado, lanzó su tenedor contra la mesa y agarró al joven de la polera.

- ¿Sabes? ¡Ya me tienes harto! –le gritó a Phineas al oído -¿Qué dirían nuestros padres si te vieran así?

- ¡Ferb! ¡Suéltalo! –le rogó la morena.

- ¡No, Isabella! –aulló furibundo –Mírame bien, Phineas… a los ojos ¿QUÉ TE ESTÁ PASANDO?

El pelirrojo no se atrevía a levantar su cabeza.

A la fuerza, su hermanastro le tomó del cuello y dos pares de ojos se enfrentaban entre sí. Los unos destellando una chispa de ira y los otros, decaídos y húmedos, parecían un mar desolado sin vida.

Entonces, el silbato del tren se oyó a los alrededores. Doof abrió la cortina que daba a una ventana, que a lo lejos se alzaban los enormes edificios y catedrales, que con sus campanas de mineral áureo, daban las doce del mediodía.

Y más distante aún, más importante y soberbia, se levantaba la Torre Eiffel, magnífica y resplandeciente.

- Feeeeeerb… -habló con voz quebrada Vanessa.

El muchacho, arrepentido, bajó a su hermano, y con la cabeza gacha, se retiró del salón a paso lento.

Un portazo sacudió el vagón.

- ¡Phineas! ¿Estás bien? –le abrazó Isabella.

- ¡Wow! Se demora un poco más el tren y te mata –hablaba Heinz –Recuerdo que hace tiempo me peleé con Roger así… bueno… era por una chica…

- ¡Papá! –rezongó la joven maestra.

- ¿Qué? ¡Oh, vamos Vanessa! ¿Acaso todo lo que digo o hago te avergüenza?

Mientras el padre y la hija discutían, Phineas seguía inmutable, en los brazos de Isabella, esta le acariciaba el cabello.

Perry, preocupado por el peliverde, se fue a la siga de este, hasta hallarlo en un rincón, con las manos en su cara.

El ornitorrinco se acurrucó en su regazo, al son de su típico castañeo de dientes regalón.

- ¡Ay, Perry! Ya no sé qué hacer con él…

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>Seh... en ese tiempo fumaba mucha hierba xDDDD...<strong><br>**

REEEEEVIEEEEEEEEEEWS 8D!

**fhiserprice: **Te aradezco tu halago, compañero :). La escuela es un infierno de hielo (en especial en invierno), pero de algo se tiene que trabajar, ¿no xD? Siento oír eso :(, pero aquí te apoyamos ;). Y ojalá pueda leer tu fic, cuando tenga tiempo, ahora estoy leyendo otro súper bueno 8D.

**Agente I: **Cierto, es una pena por el pobre interno, pero verás como se librará de esto ;). Siempre he visto a Carl como un personaje que espera su momento para mostrar toda su gloria ;).

**vale123456789: **Qué bueno que vienes a leerme :)! Extrañaba las palabras de amigos cercanos. No sabes cuánto echo de menos este mundo :(... como dije, Carl pronto desplegará todo su ingenio para demostrar el poder que él tiene en la trama :). Ah, y todavía no están en París, ya van en tren, pero de que están en Francia, lo están xD. Ferb y Vanessa tendrán sus momentos románticos ;), ya verás :).

Gracias por el apoyo y dale mis saludos a Ju, que no puedo ahora D:. Seguiré publicando, cuando se pueda sino, no, pero esto ya es una responsabilidad para mi, que aunque es trabajoso, me gusta :). Es algo vocacional: 10% de inspiración y 90% de transpiración xDDD.

**Guest: **Gracias y ahora espero que te haya gustado el cap de hoy :D.

**Seren Avro Tsukino: **De nada :), aún así, espero que te recuperes :D.

* * *

><p>Siento tener que ser cortante, pero debo irme a unos asuntos personales ^^;. Nos vemos el próximo episodio en el mismo día y en el mismo canal ;) (?)<p> 


	24. Capítulo 21

FELIZ SEMANA SANTA 8DDDD! Luego de días sin actualizar, preferí que me llegaran unos cuantos reviews para ver si les estaba gustando mi historia :). No es por amenazar, pero tengo de política recibir al menos un review por capítulo para asegurarme de que si todo está en orden y me gusta saber sus opiniones :). Espero que no piensen que por eso soy interesada ^^;.

¡Hoy nuestros amigos llegan a París :D! Pero pasarán muchas cosas antes de comer perdices ;). Ahora, CORRE FIC 8D!

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>El Código Maestro<br>**_

_Capítulo XXI_

Siendo ya media hora después de las doce de la mañana, todavía se sentía la helada primaveral con dulces perfumes naturales. Aún no había llegado en su plenitud la estación floral en Francia central, por lo cual la gente seguía en la usanza de abrigos, bufandas y gorros de lana.

Nuestros cinco personajes humanos se ocupaban de limpiar cada rincón del vagón, de acuerdo a las órdenes de Vanessa. Empacando maletas, ordenando camas y sacudiendo bandejas y manteles, esperaron a que nadie entrara al tren, y cuando llegó el momento, cogieron sus cosas y salieron por la puerta de atrás.

Mas lo que les esperaba a la salida les truncaría todo su escape perfecto.

- Su identificación, señora.

Una vez más se toparon con Monograma en la estación. Esta vez, con su cabeza vendada, de seguro por el golpe propinado por Carl y que al parecer no se había dado cuenta que lo había hecho, pues su becario aún se encontraba junto a él, obediente a todas sus órdenes.

- ¡Oh, no! –gimió Isabella.

- ¡Silencio! –mandó el científico –Escóndanse en los pilares, y Vanessa, asegúrate de que estén a salvo.

- ¿Y-y-y-y… qué pasará contigo?

- ¡Solo obedece! Tengo una idea…

Y agrupando a los chicos, Doof se quedó allí, entonces se dio cuenta que Perry se encontraba a discreción a sus pies.

- ¡Oh, ahí estás, Perry el ornitorrinco! ¿No les dije a todos ustedes que se quedaran con Vanessa?

El animal meneó con la cabeza, haciendo un gesto de que se mantendría con él hasta el final.

- Es muy noble de tu parte, Perry, pero debemos actuar ahora mismo…

_"Entonces… ¿Cuál es tu plan?" _escribió el animal en su libreta.

- Bueno… vas a matarme, pero no sé…

_"¿CÓMO QUE NO HAZ PENSADO EN NADA?"_

- ¡Calma, calma! Creo que a veces actúo sin pensar y este es uno de esos momentos… Creo que muchas series de FOX me están haciendo mal… ¡Ay, qué digo! No me perderé el final de House…

Mientras tanto, Perry escuchaba cruzando los brazos de manera sarcástica.

- ¡Hey! ¿No eres el genio aquí? Además, quien nos metió en es… ¡Eso es! ¡Perry, ya sé cómo escaparemos hoy!

* * *

><p>Carl estaba muy preocupado. Monograma observaba muy seguido el tren donde habían viajado los fugitivos. Luego de la golpiza, no podía recordar muchos detalles, pero algo familiar tenía ese ferrocarril que no conseguía hacer memoria de si era o no donde los chicos habían huido. Para desviar la atención de su jefe, comenzó a fingir que encontraba ciertas pistas, que obviamente, eran falsas.<p>

- ¡Mire señor!

- ¡No estorbes, Carl!

- Señor, estoy hablando en serio…

- ¡Ya! ¿Qué quieres, pedazo de cretino?

- Bueno… encontré esto… -y sacó de su bolsillo unos cabellos verdeazulados, de él, pero haciéndole creer que eran de Perry.

- ¿D-d-dónde l-los encontraste? –tropezaba en palabras el mayor.

- En los baños, señor.

Francis lo observó perplejo y con desconfianza. En ese entonces, a unos metros cerca, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella y Vanessa escuchaban la conversación en su escondite.

- ¿Qué dicen? –cuestionó la morocha.

- ¡Cállense para que pueda oír mejor! –masculló la joven maestra.

- Pero queremos saber si vienen para acá o no…

- No, lo están despistando.

- ¿Quién?

- Ese muchacho pelirrojo con lentes… el que nos ayudó en el tren…

Todo iba a pedir de boca a favor de los perseguidos. Carl, con esos mechones de Perry que no eran recientes, sino de cuando el ex-agente fue herido en la base, del rastro de su pelaje sobre la carne muerta que fue quedando en el suelo pudo recoger ciertas hebras para que el hombre no intentara seguirle.

Mas toda esa segura certeza se derrumbó, cuando una horrible mujer, de pelo castaño, nariz de buitre puntiaguda y poco erguida irrumpió el lugar arrastrando un coche que portaba un feo bebé que parecía enfermo o se estaba ahogando, con lo azul medio verde que estaba,

- ¿Y esos? –se extrañó Phin.

- Oye Vanessa –codeó Isa a la joven de la chaqueta -¿No es tu papá disfrazado?

- ¡Oh, no! Por Dios… ¡Hará otra estupidez!

"Si engañé una vez a Monoceja, se vale un segundo intento" –se decía Doof, quien estaba vestido como mujer.

- Buenos días, guapo –habló en un tono agudo, de modo que fuera más "femenino" -¿Sabe inglés?

- Señora, no estamos para… ¡Oh!

Inmediatamente el viejo, luego de años, había sido flechado por el amor de "ella", que ni siquiera le importó el hecho de estar casado. Asustado, Heinz se dio cuenta por la cara de idiota que tenía y tuvo que pensar en para desencantar al anciano.

- Esteeee… tengo marido…

- ¿Cómo una señorita tan hermosa como usted puede estar atada a una cadena hasta que la muerte los separe, eh…?

- Ammmmm… ¡Mire, tengo un hijo!

Y del mismo modo en que se enamoró, el canoso perdió todo interés de un segundo a otro, carraspeando un poco por haber perdido la compostura con esa ridícula actitud.

- Hmmm… ¿entonces por qué estorba? ¡Soy un servidor público!

- Si es un servidor público, debe cumplir su responsabilidad… ¿No que es un guía turístico?

Monograma, que ya perdía la paciencia, aclaró en tono ronco.

- Señora, le explico que yo no soy… espere un segundo… ¿no la he visto antes?

Los disfrazados tragaron saliva

- Esteeee… ¡no! Solo soy una madre soltera con mi retoño…

- ¿Soltera? ¿No era casada?

- Y-yyy-yooo-oo…

Vanessa, oculta detrás del pilar, se golpeó la cara con la palma de su mano.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos, porque esto se va a poner feo… -susurró.

De puntitas, los cuatro sin hacer ruido se fueron alejando mientras el doc distraía a los perseguidores.

Mas en el intento, hicieron caer una fila de bicicletas (de seguro para el Tour de Francia) que estaban atadas en cadena, lo que llamó la atención de Francis, quien se percató de su presencia.

- ¿Acaso creyeron que podían engañarme?

- ¡Corran! –gritó Doof, entonces los demás salieron huyendo del lugar, y el científico escapó por el sentido contario con el cochecito mientras Perry se daba vueltas y rebotes al compás de la inercia.

- ¡ALTO EN NOMBRE DE LA LEY! ¡Aaaaaarg! ¿Qué ley? ¡Carl!

El joven prestó oídos.

- ¿Sí, señor?

- Tú ve por esos mocosos. Yo voy detrás del travesti y ese animalejo renegado –y sin que el interno contestara "Sí" el mayor fue en seguidilla de Doof y Perry hasta perderse en un túnel.

- Ni crea que lo haré… -refunfuñó el pelirrojo, acomodándose en el asiento del vehículo perteneciente a la agencia y se dedicó a jugar Tetris…

* * *

><p>A lo que daban sus piernas, los muchachos, cargados con el equipaje en mano pasaban por diversas callejuelas. Las primeras eran anchas y muy adornadas mansiones con jardines embellecidos con azaleas, lavandas y nomeolvides, donde seguro vivían personas muy importantes. Al rato la perspectiva cambió, mostrando un pasajo lleno de panaderías, pastelerías, cafés y restoranes. Corriendo más allá, el panorama se modificó y las calles bohemias se convirtieron en humildes casas y departamentos clase media, con niños jugando y perros saltando, sin que nadie les prestara atención. Siguiendo el recorrido, avanzaban y avanzaban más y más, cruzando campos, collados, cosechas en crecimiento y praderas con árboles meciéndose al compás de la brisa primaveral. Finalmente, regresaron a las urbes, solo que esta vez, en vista drástica a todo lo anterior, los caminos eran de barro y piedra, con veredas sucias y alrededor unas chozas abarrotadas unas contra la otra parecían punto de colapsar por el peso.<p>

El grupo, al asegurarse que nadie les acechaba, aligeraron la carrera.

- ¿Q-q-q-qué son estos-s-s… lugares? –murmuró perpleja Vanessa, intentando no pasar encima de los barriales.

- Deben ser los barrios bajos… -susurró por lo bajo Ferb, al observar a un chico con ropas sucias y empolvadas, flaco y esquelético…

- No había visto esto la otra vez –dijo con mustia Isabella.

- Porque el turismo se preocupan más del centro de la ciudad… -contestó la castaña a la duda de la niña –La crisis europea…

Y avanzando más, gente y gente iba apareciendo, algunos de rostro humilde y melancólico, otros de malicia y odio permanente. Estos últimos eran los que más les miraban, y entre ellos maquinaban. No sabían si en contra suya, pero no era nada bueno, por sus gestos escabrosos y codiciosos como las aves de rapiña que arremeten contra su presa antes de morir.

Caminando media cuadra más, aquellos hombres les fueron siguiendo. Primero a paso lento, luego un poco más rápido, cosa que notó Phineas, que vigilando de reojo a sus espaldas, pudo ver que esos tipos llevaban cuchillos y navajas empuñadas, reluciendo a la luz del sol.

- Chicos… –habló por lo bajo el pelirrojo –cuando yo les diga, corran…

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Demonios! ¡Solo háganlo! ¡CORRAN!

De manera instantánea, los cuatro jóvenes se dieron de nuevo a la fuga, y al notar esto los delincuentes arremetieron carrera tras ellos. Así, por varios minutos, se armó la persecución, por cientos de calles hasta que finalmente la misma colosal catedral vista en el tren por la mañana se hizo mostrar por el horizonte, y cuando por fin llegaron, los chicos no dudaron y entraron en ella, cerrando rápidamente la pesada puerta detrás de sí.

Atrás quedaron los gritos y aquellas personas, que rondaron la iglesia durante largo rato, hasta que ya, cansados y ya de noche, se fueron a sus respectivos callejones, donde pasaban la madrugada a las luces del firmamento y los postes.

Todo había vuelto a la calma… hasta que…

- ¡Esperen un momento! –exclamó turbada la castaña -¿Y papá?

- ¿Y Perry? –la siguió el chico pelirrojo.

Se preguntaron por ello, cuando el enorme portón fue golpeado por un par de puños desesperados.

- ¡No abras! –detuvo Ferb a Isabella, que tenía una mano extendida al pestillo.

- Ferb tiene razón, no sabemos quién es… -inquirió la joven mujer -¿Quién toca?

- Tu madre la foca ¡Soy tu padre! –por aquella voz en un tono agudo sarcástico se podía inferir que era Heinz y que consigo venía Perry.

- ¡Es papá! Pasa…

Rápidos como un rayo, el científico, seguido del ornitorrinco se agolparon en la entrada entre jadeos agitados y sudando frío.

- ¡Doctor D! ¿Se siente bien? –lo atendió la morocha.

- ¡Pandilla de torpes y mocosos descuidados! ¿Cómo no pudieron evitar llamar la atención? –fue la "amable" salutación del recién llegado.

- ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Quién se disfrazó de mujer cuando no era necesario? –le reprochó su hija –Además que parecías una p…

- Vanessa, estamos en la iglesia… -le recordó Ferb.

Así se armó una discusión que retumbaba por las cuatro esquinas de la catedral. Gritos aquí, gritos allá, cuando un hombre, menudo y moreno les fue a encarar el por qué de tanto alboroto.

- ¡Chist! –dijo en un tono severo, aunque suavemente -¿Qué no ven que están en una iglesia?

- Esto… emmm… -tartamudeaban los allegados.

- Los sentimos mucho, señor… -se disculpó en general Vanessa.

- Pregúntale si podemos quedarnos unos días –le susurró Isabella al oído.

- ¿Crees que nos dejen?

- Lo vi en una película. Más vale intentarlo…

- Bien señor… ¿usted qué es?

- Soy el campanero…

Todos tenían unas ganas terribles de preguntar algo…

- ¿Y su joroba? –fue Phin quien abrió la bocota.

- ¡Phineas! –lo retó la morocha.

El hombre hizo como que no oyó eso.

- Bien… ¿quieren asilo?

El grupo asintió enérgicamente que sí.

- Entonces… voy a avisarle al sacerdote. Creo que dirá que sí, como hay espacio, así que pueden instalarse en el campanario… pero tengan cuidado con las campanas. Estas suenan a las doce del medio día y no queremos flojos… ¡Oye tú niño! –se dirigió a Phineas –Me resulta tu cara conocida… ¿cómo te llamas?

Iba el pelirrojo a revelar su identidad, cuando su hermanastro le hizo una seña de "no" con los ojos. De inmediato su mente comenzó a trabajar en un nuevo nombre.

- Mi nombre es… Finn Phillips y él mi primo Frank Tatcher –contestó nervioso.

- Hmmmm… no me suenan… podría jurar que vi tu rostro en algún lugar y esas cabelleras que tienes tú y tu primo me resultan familiares… ¿y usted?

Las miradas se posaron en Doof, quien distraído contemplaba los vitrales de la iglesia.

- ¿Yo? Pues… a usted no le he visto ni en pintura –el doctor terminó su oración con una risotada cargante producto del miedo.

- Debe ser que me estoy volvieron viejo y la cabeza me da vueltas… -concluyó el moreno –Ya es tarde… ¡no interrumpan a los feligreses en sus rezos! No sé exactamente quienes sean en verdad, pero no me gustan para nada sus gestos… en especial su acento norteamericano… y alemán.

Entonces el hombre se alejó de ellos, quedando solos en el umbral.

- Vaya… -musitó la joven maestra –No creí que fuera tan fácil…

- Esto se pone cada vez más parecido a la película que vi –decía Isabella –Pero había un campanero deforme…

- Lo que es yo ¡Estoy feliz que aquí puedo practicar mi religión: el pastafarismo! –exclamó Heinz.

- Papá, esta es una catedral católica…

- ¿De veras? ¿Y no hay aquí gente vestida de pirata?

- Que vistan de negro y hayan curas y monjas no significa que sean piratas…

- Oh… creo que no necesitaré esto…

Y lanzó a un pequeño bote de basura que estaba en el rincón un tenedor de hierro con restos de la pasta en salsa.

- ¿Para qué era eso? –se extrañó la morocha.

- Secretos de la secta… digo… ¡Nada que te importe, niña metiche!

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>Los que leyeron <strong>La Última Misión<strong>... adivinen quién es el campanero xDDDDD.

**Doof-fan: **Meh... no se pondrá tan... tan... no sé qué imagines, espero que no seas igual de morbosa que yo xDDDD. Pero terminarán bien :), ya verás ;). Yno te preocupes, puedo esperar :D. Gracias por comentar y... lo de las micros... aquí es su mayoría las micros son vieeeeejas LOL. No se quedan en pana, pero son divertidas porque se traquetean enteras y son como montañas rusas xDDDD.

**Mappe.M: **Ya te mandé un MP y creo estar CASI segura de quién eres 8D (en realidad, seguísima, un discernimiento me lo dice :D). Espero que podamos conversar pronto *abrazo*

**vale123456789: **Awwww 8D! Casi me asustaste xDDD. Ya verás qué le pasa y con respecto a los episodios, hace mucho que no veo PnF por diversos motivos (uno en especial es el tiempo :() pero Carl siempre me ha parecido un personaje con mucho potencial ;).

* * *

><p>Aquí terminamos, gracias por pasar a leer es circo de palabras :D. Espero que sigan disfrutando esta historia y me disculpen por mis irresponsabilidades al no actualizar ^^;. ¡Hasta pronto!<p> 


	25. Capítulo 22

Uff... cuánto tiempo, no xD? No me voy a excusar, porque la razón por la cual no he publicado es muy estúpida (me dio flojera xD)... estoy siendo muy irresponsable con una tarea que yo misma me he propuesto a emprender ^^;. Ya saben, el fic está terminado, así que haré lo posible para que esté subido por completo a fin de año xD.

Como mis cercanos saben, mi nuevo fandom es Detective Conan ;). Excelente anime, y eso que no me considero una otaku ni fan de lo japonés xDDDDDD. A los que no conocen la serie, la recomiendo mucho, además, cuando escribí esta historia me basé en la trama del detective más famoso del Siglo XXI como ayuda :3...

Aquí acaba mi parloteo xDDD...

* * *

><p><strong><em>El Código Maestro<em>**

_Capítulo XXII_

Subiendo las interminables escaleras hacia el campanario, Phineas era el último que iba a la cola de la fila. Todos llevaban sus pertenencias (las pocas que tenían) a sus espaldas, y Phin, a pesar de lo mínimo que cargaba era una mochila, el peso de la situación y la corrida durante toda la semana le cayeron encima de su cuerpo y empezó a sentir nauseas y mareos de solo ver que a cada paso del escalón aún le quedaba otro. Con sus sienes ardientes, se dejó desplomó pesadamente a la barandilla, cuando se cayeron todas las cosas que tenía en su morral.

Perry se dio cuenta de lo que le sucedía a su dueño y se acercó a lo que daban sus patas junto a su costado.

Luego el resto lo notó.

- ¡Phineas! ¡PHINEAS! ¡Responde! –sacudía sus hombros la amiga del muchacho, hasta que el pelirrojo abrió los ojos con dificultad -¿Estás bien?

- P-s-sssí –pudo contestar al fin –Debió ser el cansancio, no es nada…

- Déjame ayudarte a recoger tus cosas… -insistió Ferb.

- N-n-no… yo puedo… suban, yo les sigo…

Con Doof y Vanessa lanzándole una mirada de lástima, el peliverde una de reproche, Perry de preocupación e Isabella un suspiro de resignación, terminaron por subir la escalinata de piedras y muros húmedos, Phineas se quedó allí recogiendo lo que se había escapado de su mochila: sus cuadernos, libros de texto del día anterior a que los secuestraran (la castaña le había aconsejado guardar sus útiles escolares si tenía la esperanza a que regresaran a Danville antes del fin del semestre), una llave inglesa y unos tornillos en el estuche con virutas de lápiz y restos de goma, se sobresaltó cuando entre el montón encontró su croquera abierta en la carta que le había escrito a su familia en el tren, y enredado en los espirales de la libreta de dibujo estaba enganchada una cuerda metálica, dorada y muy pulida que lanzaba un fuerte fulgor debido al brillo. Al desenredarla pudo observar bien lo que era en realidad: en el centro de la cadena colgaba un precioso reloj de oro refulgente, destellante como la luz del sol; en la tapa por fuera estaban tallados diversos motivos decorativos. Movido por la curiosidad, el chico abrió el objeto y pudo notar que estaban detenidas las manecillas. La coraza por dentro tenía, detrás de un limpísimo vidrio (al parecer nadie había abierto el reloj en años), una fotografía: allí estaba Candace en brazos de su madre y él… ¿quién podría ser aquella persona que lo mecía alegremente? Era castaño, de cabeza igual a la suya y vestía una camisa blanca a cuadros celestes, sus ojos azul claro como el cielo, inspiraban entusiasmo con mezclas de timidez, debía tener menos de 30 años en ese entonces. No sabía con certeza quién era… como que le parecía que era la figura de un personaje lejano, casi mítico, alguna vez visto, pero su mente estaba bajo una neblina que cubría sus recuerdos ¿Quién podría ser? Era una duda que pedía ser respondida a gritos…

- ¡Phineas! ¿Qué no vienes?

El pelirrojo levantó la cabeza y frente a él, a finales del escalón, el doc le llamaba presuroso.

- Sí, en un segundo –respondió fastidiado, y haciendo un tumulto con sus brazos, guardó todo lo que llevaba consigo en la mochila.

* * *

><p><em>Sueño de Candace…<em>

_Era una triste mañana de invierno, hace años atrás, cuando la pequeña Candy tenía 9 años. Sentada en una silla, con los codos sobre el escritorio de su pieza; ese día era Navidad. Nevaba con fuerza y estaba contenta, ya que en su alma estaba segura que su padre regresaría a casa con los brazos abiertos, dispuesto a abrazarla. Y mientras ese esperado momento llegara, con su estuche lleno de lápices de colores, crayones, serpentinas y confeti, sus pequeñas y torpes manos adornaban una modesta tarjeta navideña con toda la familia reunida._

_Al terminar, orgullosa contempló su trabajo, agregando algunos detalles que le hacían falta. Su mirada cruzó con la de un pequeño objeto, que le había regalado su papá antes de partir: un precioso reloj de oro. Daba la hora exacta en ese momento y la imagen de su padre, que la tenía en brazos le hacía desear que ya estuviera con ella para celebrar el Año Nuevo._

_Entonces se escuchó que se abría la puerta y luego que era cerrada, dejando entrar una ráfaga de viento helado. Entusiasmada, se puso el pequeño artilugio dorado en el cuello que llevaba una cadena enganchada, tomó en brazos a su hermanito, agarró el regalo y salió a recibir quien esperaba; para su decepción no era él, sino un hombre, vestido de traje militar y medio cuadrado._

_- ¿Usted es la señora de Danny Flynn? –preguntó el desconocido a la madre de los niños._

_- Sí, ¿sucede algo? Mi marido no se encuentra…_

_- Le traigo noticias de él, justamente… él…_

_Fin del sueño._

Candace despertó. Si no de manera sobresaltada se la veía despeinada y ojerosa. Observó el despertador que indicaba la hora del día y eran las una de la tarde ¡Había dormido más de 14 horas de un tirón! Apresurada, se vistió como pudo y bajó rauda al primer piso, donde su madre preparaba el almuerzo y su padrastro junto a Jeremy ordenaban la mesa y colocaban el mantel más los platos.

- Buenas tardes, hijita –la saludó con dulzura Linda, aún con voz quebrada y ojos tristes.

Su novio la recibió con un beso.

- ¿Por qué no me despertaron? –reprochó la joven pelirroja -¡Miren la hora! ¡Lo tarde que es!

- Cariño, tus padres y yo acordamos dejarte descansar –le explicó el novio –Te has sacrificado mucho por ellos y te merecías un descanso por tu preocupación…

- Sí, pero ese es mi deber como hija mayor y lo hago sin problemas. Si no son mis hermanos quién…

Y de detuvo. No quería hacer mención de ellos de forma agria y menos frente a mamá, con lo frágil que estaba por dentro.

Sin decir más recogió algunos vasos del estante y los puso en los puestos alrededor de la mesa. Recordando el sueño que tuvo anoche, en especial el reloj dorado, el cual tenía la certeza que existía, mas no lo había visto hace años. Mientras mascaba un pedazo de carne, al tragarlo ya, se dispuso a hablar.

- Eh… ¿Mamá? –musitó -¿Tú sabes dónde está ese reloj de oro que…?

Y como si el comentario fuera un puñal que se le enterraba en el corazón de Linda, esta cayó de rodillas soltando los platos, cuya loza se fue una por una quebrando en el piso.

El estridente ruido de lo roto fue seguido por un corto quejido.

- ¡Mamá!

- ¡Cariño!

- ¡Señora Flynn! ¿Qué le sucede? –el primero en llegar a auxiliarla fue Jeremy.

- N-n-no… no es nada… -dijo la mujer, sosteniendo su pecho como si algo le doliera implacablemente. Luego de volverla a sentar en una silla y darle un vaso de agua, un poco más repuesta, todo regresó a la calma.

La chica de pelo anaranjado se sentía culpable, pues sabía lo que significaba ese objeto del cual hablaba para su madre.

No emitió ninguna palabra y nadie quiso romper el rígido silencio.

Al final, Linda lo rompió:

- Hija… ese reloj me lo diste hace años atrás. No creo que lo recuerdes, a pesar de los años que ya tenías, cuando cumplirías 10, me casé con Lawrence. Me dijiste que no lo necesitabas y te dolía tenerlo yo habiéndome casado… Así que lo guardé… p-p-pero… hace unos días intenté buscarlo, mas no pude encontrarlo… l-lo s-siento tanto… sé que era el único recuerdo que tenías de tu… t-t-tu…

No podía continuar su oración. Su actual esposo se encontraba a su lado y le incomodaba mencionar a su difunto marido cuando estaba presente. Se echó las manos en la cara y rompió en llanto, entonces Law se acercó a ella y posó su mano en el hombro de Linda.

- Amor… -le dijo con ternura –Sé lo que intentas decir. Te entiendo y comprendo: Sabes que yo pasé lo mismo que tú y no es fácil perder al ser que amas y que formaste una familia con él. No puedo cambiar tu pasado y no quiero…

La mujer se secó sus lágrimas observándolo incrédula.

- ¿En… en serio?

- Sí, Linda. Sin Danny no hubieras tenido a Phineas y Candace; y yo sin Renata, Ferb no existiría. Ambos le debemos nuestra vida, aunque ellos no estén aquí, nosotros tenemos que seguir…

- P-pero…

- Pero nada, cariño. Me enamoré de ti y me casé sabiendo que tenías hijos de otra persona, y aunque no puedo reemplazar a un padre original y tampoco un espacio vacío dejado después de su muerte, acepté la responsabilidad de ser tu marido y el padrastro de Candy y Phin…

- Más que eso –musitó Candace, dándole un fuerte abrazo al castaño -¿No recuerdas? ¿El día que nos conocimos? Te llamé papá… a pesar que seguía herida y nunca, nadie será como lo fue mi padre Danny… pero tú estuviste en los momentos importantes que le siguieron… _yo tengo dos papis…_

Lawrence quedó maravillado de las palabras de su hijastra. Sí, el hacía memoria de hace años, cuando la pelirroja y su hermano pequeño le hacían la vida imposible a cualquier hombre que se acercara a coquetearle a su madre. Mas cuando llegó él, junto a Ferb, todo fue distinto…

- Ejem… -tosió el rubio, quien no había sido tomado en cuenta durante ese rato.

- ¡Ups! Jejeje… no te amargues, Jeremy –le habló su novia –Solo era un momento padres e hija…

- Seh… no está mal… pero ahora que vamos a casarnos me gustaría no ser ajeno a tu familia...

- ¡Hecho, amor! Mi familia es la tuya –le besó en la nariz.

- Y viceversa…

* * *

><p>Phineas se encontraba cubierto entre las sábanas y mantas de una cama; esta era modesta y la habitación de igual modo, era alumbrada por un simple candelabro con unas cuantas velas. Era el viejo campanario de Notre-Dame, en una de las torres, que todos los días, cuando el sol se encontraba a medio camino de su viaje por el cielo, anunciaba con sus tintineos, repicares y sinfonía a gran escala por toda la ciudad.<p>

El pelirrojo, oculto manipulaba el pequeño reloj que llevaba en su mochila. Tenía deseos de abrirlo e intrusear su interior, mas se quedó ahí, contemplando la fotografía que portaba la chiquita abertura el cual era resguardado por un relicario. En eso estaba, cuando una mano desconocida destapó las frazadas e inmediatamente guardó el objeto debajo de la almohada.

- ¿Phi…? ¿Por qué te escondes? –era Isabella, quien ahora se había vuelto a poner su antigua ropa, antes de la amarilla, solo que sin ese moño que a pesar de su edad le venía muy bien, aunque ella pensaba lo contrario y se lo había quitado.

- N-no… por nada… -contestó mustio, y luego la examinó con desdén -¿Por qué te sacaste el moño?

- Y dale con el listón ¡Ya estoy grande para esas pequeñeces! Y deberías en eso, cambiando esa absurda actitud que tienes…

Roja de rabia, se sentó en la cama contigua a la de Phineas. El joven, ablandando su corazón arrepentido, suspiró lastímero.

- Te ves más linda con él, siendo tú misma…

Luego del comentario, la morocha le oyó y se volteó, mas el muchacho se encontraba de espaldas, tratando de dormir.

Era demasiado orgullosa para pedirle perdón, aunque por dentro se moría de ganas de darle un abrazo, besarle entre lágrimas.

Mas se resistió, con todas sus fuerzas humanas.

"Dijo que soy linda…"

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>Dios no permita que muera antes de terminar de subir todos los episodios xDDD... (eso me da mucho miedo, por eso veo a ambos lados de cruzar la calle ^^;)<p>

Ahora, mi sexy bandeja de reviews xD! Perdonen, que tengo obligaciones y seré tajante ^^;...

**Ileidy: **Gracias :D! Lamentablemente la Edad de Oro del fandom de PnF finalizó siendo yo la última en registrarme xDDDD... aún quedan escritores buenos, pero muy pocos o bajaron la calidad de sus escritos :(...

**Seren Avro Tsukino: **Por cierto, aviso que "El Código Maestro" no se llama así por "El Código Da Vinci" xDDD. Ni siquiera pensé en lo similar del nombre y el ambiente era el mismo, así que caballeros templarios no van a haber ^^;. Me alegro no aburrirte con mi historia a pesar de lo larga que es xDDDD.

**Doof-fan: **Oye! Hace tiempo no hablo contigo xDDD! Te extraño mucho :(... como sea... LA AVENTURA NOS AGUARDA 8DDD (?)!

**vale123456789: **Hace un buen rato que no ando muy ocupada como para no publicar (la paja LOL!). Esa parte disfruté mucho en escribirla xDDD. Pareciera que fue ayer cuando la pasé al compu... y eso que fue en la época en que estuve "secuestrada" por así decirlo xD. Sep, ya diré quién es el campanero ¬¬ (será triste lo que le va a pasar más adelante D:)...

**fhiserprice: **Ni me lo digas xDDD! Me atraganté de la risa mientras la escribía LOL! Bueno... si sabes, shhhhh xD!

**Crazy Candy DJ 17: **Jujuy xD! Hace poco me metí a tu fic de pasada y estaba muy bueno xDDD! Lo malo es que como estaba leyendo en la escuela lo dejé a medias xDDD... voy a intentar retomarlo y dejarle review ;), pero genial tu historia 8D!

**SamBlueI3U:** NO PARO xD!

**joseto1945:** Este es el mejor review que me han escrito en mucho tiempo xDDD!

UN CHILENO O_O! WEEEEEENA WEON CTM LOL! Ya! OK... dejando de lado los chilenismos, te contesto xDDD. Me interesó bastante tu comentario, de veras ^^. Lo del pastafarismo lo supe por la Inciclopedia (soy recurrente lectora de sus artículos LOL), y no te preocupes por eso, yo también soy chilena de corazón :3... aunque no tirada de las mechas, eso sí LOL.

Quizás... seh... de las mejores (mi fic propio favorito es "Imagina...") puede ser... pero mi sensei siempre será juli4427 xDDDDDDDD. La verdad la escuela ya me tiene sin cuidados y puedo subir, solo que la paja es MONSTRUOSA Dx... pero no pierdas las esperanzas, tú también puedes convertirte en un escritor con algo de imaginación, inspiración y... transpiración xDDDD (lo que vale un 90%). Si tienes una idea para PnF avísame y la revisaré si quieres ;). La continuación de esa parte se va acercando de a poquito :3. Jamás creí que este papel higiénico sería adictivo xDDDD. He leído mejores fanfics que esta mierda (ups ^^;...). Bueno... ya sabrás que la televisión ha destruido nuestro país desde que entró al aire Yingo (a Monesvol... digo... Dios gracias que murieron LOL). Para entonces me alimento de los animes que dieron en el pasado en Invasión y me baso para escribir mis obras :D.

Puede que este fanfiction sea bueno, pero el mejor no lo creo xDDD... me halagan eso sí tus palabras :). En todo caso, no creo en la suerte xD.

Esa canción... la que se llama "Una Hora Nueva" en mi primer escrito?' Sep, es mía, pero no me gusta mucha esa canción xDDD (no tanto como "Espinas contra Flor" o "Un Sencillo muy Sencillo") . Gracias, me pone muy contenta que te guste como canto xD, a pesar de lo horrenda que sale mi voz por micro LOL. No, Isabella no! Pobrecita, cometería un sacrilegio dándole voz a tal personaje xD.

Gracias por agregarme a tu lista "negra"... digo... blanca LOL.

* * *

><p>Y AQUÍ EL EPISODIO POR AHORA 8DDD! Me encargaré de seguir actualizando en vacaciones :), para entonces ya falta poco xDDD. No puedo creer todos los reviews que recibí 0_0! Y yo que creía que nadie leía mi historia o le interesaba por los pocos reviews xDDD.<p>

Chao y como diría una vieja amiga... CASE CLOSED xD!


	26. Capítulo 23

Hi! Chicos... espero que estén contentos con la noticia que les voy a dar, aunque creo que a algunos lo que gustará mucho, pero ya que...

ESTE FIC YA VA A LA MITAD 8DDDDD!

Por su pollo... digo... por supuesto xD! Así que quedan más o menos... más de veinte episodios para que esté "complete" en mi perfil xD. Como veo que a este paso no creo que semana por semana estará publicado a fin de año, creo que voy a actualizar más seguido cada semana, eso sí, sin decir cuando xDDDD.

En fin... continuamos este estúpido fic al máximo LOL.

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>El Código Maestro<em>**

_Capítulo XXIII_

_Sueño de Phineas…_

_Eran las siete de la mañana y los dos hermanos Flynn-Fletcher estaban listos para tomar el autobús escolar. La noche anterior, Linda, al ver que el comportamiento de Phineas había cambiado radicalmente, lo había llamado al pequeño salón el cual los miembros de la familia acostumbraban a llamarle "oficina", a pesar de ser solo un chiquito cuchitril lleno de papeles._

_La pelirroja, mientras esperaba a su hijo, contemplaba el finísimo y pequeño reloj de oro, el cual llevaba una foto, que le traía a la mente una infinidad de recuerdos._

_- ¿Mamá?_

_- ¡Oh, Phineas! –entonces guardó la joya en el cajón de escritorio -¿Qué te trae por aquí?_

_- Este… tú me dijiste anoche que…_

_- ¡Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí!... lo olvidaba, cariño… tengo la cabeza por la nubes últimamente… y me he fijado… que estás muy raro… ¿seguro que la escuela no te da mucha presión?_

_- No… para nada…_

_- ¿Y tus notas?_

_- ¿Qué tienen mis notas? –la voz del chico era agresiva._

_La mujer frunció el ceño._

_- Jovencito, no me contestes de ese tono, y no te hagas el desentendido conmigo… mira, soy tu madre y… -metió sus manos en el delantal sacando unos papeles arrugados._

_- ¿Pero qué…?_

_- ¡Nada de maldiciones, Phineas! Esta prueba es de hace un par de meses y tiene un ocho. No me preocupé en ese entonces hasta que hallé este siete, y luego otra menor hasta llegar al cero. El director no me había dicho nada en absoluto… hijo… ¿qué te sucede? Ya no sonríes, no juegas… ni siquiera eres amable con tus propios amigos o con Ferb. Le pregunto qué te pasa y dice que has dormido muy mal, que balbuceas cosas… ¿no has comido algo que te haya caído mal? ¿Es el estrés o las horas de sueño? Por más que busco, no le veo la causa a tanto…_

_- No, ma… es… no… no es nada…_

_De repente, el autobús amarillo cargado de la risa y el jugueteo de niños y jóvenes, su escándalo era oído desde una esquina de la calle. Linda descruzó sus brazos dirigiéndole al niño una mirada compareciente y compasiva al mismo tiempo._

_- Vete, llega temprano y no me hagas enojar más…_

_Avergonzado, el pelirrojo se acercó al mesón y sacó del cajón el cuaderno de Matemáticas que necesitaba ese día, mas ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que enredado en los espirales de brillo platino, la cadena metálica, del reloj de bolsillo estaba atascada y Phineas echó en su mochila distraído tanto el anotador como el artilugio._

_Antes que el muchacho se fuera, la madre lo despidió con un beso en la mejilla, a lo que él no respondió el gesto de buena forma que digamos…_

_- ¡Mamá! No me…_

_Fin del sueño_

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Phineas despertó sobresaltado, y con él, todos los que dormían en la torre, mas como ustedes no había sido el joven el que había emitido dicho grito. Todos giraron las cabezas y para la risa de los chicos y la vergüenza de Vanessa, era Doofenshmirtz, quien estaba con las uñas incrustadas en la pared y los pelos de TODO EL CUERPO erizados, todo por culpa de un ratoncito gris.

- ¡Aaaaaah! ¡Aaaaaah! –los chillidos del doc eran semejantes al de una niña.

- ¡Oh! ¡Por el amor al alma de César! –se quejaba la ex-gótica, abriendo la puerta mientras Isabella echaba al diminuto animalito –Papá, ¿qué no has trabajado con ratas en tu laboratorio?

- Sí, pero eran blancos… y ya he tenido problemas con esos bicharracos por lo de…

Y se detuvo. Iba a contar esa vez que Perry, hace dos años atrás fue ayudado a escapar por un ratón lo que causó otro desastre en los planos del científico.

- ¿Por lo de qué…? –cuestionó Ferb.

- No, nada…

- ¿Qué sucede aquí?

De improviso, el campanero que los acogía entró por la vieja puerta de madera con una no muy buena cara.

- ¡Dios! ¡Por favor, que sus gritos se oyen desde la entrada de la iglesia!

- Disculpe, señor… ¿es normal que salgan ratas de las paredes? –refunfuñó la castaña.

- Por supuesto, esta catedral tiene cientos de años y tiene un paso por las catacumbas cristianas de hace más de 2000 años. Si llamamos a un exterminador, volverían como fuente de petróleo por las alcantarillas.

- ¿Y por qué tanto ratón?

- ¿Has oído del Flautista de Hamelín?

- Este… sí, pero…

- Ojalá se pudieran regalar las ratas en lugar de los niños que se trajo ese aparecido. Aunque hacen un buen ratatouille… ¡Hey! ¡Miren la hora! ¡Van a ser las seis! ¡A levantarse!

- U-u-usted d-dijo que…

- Despiertan temprano, se levanta temprano, hija. Al que madruga, Dios le ayuda y pónganse los zapatos, en especial el de nariz ganchuda ¿Se murió algo aquí? ¡El campanero no vino y necesitamos suplentes! Recuerden, una ciudad sin campanas, no es una ciudad…

* * *

><p>- ¿Recuerdas la Navidad, Ferb?<p>

Faltaban unos minutos para la primera campanada y los dos hermanastros oscilaban entre las campanas esperando la orden de iniciar el repicar. Amarrados por la cintura en un improvisado arnés, abajo Doof, Perry, Vanessa e Isabella limpiaban el suelo leñoso con unas escobas en punta de paja, levantando polvo que los hacía toser, estornudar y entrecerrar los párpados.

El peliverde asintió a la pregunta de su compañero, haciendo memoria de aquellos días, de nieve y alegría entre familia y los inventos.

- Lo que dijo Wesh es verdad… una ciudad sin campanas no es una ciudad… -prosiguió el menor –Quiero decir… ¿te imaginas una Navidad sin ellas?

Ferb se puso a pensar en lo que decía el chico y estaba en lo cierto. El frío, la nieve, el muérdago, los regalos al son de las campanas ¡La fórmula perfecta!

- Lo triste es que no sabemos si regresaremos a Danville antes del invierno…

Las palabras le clavaron en lo más profundo en el corazón del joven inglés.

- Phineas…

El pelirrojo irguió su cuello y miró a los ojos de su hermano. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, este sonreía como trasmitiéndole sus ideas. En principio, Phineas no comprendió lo que él deseaba, mas después pudo deshacer el nudo que tenía en el cerebro.

- ¡Faltan diez segundos para las doce! –aulló Wesh, el campanero.

- ¿Listo, hermano? –el peliverde lucía decidido.

El menor lo pensó un poco, mas su sed de diversión era más fuerte que el cansancio de su carne.

- Listo, hermano –respondió.

La cuenta regresiva estaba en proceso:

- ¡Cinco! ¡Cuatro! ¡Tres! ¡Dos! ¡Uno…!

Se produjo un silencio mortal antes que el estridente sonido de las monstruosas campanas de Notre-Dame inundara el sector. En un inicio solo se escuchaba el bamboleo de ellas, nada en especial para los parisinos, que estaba acostumbrados al típico ruido.

Mas el campanario, un minuto después, los muchachos iban saltando cuerda por cuerda y golpeando campana por campana como si fueran unos verdaderos monos, pero lo que salió de los gigantescos instrumentos no era un vozarrón horroroso y ensordecedor, sino una bella y armoniosa melodía navideña al compás de "Let it Snow".

Abajo, en las calles, los ciudadanos se detenían para escuchar con atención ese dulce rumor y hacerse preguntas entre ellos sobre quiénes eran los autores de tal maestría.

_- Doit être le sonneur de cloche, est le seul responsable de cloches église _(Debe ser el campanero, es el que está encargado de las campanas de la iglesia) –decía uno.

_- Je ne pense pas. Il ne peut pas être de la même main qui a fait ce bruit tout aussi équilibrée ... mais, nous avons entendu il ya longtemps _(No creo. No puede ser la misma mano la que haga todo ese conjunto tan equilibrado de sonidos... si no ya lo habríamos escuchado hace mucho) –comentó otro.

_- La chanson est très en retard pour cette époque de l'année... _(Es una canción muy tardía para esta época del año...)

_- Mais il faut avouer que c'est merveilleux, Jean _(Pero debes reconocer que es maravillosa, Jean) –opinó una mujer.

Entre la multitud, sin embargo, habían dos personas, las cuales sabían a quién podría pertenecer toda esa obra musical.

Era un anciano robusto y canoso, vestido de traje militar, quien esbozó una sonrisa macabra en su rostro. En tanto, su acompañante era un joven pelirrojo, de lentes y bata blanca, el cual al contrario, se horrorizó al reconocer ese gesto malicioso en el rostro del otro.

- No pensará… -musitó aterrorizado el chico.

- No, Carl… ¿Acaso crees que sería tan estúpido para atacar una iglesia? Piensa, es un lugar conocido en el resto del mundo y sería fácil que nos atribuyeran un atentado. No, conozco a esos mocosos ociosos, no serían capaces de soportar una semana encerrados. Un día de estos saldrán y yo estaré allí para atraparlos…

Aún continuaba la tocata y Doof, Vanessa, Isabella y Perry observaban asombrados como los dos hermanos le hacían para que cada tono, timbre y volumen fueran adecuados para la interpretación musical. La melodía iba ya por el final, cuando Wesh examinaba detenidamente al joven de cabello tojo, en especial esa actitud que tenía, como le apasionaba la música y el disfrute de hacerlo.

"Debo estar en lo correcto. Él es…"

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>Uf... ya me cansa lo lento que va esta historia xDDDDD...<p>

**The-Illusion-And-The-Mirrow: **Obvio que me acordaba xDDD (solo porque vi tu perfil ^^;) Si supieras... yo sigo en el fandom porque tengo cuentas pendientes con esta historia. Igual... por eso me cambié el nombre de agatalapinguina por GinnyWings xD. Sigo amando PnF, pero existen otras cosas que me interesan un montón :). No me importa que hables en "cagasteshano chilensis", aunque da vergüenza el mal ejemplo que da el país de uno LOL.

Phineas es un tiernucho, lo niegue o no LOL.

**U.N.S.C.: **Quizás... o vendrán otros fans xDDDD. Igual cansa que PnF no termine...

* * *

><p>Y este fue el capítulo 8D! Espero que no se hayan aburrido tanto hasta ahora xDDDD. Ya vendrán escenas más románticas, misteriosas y... violentas xD. Dios permita que llegue con vida al final xDDDD. Lamento haber hecho los episodios tan cortos, puesto que tenía que avanzar rápido y era una técnica muy adecuada para hacerme de tiempo ^^;.<p>

Nos "leemos" en la próxima entrega :D!


	27. Capítulo 24

Sí que va lenta esta historia xDDDD. Bueno, verán como pronto se viene la acción en los próximos episodios ;).

Así que disfruten el capítulo de hoy ¡EL VEINTICUATRO :D!

Disfruten 3!

* * *

><p><em><strong>El Código Maestro<strong>_

_Capítulo XXIV_

Pasaron dos largos días encerrados en la descomunal catedral de la capital francesa. Los chicos habían recorrido ya por toda la iglesia y aparte de esos momentos al mediodía en que estaban a cargo de las campanas, todo se volvía cada vez más gris y aburrido. Al tercer día del encierro los tres preadolescentes se encontraban sentados en la habitación de la torre, buscando algo que hacer.

El primero en quejarse fue Phineas.

- ¡Quiero salir de aquí y divertirme!

- ¡No grites tan fuerte! –exclamó enojada Isa, desobedeciendo su propio mandato –Ya sabes lo que dijo Vanessa el otro día en el tren. Si salimos nos podemos encontrar con el idiota que nos persigue y quizás hasta nos mate…

Se oyó un chirrido por la puerta y todos se volvieron en redondo para ver quién era. Los que venían eran Heinz y su hija, igual de aburridos que ellos.

- ¿Dónde estaban? –fue el saludo de la morena al verlos.

- Ahí, dando un paseo –contestó la castaña, seca.

- Les tenemos que decir algo… -habló el chico de cabello verde.

- Ah… ¿sí? Pues… si les urge tanto…

- Miren –continuó Phin –Ya van días que estamos aquí y lo único que tenemos para entretenernos son esas campanas en la azotea. ¿No creen que…?

- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Acaso creen que esto es un viaje de placer en Tanganica?

- Pues a mí me gustaría en Tangananá… -opinó Ferb.

- No estoy de humor para bromas… nosotros somos exiliados ¿Qué no ven la gravedad del asunto?

- Sabemos exactamente qué situación estamos pasando –el tono de Isa inspiraba seriedad –Vanessa, no somos canarios que deban vivir enjaulados…

- ¡Maestra, jovencita! Que no estemos en la escuela no significa que…

- Hija, apoyo la idea de la mocosita –interrumpió el doc.

- Papá, ¿por qué tienes qué contradecir todo lo que digo?

- ¡Ay, por el amor al alma de César! ¡Aquí me voy a volver claustrofóbico!

- Tu padre tiene razón –interpeló el pelirrojo –Tenemos necesidades… además, estamos viviendo de balde aquí ¿No sería mejor arrendarnos un departamento?

- ¿Y con qué dinero? –la profesora estaba molesta –Miren, les puede parecer fácil todo esto, mas… ¿a dónde iremos sin que ese viejo canoso nos siga?

- Habíamos acordado que trabajaríamos en algo –Ferb aportaba a la conversación.

La joven mujer miraba a todos con una de "Dios, ¿qué voy a hacer con ustedes?"

- ¿De dónde consigo trabajo, eh? –y se retiró de la pieza dando un portazo que casi hace que se desplome la torre.

- Qué carácter… -murmuró Isabella.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

- Mejor hagámosle caso a Vanessa –sugirió el peliverde.

- ¡Ñah! ¡No aguantaré un día más! –aullaba el científico -¡No quiero que se repita esa vez cuando era joven y me fui de mochilero a Italia.

* * *

><p>Phineas, un poco aturdido se dedicó a releer la carta que hace unos días había escrito a su familia. No tenía el suficiente valor como para romperla ni tampoco para echarla a un bote de su basura.<p>

La guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y salió a caminar, para pensar un poco y despejar la mente. ¡Mas cómo hacerlo encerrado en cuatro paredes!

Bajó las escaleras de la torre, meditabundo entre tanto y se dirigió a la entrada. Había una enorme rendija, que no había notado el primer día que llegaron, así que la observó fijamente, como quien lee una fascinante novela y no se quisiera perder el final.

Entre tanto, al lado del portón de madera había una enorme caja del mismo material, llena de cartas. Metió su mano mecánicamente por el bolsillo y sacó el papel con el mensaje. Pensaba… si no sería peligroso, aunque sea enviarle a su familia, solo una carta, para que supieran que estaban bien él, Isabella y su hermano. ¿Acaso sería algo malo? ¿Sucedería algún contratiempo por un simple papel?

Sacó un lápiz que llevaba consigo en ese momento y escribió la dirección de su casa, al otro lado del océano. Sin llamar mucho la atención, disimuladamente sacó un sobre del cajón y le quitó la estampilla que tenía encima, con mucho cuidado lo colocó en su escrito y lo metió en el buzón.

Todo estaba hecho… ¿llegaría a Danville? ¿En cuánto tiempo? ¿Lo leerían sus padres?

Un poco fatigado, regresó a las escaleras, justo el instante que el cartero entraba a la catedral, vaciando el contenido a una bolsa, de esas a que se parecen a los que están en las ferias cuando venden fruta y verduras.

* * *

><p>Luego de la discusión esa tarde, las intenciones que recorrer todo París se hacían más fuertes dentro de la cabeza de Isabella. La jovencita imaginaba que más allá de ese muro de roca podía estar la Torre Eiffel, toda majestuosa, donde podría hacer realidad su más anhelado sueño de pasar una hermosa cita con su amado Phineas. Bueno… mas todo parecía imposible, más aún si no era seguro salir ya que Monograma podría estar afuera esperándolos para su captura y no quería que le sucediera nada, en especial al pelirrojo, por su culpa.<p>

Era medianoche y la morocha intentaba apretar los ojos para poder dormirse de una vez.

Una luz como de esas típicas linternas antiguas que dentro tienen una vela interrumpió su descanso. Quiso ignorar, mas el albor era tan molesto que se levantó y restregó sus párpados con manos furiosas.

Creía que era Vanessa, Doof, Ferb o Phin, mas para su sorpresa no parecía ser ninguno de ellos. En cambio, una silueta oscura, extraña, de la forma exacta de un conejo caminante en dos patas con sombrero era lo que veía.

- ¿No estaré… soñando? –se dijo en susurro entre sábanas.

La niña se levantó, perpleja y curiosa en descubrir ese extraño ser que merodeaba por los pasillos.

Al llegar al umbral se detuvo en seco dando un trastabillón. Observó atrás de su hombro y con alivio suspiró al darse cuenta que no había despertado a nadie. Incluso Perry, más sensible a los movimientos, ronroneaba en el regazo de su amigo peliverde.

Siguiendo su trayecto, media hora después, hasta distinguir unos metros más adelante una cola semejante al algodón, limpia y pulida. No quería espantar al ser desconocido con sus pasos, así que cuidaba de no hacer ruido.

Caminó y caminó por pasillos conocidos y otros ni tanto hasta que la colita blanca se perdió en la oscuridad de un túnel estrecho.

La chica de cabello negro estudió el agujero con la mirada, lo palpó y pudo calcular que su cuerpo delgado podía deslizarse entre el suelo y el techo.

Su sentido común le llamaba a gritos a marcharse y no volver más, pero algo le llamaba a entrar en busca de peligros y un sentimiento de aventura gritaba más allá dee lo que podría existir tras ese oscuro agujero.

- Esto tiene que ser una broma…

Se arrodilló y se metió juntando sus piernas, brazos y manos como un nadador que está a punto de zambullirse, solo que en vertical y se adentró a los desconocido.

Nerviosa como estaba, una vocecilla mental se hacía más fuerte, diciéndole que aún había tiempo para el retorno. Mas no, tenía que seguir, sino la curiosidad terminaría por consumirla.

Por algo era amiga de Phineas Flynn ¿Qué diría si él supiera que se atemorizó frente a un túnel que podría mostrarle algo asombroso? No, si salía ella de ahí, al menos tendría una anécdota personal para impresionar al muchacho y así ganarse su admiración. Si algo sabía de los hombros, era que nunca se fijarían en ella si se mostraba "inferior", tenía que buscarse un mérito para hacerse valer igual al pelirrojo, como Candace, que siempre la tenía como ejemplo por su perseverancia, aunque el propósito fuera en su contra.

Bien, ahí estaba… Gateó durante tiempo indefinido, hasta que una luz blanca sobresalió al final del camino. Se acercó más y más para echar un vistazo sobre lo que podría ser hasta que…

* * *

><p>El sol Amarillo poco a poco se asomaba entre las colinas iluminado todo París, los edificios, de este a oeste. Los aviones comerciales que volaban esa mañana con sus pasajeros quienes eran despertados entre bostezos y asomaban sus cabezas por las ventanas admirando el río Sena, el cual era alumbrado por el astro rey.<p>

Abajo, en Notre-Dame, los que abrían sus ojos lagañosos eran Ferb, Phin y el resto que en ese instante se encontraban dispuestos para desayunar.

- ¡Despierten! –gritaba Vanessa como aturdida -¡Tengo hechos huevos revueltos!

Inmediatamente, quienes estaban en las camas se aferraron a los colchones, reticentes a obedecer a la castaña.

- P-p-pero… ¡si están buenos! –aseguró, y probó un bocado con la cuchara de madera.

Aquello atrajo la confianza de los dos hermanastros y del ornitorrinco.

- ¡Noooooo! –dio un salto Heinz -¡Es una trampa!

- Pero si lo comí…

- ¡Porque eres inmune a tus asquerosidades!

- Pues a Perry le gusta…

Efectivamente, el animal daba enormes mordiscos al contenido del sartén, tal vez porque el hambre le devolvía ese instinto salvaje que tenía de comerse todo a su paso…

- Él no cuenta, es un ornitorrinco –opinó tajante el doc.

- Oye, ¿e Isa? –fue el estreno de las palabras de Phineas por el día.

- Está durmiendo, voy a… -al posar sus ojos la joven mujer, se detuvo en seco -¡Isabella no está!

- ¡¿QUÉ?! –se escandalizó el pelirrojo. Junto con su hermano corrió al colchón como si encontrara a su amiga revolviendo las sábanas –Pero… ¿dónde estará?

- Esta noche estaba aquí –comentó Ferb, lacónico.

- No me importa dónde estaba ayer, sino hoy –espetó el otro muchacho –Si no me siguen, la buscaré yo mismo…

Se dirigió desesperado a la salida, cuando a la vuelta chocó con alguien.

- ¡Auch! ¡Fíjate por donde…! ¿Eh?

Frente suyo, sobándose la frente, estaba Isabella. Adolorida por el golpe, pero sana y salva.

- ¡Por qué te comportas como un imbécil, Phi…!

- ¡¿DÓNDE ESTABAS?! ¡¿QUÉ HACÍAS MERODEANDO?! ¡ESTÁBAMOS PREOCUPADOS POR TI!

Cabeza por cabeza, fueron apareciendo curioso el resto del grupo.

- Más bien que ÉL estaba preocupado por ella –opinó en susurros Doof.

- ¿Qué te importa? –continuó la niña – Lo que haga no es tu problema. Solo estaba aquí, paseando…

- ¡Importa si te vas así como así sin avisar! ¿Qué no ves que estamos fugitivos? ¡Piensa en la seguridad de los demás!

El joven se apartó de la morocha, fastidiado de discutir con ella.

- ¿A-a-adónde vas? –dijo entrecortadamente Isa.

- Me voy de aquí, al campanario. Si vamos a estar aquí toda la vida tengo que hacer algo…

Phineas se fue. Solo ellos cinco quedaban en la habitación.

- Isabella… -la interpeló el peliverde –este es el peor momento para…

- ¿Y ahora lo justificas tú? ¡Me cansé! ¡Me cansé de defenderlo! ¡De protegerlo como un niño pequeño! ¿Y sabes qué? ¡No lo es, aunque se porte así! ¡Una hace lo mejor por él y así me lo agradece! ¡Por mí que se vaya al infierno!

- ¡Oh! Yo he estado allí –se entusiasmó el hombre de bata y cabello alborotado -¡Es un lugar adorable! Si quieres junto los pasajes y se lo mando… ¿estaba hablando en sentido figurado?

Vanessa, avergonzada, solo atinó a darse un palmetazo en la cara.

- ¡Dios! ¿Por qué no nací huérfana…?

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>Actualizo menos este fic que de lo que HolaSoyGerman sube videos los viernes xDDDDDDDD!<p>

MI HERMOSA Y SENSUAL BANDEJA DE REVIEWS 8D!

**joseto1945: **No te preocupes por no comentar :), yo me disculpo por no publicar como prometo xD. Te digo que "La Última Misión" es muy importante para la trama, sino no entenderás ni jota lo que viene a continuación.

PERDONA POR PEGARTE LA CANCIÓN D:! Phineas es un ciego, eso todos lo sabemos ¡ESTÚPIDO CABEZA DE NACHO xD!

FELIZ NAVIDAD PARA TI TAMBIÉN xD!

**Doof-fan: **Amiga! Un abrazo 3! ¿Sabes? Con respecto al libro te doy todo mi apoyo :), yo nunca termino los libros que escribo xD (bueno... tengo una novela hecha, pero jamás verá la luz por tonta xD). ¿Te digo lo que hago? No importa si no los termino, lo que escribo lo hago y luego los guardo por si algún día se me ocurre continuarlos :), buena técnica, así no se te pierden las ideas :D.

Curioso... he visto las noticias y lo lamento por allá en el norte :(. Sin embargo, nosotros en Valdivia estamos acostumbrados, de hecho aquí llueve y mucho, pero no se inunda NUNCA la ciudad, porque como estamos en una pendiente, el agua cae al río y nadie se moja xD.

Suena pecado lo que diré, pero me dan ganas que pase un temporal acá y cancelen las clases Dx!

* * *

><p>Y este fue el episodio de la semana :D! Ojalá hayan disfrutado el capítulo, a pesar de lo cortos que son T-T. Como sea... ¡Nos vemos y cuídense bien! ¡Ah! Y como la próxima semana inician mis vacaciones, creo que se me hará mucho más fácil actualizar ;).<p>

_Arrivederci!_


	28. Capítulo 25

Uf! Hace mucho que no subía nada 0.0! Vaya que floja soy xDDDD! Estoy muy feliz que muchos aún sigan queriendo mi historia y les doy por seguro que NO LA DEJARÉ INCONCLUSA NUNCA xDDD! Menos por la paja de tener que actualizar periódicamente xDDD. Como sea... como el 24 de septiembre se cumplen ya dos años desde que empecé a escribir este pedazo de papel higiénico pixelado, les vengo con un nuevo cap... y este fin de semana CON DOS CAPS NUEVOS 8D! Así para fines de este año quiero tener este fic terminado y poder dedicarme de lleno al dibujo, si puedo escribir sobre Meitantei Conan... quién sabe... mas necesito tiempo para mi cómic original que inicié el mes pasado xDD.

Muy bien... CORRE FIC 8D !

* * *

><p><em><strong>El Código Maestro<strong>_

_Capítulo XXV_

Las relaciones entre los inmigrantes, debido a la monotonía y la desesperación se hacían cada vez más grandes que era casi imposible de soportar el aburrimiento. En tanto, la única que parecía un poco más entretenida era Isabella y eso Phineas comenzó a notarlo, lo cual aumentó su curiosidad. Mas era demasiado orgulloso como para preguntarle personalmente sus levantadas temprano, su actitud misteriosa y casi ni hablaba, como si estuviera ocultando algo que no quisiera compartir con nadie.

Él no sabía desde qué hora la muchacha despertaba, mas cuando Vanessa, más preocupada del asunto le interrogó del asunto, ella solamente atinó a contestar que no estaba segura, pero el sol ya había salido del este cuando lo hacía. El pelirrojo la conocía muy bien, y por el tono de las palabras arrastradas y entrecortadas de la morocha, como si buscara una excusa perfecta, así que dedujo que todo lo que decía y afirmaba ser era mentira.

Intrigado, una noche fingió estar profundamente dormido, decido a descubrir las andanzas vespertinas de su amiga. Esperó pacientemente que Isa se pusiera de pie repentinamente, mas en vez de eso, lo primero que pasó fue que una luz media fantasmagórica, una vela alumbraba el pasillo a las habitaciones. Entonces ahí recién la morena se levantó y caminó de puntitas a la salida, cuidando que nadie despertara ni la siguiera, cuando murmuró algo a quien portaba el artefacto que emanaba el albor, que tenía una sombra en forma de conejo antropomórfico con sombrero fedora.

- Espérame, Dennis –murmuró por lo bajo –Debo colocarme mi abrigo. Está muy helada esta madrugada…

Luego de ponerse encima una chaqueta para ahuyentar la brisa que en esa torre hacía calar los huesos, desapareció por la puerta. Phineas supo que era hora de actuar.

Sin abrigarse, solo se vistió arrebatadamente sin hacer mucho ruido y corrió en busca de Isabella. Afortunadamente, ella no estaba muy lejos. La luminiscencia todavía podía verse al fondo del corredor. La siguió como había hecho la jovencita hace unos días atrás, con el mismo cuidado para no llamar la atención. Al rato se detuvo frente a un túnel secreto; ahí la chica y el ser desconocido se adentraron a quién sabe dónde, quizás a un mundo fantástico lleno de lo más inimaginable.

No dudó mucho. No era de esas personas que miden el peligro que puede existir detrás del atractivo de lo misterioso y oscuro, tal vez aguardando la muerte o cosas peores.

- Bueno… si Isabella ha estado en esto durante los días que hemos estado aquí, no creo que sea malo –se dijo.

En un dos por tres se tiró al agujero. No le incomodó tanto estar allí, pues él era más pequeño que su compañera y cabía perfectamente, incluso sobraba espacio. Solo atinó a continuar siguiendo la luz amarilla que estaba adelante.

Después de minutos, volvió a desaparecer la fosforescencia. Ni siquiera reflexionó el regresar, pues el sentido común no era lo que trabajaba en su cabeza, no como lo hacía en Isa. Así permaneció en el camino, hasta que llegó al final. A la salida del túnel, se levantó, sacudió sus pantalones y la polera, que se ensució de polvo, lo cual era normal si nadie más que él, la chica y el conejo sabían de la existencia del lugar, entonces ninguna persona debió haber limpiado el sendero desde la construcción de la catedral.

Levantó la mirada y por primera vez se asombró en mucho tiempo. Estaba en la parte trasera de la iglesia, que atrás suyo se alzaba enorme sobre la ciudad. Adelante, varias casas y una calle que se abrazaba alrededor de la construcción. Los postes de luz alumbraban la vía y le fue difícil distinguir si estaba cerca la morocha, hasta que pudo verla, una cuadra más allá, donde efectivamente, quien la acompañaba era un conejo, de la misma forma como lo imaginaba: De pie, blanco y con un sombrero. No hablaba, solo asentía o negaba con la cabeza si le hacía ella alguna pregunta, que trataba de formular de la manera que pudiera responder solo con gestos.

Isabella había simpatizado con el animalito, y como jamás había conocido un conejo que comprendiera lo que le decía, empezó a descargar sus penas con él. Justo en ese momento lo estaba haciendo. Phineas intentó escuchar la conversación, mas no pudo lograr entenderla. Jamás supo lo que hablaba exactamente aquella noche.

- Oye… ¿tú estás solo?

El pequeño ser movió la cabeza en señal que sí.

- Ah… pues yo no… vengo con unas personas. Pero es como si estuviera sola… Me alegro de haberte conocido, Dennis. ¿A dónde iremos hoy?

A aquella interrogante el conejo no contestó, agarró fuertemente de la mano a la muchacha y empezó a correr por diversos callejones. El chico de cabeza triangular tuvo un mal presentimiento de todo esto e intentó alcanzarlos a todo lo que daban sus piernas.

Luego de casi media hora interrumpieron la marcha frente un enorme museo y entraron por una ventana que no tenía vidrio, que estaba oculta de la mirada de curiosos. Phin, preocupado, se adentró, mas al hacerlo, como no se abrió paso de la manera correcta, cayó y casi se le rompen las rodillas. Un espeso líquido corrió por sus piernas y se dio cuenta que estaba sangrando por el golpe contra el asfalto. El lugar donde estaba era un sótano oscuro y frío, abandonado a su suerte. Sin preocuparse de sacudir la tierra de su ropa, tanteó el vacío hasta llegar a una escalera metálica. Subió por ella y llegó a un corredor levemente iluminado por la irradiación lunar. Sacó el reloj de su bolsillo para ver la hora: eran las dos de la mañana.

Avanzó distraído y chocó contra algo metálico, frío y duro, cuando escuchó que algo emitía un sonido semejante a un silbido, como si cayera sobre él. Abrió bien los ojos y con horror descubrió que era una hoja de hierro filosa estaba a punto de cortar limpiamente su cuello. Inmediatamente retiró su cabeza y el arma letal se detuvo diez centímetros de golpear la madera donde había caído del joven, ya que se había atascado con lo vieja que estaba. Era una guillotina, y si se hubiera quedado petrificado, la cuchilla ni habría cortado su cabeza, sino que habría agonizado durante largos y dolorosos minutos hasta morir de la manera más terrible.

Ya repuesto del miedo, oyó que una voz femenina lejana repercutía en el pasillo.

Reconoció el lugar ¡Era el Museo de la Guillotina! Evitó cruzar la vista con aquellas ilustraciones de las muertes de diversas personas en la historia, que habían sido pintadas con sumo realismo en varios cuadros, para dirigirse a Isabella, a quien pertenecían aquellas palabras.

Mas antes que pudiera alcanzarla, alguien lo sorprendió por la espalda. Era algo pequeño, peludo y lo recorría por detrás. Entonces le tocó una parte exacta del hombro y se desplomó por el suelo. No supo nada más desde ese instante.

La figura extraña avanzó hasta detenerse cerca de la morocha y el animal. Oculto entre las sombras, el conejo sintió la presencia de aquél misterioso intruso y comenzó a castañear sus dientes furiosamente.

- ¿Qué Dennis? ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó confundida la niña.

Antes que pudiera repetir la duda, saltó de las tinieblas aquello que les acechaba. Confundida, trastabilló sin poder creer lo que veía.

- ¿Perry? ¿Qué haces aquí…? ¿Y por qué…?

El ornitorrinco, viendo que ella estaba allí con su viejo enemigo, vio que no tenía por qué seguir ocultando frente a Isabella su identidad secreta. Estaba dispuesto a luchar para descubrir qué hacía el roedor allí.

Sacó dos sables que estaban en las manos de una armadura cercana y le entregó una a Dennis. Lo estaba provocando a un duelo, así que esperó a que el conejo agarrara el mango del arma, para pelear limpiamente. El oponente aceptó y se quedaron quietos, esperando el primer ataque.

Mientras tanto, la morena no comprendía lo que estaba por suceder. Observó detrás de Perry y se percató que Phineas estaba tendido en el suelo, inconsciente.

- ¡Phineas! –gritó para después acercarse a socorrerlo. Lo acercó a su regazo y contempló la contienda. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo no había nadie en el museo si por lo menos debía haber un guardia vigilando?

Los dos animales intentaban herirse mutuamente. Chocaban las espadas cuyo sonido metálico inundaba el vacío. Pasó largo rato hasta que el ornitorrinco recibió un corte en el costado. La sangre empezó a correr por el suelo, como una fuente rota, mas seguía en pie para la batalla y se vengó hiriendo al conejo por la espalda. El líquido rojo tiñó su pelaje albo, pero no pareció importarle. Así, continuó la carnicería, matándose a cuchilladas dignas de un mercenario. Hasta que ambos cayeron rendidos en un charco de sangre y pelo suelto, de color verde y blanco, debilitados.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, cargados de odio y rabia. Entonces empezaron a dialogar entre ellos, por supuesto en un idioma, ese lenguaje animal que nosotros como seres humanos no podemos entender.

_- ¿Qué quieres de la niña? _– preguntó Perry, adolorido.

- _Mucho… _-fue la simple respuesta.

_- Para qué la quieres exactamente es mi pregunta. No es momento de jugar a los acertijos…_

Mas a aquél dicho ninguna palabra fue devuelta.

Isabella, todavía perpleja, intentaba acomodar las cosas que veía en su cerebro. Ver al monotrema así le parecía tan familiar…

El albino levantó lentamente su sombrero, como si fuera a dar un saludo cortés. Cual mago lleno de sorpresas, volteó la fedora y cayeron al piso dos extraños artilugios:

Eran unos collarines que relucían a la luz como metal pulidísimo. En el centro brillaba algo negro, como si fuera una bombilla que indicaba que estaba apagado. La bestia se colocó el artefacto alrededor de su cuello, cuando entonces la ampolleta se prendió a un rojo escarlata vivo que iluminó todo el lugar. Un sonido parecido al de una radio mal sintonizada comenzó a zumbar hasta que se fue apaciguando y una voz dijo lo siguiente.

- ¡Vamos, Perry el ornitorrinco! Sin temor. Ponte el otro collar… no tenemos nada que ocultarle a esta jovencita ¿No que el legendario y valiente agente P no le tiene miedo a nada?

- ¿Agente P? –se impresionó la joven –Eso quiere decir…

¡Y por fin se acomodaron las piezas del puzle! La persecución, las razones, el viaje de las dimensiones… ¡Todo calzaba! Una avalancha de recuerdos y memorias olvidadas se agolparon como una estampida de información en su cabeza… Hasta que al fin, después de un minuto de migraña profundamente terrible, pudo resonar lo último que sucedió aquella vez, al final de la aventura, cuando besó a Phineas hace un par de años atrás.

Pestañeó un par de veces. Su otro yo, que fue bloqueado de su conciencia, estaba acomodándose en el tiempo y el espacio, fundiéndose en la actualidad. Cuando por fin logró reconocerse a sí misma, se horrorizó al ver que el muchacho que tanto deseaba su corazón estaba en sus brazos aturdido, avergonzándose de su beso luego de tanto tiempo.

- ¡Ah! –chilló -¿Pero qué…?

- Luego te explico, Isabella –le interrumpió Perry, ya habiéndose puesto el aparato que en realidad era una especie de traductor –Ahora tú y yo, Dennis.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo que no nos vemos? ¿Unos dos años? –dijo el conejo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Y todavía no me contestas decentemente la duda que te hice hace un rato…

- Calma, todo a su tiempo. ¿No viniste en busca de pelea? Te la di. Bueno… es hora que me des el gusto a mí y yo prefiero dialogar…

- No hablo con criminales.

- Bien… eso lo entiendo. Mas considera… ¿acaso crees que no sé por qué tú estás aquí? ¿No somos más que contenido en el mismo saco? ¿Y quién te dijo que yo era un criminal?

Tenía bastante sentido lo que tenía. El ornitorrinco lo reflexionó y tenía razón. Tanto él como su oponente eran fugitivos de la mano de Francis Monograma, quien podía tergiversar sus antecedentes de la forma que se le diera en gana.

- Tú no estás con esta niña por nada… -prosiguió la conversación Perry –Siempre tienes algo oculto, para tu propio beneficio…

- ¡Ah! Creo que me conoces bien. Sí, es verdad. Trabajo para alguien y la necesito a ella para atraer a los demás. Gracias a ellos obtendré lo que quiero desde el principio que me rebelé por mis razones de la agencia. Veo que solo me falta uno –sus ojos miraron interesados en Phineas.

- ¿Para quién trabajas…?

El roedor iba a objetar, cuando un estruendo ensordecedor sacudió el edificio, desmoronándose el muro que separa el interior del exterior. La morocha se abrazó a su amigo para protegerlo de los escombros que caían como lluvia mientras los dos ex-agentes se tapaban la cara para no ser heridos por las astillas.

Cuando el polvo se disipó y la oscuridad fue ahuyentada por la luz de la luna, atemorizados descubrieron que detrás de la nube avanzaba autoritario y amenazante su perseguidor.

- Vaya, vaya… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? –sonrió astuto Monograma –Nada mal la presa que conseguí: Dos tortolitos y un par de agentes renegados. Veremos si claman por piedad luego de osar a insolentarse conmigo ¡Arréstenlos!_  
><em>

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>MUERAN DEL SUSPENSO! MUERAN xDDDD!<p>

Bien... esta vez no podré contestar reviews, por dos razones: 1) Estoy actualizando esto desde un compu de mi colegio y no tengo mucho tiempo de recreo xDD 2) Me da paja ¬¬...

En fin... no se sientan mal, leí todos sus reviews y muchas gracias por seguir, se agradece su participación y las ganas de leer y comentar ;) . Si me necesitan, pueden visitarme en mi página DART, el link está en mi perfil :D. Ojalá les haya gustado el episodio de hoy, que pronto se vendrán aventuras y una batalla final imperdible, más un final... QUE NO SE ESPERARÁN xDD!

Gracias (again) y nos vemos en la próxima entrega. CHAU CHAU!


	29. Capítulo 26

UNA NUEVA SEMANA, OTRA ENTREGA 8D! Bien, mis dulces lectores... continuamos el año con un nuevo episodio :3... tampoco contestaré reviews xDD, pero les intentaré responder por PM si es que puedo :3...

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE :D!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>El Código Maestro<span>_**

_Capítulo XXVI_

Era un nuevo día en Francia y la gente comenzaba a movilizarse en la ajetreada Ciudad Luz. Los pájaros trinaban al amanecer y en Notre-Dame los allegados daban el saludo al sol para estirar sus huesos tullidos.

- ¡Huaaaaajum! –bostezaba Heinz –Otro día en este mundo infernal…

- ¡El desayuno está listo! –canturreó Vanessa, desde la entrada de la habitación.

- … y comida infernal –terminó de decir el doc -¿No hay algo para suicidarse de la manera más rápida posible?

Ignorando las palabras del castaño, Ferb restregaba sus ojos lagañosos observando todo lo que le estaba a su alrededor.

Cuando notó algo curioso.

- ¡Hey! ¿Dónde están Phin e Isabella? –se extrañó el muchacho -¿Vanessa?

- No sé… no me di cuenta que no estaban. Además, deben de estar por ahí. Que se diviertan, así no se quejan donde mí que los tengo encerrados por su seguridad…

- Tampoco está Perry…

Por dentro el peliverde tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de dónde podrían estar, qué les habría pasado y que dependía de ellos arreglar todo.

- No… esto está mal… -y se levantó para correr hacia el corredor para bajar luego las escaleras.

- ¿A dónde va? –se intrigó la joven maestra.

- No sé, debió haber sentido ganas de ir al baño –respondió Doof.

Saltando cada dos escalas para llegar más rápido al primer piso, en el camino agitado se encontró con Wesh, el campanero.

- ¡Hey! ¿Por qué tanta prisa? –fue el saludo amistoso del moreno.

- Justo venía a preguntarle algo. Mi primo y nuestra amiga no se encuentran esta mañana en la torre y quería saber si usted los había visto hoy.

El hombre se puso lívido en tonos verdosos al escucharlo.

- N-no… y-yo… justo venía para decirles algo…

- ¿Se trata de dónde podrían estar?

- Pues… no, pero…

- Entonces no me sirve.

Regresó por donde vino el chico, dejando al morocho preocupado de la situación.

- Vanessa, está sucediendo algo grave –la interpeló Ferb al volver hacia donde estaba ella –No sé qué puede ser exactamente, mas algo me dice que mi hermano e Isa están afuera y si no han vuelto como lo hacía ella todas las mañanas, me atrevería a pensar que quien nos persigue los encontró…

_- ¡No puede ser! ¡Era una trampa!_ –gruñía Perry quien estaba enjaulado junto a Phineas e Isabella en una cámara en tinieblas. El pelirrojo seguía dormido.

Francis y Dennis, el supuesto agente renegado, ambos estaban en la puerta de la habitación oculta, admirando su plan macabro realizado de la manera que ellos querían.

- Con ustedes en mi poder podré atraer al loco idiota con acento alemán, a su hija mandona y al estúpido chico de cabello verdoso. ¿Acaso creías que el agente D estaba de tu lado?

- El mayor Monograma me pagará muy bien gracias a ustedes. Así podré recuperar mi honor luego de cometer el error de desafiarlo a él y la agencia –explicó sin compasión por medio del traductor el conejo.

_- ¿Así que entregas almas inocentes para limpiar tu asqueroso nombre? _–rugió el ornitorrinco, profundamente herido en el orgullo de ser tan ingenuo.

- Lo siento, mas no lo hago solo por mí. Como tú, quiero ver a mi dueña: Sally.

Al ex-espía casi estuvo a punto de comprender la situación en que estaba el traidor, pero volvió a recordar que lo estaba entregando junto con sus dueños. Nuevamente el odio lo llenó por dentro.

- ¡Vámonos! –ordenó el hombre canoso, y los dos enemigos se retiraron del lugar, con el humano riéndose a carcajadas de su idea exitosa.

El monotrema se quedó allí, humillado hasta lo más hondo de su ser.

- No te sientas culpable, Perry –lo consoló la niña, acariciando su hombro –Yo en cierta parte tengo mucha responsabilidad de lo que pasó… No debí haber confiado en ese estúpido conejo.

El ornitorrinco ni siquiera se sintió mejor. Cada segundo se sentía más miserable.

- Mira… bueno… los demás todavía están afuera… Cuando tú y el doctor D llegaron a rescatarnos en Danville y nos escapamos a Francia en un barco mugriento, ahora estoy segura que creo en los milagros. También tengo fe en Ferb. Con Vanessa, los tres son más inteligentes de lo que aparentan. Por supuesto que ellos vendrán, mas no serán derrotados, sino que nos salvarán.

Un poco más apoyado en la compañía de Isabella, el animal le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

- Después de todo… -continuó ella –Si me llega a pasar algo, cuida bien de mi Phi…

A Perry le dio un escalofrío que la muchacha le dijera eso.

Afuera de la celda había un trozo de carbón. Había un poquito de iluminación que venía de una rendija parecida a la de la última vez que los chicos estuvieron secuestrados. Con un poco de dificultad, escribió algo en el suelo como si fuera tiza y cuando hubo terminado se lo mostró a Isa.

La chiquilla leyó cada palabra con una gota de emoción en sus ojos:

_"Querida Isabella. Sé que tú has vivido más que yo, mas en comparación, mi vida ha sido más larga que la tuya tú siendo tan joven. Mereces más que lo que tienes, al lado de Phineas. Si hay alguien que debe protegerlos a ustedes soy yo y no tú, Isa a los dos…"_

Cada sílaba, hasta la letra más insignificante le conmovió el espíritu a la morocha. No podía creer que aquél ornitorrinco, al cual tantas veces había escuchado menospreciarlo sin querer como un ser no pensante, pudiera expresarse de una manera tan profunda. Le dio un abrazo fraternal, el más fuerte que le pudo haber dado a algún animal, incluso a su chihuahua Pinky. Entonces fue cuando unos quejidos empezaron a escucharse en un rincón.

Era Phineas, el que estaba recuperando la conciencia.

- Perry… es mejor que por su seguridad no le digamos nada acerca de tu identidad. Además… estoy segura que si descubre que fuiste un agente secreto, volverá a recordar todo lo que sucedió hace dos años, y no quiero que sepa que… que… lo besé. ¿Podrías?

El animal pensó que era lo más sensato que podían hacer en ese momento. Volvió a su modo mascota, con sus ojos turnios en cuatro patas.

Isabella reflexionaba que volver a verlo así le parecía ser un ser absolutamente desconocido y diferente luego de conocer al verdadero Perry.

- ¡Auch! –al fin despertó el pelirrojo, machucado y bastante aturdido -¿D-dónde estamos?

- El anciano. Eso pasó…

- ¡¿Qué?! O sea… ¿estamos atrapados?

- Solo nosotros, Phi… tendremos que esperar algún milagro… es lo más prudente…

El chico se quedó callado por largo rato, sin decir nada.

- ¿Y quién fue el que me atacó?

- Eh… pues…

No se dieron ni cuenta cuando alguien se había escabullido en la cámara donde se encontraban como prisioneros y tampoco pudieron notar que unas manos pequeñas y esponjosas abrían el candado de la jaula con un pequeño clip. Ya estando abierta la celda, se escuchó un suave "¡click!", lo que sintieron de inmediato los cautivos.

- ¿Qué fue eso? –intrigó el jovencito.

- No lo sé… pero…

Isabella tocó la que debía ser la puerta y esta estaba totalmente abierta. No pudo evitar dar un chillido de emoción.

- ¡Esto es una maravilla! –exclamó contenta.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Qué no ves, Phineas? ¡Estamos libres!

No se podía observar, mas él estaba boquiabierto de la impresión. El que menos lo podía creerlo era Perry.

- ¿Quién pudo ser? –siguió Phin.

- No lo sé, tal vez ya estaba mal cerrada o quizás otra cosa, pero lo que importa en verdad es que podemos salir que aquí. ¡No perdamos el tiempo! Es hora de actuar…

- ¿Cómo lograremos encontrarlos en una de las ciudades más grandes del planeta? –se quejaba Heinz.

Los tres que quedaban del grupo exiliado intentaban pasar desapercibidos del público, sin mostrar sus rostros bajo unas capuchas que más que no llamar la atención aumentaban la curiosidad que quienes pasaban cerca de ellos.

- No lo sé, mas tiene que haber una forma…

- ¡Hey!

El trío volteó ante el grito y vieron que los que venían hacia ellos eran los mismísimos Phin, Isa y Perry. Inmediatamente Ferb fue a su encuentro, con miedo de verlos tan sucios, a su hermano molido y a su mascota con magulladuras y cortes en diferentes partes del cuerpo. Sostuvo al animalito entre sus brazos, el cual estaba muy cansado y se dejó acariciar aunque el contacto con la sal en las manos su dueño le producía un ardor insoportable.

El pelirrojo esperaba a que su hermanastro les recibiera eufórico y feliz de haberlos encontrado ¡Mas sucedió todo lo contrario! Cuando se dirigió a él, lo primero que hizo fue soltar al ornitorrinco y darle a Phineas un soberano golpetazo en la mejilla, cosa que lo hizo dar vuelta y caer de bruces al suelo.

- ¡Auch! ¿Y eso por qué?

- ¡Por imbécil! ¿Qué hacías afuera paseándote con Isa y Perry si sabes que corremos peligro?

La morocha levantó temblorosa su dedo índice como pidiendo trémula la palabra.

- F-F-F-Ferb… él no… bueno yo… fui quien se salió de la catedral… -dijo esperando asustada lo que le diría el joven.

Mas el peliverde solo atinó a observarla sorprendido con la boca abierta, como confundido.

- ¿Lo ves? –espetó el otro que estaba todavía en el suelo.

- Pues no te vendría mal un sacudón en las narices –inquirió Ferb -¿Acaso no se te ocurrió "genio" que podías habernos dicho que ella no estaba?

Ante la pregunta, el muchacho iba a contestarla, mas se quedó reflexivo. Isabella pudo notar que le temblaba el labio inferior.

- Bien… -prosiguió el de cabeza cuadrada –Vanessa, –se dirigió a la mujer castaña –tenemos que irnos urgentemente de aquí. Ya no es seguro. No quiero excusas.

La maestra miró a su alumno como si le hubiera faltado el respeto.

- Mira, Ferb. Si en tu casa te llovían las cosas del cielo, para que sepas no tenemos dinero –espetó.

- No importa. Conseguiremos la plata. Sé que llevará tiempo, pero comprende. No podemos quedarnos en la iglesia. Seguro que se dieron cuenta que estábamos allí y no se atrevieron a pasar a buscarnos. Un trabajo por ahí no vendría… ¡Hey!

En frente suyo estaba la entrada a un pequeño café-bar que se llamaba "La Poubelle". En una pequeña ventana de la puerta que daba a la calle, que era de madera de cerezo, tenía un cartelito que decía un aviso en cuadro idiomas: Francés (obviamente), español, italiano y por supuesto, el idioma internacional, el inglés.

- Vaya… -musitó la niña que había seguido con la mirada lo que observaba su amigo –Se nota que están desesperados porque todo el mundo sepa que necesitan algo.

- Vayamos a ver –mandó Ferb.

La tropa prófuga se acercó al anuncio, que decía exactamente en la sección anglosajona: _Se necesitan camareros_. Aquello les llegó a los cinco humanos y a Perry como anillo al dedo.

- ¡Esto se ve bien! –exclamó contenta Vanessa –Pero miren.

Apunto hacia arriba que había otro edicto, mas estaba en francés.

- ¡Oh! –suspiró Isabella preocupada, que entendió a la primera, pues era la única que sabía aquella lengua con fluidez –No se permiten animales.

El ornitorrinco, que trataba de ser lo más inexpresivo posible, se sintió tremendamente avergonzado de ser un animal.

Doof notó su pena.

- Bueno… ¡tengo una idea! –proclamó el doc.

Se dio la vuelta, sacando algo de su bolsillo en la bata. Parecía que estuviera tramando al secretísimo y fabuloso, porque no quería que nadie se acercara a él para ver lo que estaba haciendo.

- Y… ¡_Voilà_! –gritó al haber acabado en pésimo francés.

Todos se acercaron a contemplar lo que suponían una obra maestra, excepto Vanessa, que estaba preparada para otra decepción y Perry, que sabía cómo era Heinz.

¡Y así fue! Era tan solo un peine que llevaba pegado al medio lo que parecía ser… ¿una cinta pegote?

- ¿Y esa basura qué es? –por supuesto quien había dicho aquél desprecio fue su hija.

Él solo la ignoró.

- ¡Esto! ¡Es lo que nos sacará de este pequeño problemita!

- ¿Una peineta? –dijo Isabella.

- ¡Niña! ¿Qué cosas dices? Si eso fuera un pecado sería la peor blasfemia. Para que sepas, es el disfraz más espectacular que hayas visto, así distraeremos a nuestro inusual compañero.

- ¿Qué estúpido se creería esta idiotez? –insultó la profesora.

- Yo lo haría.

- Más vale intentarlo –opinó Phineas –De todos modos, de seguro hay otros locales para conseguir trabajo.

Se pusieron a Perry el objeto extraño que recién había inventado Doof y lo pusieron en el suelo. El animal estaba de lo más ridículo con esa cosa en la cara, incluso así el ornitorrinco lo pensaba. Se aguantaba las ganas de quitárselo sabiendo que era la única oportunidad de ganar algo y

- OK ¡Andando! –ordenó perspicaz el científico como esos caballeros medievales en los libros.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>Más adelante descubrirán cuál es la verdadera lealtad de Dennis :3...<p>

Hasta la vista ;)!


	30. Capítulo 27

En realidad tenía pensado publicar la actualización el jueves pasado, sin embargo la flojera ¬¬...

¡Muy bien! ¡SEGUIMOS LA MARATÓNICA CON UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO 8D! Aunque quisiera dar mis respetuosos saludos a juli4427, que hace mucho que el muy vago no actualiza su fickazo :|...

¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

><p><strong><em>El Código Maestro<em>**

_Capítulo XXVII_

Seis figuras extrañas y desconocidas entraron a un pequeño local de café y bebidas en el centro de París. Estos eran, de mayor a menor edad: Heinz Doofenshmirtz y su hija, Vanessa; Ferb Fletcher, Phineas Flynn que era el hermanastro de este, Isabella García-Shapiro, una muchacha de ojos azules y largo cabello negro, y a la cola de la fila un ornitorrinco con un peine en el pico ¡Qué cosa más rara!

El público miraba con curiosidad y recelo al grupito recién llegado. Algunos solo atinaron a observarlos de reojo y luego desviar la mirada con desprecio e indiferencia.

Se acercaron con un sigilo disimulado que no servía para nada, pues por la pinta que tenían, se notaba a kilómetros que eran extranjeros. Se detuvieron frente a un mueble en que servían tragos y aperitivos, donde un hombre con terno y corbata roja parecía estar a cargo de todo. Como la morocha era la intérprete de francés-inglés, fue la que dio un paso adelante, tímida y asustadiza.

_- Excusez-moi... vu un panneau à l'entrée vous nous donner un travail, s'il vous plaît?_ (Discúlpeme... vimos un aviso en la entrada ¿Podría darnos un empleo, por favor?) –pidió con voz temblorosa.

- Señorita, su francés necesita mucha práctica. Su acento es terrible –opinó sin respeto aquél grosero señor.

La muchachita se encogió, apenada de aquel comentario.

Mas él, que en realidad era el jefe, revisó con la mirada la facha y el rostro de Isabella, con interés.

- ¡Pero niña! ¿Qué haces vestida así? ¡Señores! –aplaudió con las manos llamando a un par de personas que estaban cerca de una puerta que daba a quién sabe dónde –Llévense esta chiquilla a los vestidores, ¡ah! Y a ella también –indicó a la perpleja Vanessa -¿Cómo se han atrevido a llegar tarde? ¡Son las actrices principales de la función!

- ¿Actrices? –se escandalizó la castaña cuando ya aquellos hombres arrastraban a ella y a Isabella a lo desconocido.

Desaparecieron detrás de la puerta, dejando a los demás con la boca abierta.

- ¿Qué hacen ahí parados? –espetó de malas pulgas el dueño del local -¿Van a pedir algo? Si no, se van.

- Eh… bueno… -tosió un par de veces Heinz –Veníamos a pedir trabajo…

- ¡Entonces qué esperan, maldita sea! ¡Cualquier idiota me sirve! ¡Andando! ¡Pónganse esta ropa! –les entregó con torpeza unas perchas de las cuales colgaban unos ternos iguales al suyo -¡Tienen que estar presentables para servir a los clientes!

* * *

><p>- Me siento ridículo con esto…<p>

Los tres varones y Perry se habían vestido como corresponde al oficio. Ahora eran mozos. No se veían bastante cómodos y menos atractivos. Pero si soportaban aquello era por el dinero. Ordenaban los cubiertos en una mesa y en unas bandejas servían a la gente lo que pedían del menú. Las personas no eran más agradables que el jefe, incluso algunos se iban sin dejar propina.

El ornitorrinco ¡Vaya milagro! ¡Pasó sin problemas ante la mirada inquisitoria del dueño! Ninguno de ellos, excepto Heinz, pensaron que toda aquella mentira funcionaria. Mas el doc tenía sus razones para pensar así ¿Acaso no había caído siempre ante el sombrero fedora que se ponía el animal cuando trabajaba de agente? Debería pasar lo mismo con algún otro estúpido que cayera en el engaño, y tenía que haber alguien en Francia. Sucedía lo mismo con los clientes, entonces se convenció que todos los franceses debían ser imbéciles como él.

Desde que entraron al restorán, no volvieron a ver a las chicas. Incluso ya se estaban preocupando por ellas.

- ¿No tardará en comenzar el show? –preguntó Phineas.

- Ten paciencia. Leí el programa y faltan unos minutos…

- Las envidio. Tienen un mejor trabajo que nosotros ¿Qué papel harán?

- La obra es sorpresa. La verdad es que no sé cómo saldrán…

Siguieron haciendo su trabajo esperando a que sus acompañantes se presentaran en función. Perry, para impresión de todos, además de estar igual de ataviado en un traje negro, aún siguiendo en modalidad mascota, llevaba en su espalda una bandeja con refrescos. El público, que no le interesaba prestar atención a quien le entregaba los vasos, solo los tomaban y le daban unas monedas de propina.

El animalito tenía más dinero que cualquiera de los otros tres humanos. El muchacho pelirrojo estaba fastidiado de ver esto. Iba a dejar en una mesa un enorme plato de sopa y el peliverde un bol con consomé a otra parte. Ambos estaban distraídos en sus pensamientos, cuando se cruzaron y en un instante chocaron cara a cara, dando vuelta los cubiertos. Terminaron los dos con el contenido líquido de la loza sobre sus cabezas, quemándoles la cara, las manos y el cuerpo. No tardó mucho el jefe en encararlos y gritarles frente a las personas.

- ¡Estúpidos infelices! ¡Muertos de hambre! ¿Trabajan para mí, no? ¡Pues háganlo bien! ¡Limpien todo eso ahora mismo y esto será descontado de su salario! –fijó sus ojos en los pocos billetes que tenían en los bolsillos -¡Denme eso acá! ¡Ahora estamos a mano! ¡Levántense que el tiempo es oro!

A regañadientes y refunfuñeos, el par de hermanos se levantaron, con menos ganas de trabajar y se dirigieron al baño de hombres para arreglarse y limpiarse la ropa que estaba toda chorreada de comida.

Pasaron largo rato ahí. Al salir, Ferb fue el primero en cruzar la puerta, cuando se percató de algo que lo sobresaltó y empujó a Phin de nuevo al lavatorio.

- ¿Qué mier…?

- ¡Shhhhhhh! –chitó el mayor.

Hizo este un gesto a que echara una mirada al umbral afuera. ¡Lo que vio lo dejó petrificado! Monograma estaba en la entrada, seguido de su becario Carl. Se lo veía triunfante. Seguro que estaba así porque no se había dado cuenta que Isabella, Phineas y su mascota habían escapado. Al parecer venía a celebrar. Escucharon que pedía algo del platillo del día y eligiendo un vino tinto.

- ¡Hola! ¿Qué ha…? –preguntó Doofenshmirtz seguido del ornitorrinco a los chicos. No se había dado cuenta que estaba su perseguidor cerca de él.

Los niños tomaron a Heinz se la chaqueta y lo ocultaron detrás suyo, junto con Perry.

- Quédese aquí y no diga nada –murmuró el chico menor.

De ahí el adulto no hizo ninguna interrogante. Comprendió perfectamente a lo que se escondían al estirar un poco su cuello y pudo ver claramente a Francis. Casi se le paraliza el corazón.

- ¿Ahora qué haremos? –gimió Phineas –Isa y la maestra se aparecerán en el escenario en unos segundos.

- No tenemos por qué preocuparnos de ellas –musitó su amigo –Estarán disfrazadas. Los franceses son buenos actores, de manera que quizás no las reconozca él… mas nosotros… si seguimos aquí mucho rato, el dueño lo más probable es que…

- ¿DÓNDE ESTÁN ESOS IDIOTAS DE MIS CAMAREROS? –espetó de pronto el anfitrión.

- … nos llaman –terminó de hablar Ferb –Debo pensar en algo ya…

Así lo hizo. El joven se quemó la cabeza buscando algo que hacer para evitar otro percance con Monograma. Pero no se destacaba él por las ideas. En cambio, igualmente Phineas reflexionaba en alguna solución, cuando se le "iluminó" la "ampolleta" de la mente.

- Tenemos que salir –dijo de pronto.

- ¿Qué locuras dices? –lo interpeló su compañero -¿Qué no ves que ese asesino está ahí acechándonos?

- Será breve, no te asustes. Solo tenemos que correr limpiamente hasta la puerta que da a los vestidores. Algo tienen que tener ahí que nos sirva para no atraer su atención.

El peliverde lo observó con desdén, mas se dio cuenta que obedecer a su palabra era la única solución. Dando un suspiro, asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué? ¿Y a mí no me han pedido mi opinión? –se hizo notar Doof, pero nadie le hizo caso.

Justo el chiquillo dio la orden de salida y se fueron lo más rápido que daban sus piernas al extremo del local. Atrás el ex-agente daba zancadas en cuatro patas para alcanzarlos, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a correr en cuatro patas cuando sabía hacerlo perfectamente siendo bípedo.

En la puerta de los vestidores, entraron todos de una y el científico echó una ojeada al exterior para ver si su enemigo había notado su presencia.

- No, está distraído –dijo sencillamente.

- Este es el camerino de los hombres –explicó el hermanastro mayor –Las chicas deben estar en el otro ¿Qué cositas hay aquí?

Tanteó con las manos una caja en medio de una enorme habitación que estaba llena de diferentes disfraces y vestidos para múltiples ocasiones y personajes. Sacó de esta tres bigotes, un poco más decentes que los que tenía Perry, pero al menos, si funcionó con él, también serviría con humanos.

- ¡Uf! –suspiró cansado Phin –Este chiste se ha convertido en un cliché…

* * *

><p>Sigilosa y cuidadosamente regresaron a su trabajo. El dirigente del restorán estaba furioso con ellos, por no haberse presentado cuando los necesitaba.<p>

- ¡Una más y los echo a patadas de mi negocio! –les gritoneaba –Deberían agradecer que hoy me siento benevolente con ustedes ¡En otros días ya estarían afuera a la primera provocación!

- No quiero estar ahí cuando ande de malas –opinó el más chico de los tres cuando este se había cansado de regañarlos.

- Estoy medio sordo, muchacho, pero haré que no escuché eso… ahora, tomen esta fuente y llévensela a ese señor canoso que está acompañado del joven pelirrojo y escuálido de la mesa cuatro ¿Me han oído?

Sí, le había prestado atención, mas la orden los había dejado tiesos ¿No eran esos el mayor Monograma y el interno?

Temblorosos, cogieron el recipiente, que por el peso tenían que llevarlos todos para que no se quebrara de una. Se detuvieron atemorizados frente al puesto, donde los dos clientes esperaban su comida. Al parecer, ya había llegado lo que había pedido Carl. Bueno… lo que le dejaron pedir, porque en el pequeño platillo que tenía solo había un pedazo de pan con mantequilla de maní y mermelada junto a un brócoli y soda.

Dejaron lo pedido ahí, sin hacer el menor ruido. No querían que los viera a la cara, porque con la extrañeza que tenía su acompañante (que como la otra vez con Ferb en el edificio, de nuevo los había reconocido), estaban más nerviosos que en ningún otro momento en toda esta travesía.

Mas (como las otras veces) Francis ni levantó la mirada ni le llamaron la intriga aquellas figuras desgarbadas y desalineadas que pasaban frente suyo. Estaba muy atento leyendo un periódico. Con el mismo cuidado con el que habían llegado, se alejaron al mesón de los tragos. Cada uno sintió que la camisa se le pegaba al cuerpo por el sudor que emanaba de este.

- Parece ser más tonto de lo que nosotros pensábamos –cuchicheó Heinz.

Nadie pudo decir nada. Las luces se apagaron repentinamente y en el que se suponía ser el tablado del teatro fue iluminado de distintos colores y matices. Iba a comenzar la obra. Una música dulce y suave llenó el ambiente por los cuatro rincones. Algunos estuvieron atentos a lo que pasaría, otros seguían en sus afanes, como leer el diario, navegar por internet, chatear por celular. En fin… en el escenario había una fila de músicos con guitarras en mano, rasgueando la melodía junto a los flautistas en traversa. De pronto, como si fueran unas apariciones celestiales, dos muchachas, una de cabello negro y la otra castaña irrumpieron. Estaban vestidas de pies a cabeza de ángeles, con un blanco reluciente. Se las veía frenéticas al ver que tanta gente las miraba. Phineas y Ferb se les cayó la mandíbula de sorpresa al descubrir que esas actrices ¡Eran Isabella y Vanessa!

- ¡No puedo creerlo! –decía Doof -¡Mi hija jamás ha estado en una obra! La única vez que actuó fue cuando apenas era una niñita, en el papel de un hada…

Las dos ángeles se quedaron en medio de las tablas. Afortunadamente, Francis no las había reconocido, si incluso a sus amigos les costó relacionarlas con la profesora gruñona y mandona y la chiquilla tímida y cansada que estuvieron a su lado hace un rato. Cogieron un par de micrófonos cada una. Al son de las cuerdas, abrieron la boca y empezaron a cantar:

(La Seine-Vanessa Paradis)

_Elle sort de son lit  
>Tellement sur d'elle<br>La seine, la seine, la seine,  
>Tellement jolie<br>Elle m'ensorcèle  
>La seine, la seine, la seine,<br>Extralucide  
>La lune est sur<br>La seine, la seine, la seine,  
>Tu n'es pas saoul<br>Paris est sous  
>La seine, la seine, la seine.<em>

_Je ne sais, ne sais,  
>Ne sais pas pourquoi<br>On s'aime comme sa,  
>La seine et moi.<br>Je ne sais, ne sais,  
>Ne sais pas pourquoi<br>On s'aime comme sa,  
>La seine et moi.<em>

En ese entonces, todo el mundo estaba eufórico aplaudiendo a las muchachas, que se estaban moviendo por todo el lugar bailando al tono de la canción. Sin poder evitarlo y confiado que su perseguidor no se daría cuenta de quienes eran, los dos hermanastros se subieron a las gradas para acompañar en el show a sus amigas: Phineas con Isabella y Ferb con Vanessa.

_Extra-lucille  
>Quand tu es sur<br>La seine, la seine, la seine,  
>Extravagante<br>Quand l'ange est sur  
>La seine, la seine, la seine,<em>

_Je ne sais, ne sais,  
>Ne sais pas pourquoi<br>On s'aime comme sa,  
>La seine et moi.<br>Je ne sais, ne sais,  
>Ne sais pas pourquoi<br>On s'aime comme sa,  
>La seine et moi.<em>

_Sur le pont des âmes  
>Mon coeur vacille<br>Entre le roux  
>L'air est si bon<br>Cet air si pur  
>Je le respire<br>Nos reflets perchés sur ce pont._

_On s'aime comme sa,  
>La seine et moi.<em>

Estaban lo mejor del show cuando un golpe seco interrumpió el espectáculo. Todos se detuvieron, oyendo el aplauso frío que provenía de alguna parte. Nadie sabía de dónde venía el sonido, mas solo un grupo reducido lo reconoció. Monograma, aplaudía entre la multitud con un gesto indiferente, casi con sorna.

Los había descubierto…

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>MWAHAHAHAHA! Suspenso al límite :3... no me creo Hitchcock, pero creo que voy bien en dejarlos colgados hasta ahora xDDDDD.<p>

Por cierto... alguien me escribió una vez de qué era lo que pensaba sobre la especulación que había en el fandom si Doof era el papá de Phineas... bueno... sabían que yo sostenía esa teoría desde antes de conocer la página, de leer un fanfic o saber que existían más locos de la serie como yo xDDDD? Pues sí, y es una idea muy buena para desarrollar (si alguien quiere), pero Dan y Swampy dijeron que no le darían muchas vueltas al asunto acerca del pasado familiar de nuestros hermanastros preferidos, así que... al menos yo no voy a escribir nada de ese tema (soy de las tipas que les gusta escribir fics leales a la serie... si es que una historia llena de sangre, terror y miedo esté dentro de eso ¬¬... xD).

Aunque sigue siendo raro que el científico y el triángulo se parezcan tanto ¬¬...

¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA 8D!


	31. Capítulo 28

Prosigo con el fanfic :3 (Dios! A este paso no podré terminar la publicación este año xDDD), ahora ya estamos a punto de llegar a los episodios cumbre. Eso sí, aquí la historia ya va más de la mitad, puesto que el fanfiction no lleva más de 50 caps xDDDD.

Ahora basta de cháchara y lean xD.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>El Código Maestro<strong>_

_Capítulo XXVIII_

- Craso error en mostrarse como si nada delante de mis narices, ¿eh? ¿Creyeron que sería tan estúpido?

El pelirrojo levantó el dedo índice para responder, mas el joven Fletcher le tapó la boca con furia.

Un murmullo se propagó en el público. ¿Qué cosas estaba hablando este hombre vestido de militar?

Francis chasqueó los dedos. Pasaron cinco segundos, de largo silencio…

Una ola de solados entró como lo haría un maremoto en la tierra. Un grupo acorraló a la gente y se la llevó lejos. Afuera había vehículos, camiones grandes y monstruosos de metal, donde allí metieron a la fuerza hombres y mujeres que estaban esa tarde. El resto rodeó el negocio y a los fugitivos, asegurándose de que no escaparan.

Gritos de personas que intentaban huir se oía por toda la calle. Cuando todo quedó libre de testigos el silencio retornó al local. Todo estaba limpio de presencia alguna, a excepción de los que franqueaban a los supuestos criminales, ellos mismos y el mayor.

Este último sacó una pistola. Luego de cargarla, la apuntó contra la cabeza de Isabella.

- Me gusta hacer sufrir a los hombres primero –comentó Monograma con maldad –Un poco de dolor ajeno antes de morir y así se consuma una buena venganza… ¿no creen?

- ¡Estás enfermo! –espetó Heinz.

- No tanto como lo estás tú. Terminaré esto como debí hacerlo desde el principio: de una vez por todas. No se muevan, que quiero hacerlo de la manera más limpia posible…

- ¡Espera un momento! –interrumpió la morocha desviando son temor la boca del arma hacia un lado –Explíquese todo este circo… ¿Qué hará con la gente que estaba aquí hace unos minutos?

- ¡Ah! Pues… es una buena pregunta… tendrán más suerte que ustedes. Se les borrará la memoria. No queremos nadie que sepa lo que ocurrió…

- ¿Y no era más simple, más fácil y más económico hacer lo mismo con nosotros en vez de corretearnos por medio mundo gastando material, energía y armamento necesario, eh? –dijo sarcástico el científico.

Aquello dejó sin palabras al canoso. Los que estaban bajo su mando lo miraron con cara de _"are you f*cking kidding me?"._

- ¡Eso ya no importa! –bufó nuestro antagonista -¡Nos descubrieron! ¡Por segunda vez!

- ¿Segunda vez? –se extrañaron los hermanastros y la niña.

- No nos arriesgaremos más. Su mente es demasiado inteligente y frágil para borrarles nuevamente la memoria, en especial ese par de mocosos… en especial… por ese animalejo que tienen a su lado.

Todos creyeron que se refería a Doof, mas, como ya saben, Perry era la causa de toda la persecución.

- En fin… basta de cháchara y al grano… hasta luego, niñita, luego siguen ustedes…

El gatillo se fue tensando poco a poco mientras el de cabello blanco apuntaba a la frente de Isa.

Entonces… ¡Una explosión! Los ladrillos que formaban la edificación se derrumbaron encima de los militares. Una lluvia de cemento, concreto y hormigón se desplomó hacia al suelo lastimando a quien se entrometiera en el camino.

Los exiliados se refugiaron debajo del escenario. Phineas abrazaba a Isabella para cubrirla de todo y Ferb hacía lo suyo con Vanessa. Para no ser de menos, Heinz se aferró a Perry. Pareciera que el que protegía era el ornitorrinco y no el humano.

Tres sombras misteriosas se alzaron detrás de aquella polvareda y los que presenciaban la escena dirigieron sus miradas a ellas. ¡Era Dennis, el supuesto traidor!, seguido del campanero de Notre-Dame y una mujer, que a pesar de lo hermosa que era y su cabello violáceo enmarcaba su rostro este expresaba ya una edad bastante madura. Doofenshmirtz no dejaba de mirarla como si fuera una vieja conocida y eso percató su hija, quien no tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. Vestían de trajes negros y cascos como de motociclistas, a excepción del conejo, mas todos portaban armas, de calibre futurista que si no hubieran estado en mal momento, Phineas hubiera preguntado de dónde habían sacado las herramientas necesarias para diseñar sus circuitos.

- ¡VAMOS, NO SE QUEDEN PARADOS! ¡CORRAN! –espetó la desconocida, furiosa.

Sin chistar el grupo de prófugos obedeció y corrieron a su lado. Escoltados por los inesperados salvadores saltaron la ruma de ladrillos y cemento que cayeron del techo y los muros.

Tosiendo, perplejos y confundidos, los enemigos volvieron en sí luego de que todo el escape hubiera parecido un sueño o una ridícula broma.

- ¡IDIOTAS! –bramó rojo de ira Francis -¡LOS DEJARON ESCAPAR INÚTILES! ¡YA VERÁN CUÁNDO MANDE SUS TRASEROS A LA CORTE MARCIAL POR NEGLIGENTES A MIS ÓRDENES!

Entonces Carl, quien estaba viendo todo desde afuera, entró.

- ¿Qué pasó aquí? –gritó pasmado.

- ¡NO HAY TIEMPO PARA RESPONDER TUS ESTÚPIDAS PREGUNTAS! –le respondió con rabia su jefe -¡SARGENTO N°1! ¡VAYA EN BUSCA DE ESOS FUGITIVOS DE LA LEY! ¡TIENEN QUE PAGAR POR ESTA OSADÍA!

- ¡A la orden, mi mayor! –afirmó el soldado a la cabecilla, y junto con su legión a cargo, se fueron en búsqueda de Phin y los demás.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, estos ya iban a unas cuadras lejos de sus perseguidores. Wesh procuraba usar los callejones que no estuvieran a la vista que la gente para no llamar la atención de los transeúntes. Aún los exiliados no tenían ni idea qué estaba sucediendo ni porqué los habían rescatado de una muerte segura, cuando la mayoría de ellos no los había visto ni en pintura. Era todo un misterio que se resolvería a su tiempo y la escapada se estaba realizando en silencio, solo oyendo el sonido que viento que susurraba al lado de sus oídos y el resto era como estar dentro de una película antigua, de esas que son mudas.<p>

Todo iba bien y seguro, hasta que el conjunto entró en una calle cerrada sin salida, rodeada de departamentos, donde la gente guardaba sus motocicletas. Y eso no fue lo peor, cuando se dieron cuenta que a la entrada del angostillo los habían encontrado el batallón de Monograma y desenfundaron las armas para disparar a todo aquél que estuviera allí dentro.

La pelimorada frunció el labio.

- Tomen esto –les estregó a cada integrante de la tropa una especie de pistola bastante extraña –Pulsen el botón rojo cuando les diga.

- ¿Pero ese no es el de autodestrucción? –se extrañó Doof.

- No todos los artefactos funcionan como tus estúpidos inventos, Heinz.

- ¿Heinz? –dijo confundido el resto.

- Súbanse a las motocicletas en pareja y sujétense fuerte. Alcen una mano para disparar…

- ¿Disparar qué…?

En el exterior las huestes ya estaban apuntando. Solo quedaba la orden del líder, quien se puso al medio de la calle y contó:

- ¡EN GUARDIA Y DISPÓNGANSE A APUNTAR! ¡Ya saben las órdenes del mayor Monograma! ¡No quiere sobrevivientes! ¡A las una…!

- Enciendan los motores y recen todo lo que se sepan –anunció el campanero –Necesitarán toda la ayuda posible en esta vida y en la otra…

- No creo que San Pedro me deje entrar al Paraíso –se lamentó Doof.

- ¡A LAS DOS! –seguía el conteo.

- Phineas, si no salimos de esta –decía Isabella, dispuesta a decir sus sentimientos por él antes de morir -solo quiero que sepas que…

- ¡TRES!

- ¡AHORA! –chilló la de cabello púrpura.

Obedientes, hicieron lo ordenado y presionaron el botón rojo de la supuesta arma. Un gancho salió disparado hacia el cielo y se incrustó en la azotea de ambos edificios. De forma casi automática se elevaron por los aires mientras cientos de balas golpeaban la pared del callejón. Cuando las fuerzas enemigas descubrieron lo que estaban haciendo para librarse de su fin, dispararon más arriba intentando encontrar un blanco fijo, mas iban demasiado rápido para dar un golpe certero que salieron sanos y salvos para caer sobre el tejado plano de las viviendas.

Todos los que venían de América, como no tenían experiencia en escapes así que fantásticos habían cerrado sus ojos. Ya de nuevo abiertos, descubrieron con alivio que estaban vivos, por ahora y otra cosa más que no era de tranquilidad para nadie.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! –fue el grito de terror general de ellos, al ver que estaban conduciendo a más de 80 kilómetros por hora sobre los tejados de París, a la vista de la ciudad. Abajo, en la acera, la gente no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

- ¡VAMOS A MORIR! –aulló el doctor.

- ¡Novatos! –rió la mujer vestida de negro al ver sus caras de susto.

A saltos y tiritones al saltar cada construcción, atrás quedaban los que deseaban su muerte. Monograma seguro estaría revolcándose de cólera al ver que, una vez más, habían huído de sus manos los que alguna vez lo habían desafiado.

Phineas, con miedo al principio comenzó a acostumbrarse a conducir la motocicleta. Hacía mucho tiempo había tenido una y esta vez, como aquél instante en una Navidad pasada, Isabella estaba abrazada a su lado. La morocha también empezó a perder el recelo y miraba distraída como ahuyentaban a las palomas sobre las techumbres al pasar. Sin dificultad hacía saltos y algunas piruetas al pasar.

- ¡Bien! –informó la mujer mayor -¡Aquí viene el final del camino! ¡Después de esa casa…! –indicó una pequeña morada a unos metros más adelante -¡… hay un agujero que es la entrada a los alcantarillados!

- ¿QUÉ? –se escandalizaron los inexpertos.

- ¡Como oyen! ¡Cuando caigamos en él, apagarán los motores y aterrizarán entre las aguas servidas! ¡No se preocupen, a la velocidad que vamos no nos mataremos!

- ¡Pero podríamos sufrir una dolorosa caída a más de cinco metros! –exclamó Vanessa.

Sin escucharla, la salvadora no contestó. No se dieron ni cuenta que ya se había terminado el vía y la distancia que tenían para lanzarse en moto a las otras casas era demasiado grande. Estaba atardeciendo y se podía ver que el sol se disponía a pasar sus últimos segundos alumbrando la Ciudad Luz y sería, tal vez, la última vez en mucho tiempo que los fugados lo volverían a ver.

Se dejaron caer. Los vehículos detuvieron su ruido maquinal. Ferb fue el último, con la castaña en desplomarse hacia la entrada a los desagües. Cada uno pudo ver que todo se apagaba y la luz desaparecía para quedar todo en tinieblas.

* * *

><p>- ¿Todos están bien?<p>

Nadie supo quién fue el que elaboró la pregunta. Wesh, el campanero prendió fuego, quién sabe cómo a un trozo de madera como si fuera una antorcha. Así todos pudieron reconocerse en la oscuridad.

Habían caído sin problemas sobre el agua, pues esta había amortiguado el golpe. Gracias al cielo tuvieron que dar los nuevos al ver que el líquido estaba limpio. De seguro vendría de algún río y sería convertido en agua potable para mantenerse tan clara.

Al ver que los libertadores se disponían a caminar hacia la derecha, los exiliados no tuvieron más remedio que seguirles el paso.

Caminaron por largo rato. Dejaron abandonadas las motos, pues al parecer ya no les servirían más. Siguiendo el trayecto, los desconocidos se detuvieron. Sucedía algo.

- ¿Saben nadar? –preguntó Wesh.

- ¡Sí! –avisaron todos, excepto uno.

- No… -refunfuñó el científico.

Aún sin tomar en cuenta la respuesta de Doofenshmirtz, se tiraron de bomba a lo que más adelante era una enorme catarata que terminaba a varios metros más abajo del subsuelo. Resignados, todos hicieron lo mismo, incluso el doc.

Nadaron y nadaron, para sorpresa de los que nunca habían estado allí, debajo del agua estaba iluminado por una luz extraña al fondo de lo que parecía ser una piscina. Al estar a punto de tocarla, una fuerza los succionó hacia a ella, a la entrada de un túnel igualmente iluminado. Era como una especie de tobogán, donde todo era celeste.

Del susto, Doof abrió la boca y antes que pudiera decir "¡Ah!" una bocanada de agua inundó su estómago y sus pulmones. Se estaba ahogando.

Mas no alcanzó a perder la conciencia, cuando al fin del camino una segunda luz marcaba el término. Allá, más arriba, se encontraba la superficie y aquello podría ser el sol, mas se equivocaban.

A los segundos, todos se encontraron flotando en medio de la oscuridad, con solo una especie de candelabro con velas de fuego sobre sus cabezas resplandeciendo.

Cuando unas manos amenazadoras agarraron a los fugitivos de los brazos y las piernas. Solo quedaron libres el campanero, la desconocida y el conejo, Dennis.

- ¿Y estos intrusos? –preguntó alguien con un acento finés mientras un murmullo de distintas lenguas de oían en la multitud de amenazantes opresores -¿Qué hacemos con ellos, "Dama Negra"? ¡Han descubierto nuestro secreto!

- ¡Libérenlos! –al parecer era a la mujer de cabello violeta quién se referían, pues era su voz la que resonó como un eco –Son parias, como nosotros. No se preocupen, ellos nos ayudarán…

Obedeciendo a sus palabras, soltaron a los nuevos.

- ¡Vaya, qué bienvenida! –opinó Isabella sobándose las muñecas de sus brazos -¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Y este lugar?

- No debemos estar en la superficie, seguramente –habló Vanessa.

- Disculpe, ¿podría explicarnos dónde estamos y qué está sucediendo? ¿Quién es ella? –interrogó Ferb a Wesh.

- Bueno… será mejor que se familiaricen con el tema… nosotros…

- Yo soy Francine –se presentó personalmente la desconocida salvadora –Francine Bouvier y estas son las centenarias catacumbas parisinas, donde la Comunidad de Renegados vive oculto de la sociedad…  
><span>

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>Y eso sería xDDDD...<p>

¿Ahora ya saben la conexión que tiene mi fanfic "La Última Misión" con este xDDD?

¡Pronto habrán escenas protagonizadas por Doof y más Phinbella 8D!

Espero que les haya gustado y recuerden: _Un fanfic con reviews, es un fanfic feliz... xD_


	32. Capítulo 29

Proseguimos con este circo de palabras en un nuevo episodio xDDDD. Bien... ya nos acercamos más a la GRAN BATALLA que se forjará antes del desenlace ;). Y pronto se sabrá el por qué este fanfic se llama "El Código Maestro" (A que algunos pensaron que era una parodia de la novela de Dan Brown? La verdad es que me di cuenta hace poco, además del hecho que está ambientado en París xDDDDDD).

¡Disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

><p><strong><span>El Código Maestro<span>**

Capítulo XXIX

Aquella noche estaban los recién llegados reunidos a una fogata junto con Wesh, Francine y Dennis. Los habían invitado para una cena privada antes de irse a dormir. Tenían muchas cosas que hablar, además que los dos anfitriones observaban con interés al par de hermanastros. Estos, a pesar que sentían lo mismo, no tenían la suficiente confianza ni el valor para hacer lo mismo, así que comieron su plato callados. Heinz estaba evitando cualquier mirada inquisitoria de la mujer, que intentaba intimidarlo con los ojos; Perry no quería nada con el conejo, el cual todos sabemos su odio mutuo, a pesar que ambos ya habían comprobado que estaban del lado de la misma causa. Vanessa, Isabella y Wesh solo se quedaron mudos, porque el ambiente era de tensión.

Los dos adultos y los hermanos esperaban que uno de los dos pares abriera la conversación. Phineas, que hacía mucho que no lucía su fama de locuaz, tosió unas dos veces y dijo:

- Así que… ¿Nos decían que conocieron a nuestros padres?

La de cabello violeta dejó su plato a un lado con gran suspenso.

- Pues… sí, Phineas. Conocíamos a tu padre… hace mucho. También a tu madre, Ferb.

Ella sonrió con una dulzura que los dos chicos adivinaron que era una sonrisa que no había mostrado hacia mucho.

- ¿Cómo los conocían? –volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo.

- Bien… trabajábamos juntos –respondió esta vez el campanero –Estudiamos los cuatro en la misma escuela. Debemos decir que por nuestra causa la cerraron…

- ¿Por qué? –la que interrogó esta vez fue la morocha, interesada.

A los catafilos no les importó su curiosidad inoportuna. Es más, les agradaba.

- A eso queríamos llegar. Niños. Seguro que Heinz no los ha reconocido ¡Cualquier tonto notaría lo parecido que eres Phineas comparándote con tu padre! –espetó Francine.

Doof se sonrojó, avergonzado de lo dicho.

- Está bien… -continuó la líder -¿Qué saben de la muerte de Daniel y Renata?

A ambos muchachos les pareció que el corazón les galopaba a mil por hora. Era algo que no querían recordar. A pesar que aquello pasó hace muchos años y no tenían mucha edad, podían recordar con exactitud esos momentos de fuerte angustia. Bueno, no se podría decir que fueran jóvenes con una memoria normal, así que no lo olvidaban.

- Yo… -Ferb habló, mustio –Yo sé que mi madre fue asaltada en Reino Unido. Eso me ha dicho mi… padre…

Levantó el peliverde la cabeza y pudo notar que en la cara de la mujer fruncía la boca como una mueca de desaprobación.

- ¿Y tú, Phineas?

- Según la policía nunca se supo… también murió en Inglaterra… en Londres…

El moreno golpeó la mesa de madera con furia. Varios platos se quebraron y la comida salió rodando por el piso.

- ¡CALUMNIAS! –gruñó furibundo -¡MENTIRAS! ¡¿CÓMO PUDIERON ENGAÑAR A UNOS INOCENTES NIÑOS?! Y tu padre, Ferb, ¿se prestó para esto? ¡TODO ES CULPA DE ESA MALDITA ORGANIZACIÓN DEL DEMONIO! Oh, pero ya me vengaré…

Y se largó a gritar groserías en francés, que solo Isabella logró entender que terminó asqueada.

- ¡Por favor! ¡Wesh! ¡Cálmate! ¿Qué no ves que la amiguita de los chicos nos puede comprender?

Entonces el hombre dejó de maldecir. Todos estaban sorprendidos de su comportamiento ¡Era la primera vez que lo veían perder la compostura! Luego de toda la función, se volvió a sentar, rojo de vergüenza.

- H-h-hay a-acaso algo que no nos hemos enterado de ellos… -se atrevió a retomar la conversación Phineas después que todo hubo pasado.

- ¡Ay, niños! –se lamentó la señora -Para qué les seguiremos mintiendo. Igual comprendo a Lawrence, si ocultó todo lo referido a ellos por temor a traumarlos. Algo así pasó con Renata, cuando supo por primera vez, a los diez años, que debía ir a una escuela especial.

- ¿Especial?

Ella se acercó, como si lo que les fuera a decir era algo secretísimo. Aunque solo lo hacía para que a ellos nunca se les olvidara ese momento en sus vidas.

- … de agentes y espías secretos: La Academia.

Todos, excepto el doctor, se quedaron con la boca abierta, incrédulos. ¿Estarían locos o borrachos?

- Sé que es difícil de creer –comentó Wesh –Pero es la verdad. Ellos fueron agentes secretos, yo también. He aquí, Francine "La Dama Negra" era una espía. Otro grado del cargo, aunque muy similar.

- Así es, chicos. Los tres y yo, Francine Bouvier, trabajábamos para una agencia secreta. La O.W.C.A. Nosotros nos llevaron a la Academia para aprender todo lo referido en la materia del espionaje. A los niños nos llevaban a estudiar de muy jóvenes, mas el límite de edad no les fue suficiente.

Dio una pausa lúgubre, casi teatral y prosiguió:

- Cuando sus padres se casaron y formaron una familia, antes de eso seguimos caminos separados. Nos reunimos ciertas veces para unos casos importantes –miró a Doofenshmirtz cuando dijo eso –Mas la última vez que lo volvimos a hacer, fue por una razón que los involucra directamente a ustedes. Como verán, a los funcionarios oficiales de la agencia éramos educados desde niños porque nuestros padres habían sido agentes y espías. Para evitar traiciones y meternos en la cabeza desde tiempos inmemoriales que aquello era nuestro destino y que no había ninguna forma de abandonar tal empresa. Bien… nuestra gente soportó esto durante más de dos mil años. Hasta que la gota rebalsó el vaso hace doce años atrás…

Phineas y Ferb dieron un respingo, atentos a las palabras. Cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba tenso y sus oídos apresto a la historia.

El campanero tomó la palabra:

- Sí. Hace doce años comenzaron las tensiones, pero bueno… nada se volvió tema central entre los agentes hasta un tiempo después. Los jefes de la organización tenían planes, mucho más ambiciosos, de reclutar a instituciones de entrenamiento a los muchachos a una edad más prematura. ¡Aquí entran ustedes, niños! A los diez años, ambos debieron ingresar a la Academia.

- P-p-pero… ¿qué pasó entonces? –tartamudeó nervioso Phin –Ya tenemos doce. ¿No estamos atrasados? ¿Y Candace?

- Entiendes rápido, chico. ¿Cómo íbamos a permitir?, menos sus padres, ¿que los arrebaten de la cuna con apenas dos o tres años? ¡Por supuesto que no! Nos esforzamos por acabar con todo esto. Muchos estábamos en contra ¡Casi todos los agentes y espías del mundo! Pero en la última batalla, dos tercios de nosotros murieron en el enfrentamiento con las tropas fieles a la agencia… entre ellos, Daniel y… Renata.

Casi todos estaban con lágrimas en los ojos. Doof, que escuchaba atentamente el relato, no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

- ¿Qué? ¿Danny… está muerto? – se estremeció.

- ¿Lo conocías? –se extrañó Vanessa, que se cansó de estar al margen de la conversación.

- Bueno… yo… era su compañero en una clase de la universidad… se podría decir que… éramos amigos…

- Vaya amigo… -murmuró con sorna Fran.

- ¿Entonces sabía que era un agente? –preguntó Ferb.

- Él no me lo contó –respondió tajante el científico –Lo supe, porque me traicionó.

- Ah. Ya veo –dijo su hija -¿Arruinó uno de tus ridículos planes?

- Mira, Heinz –lo encaró la mujer -¿Qué no ves el favor que te hicimos? ¡Destructicom te estaba usando! ¿Y no podría decirse que también lo hiciste con Danny, con el instrumento para apagar el sol? ¿No puedes tener respeto a la memoria de él ahora que tienes a su hijo frente tuyo?

El doctor iba a decir algo, mas se quedó callado, encorvado en su puesto.

- ¿De qué están hablando? –inquirió perpleja Isabella.

- Nada que importe a lo que les decimos ahora –decía Wesh, serio –Quizás podrías preguntarle, Vanessa, a ver qué te dice. Pero ahora estamos hablando de un asunto que involucra a estos dos hermanos.

- E-e-entonces… ¿Qué pasó después de que… murieron? -susurró el pelirrojo.

- Pues… la razón por la que ustedes no fueron a la Academia es simple: La cerraron.

- ¿La cerraron? ¿Por qué?

- Consideraron el criar a chicos para el trabajo algo sumamente peligroso. Ya ven… vieron que los seres humanos, por naturaleza, tenemos libre albedrío. Eso es una capacidad propia de las personas. Así que, según algunos datos que conseguí en la superficie gracias a Dennis, ahora utilizan animales. Incluso los que ni uno siquiera pensaría en las grandes capacidades que podrían en realidad tener –y observó con severidad a Perry. Este se sintió algo incómodo ante aquellos ojos de mirada penetrante –Es más, podrían ser los que no hacen gran cosa…

Nadie pareció tomar en serio eso, lo que fue un alivio para el ornitorrinco.

- ¿Por qué animales? –la morocha tenía curiosidad en saber más.

- Por lo que hemos dicho sobre los humanos. No tienen conciencia. Bueno… eso es lo que creemos: No la tienen, al menos, no cuando no tienen la suficiente inteligencia para que les salga una. Son fáciles de amaestrar a los deseos más caprichosos de uno y no cobran mucho. A los estudiantes de la Academia los despacharon a sus cosas, les borraron la memoria y los leales a los oficiales, espías adultos, fueron recompensados con altos cargos, porque para ellos eran muy útiles. Como sea.

Perry comprendió a lo que se refería. ¿Él no era clasificado como un ser no pensante? Pero, cuando era un agente secreto, se lo conocía como el mejor de toda la organización. Miró con disimulo a Dennis. ¿Qué no fue el más grande de los funcionarios en terreno, como él, pero en todos los tiempos? Cuando uno es grande, llega el momento en que se llega a saber cosas realmente terribles de quienes confiabas, como Monograma, y se tiene que decidir en ser fiel a tu déspota superior o a tus principios. Volvió a bajar la cabeza en cuanto el conejo se percató que él lo estaba viendo.

- Bueno… yo… estoy confundido… -dijo en voz baja el de cabeza triangular –No era lo que esperaba… ¿Y el que nos está persiguiendo…? ¿Tiene que ver en todo esto? ¿Saben por qué viene detrás de nosotros?

Francine demoró mucho en responder. Sabía que si contestaba esa duda, involucraba el secreto de Perry, que lo sabía muy bien, por medio de su amigo roedor les había contado a ella y Wesh.

- Pues… terminaré con esto. Ese hombre es peligroso para ustedes. Lo sé. Él fue el que asesinó a sus padres… se llama Monograma, Francis Monograma. En realidad no estoy segura si fue él exactamente, mas fue quien ordenó toda esa masacre donde murieron la mayoría de los agentes desertores, eso para mí tiene tanta culpa como la de un homicida.

¿Francis Monograma? Aquél nombre los dos hermanastros nunca lo olvidarían. Ambos sintieron un profundo resentimiento y rencor contra aquella persona, mas el que más lo sentía era Phineas, que sentía como si se quemara por dentro en odio fogoso.

- Pero… -volvió a oír a la mujer que decía en voz severa –No sé exactamente por qué los siguen a ustedes. Muchachos, sé que lo que acaban de escuchar por medio de nosotros es sumamente doloroso y horrible. No los juzgo si por dentro sienten el deseo de venganza, mas se lo diré bien claro: No les corresponde a ustedes macharse las manos de sangre, a ninguno de los dos. ¡No quiero verlos haciendo ninguna locura! Ni siquiera intentando salir de aquí. Ya ha demostrado que es capaz de cualquier cosa por conseguir lo que quiere, incluso matando niños, no tendrá compasión de ustedes por nada del mundo porque tiene el corazón sucio y oscuro. Les diré una última cosa, por si acaso, llega a ser otra vez capturado uno de ustedes, tengan precauciones. Tiene muchas maneras de atacar, incluso de la manera más sutil, porque le gusta dañar de la forma más dolorosa a sus víctimas. Supe que ha hecho últimamente, con la gente que lo traiciona y huye, atrapar una carnada con la cual atraer a su enemigo. A aquella atracción, haya algún truco, no sé cómo lo hace, de engatusar a la atracción o torturarla a cualquier extremo a que se vuelva loca y que haga cuanto deseé su voluntad. Así, cuando el fugitivo vaya a rescatarla, el propio cebo acabe con él.

- Y-y-y… ¿Hay alguna manera de… resistirse? –habló la joven profesora.

- Este… no, no hay manera de hacerlo al menos cuando lo hace en el instante… pero cuando la persona a quien se tiene la orden de eliminar es alguien que se quiere con una fuerza que ningún poder o fortaleza pueda apagar, la barrera mental se desvanece y destruye. Mas tiene que ser algo demasiado grande, porque muchos han sido los que han caído por las mismas razones y la voluntad propia no sirve mucho en ese caso… ¡Así que estén alerta! ¡No se dejen descuidar! ¡Deben permanecer unidos, cueste lo que cueste!

Todos asintieron ante la orden dicha. Pero el pelirrojo, aunque hacía lo mismo en forma mecánica, en el fondo no estaba dispuesto a obedecer. Es más, tenía otros planes en mente.

- Ya oyeron –acabó el discurso el moreno, pues se notaba, ya que estaba viendo la hora en un pequeño reloj de muñeca -¡Wow! Miren como pasa la hora. Bien… es hora de dormir. Yo los llevaré a sus habitaciones ¡Ah! ¡Por cierto! Seguro se alegrarán que allí encontrarán sus cosas. Las dejaron tiradas luego que se fueron de la catedral. ¡Eh! ¡Phineas!

El jovencito se sobresaltó al llamado. El campanero sacó algo detrás de la túnica negra en su espalda y se la tiró directamente a sus manos. Phin agarró el objeto antes que cayera al suelo. Este era su viejo cuaderno de dibujos, donde ideaba varios artilugios. Hojeó un poco sus páginas, asegurándose que nada faltara.

- No te preocupes. No saqué nada, pero espero que no te importe el que me haya metido a tu mochila. ¡Bonitos planos! Danny hacía unos parecidos a los tuyos. Tenía una habilidad única, en especial para el arte y un hermoso trazo fino. Veo que has heredado muchos detalles de él que tenía en vida –sonrió soñador, como si retrocediera en el tiempo.

Phineas devolvió forzoso aquel gesto. Cuando la noche estuvo avanzada y él acostado en una mullida cama dentro de una cámara húmeda de las catacumbas, alumbrada solamente de una vela cuya llama estaba a punto de sucumbir, volvió a contemplar el reloj de oro que le había regalado su padre a su hermana, el día que partió a su misión. Miraba con detenimiento la cara de Daniel ¡Qué joven y feliz se veía! ¿Sería de la misma manera ahora con él si estuviera con vida? Así terminó el día. Pronto, sus ojos le pesaron y quedó dormido, de un rato para el otro, cubierto de sábanas desteñidas de tanto lavarlas y pasadizos bajo la famosa Ciudad Luz.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>Sep... Francine es mi famosa OC que cree hace un poco más de un año para este fanfic :D. Tiene un papel muy importante, igual Wesh. Solo espero que no se roben el protagonismo de los personajes originales ^^;, porque hasta entonces tenía otra forma de escribir y narrar y poco me ha dado el tiempo para editar, por esos los <em>lapsus<em> ortográficos que a veces se presentan ^^;.

Ajá, Dennis es de los buenos xDDDD. No lo juzguen mal, solo por ser un agente renegado. Por algo es el amo del disfraz, supo engañar bastante bien a Monograma haciéndole pensar que estaba de su lado xDDD.

¡Hasta la próxima entrega! Y gracias por los reviews ;), son fuente de ánimo para seguir actualizando :D.


	33. Capítulo 30

Hola mis lectores 8D! Bienvenidos a este nuevo capítulo de mi tedioso fanfic, ya con dos años de vida desde su inicio y a unos pocos días de cumplir un año de terminado :D. Increíble que aún no he podido subirlo completo xD (Floja ¬¬).

No tengo mucho tiempo en esta semana, así que la actualización será breve. Ya para este 2014 acabaré por publicar esta historia que los tiene tan colgados :D, así que este es mi regalo de Navidad atrasado :3, ojalá la hayan pasado en grande :D.

Muchas gracias por seguirme y aquí la conti :D! Recuerden, quedan poco menos que quince episodios :D.

* * *

><p><span><strong>El Código Maestro<br>**

Capítulo XXX

- ¡MALDICIÓN!

En una de las bases de la O.W.C.A. en la capital de Francia, Monograma explotaba de odio ante la fallida misión de eliminar a quienes lo desafiaron alguna vez. Estaba sediento más que nunca de venganza. Golpeaba la mesa con furia y lanzaba tazas de té junto con herramientas de oficina al sargento que había estado a cargo de la operación asesina y a Carl. Estos intentaban escapar de su furia y cubrir sus cabezas de todo ataque. Nadie podía evitar la ira del mayor.

- ¡INEPTOS, MALDITOS GUSANOS! –la cara de Francis estaba roja como un tomate -¡CÓMO PUDIERON HUÍR DE NUEVO! ¡SON UNOS INÚTILES!

- Señor… no fue nuestra culpa… tenían refuerzos…

- ¡REFUERZOS MIS POLAINAS! ¡MERECEN LA MUERTE! ¡QUÉ ACASO NO PUEDEN HACERLE FRENTE A UN CIENTÍFICO LOCO, UN ANIMALEJO, A UNA PROFESORA MEDIOCRE Y TRES MOCOSOS! ¡ESOS PRÓFUGOS ESTÁN HACE POCOS DÍAS EN ESTE PAÍS DEL DEMONIO Y NO PUEDEN TENER DEFENZA ALGUNA!

- Bueno… usted tampoco pudo –masculló el becario.

Afortunadamente, su jefe no oyó aquél sarcasmo, porque si no le hubiera destripado.

- ¡YA ESTOY VIEJO PARA CORRETEAR EVADIDOS! –se sentó temblando el canoso de la pura rabia.

- No pudimos localizarlos –expuso el uniformado presentando el mapa que tenía grabados las calles de París más los suburbios –Hemos registrado toda la ciudad con ayuda de la policía francesa, mayor… es como si la tierra se los hubiese tragado…

- ¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡SOLO ENCUÉNTRENLOS!

- Es que… bueno… yo… lo único que pudimos sacar en limpio fue esto –le entregó un frasquito que tenía cerrado herméticamente un cabello violeta –Fue hallado en el callejón y no coincidía con el color natural de los desertores… es exactamente tono magenta oscuro. Hicimos los estudios en laboratorios… creo que considerará esto interesante…

El líder de la agencia examinó el envase, directamente al contenido. Una sonrisa ambiciosa y maligna se dibujó en su anciano rostro.

- Con esto ganamos premio doble… -dijo Monograma –Al fin han hecho algo bien… he pasado años buscando a esa estúpida francesa y esos desertores… ¿Quién diría que me los encontraría en Francia? Puede retirarse, soldado.

Solo quedaron él y el interno.

- Esa idiota de Francine Bouvier…

- Disculpe… ¿quién? –se extrañó Carl.

- ¿Qué no habías estudiado para trabajar conmigo? Creía que eras más listo, imbécil… no tengo madera de profesor, pero te explicaré… antes, hace algunos años atrás la agencia no reclutaba animales, sino personas. Estos eran espías y agentes, la mejor elite del mundo en las fuerzas militares. Claro, todo iba bien, era una organización milenaria, hasta que estos estúpidos hicieron una revuelta. Propuse que por el bien del orden sus hijos fueran entrenados a una edad un poco más temprana, ¿y sabes qué hicieron? ¡Se rebelaron! ¡Y eso que les estaba haciendo un favor! ¿Quién quiere tener unos tontos mocosos inútiles a tu cuidado? La mayoría se unió en contra del proyecto ¿Qué hicimos? ¡Los eliminamos! Claro… se perdieron vidas, para un bien mayor… Los malditos del consejo rechazaron mi idea y tuve que buscar otra, la de educar animales, que son más dóciles ¡Pero ya es la segunda vez que un renegado aparece en mi agencia! No tuve que confiar en Dennis… desde el primer momento fue un traídor… ¿cómo puede pasar que mis mejores funcionarios hayan renegado a su posición?

- Y… ¿esa mujer?

- ¿Bouvier? ¡Nah! ¡Una muchacha sin cerebro pero con mucha suerte…! ¡Y mira lo cobarde que es! ¡Los que sobrevivieron no han venido a enfrentarse! ¡Saben que mientras viva no tienen chance de libertad, más que el exilio! Y creo saber dónde están…

Sacó un mapa extraño de los estantes y lo arrojó a la mesa. El pelirrojo observó con curiosidad el papel. Era difícil interpretar aquellos caminos en forma de laberinto que se entrelazaban en el cartel. Estaba dibujado en tres dimensiones y se podían ver que algunos dibujos eran escaleras.

- Las catacumbas de París –dijo con malicia Francis –Ya no se burlarán de mí jamás. Lástima que solo se conocen las rutas principales a las fosas, pero aquí veremos quién gana la guerra… pagarán caro por su osadía con la peor tortura…

* * *

><p>En Danville todo seguía igual… un manto de tristeza cubría la ciudad. Pasarían dos semanas desde que Phineas, Ferb y los demás habían desaparecido y ya se estaban perdiendo las esperanzas de encontrarlos.<p>

Como de costumbre, Candace fue a recoger el correo del buzón. Tenía que hacer algo para ayudar a la familia. En el salón dejó las cartas sobre el mesón y comenzó a revisarlas. La mayoría eran cuentas de la luz, el teléfono, internet, agua, gas, impuestos, etc. Todo era normal y como siempre, hasta que se detuvo en un sobre, extraño, pues tenía su dirección, mas decía que venía de Notre-Dame, en Francia. Perpleja, lo abrió y leyó el mensaje que tenía dentro ¡Su corazón dio un vuelco al reconocer la letra de su hermano! Pensó que tal vez debía ser una broma, mas era escrita por él, nunca olvidaba su trazo descuidado y fino al mismo tiempo, lo único que era su estilo.

¡Iba a llamar a su madre para dar la noticia! ¡Sus hermanos estaban bien! Pero entonces, algo la detuvo…

"Debo hacer esto sola… iré a buscarlos… si mamá sabe esto… que están en otro continente se va a matar… ahora… ¿cómo voy a París?"

* * *

><p>Pasaron largos días en aquél húmedo subterráneo bajo la Ciudad Luz. Habían muchas más libertades allí que cuando estaban hospedados en la catedral. Wesh, como centinela en su cargo de campanero, daba las noticias del mundo exterior. Abajo todo parecía ir más lento que en el ajetreo de la superficie.<p>

Había un laboratorio. Francine permitió que entrara a hacer lo que quisieran ambos hermanastros, ya sea construir un artefacto que fuera de utilidad y diversión.

- ¡Quiero que me sorprendan, chicos! –fomentaba la mujer –Tienen planos en blanco a libertad que puedan hacer…

Era extraño el interés que tenía la agente renegada en sus inventos, incluso que había algo oculto en sus intenciones más que su simple entretenimiento.

Sin embargo, Doof no estaba muy contento, pues ella no tenía la misma flexibilidad con él. No le dejaba tocar las probetas, herramientas o lo que fuera para poder hacer una máquina. En tanto, Vanessa estaba contenta.

- ¡Así podrá olvidarse de las maldades por un tiempo! –decía.

Isabella y Perry acompañaban a Phin y Ferb con los artefactos. Tenían cuidado de que las máquinas fueran pequeñas, pues en aquél inframundo no habían mucho espacio solo corredores angostos que encaminaban a cámaras secretas, algunas vacías y otras llenas de artilugios, que solo pudieron ver de pasada, pues alguien aparecía y los echaba a patadas del lugar, diciendo que eran cosas secretas.

No supieron para qué funcionaban y qué hacían.

* * *

><p>- ¡Ferb! ¡Dame un plano!<p>

Ni siquiera él mismo sabía, pero Phineas estaba más animoso que el resto del año que había transcurrido. A pesar que sus ideas eran limitadas por el poco espacio y el tamaño, distraerse construyendo era algo de le hacía recobrar el entusiasmo. La morocha estaba feliz por él, al recuperar poco a poco al pelirrojo que siempre había amado.

El peliverde sacó un cartel enrollado del rincón y se lo entregó a su hermano. No tenían previsto que aquél día sucedería algo que cambiaría sus planes de construcción.

- ¡Hey! ¡Ferb! ¿Y esto?

Confundido, el preadolescente se le acercó. Para más extrañeza suya, cuando vio lo que el joven Flynn le quería mostrar en el plano, vio que ya estaba ocupado, por un invento.

- ¡Curioso! –musitó Phin –Isabella… ¿no que todos los planos estaban en blanco?

- Eso dijo Francine… -habló la amiga.

Observaron con atención el boceto: era una máquina, parecida a un arma. El papel estaba un poco mohoso por la humedad y el tiempo, era bastante antigua. No decía para qué servía, solo las instrucciones para armar el artefacto. La parte en que supuestamente debía decir en letras grande el título o nombre del aparato estaba rasgada.

- ¡Vaya! ¡No creí que nos toparíamos con esto! –se maravilló el pelirrojo –Podríamos descifrar qué es lo que hace… como la ingeniería invertida… ¿no?

Fletcher asintió.

- Entonces… ¡ya sé lo que haremos de ahora en adelante!

* * *

><p>- ¡Esto es intrigante! –inquirió contento Phin -¿Qué te parece? ¡Ingeniería invertida!<p>

De inmediato, echaron mano a los materiales, martillos, llaves inglesas y destornilladores. Soldando las placas de metal sobre una mesa para fabricar maquinaria, fueron dando forma al nuevo objeto tecnológico.

A cualquier científico o ingeniero le hubiera tomado días o semanas acabar el proyecto, mas Phineas, Ferb e Isabella no eran niños cualquiera. Aquella misma tarde terminaron.

El hermanastro menor echó una ojeada al artilugio. En su interior, el invento era lo descrito fielmente al plano, pero dándole un toque personal. Su coraza, ¡era su lanzador de pelotas de baseball! De hecho, le había agregado sus funciones, pero le faltaba la principal que expresaba el prototipo en el boceto.

- ¡Es todo! –exclamó triunfante Phineas limpiando sus manos engrasadas en aceite –Todo para que su uso sea familiar… ahora a probar qué hace este bebé…

Aguantando la respiración, aguardaron el significado de ser del misterioso aparato. Con mucho cuidado, el peliverde, quien era un hombre de acción hizo los honores. Con solemne y un poco exagerado gesto de cuidado, acercó su dedo índice al botón de encendido. A un lado, los dos amigos se abrazaban, temerosos de la reacción al ser prendido.

¿Explotaría? ¿Tendría algún químico mortal para los seres humanos? Sería ironic que luego de tanta travesía y problemas recién vinieran a morir por un simple juego lógico.

Estaba tan cerca el dedo de Ferb, tal vez la distancia entre este y el botón se podría medir exactamente en menos de un milímetro, o quizás en medida Armstrong.

- ¿Chicos?

¡Todo se detuvo! ¡Hasta el latido de sus corazones en un segundo para luego acelerarse como un caballo! Asustados, chillaron de terror hasta que para su alivio descubrieron que Vanessa, la que estaba agazapada en la puerta era la que estaba llamándoles.

- ¡Ups! Disculpen mi entremetimiento… -se excusó la maestra –Es hora de la cena y Francine…

- Es que estamos… -intentó convencerla el pelirrojo.

- Quiere que se presenten ahora.

- Pero…

- Mañana será otro día. Alístense para reunirnos…

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>YA LLEGAMOS A LOS TREINTA CAPS 8D!<p>

Espero que les haya gustado y... mejor no prometo xD, pero haré todo lo que esté a mis manos para poder actualizar más seguido :3.

Y aquí, terminamos por hoy :3.

¡Hasta pronto!


	34. Capítulo 31

Ah... el aburrimiento xD... ¡Bien! Este supongo que será el último capítulo del año :D, ha tenido tanta aceptación el último, que me animé al fin de actualizar. Igual la frecuencia de las publicaciones dependerá de su entusiasmo, así me motivan más a darles la siguiente entrega xD. No se molesten, me divierte mucho leer sus reviews :D, sean destructivos o constructivos, siempre serán aceptados :3.

La tensión irá avanzando más y más... y les diré una cosa... morirá alguien :|... a ver si adivinan quién xD.

Bueh... ojalá este nuevo episodio les guste :D. ¡CORRE FIC!

* * *

><p><span><strong>El Código Maestro<strong>

Capítulo XXXI

Entre los antiquísimos túneles en los cuales los catafilos se movían existía una enorme mazmorra que antiguamente se usaba para torturar a las desgraciadas almas que merodearan por aquellos caminos del subsuelo. Actualmente los agentes y espías renegados lo usaban de salón comedor y una gran mesa de bordes curvos recorría de norte a sur la cámara.

El bullicio de diversos idiomas y lenguas de escuchaban en el lugar. La diversidad de cultura y etnias era increíble si eran reclutados desde jóvenes sin depender su nacionalidad. Afortunadamente, la mayoría prefería comunicarse en inglés, pues era más fácil ya que todos habían sido instruidos para hablarlo, a pesar que algunos no estaban muy de acuerdo, en especial los franceses.

Al menos la comida era buena, ya que aunque habitaban como ermitaños en aquellos escondrijos, gracias al campanero/centinela obtenía algún abastecimiento para los que estaban allí.

Entre tanto la mujer de cabello morado se entretenía conversando con Wesh, Phineas pensó que sería bueno aprovechar en preguntarle acerca del misterioso plano. Quizás tendría algún conocimiento de lo que hacía en realidad.

Hallando la oportunidad perfecta, atrajo su atención para tocar el tema.

- Este… disculpe Francine… señorita… -dijo con mucha amabilidad el joven Flynn pues, a pesar de ser una mujer mayor de cuarenta años, no deseaba ofenderla llamándola "señora" como si fuera una vieja sin siquiera estar casada.

- Dime Phineas… -accedió la ex-espía -¿Cuál es tu duda?

- Vea… Ferb y yo, como usted permitió que hiciéramos lo que fuera a nuestro gusto en la sala de experimentos, estuvimos usando algunos planos en blanco para poder ocuparlos en nuestros proyectos…

- Lo que me parece muy bien.

- Sí, pero entre esos planos desocupados, nos encontramos con este…

El pelirrojo le entregó el dichoso boceto. Despreocupada, mientras masticaba un trozo de carne, examinó el papel. No tardaron varios segundos, cuando Francine frunció el ceño y poco a poco se puso más pálida de lo que era. Algo andaba mal y eso lo estaba notando Phineas, así que se atrevió a sacarla de sus pensamientos.

- Eh… disculpe...

- ¿Dónde dijiste que hallaste esto? –ella intrigó secamente.

- ¡Oh! Ya le había dicho que en el laboratorio entre los planos vacíos…

- Bien… -prosiguió la Dama Negra enrollando el cartel –OK… no te voy a mentir, Phineas… ponte cómodo porque esto no te va a gustar mucho… Hace varios años atrás, cuando sus padres aún seguían vivos y trabajando en nuestra agencia, nos enfrentamos con un tal Destructicom. Lamentablemente él tenía un discípulo y aquél era amigo de Danny. No te diré quién era… -decía dedicándole una mirada distraída a Doof –pero aquello trajo grandes problemas a tu papá, pues él lo engatusó para que construyera un inador, el cual tenía el poder de apagar el sol, y no solo eso, sino que más tarde descubrimos que era un aparato capaz de absorber la luz de cualquier fuente…

- ¿Apagar el sol? –se extrañó el pelirrojo -¿Cómo mi padre pudo ser tan tonto para caer en esa trampa? ¿Qué no era un gran inventor?

- Lo sé… lo sé… pero era una persona muy inocente... seguro tú entenderías…

- ¿Cómo puedo entenderlo? ¿No era lo suficientemente mayor para ver los propósitos ocultos de un loco? –Phin estaba poniéndose fastidioso. Se levantó violentamente de su asiento a la defensiva.

- Phineas, escucha… mas tú no puedes juzgarlo, me han dicho que eres igual a él…

Lo dicho por la mujer dejó en una trastocada al joven Flynn.

- Era mayor que yo… eso sí sé…

Se callaron por largo rato.

- Oye… escúchame, Phin… -volvió a hablar Francine –No quiero seguir este tema y dudo poder convencerte de lo contrario, mas… ¿armaste ese artefacto?

- Sí –contestó este quedamente.

- ¿Me lo prestarías?

El muchacho le dedicó una mirada suspicaz a la mayor. Mas finalmente accedió:

- Está en el laboratorio… tómalo cuando quieras…

A un lado, Doofenshmirtz estaba con de Ferb. Los dos jamás habían tenido una larga conversación el uno al otro. Vanessa se encontraba al otro extremo de la mesa junto con Isabella y Perry, que comía en el piso en modo de animal no pensante para no ser descubierto por sus dueños.

El peliverde y el doctor no se habían dicho ni una palabra en el transcurso que estaba llevándose a cabo la cena.

Doof observaba hacia donde estaba Francine, con mirada perdida. Aquello el inglés lo notó, pues por algo de lo consideraba un hombre de acción y se daba cuenta de cosas que los demás no tenían por detalles importantes.

- ¿Le gusta? –simplemente habló de manera concreta el chico.

- ¿Qué? –el científico pareció despertar -¡Claro que no! ¡Ni siquiera la conozco! Solo nos salvó la vida… ¿por qué preguntas cosas tan raras, niño?

- ¿Por qué le asusta reconocerlo? Soy solo un niño, ¿no? –prosiguió Ferb, divertido –Puede decirme lo que quiera y entre nosotros quedará.

- ¿En serio? –el castaño lo ojeó sorprendido –No debería… no sé… creo que estoy en problemas…

- No, no lo está.

- No puedo mentirte, se nota que sabes de cosas que otros no saben… bien… sí, y no se dice si me gusta, se dice si la amo…

- ¡Ah! O sea, usted me está diciendo que siente por ella más de lo que yo pretendía decirle…

- ¿Qué? ¿A qué juegas conmigo, muchachito?

- Psicología.

- Hmmm… sabes sacar más en limpio de lo que suponía… como sea… aquella mujer… la conocí en la universidad… ¡Claro! Yo era joven y eso fue antes de conocer a la madre de Vanessa…

- ¿Y todavía la ama que no quiere echarse adelante para conquistar a Francine?

- No… no es eso… yo no amo a Charlenne, mi ex… es que quiero a Vanessa, aunque no le guste como soy o lo que hago. ¿Cómo le explico que estoy con otra mujer que no es su madre?

- No lo sé… Vanessa ya es grande… supongo que lo entendería.

- Seh, como todas las otras cosas que he hecho y le han disgustado en mi vida –ironizó Heinz –Además, mira a Francine. Está con ese tipo –indicó al campanero, quien conversaba animadamente con la adulta de extravagante cabello -¿Qué ventajas tengo con ese tipo? ¡Míralo! Es alto, simpático, fuerte y la hace reír ¡No puedo competir con él!

- Podría impresionarla… si ella fue su novia…

- ¡Nunca fue mi novia! –gritó enfurecido –Es decir… o sea… tal vez lo fue… por media hora, je…

- ¡Entonces puede volver a conquistarla! Métase en el juego y muéstrele que usted es mejor que su compañero. ¿Comprende que tiene una oportunidad todavía mientras estemos aquí?

-Sí creo que estás en toda la razón, cabeza de tubería…

- Mi nombre es Ferb.

- Lo que sea, me has dado una gran idea… ¡Francine, aquí vooooy!

Doof se había puesto de pie, mas antes de poder dar el segundo paso tropezó con los cordones de sus zapatos para luego darse un golpetazo en la cara contra la mesa. Al tratar de mantenerse en equilibrio se sujetó del mantel que estaba puesto y dio vuelta por accidente el buffet, los postres y la ensalada rusa que se elevó por los aires y dio contra la cara de varios de los que estaban sentados por ahí cerca. La hija del doc no le quedó más que taparse la cara mientras la líder de la Comunidad le dedicaba una expresión asesina al causante de todo aquél desastre.

- ¡Lo siento –se disculpó avergonzado Heinz.

* * *

><p><p>

Perry, como ya habíamos dicho, estaba abajo en el piso. Ahora, observando todo el escándalo no se había divertido en semanas viendo otra estupidez de su enemigo.

Un silbido oyó debajo de la mesa. Se acercó al lugar donde supuso que podría venir aquél sonido y entre los despojos de comida que se habían dado vuelta se encontró con Dennis. Este, como siempre, con su sombrero de agente secreto y el collar traductor.

- ¡Ven conmigo! –susurró el roedor.

Con desconfianza, el ornitorrinco dudó.

- ¡Vamos! ¿Acaso yo no fui quién te salvó de Monograma a ti y a tus amiguitos?

Al fin y al cabo, el monotrema terminó por ceder a sus pensamientos y se reunió junto a su ex-compañero de la organización.

- Tengo un plan para que todo este circo de persecuciones termine –habló Dennis –Mira, me quitaré el traductor porque no quiero que nadie más sepa lo que te diré esta noche –desabrochándose el extraño accesorio, lo dejó a un lado _(NdA: Los diálogos que siguen están en la lengua de los animales, pero que traducimos para su comodidad) _–_Escucha atentamente. Ya sabes la historia pasada de tus dueños y cómo llegamos a parar como agentes secretos en la O.W.C.A. Ya sabes… la revuelta que fue causada por la rebelión de los humanos… opino que podríamos hacer una, como la primera, en contra de mayor Monograma y sus fuerzas._

_- ¿Pero cómo? –se lamentó Perry -¡Míranos! Somos agentes renegados… perdimos credibilidad entre nuestros colegas… creo que se te olvidó ese punto…_

_- Mira, éramos los mejores de nuestra rama. Yo… bueno… creo que ya no me escucharán… pero fui tu maestro cuando iniciaste en la organización… ¡Eres mil veces mejor que lo que fui alguna vez entre ustedes!_

_- Fuiste una leyenda y lo seguirías siendo si no hubiera pasado…_

_- ¡Ya pasó! ¿OK? No nos lamentemos por lo que ya no fue… odio los recuerdos, excepto los que me hacer recordar a mi familia…_

_- Los extrañas… ¿verdad?_

_- Sí, en especial a mi dueña… al menos tú tienes a los tuyos en esto…_

_- Preferiría haber terminado como tú, solo y con ellos seguros en Danville…_

_- No quiero h__ablar más de eso… te decía, que provocando otra rebelión conseguiríamos derrocar a Monograma. No creo que él haya tenido tiempo de desprestigiarte entre nuestros compañeros. Supe por una buena fuente que varios agentes que conocemos están en París en una conferencia…_

_- ¿Gary el ganso, el agente gallina y el caracol? Nunca hablé con este último…_

_- Sí, pero necesitamos al tercer mejor luego de tú y yo: Peter el panda…_

_- ¿Me quieres hacer el idiota? –se ofendió el ornitorrinco, recordando la vez que Doof lo cambió a él por ese espía secreto._

_- Oye, sé que no te cae bien, pero debes reconocer que hace bien su trabajo…_

_- ¡Todo porque era igual de mejor que yo cuando éramos tus discípulos!_

_- ¡Sin reclamos! ¡Debemos comunicarnos con ellos! Tienes que salir de las catacumbas…_

_- ¡Hey! ¿Por qué yo?_

_- Porque yo tengo dos obstáculos en contra y tú solamente uno. A mí no me van a hacer caso… y hazlo… no por mí, sino por tus dueños y tu enemigo…_

_El ornitorrinco frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo se sentirían Phineas y Ferb si él fallaba en el procedimiento en manos de Francis? Era un riesgo elevado, por una buena causa, que si bien era peligrosa, había una probabilidad de éxito._

_- Está bien, Dennis… y no te preocupes, también lo haré por ti…_

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>Vaya... cuán largo va esto xD...<p>

¡Me despido deseándoles un precioso y fantástico Año Nuevo 2014!

¡Agur!


	35. Capítulo 32

Cucucucucucu xD! EPISODIO DE FIN DE AÑO 8D! La verdad es que me hicieron tan feliz sus últimos reviews que para despedir este 2013 actualizo para los muchachos que aburridos esperan el 2014 :3.

Si siguen así las cosas, las publicaciones serán cada dos días xD.

Antes de terminar las vacaciones les tendré el fic acabado por completo :3, para su disfrute, así todos contentos y felices :D.

¡Espero que les guste el episodio de hoy!

* * *

><p><span><strong>El Código Maestro<strong>

Capítulo XXXII

La cena prosiguió sin problemas, hasta que llegaron al postre. Iban a cortar los pasteles y repartir la gelatina por cada extremo de la mesa, hasta que un alarido se escuchó por la entrada de la habitación.

Un hombre, entre los que estaban en los agentes rebeldes se apareció. Tenía la ropa raída y estaba sucio, con una enorme barba mugrienta.

Llegó corriendo para luego desplomarse contra el suelo. Francine se acercó al recién llegado y lo auxilió. Gracias a Dios que todavía estaba vivo y semiconsciente.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? –lo zamarreó con suavidad para despertarlo.

- M-M-M-Mon… nograma… -musitó entrecortadamente.

- ¿Qué? ¿Él qué? ¡Responde que esto puede abarcarnos a todos!

- ¡V-v-viene h-hacia acá! ¡E-e-está en bús…queda de la C-Comunidad!

- ¿Te hicieron algo? ¿Dijiste algo? ¿Te torturaron? ¡Dinos!

El herido solo atinó a emitir un sonido ronco para luego desmayarse.

La líder de los espías le tomó el pulso.

- Afortunadamente está bien… y no requiero que me haya contestado. Lo conozco y estoy segura que no reveló nuestra ubicación… ¡Llévenlo a la enfermería!

Un grupo de personas cogió el pesado cuerpo y se lo llevó hacia un umbral que llevaba a otro pasillo oscuro.

- ¡Conserven la calma! –exclamó la pelimorada -¡Luego de la cena se van a sus dormitorios! ¡Nada de merodear a ninguna hora por los corredores que dan hacia el exterior!

Todos estaban asustados. ¡EL QUE TANTO HABÍAN EVITADO ENCONTRARSE ESTABA EN BÚSQUEDA DE SU GUARIDA PARA LIQUIDARLOS A TODOS! Incluso la misma Dama Negra estaba temblando por dentro. Nadie quería decir una sola palabra…

Excepto uno… Phineas estaba dispuesto a tomar venganza por sus propios medios. Estaba cansado de vivir huyendo y de la injusticia cometida hacia sus padres. Tal vez habría perdido el respeto hacia el suyo, pero eso no quitaba el daño de que Monograma los hubiera asesinado.

El que el mismísimo mayor merodeaba por los túneles era una ocasión muy tentadora. El pelirrojo tenía la ventaja de aquél inador en sus manos y podría emboscarlo en la oscuridad. Tendría que idear algún plan para lograr su propósito…

Podría atacarlo como una sombra que engulle su presa…

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en América, Candace estaba atando cabos para realizar su cometido ¡Ella misma traería sus hermanos ante su madre!<p>

Sin que nadie pudiera verla, hizo su equipaje y fue al aeropuerto para comprar los pasajes de ida a Francia. Todo secretamente, sin mencionar ningún asunto a nadie. Ni siquiera a Jeremy… ¿por qué a él no?

"No lo entendería…" –fue su simple excusa.

Entrada la noche, se preparó para partir. Solo un par de maletas con ropa y la dichosa carta que revelaba que Phineas y Ferb, más Isabella estaban vivos al otro lado del océano.

Dejando una nota, mintiendo que tenía asuntos muy urgentes y no volvería a casa hasta la próxima semana (cosa que ni ella misma se lo creía, porque no tenía ni idea cuándo regresaría). Iba a girar la perilla de la puerta, sin el menor ruido, cuando escuchó un carraspeo a sus espaldas.

- ¡Jeremy! –se horrorizó la pelirroja -¿Q-q-q-qué haces aquí?

- No soy tonto, Candace –dijo el rubio seriamente –Mira, si no me querías conmigo en tus planes solo tenías que decírmelo, ¿bien?

- No quise… este… bueno… yo…

- Nunca fuiste buena mintiendo, por eso lo haces por escrito, es más fácil para ti… ¿qué te proponías? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Dime la verdad…

- No puedo… esto es algo que tengo que hacer yo sola… -murmuró lúgubre la joven.

- Si soy tu novio, puedes confidenciarme todos tus secretos…

- ¡Lo sé! Bien… aquí voy… iré a buscar a mis hermanos…

- ¿Qué QUÉ? –gritó confundido el novio.

- Ellos están en París… recibí correspondencia y aquí está… -le entregó el sobre. Jeremy leyó el mensaje con interés –No sé cómo estarán, si estarán sufriendo… hay muchas dudas que debo aclarar y como hermana mayor debo hacerme responsable…

- Amor… entiendo… pero… ¿por qué no me dijiste? Quiero ir contigo.

- ¡Jeremy, podría ser arriesgado! Phineas y Ferb podrían estar vigilados por secuestradores amenazantes… no… tú te quedarás aquí… si me llega a pasar algo y no volvemos, al menos quiero que papá y mamá te tengan a ti… cuídalos bien…

- Candace, yo…

- Promételo… por mí…

El de los ojos celestes dudó por unos instantes. ¿Por qué ella decía estas cosas? Casi era como si se estuviera despidiendo para siempre… y quizás así lo fuera…

- Tú… eres valiente, de seguro volverás a salvo con ellos… lo juro…

Candace sonrió tristemente. Se dio vuelta hacia la salida, mas antes de proseguir su camino, regresó y besó a su prometido en los labios.

- Adios, Jeremy…

* * *

><p>Anteriormente, ya habiendo sido de madrugada en París, bajo las catacumbas los habitantes dormían plácidamente como lo hacían de igual forma sobre la superficie de la ciudad.<p>

Guardias hacían de protección, custodiando por la noche si el enemigo se atrevía a franquear la seguridad de la Comunidad, dirigidos por Wesh, el centinela a la cabecilla de toda operación.

Una sombra furtiva como un rayo cruzó el corredor y pasos pequeños se escucharon gracias al eco y la reverberación.

- ¿Qué fue eso? –masculló el moreno a la defensiva.

De nuevo se oyó aquél sonido, al fondo del pasillo. Seguido de sus hombres, el campanero siguió con cuidado la huella sonora.

- No se dejen atemorizar por el miedo… -aconsejó el agente rebelde –Recuerden su entrenamiento, aunque el que masacró alguna vez a sus compañeros fue su maestro…

Varios metros más adelante, Perry el ornitorrinco corría a lo que daban sus patas en busca de una salida de la ciudad subterránea. Había cometido el error de hacer demasiado ruido en su escapada gracias a sus torpes patas de monotrema. Atrás se podían oír que los guardias estaban a la siga de su rastro.

- ¡Por aquí! –les escuchó decir.

Sin dejarse vencer por el sueño, el cansancio y demás pensamientos que atropellaban su cabeza se encaminó sin rumbo por la oscuridad. Entonces se topó con el viejo candelabro que los había recibido el primer día y el enorme estanque bajo este.

- ¡Deténgase! ¡Es una orden! –gritaban en la lejanía.

Raudo, el animal se zambulló en picada en el agua y nadó hasta el fondo, donde junto al tobogán de entrada se encontraba uno que lo succionaba hacia el exterior.

"Quién sabe hacia dónde me llevará esto…" –pensó preocupado, mas sin dudar un par de veces se adentró para desaparecer.

La patrulla vigilante se detuvo para iluminar cada rincón de la burbuja de aire. Las ondas que había dejado Perry al caer a la piscina se habían dispersado para retornar a la calma.

- Debió ser una rata… -concluyó aburrido el líder de los guardias –Una bastante grande…

* * *

><p>Pasaron los días… como una novela que es leída y las páginas se van doblando una a una hasta llegar a un desenlace final.<p>

Monograma seguía en su base, yendo cada noche a las catacumbas junto a sus milicias en búsqueda de la Comunidad (la cual ahora se había convertido en su presa principal) y el grupo de fugitivos de Danville.

Ya transcurriendo el tiempo comenzaba a agotársele la paciencia de no hallar ninguna noticia. Sus hombres estaban custodiando, de igual forma que los centinelas de sus enemigos, los corredores conocidos de las catacumbas. El mapa que tenía solo cubría los sectores ya explorados por los arqueólogos, antropólogos e historiadores.

Curiosamente, la base general de la agencia se encontraba cerca de la cúspide de la Torre Eiffel. Allí tenía una excelente visibilidad, mas la entrada se mantenía oculta para el público, ya que esta se hallaba cerca de las estaciones de radio famosas que utilizaban la construcción debido a la altura y la excelente señal.

- Todavía no comprendo… -masculló el canoso mientras Carl le servía café.

- Perdone la intromisión, pero… ¿qué es lo que no comprende?

- Que esos malditos fugitivos estén recuperando la memoria… que sean esos muchachos inteligentes se puede entender… pero ese científico…

- Se ha comprobado que los niños no la han rescatado todos sus recuerdos. Los científicos de la organización han informado que necesitan de una experiencia fuerte para volver a la normalidad…

- Pero eso no explica que lo que les hicimos fuera borrarles los…

- Disculpe, pero debo explicarle que es imposible eliminar recuerdos del pasado, porque sucedieron y a lo que está acostumbrado el cerebro es a recordar, no a olvidar. Lo que hizo la máquina fue crear una laguna mental que obstaculizara cualquier esfuerzo por hacer memoria, solo que tiene ciertas restricciones…

- Detesto que te quieras hacer el más inteligente, así que te voy a bajar el sueldo.

Ante el veredicto del mayor, Carl frunció el ceño. Su templanza estaba llegando al límite…

En eso, entre tanto resentimiento y odio cruzó su vista con un viejo puñal de adorno que había en el escritorio. Mientras el jefe estaba de espaldas sorbiendo su taza y contemplando la ciudad con un telescopio, sacó el arma blanca son mucho disimulo.

Sin hacer el menor sonido al deslizar la hoja del cuchillo examinó su filo. Pasó el dedo por encima y este cortó levemente sus yemas. Ocultando su gesto de dolor, se acercó más y más al que tanto lo había humillado.

Reflexionando brevemente, a hurtadillas fue hacia él alzando el objeto filudo.

"Acabaré con esto de una vez por todas… tanto tiempo de sumisión, obediencia y de recompensa injusticia y malos tratos…" –eran la clase de pensamientos que cruzaban su mente –"Seré libre… ¡Libre al fin! ¡Oh! Como un prisionero…" –fue bajando el puñal –"No… me encerrarán para toda la vida… además… esta vida no me corresponde tomarla yo… No… Solo espera Carl… ya recibirá su castigo… solo aguanta un poco más de tiempo…"

El pelirrojo, con toda su fuerza contenida, se resignó a devolver a su lugar el arma.

Francis, sin tener idea de cuan cerca estuvo de ver a la muerte por la persona más débil que pudo haber considerado en toda su vida. Seguía tranquilo e imaginando escenas violentas y tortuosas para sus futuras víctimas, dirigió al azar su catalejo al parque debajo del monumento parisino. Allí habían muchas personas, ajetreadas, turisteando o trabajando, ya sea limpiando la calle, entregando folletos o sirviendo de guía turístico.

Mas algo le llamó su atención.

- ¡Oh! ¡Carl! ¡Pedazo de inútil, ven y mira esto!

Desganado, el interno obedeció como un perro faldero.

- Sí, señor… ¿qué desea?

- ¡Rápido y observa!

Pasándole el telescopio, Carl con terror descubrió que la mismísima Candace Flynn vagaba desesperada por las calles de la Ciudad Luz. Haciéndose el que no entendía nada, preguntó:

- ¿Pero qué quiere que vea, señor?

El uniformado agarró a su empleado por la bata, con una mirada asesina.

- ¡Esa es la hermana de los Flynn-Fletcher! ¡Esos niñatos que tanta suerte han tenido en seguir con vida!

- ¿Eso es un cumplido?

- ¡NO SEAS IMBÉCIL NI JUEGUES CONMIGO! –lo agitó, haciendo que se le cayeran los lentes al pobre muchacho y terminara con el cerebro revuelto -¡Esto es una oportunidad para vengarnos de esos estúpidos mocosos!

- Dirá… que sería suya la venganza…

- Oh… tal vez… pero tú me ayudarás… le daremos el golpe más bajo. Si esos idiotas están con la maldita "Comunidad" como se hacen llamarse, haremos un mortal efecto dominó… primero caerán los insignificantes exiliados y más tarde… ¡TODA LA ORDEN COMPLETA!

Aquello ensombreció al becario. Ahora sería más complicado apoyar a los demás estando él subordinado enteramente a Monograma, estando su vida en peligro y lo descubrían alentando a los supuestos criminales…

Otra persona inocente caería pronto en las garras de las represalias…

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>LES DESEO UN ESPECTACULAR Y LLENO DE BENDICIONES 2014!<p>

Hasta el próximo episodio el año que viene xD.


	36. Capítulo 33

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS 8D! Desde el dos que quería subir un nuevo episodio, pero por cuestiones de tiempo no he podido ^^;... veré si para Reyes Magos les actualizaré más seguido, porque tengo pensado que para enero ir subiendo día por medio, al menos hasta que me vaya de viaje uno de estos días ^^; (les avisaré aquí y por DART).

Este cap es más corto... o sea... es igual que los demás, mas ya verán como vamos avanzando de a poquito :D.

Espero que les guste :).

* * *

><p><span><strong>El Código Maestro<strong>

Capítulo XXXIII

Candace no estaba consciente de que aquella tarde su vida daría un vuelco de 180 grados.

Había arrendado un pequeño departamento en las cercanías del centro de la capital. En una vieja pensión, habló con la dueña del hospedaje. Con el poco conocimiento que tenía de francés, le costó un poquito comunicarse con ella, mas pudo requerir el servicio para pasar su estadía en Francia.

Mañana comenzaría su búsqueda. Estaba cansada de cargar el equipaje hacia la habitación. Descargó la maleta con brusquedad para desplomarse luego en su mullida cama sencilla.

Entonces tocaron la puerta, con rabia, como si la golpearan para hacerla pedazos.

- ¡Ya va! –exclamó en su lengua, olvidándose por un breve instante que estaba en otro país.

Sin embargo seguían empujando la entrada. Al ver aquella desesperada actitud, la pelirroja se echó hacia atrás.

Finalmente la puerta cedió, apareciendo un grupo de hombres de negro, con aspecto amenazante.

- Venga con nosotros, señorita –ordenó firmemente el que parecía ser el que estaba a cargo.

- ¿Q-qué significa todo esto? –preguntó trémula la joven adulta.

- Le decimos que tiene que venir con nosotros...

- ¡No! –se llenó de valor para responder tan fuerte -¡Díganme a qué vienen!

- Eso es… clasificado.

- ¡No me importa! ¡Si no me dicen, no voy!

- Se está resistiendo. ¡Hay que aplicar lo necesario para llevárnosla!

La rodearon aquellas personas extrañas para su expresión de terror. Los que estaban en su espalda la tomaron de los hombres y de las piernas para echarla sobre el suelo. Sin que antes pudiera emitir algún alarido le taparon la boca con cinta adhesiva.

- No fue muy ortodoxa tu técnica –habló uno de los uniformados.

- Lo que sea para cumplir nuestra misión. ¡Hay que anestesiarla!

Los ojos de Candace se dilataron al ver que frente suyo se alzaba una enorme jeringa con un extraño líquido amarillento. Haciendo a un lado su largo cabello anaranjado dejaron al descubierto su cuello esbelto.

- Que sueñes con los angelitos –ironizó alguien.

Lo último que pudo mirar fue cómo la aguja se adentraba en su carne y una sensación acuosa y desesperante se desbordaba por sus venas. Entonces, todo se nubló.

* * *

><p>Monograma esperaba impaciente en las oficinas de la O.W.C.A. Fue cuando de tanto caminar de un lado para el otro sonó el teléfono rojo que tenía en un velador al lado de su escritorio.<p>

Carl solo se ocupaba de hacer el papeleo sacando las respectivas carpetas de sus estantes y casilleros.

- Diga –respondió Francis el aparato.

- Le tenemos buenas noticias, mayor. Tenemos a la chica.

- ¡Excelente! –exclamó triunfante el canoso –Tráiganla enseguida. Debemos tener listos los preparativos para esta noche.

Entonces colgó.

Mientras el becario revisaba los folios, abrió uno con desinterés para ordenar los papeles. Así fue hojeando uno en uno, hasta llegar a unas páginas que le llamaron la atención.

- ¿Renata Fletcher/Abbott y Daniel Flynn? –se extrañó el pelirrojo –Señor… ¿estas personas tienen algo que ver con los dos hermanos…?

- ¿Ah? Sí, ellos fueron parte de la rebelión del los agentes humanos que te conté. Pobres estúpidos… ¡Estaban en busca de la Súper Computadora para eliminar los datos de la agencia! Y según veo, desde ese entonces estaban escondidos en Francia, los muy inútiles no sabían que existen dos Torres Binarias con información copiada ¡Y fueron al Polo Norte en su búsqueda!

- ¿Súper Computadora? –susurró confundido el de lentes.

- Vaya que eres un mocoso lento… se encuentra en aquí mismo, al lado de esta base. Está conectada con todas las computadoras al servicio de la organización, así que si un terrorista se atreve a eliminar un archivo sería en vano, porque tendríamos la copia de seguridad. La única manera de liquidar todo el sistema es formateando la Data principal, que está en las Súper Computadoras. Mas si alguien intentara hacerlo, necesitaría el Código Maestro. Pero seamos realistas… ¡NADIE TIENE ESA CLAVE! Excepto yo, claramente, y los mayores funcionarios de la agencia… ahora, ingresa estos archivos al sistema.

Y le pasó una carpeta, liviana cuya portada estaba estampada con timbre de tinta que decía _"Top Secret"_. Descuidadamente, escudriñó su interior para leer lo que decía allí adentro.

- ¿"Operación: Rehabilitación"? –Carl presentía que aquello no decía nada bueno.

- ¡Así es! ¡Nos desharemos de todas esas alimañas que obstaculizan nuestro poder! Gracias a los ñoños del laboratorio federal nos han hecho construir una legión de los primeros robots espías. Son listos, obedientes y capacitados para cualquier misión. Creo haber llegado al origen de todos nuestros problemas en la O.W.C.A…. ¡Son los sentimientos! La escoria que obstaculiza todo avance militar… la compasión, la piedad, el amor y la misericordia son defectos que debemos eliminar de nuestras filas. Los humanos fuimos un fracaso por nuestro libre albedrio y los animales un error garrafal por su consciencia.

- O sea… usted quiere decir que… usted… ¿va a matar a todos aquellos animales que tantos años nos han servido en la agencia? Pero…

- ¡No seas niñita, imbécil! ¡La vida ya es diferente y la inteligencia biológica ya no basta! ¡Hay que tomar el control absoluto! Solo serán unos cuantos animales inservibles. Pore so los tenemos aquí, en París. Los muy ingenuos creen que esto es una convención de espías y agentes secretos, mas no saben que muy pronto les esperará su fin. Cuando terminemos con los la Comunidad y los demás, será su turno. No perderemos más tiempo para resolver todo es caos.

Luego de su discurso, dio una enorme y horrible carcajada que se escuchó en toda la base. Su empleado estaba horrorizado, ¿tan sediento de sangre estaba para matar a más personas inocentes?

- Haré… haré esto como usted me lo ordenó, señor –dijo fingiendo sumisión.

Era extraño que todo esto se lo hubiera contado a él, el interno más insignificante de la agencia. Tal vez aquella era la razón por la cual había sido durante toda su estadía como trabajador, que lo hallaba tan poca cosa que lo había privilegiado como confidente. Se notaba que Monograma no tenía amigo, así que no estaba de más pensar que Carl era lo más cercano a uno.

El becario reflexionaba todas estas cosas… ¡Él tenía una gran ventaja en su posición! Estaba al conocimiento de todos los movimientos del mayor. Ahora él sabía un montón de cosas y no estaba de su lado.

Observó el folio que llevaba en sus manos. Con que existía una Súper Computadora… tal vez no había forma de conseguir el dichoso Código Maestro, pero… ¿y si pudiera crear un virus capaz de colapsar toda la red y eliminar toda la información? Su jefe tenía contactos con los altos mandos de la agencia y la carpeta que poseía en esos instantes, que subiría a la Red, iría a parar en manos de esas personas para acordar la autorización del proyecto, y no podría hacer nada para evitarlo, a excepción de ingresar a la Data para formatear todo informe.

Más le valía intentarlo. Así que, como le habían ordenado, subió los archivos para que estos fueran almacenados en las Torres Binarias. Pronto hallaría la forma de salvar las vidas ajenas, conocidas o no, creando el virus capaz de echar abajo todo el sistema…

* * *

><p>Faltaban unas pocas horas para el atardecer, según los relojes que existían en las catacumbas. Como abajo no existe aún el sol, es imposible saber entre la oscuridad el pasar del tiempo. Los centinelas que custodiaban los túneles se disponían a pasar su turno de vigilancia. Se preparaban colocándose sus cascos, el uniforme que tenían y sus herramientas necesarias.<p>

- ¡Es hora de la formación! –mandó una voz autoritaria a las afueras de los vestidores.

Uno a uno, los uniformados de la Comunidad se alinearon en filas de manera ordenada. Eran muy disciplinados, considerando que alguna vez en su pasado fueron agentes y espías secretos.

Francine, la jefa de todas las tropas de seguridad, se colocó frente a ellos con ojo crítico.

- Me alegro que vengan con el valor necesario sabiendo los peligros que les esperan en el perímetro, aún cuando Monograma se encuentra merodeando la zona exterior. Solo me queda decirles como todas las noches, buena suerte y… ¿quién es ese?

Todos miraron hacia un lado, perplejos.

Otro compañero, vestido como ellos, venía a última hora para pasar lista. Llevaba el mismo traje de centinela: traje negro, el cinturón con todas las armas necesarias para defenderse y atacar y un casco de motociclista, así que era difícil saber quién era, porque el vidrio que lo protegía estaba cerrado y era de cristal polarizado.

- Soldado, llega tarde –habló severa la pelimorada.

- ¡Mejor tarde que nunca, mi… señor!… ¿Señora? –era curioso, el hombre tenía un ligero acento alemán, como si estuviera intentando evitar que se note demasiado.

La mujer levantó una ceja, en señal de desconfianza y reprobadora, finalmente, dijo:

- Puedes formarte de una vez, soldado.

- ¡Gracias, señor… señora… señorita! ¿Cómo era?

Rápido como un rayo, el extraño se puso en la fila. Un poco avergonzado y sudando de nervios.

"¡Uf! Menos mal que no me reconoció…!" –pensó.

¡El desconocido era Doof! Había tomado tan en serio las palabras de Ferb que se armó de valor y se unió a las fuerzas marciales. Estaba consciente que cuando lo descubrieran lo irían a echar y jamás lograría impresionar a la que alguna vez fue su amada.

* * *

><p>En tanto, Phineas se encontraba en su habitación que compartía con su hermano e Isabella. Estaba sentado encima de su cama, contemplando el reloj de mano y la fotografía de su antigua familia que portaba adentro.<p>

"Esta noche… me encargaré yo mismo de enfrentarme a ese tan Monograma…"

Entonces, de improviso, entró Ferb junto a la morocha.

- ¡Hola! ¿Cómo te sientes? –fue el saludo de su amiga –Estás más callado…

- Debe ser tu imaginación –respondió el pelirrojo -¿Dónde está Francine?

- En esos instantes debe estar despidiendo a los centinelas –contestó el peliverde.

- Ah… bueno… entonces voy a buscarla…

- ¿Qué le dirás?

- Son cosas entre ella y yo.

Sus dos compañeros se miraron, preocupados.

- No harás ninguna locura, ¿verdad?

Los movimientos de Phineas se congelaron.

- ¿Por qué dicen eso? –espetó un poco a la defensiva.

- Por esa misma actitud que tienes. Te conocemos, Phin –habló la niña.

- No les diré nada. No quiero escuchar sus regaños. Iré con ella.

Y sin que antes sus amigos pudieran detenerlo, el muchacho se fue.

- Estoy preocupada por él, Ferb.

El hermanastro miró hacia donde el joven Flynn había salido hacia unos segundos.

- Yo también, Isabella… oye… ¿y Perry?

- No lo he visto en todo el día… ¿dónde se habrá ido?

- Disculpen –apareció Vanessa por la puerta -¿Saben dónde está mi papá?

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>Transmisión interrumpida, ¿<em>problem<em> xD?

Ay ese Doof xD! Ojalá no ande metido en problemas, con ese extraño don que tiene para los desastres xD.

WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?! xD

Fin del comunicado :|

PD: No tomen en serio lo que dije del zorro, se me pegó la canción xD.


	37. Capítulo 34

_Ladies and gentlemens 8D! I'm Kaito Gin xDDDD!_ Nah... mucho Conan y Aoyama me van a hacer mal ^^;... como sea... le eché una releída a mi fanfic que de tanta emoción no me pude aguantar en actualizar ^^;... en serio... ya se viene lo grande :3.

Antes de continuar les diré... que en el próximo episodio va a morir alguien :3... sí, así que hagan conjeturas si quieren... ¡Sin miedo xD!

Sin alargar mucho este circo de palabras, les digo que este episodio va a ser más largo de lo normal, así que lean con calma :). De aquí en adelante los caps me fueron saliendo largos porque no quería dejar tan al suspenso con solo cinco páginas escritas, así que algunas tienen seis, siete y ocho xD... creo que una diez... de ahí les diré :3.

CON ESTE EPISODIO SUPERAMOS LAS 90,000 PALABRAS :D! Woooooo!

Aunque hay que descontar estos comentarios inútiles de la autora xD.

Sin más que decir... _IT'S SHOWTIME!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>El Código Maestro<span>**

Capítulo XXXIV

El pelirrojo fue abriendo cada puerta y revisando cada umbral para poder encontrarse con Francine. Esta ya había pasado su tiempo de despachar a sus vigilantes, así que ya no se encontraba en el lugar donde supuestamente su hermano le había dicho.

Corrió por cada corredor y cámara. Se topó con varios transeúntes, pero ninguno de ellos era a quien estaba buscando.

Entonces, solo le quedó un lugar por inspeccionar: El laboratorio de las catacumbas. Era ahí o nada, así que decidió pasar para ver.

Apenas estuvo unos metros de tocar el pestillo cuando escuchó un sonido sordo y metálico dentro del lugar. Le pareció extraño, pues no había visto a nadie usar la sala de experimentos desde que él, su hermanastro y los demás habían arribado en la Comunidad.

Abrió la puerta, cuya esta emitió un chirriante sonido, al parecer hacia muchísimos años no habían aceitado aquella cosa. Lo primero que vio fue la larga cabellera violácea de Bouvier.

- Fran…

Se detuvo. ¿Qué hablaba con aquellas cuatro personas vestidas de delantales blancos? Se comunicaban en francés, y él no sabía mucho más que lo básico.

En busca de respuestas a lo que seguramente tendrían de tema de conversación, su vista fue más allá de aquellas figuras corpóreas.

¡Para su horror vio que sobre un panel estaban escaneado el inador que había construido y que varios metros a su lado se encontraba una cinta que tenía varias piezas de materiales y estas iban a parar a una especie de fotocopiadora mecánica, pues saliendo de esta se iban creando varias copias del artilugio!

Francine se dio la vuelta y destacó la presencia del chico agazapado en el arco de la entrada.

- ¡Oh…! –dijo con un tono de voz nervioso -¡Hola…! ¿Q-qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar alistándote para dormir en tu dormitorio?

- No soy un niño pequeño para que me des órdenes de ese tipo y tampoco eres mi mamá. Nos utilizaste…

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Acaso me vas a decir que es mentira todo lo que estoy viendo detrás de ustedes? ¿No es la reconstrucción que hicimos Ferb y yo con los planos?

- Puedo explicarte… no te utilizamos, te pregunté si me lo prestabas…

- ¿Y no me dijiste lo que harías con el aparato? ¿Tu propósito es fabricar armas de forma masiva?

- Phineas, tú no entiendes. Estamos en una guerra, no será pública u oficial, es la más silenciosa del mundo, pero es una batalla, y los niños no saben de conflictos…

- ¡ESO NO QUITA EL QUE NOS HAYAS ENGAÑADO! –aulló el pelirrojo -¡ESTAMOS INVOLUCRADOS!

- ¡Y POR ESO NO QUEREMOS QUE SE METAN MÁS EN ESTOS ASUNTOS! Son cosas de adultos y no queremos que paguen más por haberse aliado con nosotros.

- Esta es nuestra guerra…

- Sí, Phineas, nuestra, solo que excluyéndolos a ustedes… lo siento…

- No… ¡Esto no se va a quedar así! ¡Y ya lo verán!

El muchacho cerró con violencia la puerta, lo que hizo que varias probetas y frascos de derrumbaran de sus respectivos estantes hacia el suelo. Algunos tenían ácido lo que hizo que corroyera el hormigón del laboratorio.

- Ese niño tiene que controlar su genio…

* * *

><p>A altas horas de la noche, las últimas luces que iluminaban en el sector habitado de las catacumbas fueron apagadas por quienes custodiaban los pasillos. Era tardísimo, ya de madrugada y varios ronquidos se escuchaban cerca de las habitaciones de cada catafilo.<p>

Excepto una persona: Phineas Flynn aguardaba el momento exacto para aprovechar lo que tenía en mente. No le importaba si su hermano, amigo o cualquier otra persona se interponía en sus planes, lo haría el mismo si era necesario.

Se aseguró que nadie estuviera despierto. Isabella dormía plácidamente y Ferb resoplaba abstraído en sus sueños. No le había contado acerca de lo que había hecho Francine y su invento, porque quería hacerlo solo.

Recogió su reloj de bolsillo, como si fuera un amuleto para la buena suerte en su arriesgada empresa y se vistió velozmente para no perder tiempo. Si transcurrían las horas llegaría el amanecer, y eso los relojes subterráneos lo anunciaban para despertar a todos, entonces se sabría de su ausencia.

Con valor se acercó a la entrada. Observó a ambos lados del corredor para ver si no habían modos en la costa. Se dejó llevar por la audición y la intuición, porque si llevaba consigo alguna fuente luminaria descubrirían su rastro los centinelas. Prudente, se dirigió al laboratorio, al mismo lugar donde había estado rastreando a la mujer de cabello púrpura, solo que esta vez, en búsqueda de otro objeto, aún más valioso para su travesía.

Ya se había aprendido el camino a la misteriosa cámara. Al llegar, tanteó el muro para encontrar la puerta y tiró del pestillo. Esta estaba iluminada por tubos fosforescentes que se hacían ver en la oscuridad y por aquellos químicos que se hallaban envasados. Seguía la producción de más inadores, aún a tan avanzadas horas de la noche, con el control de la máquina copiadora en piloto automático.

Entre tanto, se allegó junto a la sección donde salían las nuevas armas y tomó una. Entonces, furtivamente corrió hacia la salida y cerró nuevamente la puerta, con el máximo cuidado posible.

* * *

><p>Durante el tiempo que el chico Flynn hacía todo esto, Isabella despertó sobresaltada, en una de esas casualidades de la vida. Restregándose los ojos, encendió la vela que estaba a un lado del mueble junto a su cama y por accidente su vista se topó con el enredo de sábanas que dejó Phineas hace un rato, sin haberse dedicado un minuto para poder hacer un señuelo con las almohadas.<p>

- ¡PHINEAS! –gritó aterrorizada, lo que hizo despertar brevemente al peliverde -¡Ferb! ¡FERB! –lo sacudió desesperada -¡Phineas! ¡PHINEAS!

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? –se incorporó el inglés bostezando y con los ojos lagañosos.

- ¡NO ESTÁ! ¡PHINEAS SE HA IDO! –gritaba la morocha como histérica.

- ¿Cómo que se ha ido? –se escandalizó -¡Llama enseguida a Francine! ¡Tal vez aún sigue cerca!

Obediente, Isa hizo como su amigo le había dicho. Aún estaban a tiempo de alcanzarlo…

* * *

><p>Las tropas de vigilancia ya estaban enteradas de que el pelirrojo estaba fuera de su posición y que debían detenerlo. Quienes lo conocían había lo que estaba pensando en hacer y no era nada prudente. Él se enfrentaría por sí solo a Monograma para vengar su pasado y podría morir en el intento, sabiendo su carácter impulsivo.<p>

Él ya iba cerca del estanque se marcaba el límite entre el mundo subterráneo y el conocido. Arriba estaría su presa, sin sospechar lo que pasaría en unos minutos más tarde, o quizás, ya tenía una vaga idea de lo que vendría después.

Sin dudas, se lanzó de picada al agua como lo había hecho hacia unos días Perry. No se preocupó por si el invento sufría algún desperfecto, pues lo había hecho con circuitos impermeables. Nadó a todo lo que daban sus extremidades hasta el tobogán de la salida, para ser luego succionado, en dirección al alcantarillado.

A los minutos, como todas las legiones de guardianes estaban al tanto de lo que estaba pasando, Doof, quien estaba en la tropa de Wesh, el campanero, estaba atento a las órdenes de su líder, a pesar de escucharlas a regañadientes.

- No se sientan intimidados, soldados –decía el moreno -Ya han pasado por diversas situaciones, antes de la masacre que nos puso en este agujero y después. Es hora de aplicar y tal vez esta noche nos enfrentaremos cara a cara con el responsable de nuestra caída. Así que si perdemos a compañeros en el camino, solo me queda decir… nos veremos en la otra vida. ¿Comprendido soldados?

- ¡Sí, señor! –saludaron marcialmente los subordinados.

A paso militar, trotaron a la piscina donde pendía en el techo aquél candelabro: La frontera entre dos mundos.

Un agente salió a su encuentro, venía con un informe.

- ¡Señor! –gritó este dirigiéndose a Wesh -¡El muchacho no se encuentra en ninguno de los sectores de nuestra guarida. Ya debió partir.

- Esto me huele mal… ¡Compañeros, tendremos que subir!

- ¿A dónde?

- A las cloacas, o tal vez, a la superficie si no tenemos tanta suerte.

* * *

><p>El joven Flynn se sacudió la polera cargada de agua. Estrujándose los extremos de esta, retornó a su camino. Sabía que a quien buscaba estaría allí, lo presentía. Un aura de misterio bordeaba su alrededor.<p>

Por varios túneles fue arrastrándose, palpando las paredes con sus manos. Corrió y corrió, cuidando que su nariz puntiaguda no chocara con los muros de ladrillo.

Hasta que llegó a un enorme salón. Supo esto, porque cuando quiso tocar los extremos de la habitación llegaban más allá de lo que podían medir sus brazos.

Todo estaba silencioso.

En una de esas tentaciones por saber en dónde se ubicaba en ese entonces, encendió la luz que llevaba integrado el inador. Tenía muchas funciones el artefacto, incluso tenía un gancho para elevarse en los edificios, como los que tenían los espías y agentes de la Comunidad.

Era una enorme cámara, la más grande que hubiera visto en todas las catacumbas. Estaba llena de estalactitas transparentes, quizás eran carámbanos de hielo, pensó Phin. Los examinó con la luz y estos eran de cristal.

Habían unas gigantescas planchas en los muros, cubiertos del mismo cristal, tan pulido que podía ver su reflejo en ellos. Era un lugar muy misterioso.

Caminó con lentitud. Estaba tan distraído contemplando aquél extraño fenómeno. Los espejos no habían sido hechos por el hombre, sino que el tiempo, las sales y la humedad habían convertido ese espacio en un monumento natural.

Estaba tan desconcertado, que no pudo evitar tropezar con un objeto con la dureza de una hojarasca, lo que hizo que se rompiera. Cayó este de espaldas y mientras se sobaba la parte lastimada, levantó una parte de lo que se había topado.

- ¡AAAAAAAAH!

¡Inmediatamente soltó lo que había levantado! Era un trozo de la cara descarnada de un cráneo. Lo tiró hacia un rincón de la habitación y se limpió horrorizado la mano contra la ropa, como si hubiera tocado algo asqueroso. Temblando, se puso de pie y sostuvo su arma para correr en dirección de la salida, hasta que chocó contra alguien.

- Vaya… la nenita le tiene miedo a un hueso seco… -una voz áspera se expresó con sorna -y así quiere enfrentarse al jefe, jeje…

El ser se adelantó para dejarse ver entre las sombras. Era uno de esos hombres de negro que los habían acorralado en Danville para secuestrarlos. Las pupilas del jovencito se dilataron al observar la sonrisa maliciosa del uniformado.

Le habían cercado toda escapatoria. Lo rodeaba un pelotón de aquellas sanguinarias personas de la agencia. Estaban armados y lo que llevaba consigo no tenía comparación con sus ametralladoras y demás artillería.

El mayor dio un paso delantero. Tenía esbozada en su rostro una sonrisa sarcástica y maliciosa. Lo había estado esperando, y él, cegado por su rencor, se dejó caer en la trampa.

- Creí que eras más sensato e inteligente que tu padre, Flynn –se burló el canoso –Esperaba que tú o tu hermano metieran la pata y se dejaran capturar como inocentes palomitas… Bien… estabas en busca de Francis Monograma… aquí me tienes ¡Felicidades!

Todos sus legionarios se rieron a carcajadas de aquél humillante comentario. Aquello aumentó más la furia de Phineas.

- ¡Entonces mátame! –espetó el casi adolescente con ira -¡Mátame como lo hiciste con Daniel, Renata y quién sabe con cuántas personas más!

- No, no sería divertido. Te daré el gusto de pelear conmigo. Sé que perderás… solo porque soy tan piadoso que te dejaré cumplir el último deseo que tuviste en vida…

El muchacho iba a recoger su invento, cuando uno de los soldados disparó. La bala rozó su brazo izquierdo, lo que lo hizo gemir de dolor.

- ¿Y decían que yo era el tramposo desgraciado? –habló Monograma -¡Nada de armas! ¡Cuerpo a cuerpo!

Jadeando, Phineas se levantó del áspero suelo. Firme dio la cara a su enemigo, hasta que se encontraron frente a frente. El anciano, a pesar de serlo, de cerca pudo apreciar mejor que lo único que tenía de viejo era el cabello gris. Lo demás, era tan fuerte como un sargento y robusto, tal alto que le llegaba a hacer sombra.

- Aquí, el niño que desafió a Francis Monograma –le reverenció el mayor con ironía.

El pelirrojo fue el primero en reaccionar. Con toda su furia contenida, atacó a aquél hombre con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo, no fue suficiente. Este desvió su golpe deteniendo su puño y devolviéndoselo a la cara.

El joven Flynn cayó de espaldas en el piso baldosado. Sintió que un líquido caliente corría por su nariz. Se limpió con la manga de su remera y descubrió que la sangre le salía a borbotones. Mas todavía no se daría por vencido.

Corrió nuevamente en son de embestida a su oponente. Este lo aguardaba con todas sus energías. Trató de darle un certero golpe en el estómago, pero antes de poder dárselo, este le fue regresado en su propio abdomen.

El pelirrojo cayó al suelo, débil y sin aire. Estaba tiritando y avergonzado de no poderle haber dado un pequeño rasmillón a Monograma.

- ¡He ganado! –exclamó triunfal dirigiéndose al público que estallaba en aplausos y burlas hacia Phineas -¡Le he dado su merecido!

Con la poca fuerza que tenía, el muchacho levantó un cráneo seco que estaba a un lado suyo y se lo lanzó al arrogante Francis. Este recibió el golpe certero en su cabeza, para devolverse loco de furor.

Phineas, rápidamente agarró el inador y accionó por primera vez su función principal: apagar las luces.

Se desvió a un lado, pues los militares estaban demasiado confundidos entre la oscuridad. Halló un pequeño pasadizo para poder escapar, mas oyó nuevamente la voz del hombre canoso, que decía:

- ¡FLYNN, COBARDE! ¡ATACAS A ALGUIEN POR LA ESPALDA Y ASÍ RESUELVES TUS PROBLEMAS! ¡Oh, crees que estarás a salvo si te vas…! ¡PERO TU HERMANITA NO!

Regresó la iluminación y al pelirrojo no le quedó más que ver hacia donde provenía la voz de Monograma, para observar petrificado la escena.

Candace, su hermana mayor, estaba arrodillada en el suelo con magulladuras en las piernas, en los brazos y en la cara. Miraba hacia abajo y balbuceaba frases entrecortadas e ininteligibles.

- Tú eliges, Flynn. Su vida o la tuya…

Estaba en una encrucijada. Allí estaba la pelirroja, ¡y había cruzado el océano por ir a verlo! La joven alzó débilmente la cabeza y lo observó a los ojos. Estos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- ¡Phineas! ¿Phineas? ¿Eres tú? ¿De verdad… eres tú? –preguntó trémula.

El chico no le quedó más que asentir para contestarle.

La adulta sonrió levemente y volvió a bajar el cuello.

- ¡Vamos Flynn! ¡Me estoy haciendo viejo y si no respondes se muere aquí mismo!

Entonces afuera, en uno de los pasillos irrumpió un eco lejano que se fue acercando más y más. Era Wesh.

- ¡Phineas! –gritó el agente.

Sin embargo, Francis no tuvo clemencia.

- ¡MÁTENLO! –aulló en mandato. Inmediatamente los subordinados cargaron sus armas y apuntaron contra el moreno. Antes que pudiera defenderse, los soldados ya lo estaban hiriendo a sablazos y disparos. Por medio minutos se escuchó el monstruoso ruido, para luego solo quedar un despojo del cuerpo del ex-agente secreto. A un lado los dos hermanos no podían creer lo que habían presenciado -¡Así para que entiendas, Flynn, que hablamos en serio! ¡ELIGE!

Sin pensarlo más, el pelirrojo respondió:

- ¡YO! ¡MI VIDA POR LA DE ELLA! –estaba gritando desesperado -¡DÉJENLA IR!

- Oh… jamás dijimos que dejaríamos que se fuera…

- Monograma, eres un…

Y antes que pudiera terminar el insulto, le dieron un golpe certero en la nuca y todo se oscureció.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>Creo que me estoy pasando de mala xDDD...<p>

¿Saben? Ayer... se cumplió el aniversario de la finalización de este fanfic :3. Hace un año acabé de escribirlo, con más de un año y más de dos meses de escritura, a veces interrumpida :D. Así que tomen este cap largo como regalo a todos ustedes, por ser mis hermosos lectores, en especial los que han leído este fanfic desde el principio :3.

Ya se avecina el clímax :D.

Hasta la próxima actualización :D.


	38. Capítulo 35

Ñyaaaaaaaaa 8D! Continuamos con la programación cada 48 horas inexactas xDDD.

Hoy veremos quien va a morir *mwahahaha*! Y para suerte de ustedes, ninguno de los que han dicho hasta ahora han acertado xDDD.

Antes de iniciar, les digo, a los que tienen dudas, que YO SOY **AGATALAPINGUINA**! Solo que un día "morí", y como ave fénix me salieron alas... nah, en reali¬dad mi mamá me hizo borrar mi cuenta en DART y para cuando volví tuve que ha hacerme una nueva con un nombre diferente y para que me ubicaran en Fanfiction me puse GinnyWings xDD.

Aunque estoy pensando seriamente en cambiarme de nombre ¬¬...

Este cap es más corto que el anterior, mas poco a poco aumenta la tensión entre nuestros personajes :D.

AHORA EL FIC!

* * *

><p><span><strong>El Código Maestro<strong>

Capítulo XXXV

Wesh hacia un rato se había separado de su grupo de búsqueda para encontrar a Phineas. Doofenshmirtz merodeó por los pasillos para seguirle el paso. Si lograba traer consigo sano y salvo al muchacho y al líder de la tropa, quedaría como un héroe ante Francine, sin embargo, no fue eso lo que halló para sus propósitos.

Tropezó entre las tinieblas con algo parecido a un tubo solo que un poquito más ancho. Inspeccionando mejor, se arrastró despavorido ¡Era el cuerpo del campanero!

Dando un grito como niña, atrajo a los demás agentes.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Encontraste algo?

Temblando, levantó el dedo para señalar los restos del último mártir de la Comunidad.

Los centinelas se estremecieron.

- ¡Oh, a la Dama Negra no le va a gustar esto! –dijo uno de ellos.

- ¿Qué hacemos con lo que queda de él? –preguntó otro.

- Era su mejor amigo. Seguro querrán que lo velemos con honores… -murmuró apenado alguien.

- Esperen… ¿era su mejor amigo? –se extrañó Heinz -¿No era su novio?

- ¿Novio? ¿Wesh y la jefa? ¡Eso hacia rato se hubiera sabido! ¿Quién me ayuda a cargar con el cuerpo?

* * *

><p>- ¡A UN LADO! ¡TENEMOS A UN SOLDADO CAÍDO!<p>

El escándalo irrumpió en la guarida de la Comunidad. Para evitar la fuerte escena, Heinz tuvo que colocar el cuerpo desangrado sobre una camilla y cubrirlo con una manta, mas aquello no detenía las gotas del líquido vital que se esparcían por el suelo debido al movimiento de las ruedas y la inercia.

Ninguno de la tropa se quitó su casco, menos Doof, quien debía mantener su identidad oculta cueste lo que cueste.

Las voces junto al camino que dejaban atrás entre la multitud cuchicheaban. Rumoreaban quién había sido el que había muerto. No podían saberlo si no lograban verle las caras a los guardianes.

Entre el maremágnum de personas se encontraban Ferb, Isabella y Vanessa.

- ¿Phineas viene con ellos? –intrigó preocupada la morocha y se dirigió a la castaña–Tú que eres más alta, por favor dinos.

- Lo siento, Isabella, pero no logro distinguirlo… lo único que veo son a los centinelas… luego darán la noticia.

Al fondo de la galería se hallaba Francine, quien no tenía idea de los últimos sucesos del día. Tenía el conocimiento que alguien había sido eliminado de sus filas. La cama transportable se detuvo frente a ella, quien se expresaba serena y digna de autoridad.

El público esperó el veredicto.

- ¿Quién está a cargo de esta tropa de excursión? –indagó la mujer de cabello violáceo para identificar a qué grupo pertenecía de los vigilantes, ya que existían muchos agentes realizando aquella labor.

- Bueno… -se presentó el científico, inhibiendo su acento alemán –Este era nuestro oficial al mando, señor… señora…

- Número de identificación de la cuadrilla –volvió a preguntar, con la mano en la sábana para correrla.

- N° 0001, señor –contestó otro de los uniformados.

Las expresiones de la líder de la Comunidad se petrificaron.

- ¿Es… Wesh? ¿V-verdad? –tartamudeó Bouvier, deteniendo su mano para descubrir la tela. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y eso Doof lo pudo notar.

- Si le hace sentir mejor, peleó muy duro por rescatar al fugitivo –respondió en un tono consolador Heinz. No podría haber sabido si era mentira, mas aquello era lo único que podría levantar un poquito el ánimo a la mujer que amaba.

- ¿Quién lo encontró? –ella, ya recuperando la compostura, objetó sus averiguaciones.

- Yo, señor… ¿señora?

- Te enfrentaste a Monograma, ¿verdad? ¿Viste todo lo que pasó?

Iba a decir lo que había sucedido en realidad, que personalmente él no había presenciado el trágico fin del campanero ¿Pero no era una señal para poder agregar un poco más que "sazón" a su trabajo? Un poco de heroísmo en la historia, siendo el único testigo, ¿no le ayudaría un poquito para impresionarla? Nadie lo sabría…

- Sí, señor… ¿señora? –mintió -¡Yo, el muy valeroso agente desafié cara a cara a Francis Monograma! ¡Le di las pataditas que se merecía! Lamentablemente nuestro líder no aguantó mucho y ese maldito escapó ¡PERO NO SIN RECIBIR UN CASTIGO DE MI PARTE!

- Me impresionas… ¿podrías decirnos quién eres para poder recompensar tu valentía?

Bien, había realizado su cometido el castaño ¡Pero ahora le estaban pidiendo saber quién era realmente! Intentó buscar en su cerebro alguna forma de confundir a la pelimorada.

- Este… lo siento mucho, señor, pero eso estaría en contra de mi código de soldado. Recuerde que debemos mantener oculta nuestra identidad en todo caso.

- Hmmm… Inteligente y sensato… muchas gracias, oficial. Ahora lo convierto en el líder al mando de su cuadrilla, por su osadía en la batalla.

- ¿Qué? ¡¿QUÉ?! –se sorprendió el doc. Eso no se lo esperaba -¿Eso significa que…?

- Ajá, que cuando se produzca un enfrentamiento de tal magnitud, tú tendrás que ser el primero en atacar y el último en retirarte, ¿has comprendido?

Buena la había hecho, ahora estaba metido en problemas si llegaba a haber un combate de tal magnitud y más si estaba Phineas secuestrado por las fuerzas de la O.W.C.A.

- Sí… señor… ¿señora?

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, seguimos a Perry, quien intentaba hallar la ubicación de la supuesta convención de funcionarios animales secretos de la agencia. En medio de París, ciudad tan grande y una de las mayores metrópolis del mundo, era como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Amanecería pronto y todavía tenía dudas si le creerían una vez que llegara.<p>

"A ver, Perry… trabajaste en la organización… ¿no podrías recordar alguna mención de las bases extranjeras?" –pensaba con esfuerzo por encontrar algo –"Veamos… a veces aquello que tanto buscas está al frente de tus narices… piensa…"

El ornitorrinco tenía mucho cuidado con toparse con algún casual transeúnte que recorriera la calle principal de la capital en esos instantes. ¿Acaso sería normal ver un monotrema bípedo caminando como un humano en pleno corazón de Francia? Oculto entre los basureros, comía lo que podía en lo que había dentro de ellos para alimentarse. A pesar que estaba acostumbrado a la comida de perro o las sobras que le daban sus jóvenes amos, no podía soportar masticar las asquerosas cáscaras de plátano, roer las bolsas plásticas o beber el resto de una botella de bebida.

Ya habiendo pasado un par de días, se sentía más débil y con menos ganas de pensar en lugares posibles.

Hasta que algo en el cielo le llamó la atención.

"¿Eso es un avión? O… ¿Un vehículo de la agencia?"

Con el corazón dando tumbos, siguió examinando el firmamento. Tal vez la gente lo hubiera visto y lo habría tomado por un helicóptero o cualquier otra máquina. Sin embargo, Perry sabía lo especial que eran los medios de transportes en su antiguo trabajo y los habría distinguido como si fueran sus propios hijos.

¡Era exactamente un deslizador! Algún agente secreto como él estaba yendo a la supuesta convención. El vehículo iba en dirección a la Torre Eiffel ¿Sería allí?

Siguiendo una corazonada, el animal corrió hacia el monumento. ¿Estaría en lo correcto?

* * *

><p>Phineas abrió poco a poco los párpados. A su alrededor todo era negro, solo con una lámpara de esas típicas de interrogatorio pendiendo encima de su cabeza. No podía distinguir nada más allá de lo que el radio de la luz abarcaba.<p>

Hizo un pequeño esfuerzo por recordar lo que sucedió antes de quedar inconsciente. Se sentía mareado, con la cara y los ojos hinchados, sudando frío por todas partes. Intentó moverse y levantarse, mas sus manos, muñecas, tobillos y piernas estaban atadas con ásperas cuerdas.

Siguió aplicando su fuerza, pero fue en vano. Estaba firmemente inmovilizado y se retorció lo más que pudo, ya comenzando a desesperarse.

El sonido tortuoso de una carcajada malévola y sarcástica se dejó escurrir por la oscura habitación.

- ¿Cómo se siente retorcerte como un gusano, Flynn?

Era el mayor Monograma. Se acercó al pelirrojo, solo que esta vez no sonreía, estaba serio. El muchacho reconoció para sus adentros que su figura, luego de todo lo que había transcurrido le causaba temor, pero no dejó que este se diluyera en su sangre, en sus actitudes. Ambos ojos de iris azules, los unos chispeantes y los otros fríos se cruzaron. Phin retuvo el miedo, desafiándolo con la mirada intacta.

- ¡Ah! Seguro te preguntarás porque no estás muerto… -dijo el canoso –Ya no eres de más peligro para mí, mas me eres útil. Servirás como señuelo y obedecerás cada palabra que yo te diga.

- Je… ¿qué le hace pensar que yo me subordinaré a sus mandatos? –el tono del chico era irónico.

Francis lo rodeó amenazante como un coyote. Aquello intimidó un poco a Phineas, siguió altanero, sin embargo.

- Huelo el pavor en tu mirada… sé que la siguiente frase la han dicho poetas cursis e inútiles personas que no han hecho nada en la sociedad más que volverá débil y sin carácter, mas los ojos son las ventanas del alma… ¡y yo que creí que era una tontería! Mas cuántas cosas puedo sacarte con solo echarte una ojeada furtiva... –se detuvo para encontrarse rostro a rostro con su prisionero, alzando su mano contra el pecho del joven y meterla dentro de su polera. El pelirrojo pudo sentir la piel de la fría palma del uniformado y que esta se encontraba con un objeto, que lo sacó hacia la luz –Vaya… un reloj… perfecta herramienta para lo que haré contigo…

Abrió el artilugio para toparse con la antigua foto de la familia Flynn. Sin inmutarse, la contempló, mas Phineas notó un rayo maligno de sus pupilas.

- ¡Oiga! ¡Deje eso! ¡Es mío! –espetó el semi-adolescente.

Pero antes que pudiera volver a gritar, recibió un golpe en el estómago. Jadeando y gimiendo, sintió que el dolor lo calaba hasta los huesos y estuvo a punto de bordear el llanto.

Con los ojos húmedos, sintió que la mano de su ofensor le levantó por la barbilla bruscamente. Delante de él pendía el reloj. Estaba tan débil, físicamente y mentalmente que se dejó llevar por el movimiento del objeto, que lo dejó atrapado completamente. Atrás, Monograma esbozaba una sonrisa maquiavélica, al parecer estaba contento de lo que le estaba haciendo.

Lo estaba hipnotizando.

- Mira… -susurró el de cabello canoso de manera sugestiva-Observa… adéntrate en lo más oscuro de tu inconsciente… únete a mí… y verás grandes y terribles cosas… cuando cuente hasta tres… tú harás todo lo que yo te diga… uno… dos… ¡TRES!

El cuerpo de Phineas cayó pesadamente al suelo… parecía estar muerto o algo por el estilo.

- Espero haberlo hecho bien… -se decía el mayor -¡Levántate! ¡Es una orden!

Repentinamente, el pelirrojo se levantó. Tambaleaba un poco y estaba desorientado, pero lo más extraño era ese brillo rojo dentro de sus pupilas, que cualquiera hubiera creído que estaba poseído. Estaba rígido y luego quedó estático, en espera de algún otro mandato.

- Soy tu amo, el mayor Francis Monograma –clamó el hombre –Y tú eres mi esclavo, el cual cumplirá todo lo que está en mi voluntad… Mi primera ordenanza será…

Se contuvo en su dicho. Quería hallar las palabras correctas para dar su edicto.

- Que me guíes a la Comunidad donde tú sabes…

El dominado dio una reverencia, en gesto de su obediencia. Francis desató al muchacho, para que pudiera llevarlo a su destino.

Desaparecieron tras la entrada, cerrando la puerta, y un haz de luz se dejó ver entre la negrura de las tinieblas, para luego apagarse.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>Awww... recuerdos cuando escribí esta parte xDDD...<p>

BUAAAAAAAH T-T! Pobre Wesh ;_;... nah... si les soy sincera, desde el principio tenía planeado que muriera xDDD. Uh... soy mala xDDDD.

Igual... me da un poco de pena, porque lo creé con una personalidad basada en un amigo de aquí en Fanfiction :(...

PERO SERÁ VENGADO Dx!

En fin... NOS VEMOS EN DOS DÍAS 8D!


	39. Capítulo 36

SEGUIMOS CON "EL CÓDIGO MAESTRO", EN UN EPISODIO MÁS LARGO DE LO COMÚN 8D!

Veremos que hace Phineas ahora :3... y Perry xD?

Y saben qué :3?

**INICIAMOS EL COUNTDOWN AL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA EN 8!**

Vaya... cuánto tiempo ha pasado y tan cerca xDDD... nunca creí que lo acabaría xDDD.

¡Disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

><p><span><strong>El Código Maestro<strong>

Capítulo XXXVI

El silencio dominaba aquél mediodía en las catacumbas de París. Una procesión seguía solemnemente el ataúd que portaba el mutilado cuerpo de Wesh. A la cabecilla, al sarcófago era cargado por Francine y el supuesto héroe que presenció el asesinato: Doof. Se sentía halagado por los cumplidos y pésames que le habían dado por una situación que ni siquiera él había vivido, mas ahora le tocaba un poco de gloria al que murió en plena batalla, sin poder defenderse frente a sus enemigos.

Cada uno llevaba en sus manos una vela, con una llama encendida en la mecha. Todos cantaban en distintas lenguas una misma canción. Atrás iban Ferb, Isabella y Vanessa, participando del funeral.

Quizás todas aquella mañana sentía la muerte del campanero, mas quien más la lamentaba era la que fue su amiga por todos los años. La pelimorada detuvo la caminata al final de uno de los túneles, uno que no habían visto jamás los exiliados desde que llegaron durante la semana. Era del tamaño de una catedral, enorme y colosal, tanto de ancho y largo como por alto.

Las tenues luces de las velas seguían iluminando las facciones de cada agente y espía. Ninguno se atrevió a emitir algún sonido, ni siquiera un estornudo se oyó para interrumpir.

Francine caminó más adelante, para ubicarse sobre unas escaleras y echar una vista panorámica de todo el público. Se la notaba demacrada y lívida, que era difícil sentir pena por ella, sin embargo, seguía firme en su autoridad y compostura.

- ¡Queridos amigos! Compañeros y hermanos que en este nuevo día nos reunimos para despedir… al que fue un noble líder en nuestras filas, en protección de nuestra Comunidad. Wesh Dómine, el que defendió con valor y lealtad a los que caminamos juntos hacia un futuro que deseamos poder construir, libre de miedo y terror, uniendo la visión con la libertad… lamentablemente, él no pudo ver el sueño que anhelaba como ustedes… mas nosotros seguiremos el legado de fe y esperanza que él nos entregó. Su muerte no será en vano. Debemos permanecer unidos, firmes ante las inclemencias del tiempo y los enemigos… no por venganza, no por compadecer a los muertos, no por el pasado, sino por lo vendrá después, por los hijos y familias que muchos de ustedes dejaron atrás después de luchar contra Monograma. ¡NO NOS DEJAREMOS INTIMIDAR! Seguir adelante… perderemos muchos amigos en el camino y lamentaremos el proceso… ¡No nos rendiremos! Estamos en una guerra y se avecina el final… después de la tormenta, viene el sol, el arcoíris, la recompensa…

El discurso de la mujer emocionó a cada uno de los presentes. El peliverde sabía a quién se refería. Su madre había sido amiga íntima de ella… sabía cuán difícil era para Francine volver a perder otra amistad en manos de la misma persona.

La tarde transcurrió sin problemas. Luego de entonar varias canciones de despedida, colocaron la urna dentro de un nicho que habían construido improvisadamente entre las rocas del muro. Cerraron el espacio con una placa de mármol que llevaba grabado las siguientes palabras en letras romanas:

_AQUÍ YACE WESH DÓMINE_

_(13 de junio de 19xx-24 de abril de 20xx)_

_"El ideal de tus sueños se puede encontrar más allá de las fronteras"_

Cada uno de sus compañeros dejaron un presente al lado de su lápida. Existían varias personas que se dedicaban a cuidar las pocas plantas que tenían en el subsuelo en los invernaderos artificiales, así que fueron varios los ramos de flores que acomodaron en el suelo.

La gente iba a entregar su regalo en fila y después se retiraban por el umbral de la cámara. La única que no tenía deseos de irse era Francine. Ella fue la última en quedarse.

Heinz aguardó que todos se fueran. Sintió pena por la mujer de cabello violeta, así que decidió hacerle un poco de compañía.

Cuando quedó el lugar desierto, se acercó a ella. Esta se sobresaltó al notar la presencia del misterioso soldado.

- ¡Usted! –se tranquilizó al verlo -¿Cómo se atreve a aparecerse así como así? ¿Qué quiere?

- Dijo que estamos en una guerra, señor… ¿señora? Así que debe tener alguna escolta por si algún peligro asecha.

- Lo dudo –respondió Fran –Las guaridas de la Comunidad son fortalezas. Unas bien abastecidas fortalezas, y a menos que alguien de con nuestra ruta, será difícil acabar con nuestras líneas de defensa. ¿No quiere hablar en un lugar más cómodo? Vamos a mi oficina.

- Bueno… si usted quiere…

* * *

><p>Perry ya en esos momentos se encontraba a la entrada de la Torre Eiffel. Por lo que había visto anteriormente, la base se podría encontrar en la cúspide del famoso monumento.<p>

Con sus patas palmeadas, corrió torpemente, oculto dentro de un papelero hacia la entrada. Sabía que para subir tendría que usar el ascensor que llevaba hacia las estaciones de radio, que se hallaban cerca del lugar deseado. Pensó brevemente en alguna idea para poder ingresar sin sospechas al inusual edificio, hasta que se le ocurrió una.

Un camión de correos se detenía en esos instantes en medio de la calle. Esperó con paciencia a que el cartero descargara los paquetes e hiciera el papeleo de la entrega, para dejar esta a la entrada. Cuando ya se aseguró el ornitorrinco que no había moros por la costa, se dirigió a una de las cajas, la abrió con cuidado y se metió dentro de ella. Sellándola por el interior, aguardó a que algún empleado lo llevara a su destino.

Un movimiento brusco sintió que se realizaba en el exterior y que en el envase en el cual se encontraba era elevado por los aires. Entre las motas de polietileno, parecía que estuviera dentro de aquellas ruletas de la fortuna.

Todo el revoltijo duró unos minutos para que la caja la dejaran caer por algún lado. Perry escuchó que cerraron de un portazo una puerta.

Mareado por el viajecito, salió del equipaje para puro dejarse caer en el suelo. Se desplomó en caída libre para darse un tremendo golpe en el pico sobre las baldosas.

Adolorido, se sobó la boca. No había signos de luz. Debía haber algún interruptor para destacar un poco donde estaba y ubicarse. Halló uno y lo encendió.

Era una especie de bodega. Diversas cajas de variados tamaños se alzaban como departamentos encima de él. Tenía que encontrar alguna salida para poder buscar la base secreta de la O.W.C.A.

Curiosamente, para ser un lugar bastante apiñado de paquetería, encontró lo que parecía ser una enorme pantalla plana pegada al muro. Estaba encendido y una barra de "cargando" más el porcentaje de lo que estaba procesando se indicaba. No le llamó mucho la atención al monotrema, él sabía sobre las excentricidades de su vieja organización.

Allí estaba la puerta. Jaló del pestillo. Para suerte suya, estaba abierta y daba a un corredor oficinesco bastante limpio. Muchas puertas habían en el fondo y de seguro estar llevarían a distintas empresas. Solo una de ellas daría con el lugar que estaba buscando, pero consideró que los arquitectos no serían tan tontos como para exponer así como así una organización digna de confidencialidad, así que abandonó la idea de que la convención se estuviera realizando tras aquellos umbrales.

Retrocedió maquinalmente, para toparse casualmente con algo desconocido que se echó hacia atrás e inevitablemente cayó al suelo de espaldas. Había dado con otra puerta que estaba en la despensa, y para su sorpresa, la iluminación invadió el lugar.

Se levantó para enfrentar lo que tenía tras de sí.

_- ¿Agente C?_

Un caracol con sombrero fedora en la cabeza fue lo primero que observó. Atrás de este, muchos animales, de todas las formas, especies y tamaños rodeaban impresionados al recién llegado. Parecían igual de sobrecogidos que el ornitorrinco.

_- ¿Perry? ¿Eres tú?_

El agente renegado creyó que le darían una gran bienvenida al tenerlo con ellos, lamentablemente, no podría estar más equivocado.

Violentamente los que fueron alguna vez sus colegas de trabajo echaron mano sobre sus extremidades y cuello para inmovilizarlo. El monotrema no podía explicar el porqué del comportamiento de estos, hasta que vio que en una de las paredes tenía un aviso de "Se busca" con su nombre, exponiendo una jugosa recompensa para quien lo atrapara con vida.

Lo llevaron en andas hasta aprisionar sus brazos y patas en cuatro manazas de metal que se doblaron reteniendo al fugitivo, mas este no se daba por vencido en forcejear e intentar librarse.

Finalmente, agotado y sudando del cansancio, apaciguó sus fuerzas. Los animales lo observaban fijamente, unos con signos de triunfo y otros con temor.

_- ¿A qué vienes? _–preguntó un cocodrilo abriendo su bocaza en aspecto amenazador.

_- ¡Amigos! ¡Compañeros! ¡Soy Perry el ornitorrinco y vengo en son de paz! _–la voz de Perry era pacífica para dar una buena impresión y así ganarse su confianza y credibilidad _-¡Sé que Monograma les ha dicho cosas acerca de mí y de lo que me hizo retirarme de la agencia! ¡Pero lo que les ha contado no es verdad!, aunque no sé claramente qué haya hablado, ¡mas nada bueno puede salir de la boca de ese humano!_

Hubo un murmulló generalizado entre el maremágnum de seres.

_- ¿Lo ven? ¡Es un traidor!_

Todos posaron sus miradas al que había declarado aquél veredicto, incluyendo el cautivo.

Peter el panda acusaba indiscriminadamente al ornitorrinco. Ambas miradas se cruzaron desafiantes.

_- ¡VENGO CON ÓRDENES DIRECTAS DE DENNIS! _–aulló el cautivo para justificar su llegada.

- _¿Dennis? –_habló sarcásticamente el animal -_¡Otro desagradecido que trajo deshonra a nuestra elite! Me avergüenzo que alguna haya sido nuestro maestro, ¡así como lo estoy que nos hayas abandonado! ¡Rebelde renegado!_

_- ¡No me rebelé contra la agencia porque haya querido! ¡Supe algo horrible! ¡Y quiero que me escuchen y me crean!_

_- ¿Perry? ¿Q-qué estás haciendo aquí?_

Esto último fue dicho por otro ser que no era ninguno de los dos. Steve, el camaleón, venía acompañado de Pinky, el chihuahua. El monotrema se alegró de verlos a ambos, sin embargo, un aire de decepción rodeaba a ambos agentes, en especial este último, tal vez por el peso de haber perdido el paradero de Isabella.

Isabella… ¡si le decía que sabía dónde estaba podría ganarse su credibilidad!

_- ¡Pinky! _–castañeó Perry alterado sus dientes -_¡Pinky! ¡Me alegro que estés aquí! ¡Y tú también, Steve!_

_- Lamentamos no poder decir lo mismo acerca de ti _–musitaron al unísono.

_- ¡Traigo noticias! ¡Te alegrarás, Pinky! ¡Isabella está bien! ¡Está conmigo!_

_- ¿De qué estás hablando? –_inquirió perplejo el canino.

_- ¡No lo escuches! ¡Solo intenta confundirnos para desviarnos del camino! _–interfirió el panda.

- _¡Estoy diciendo la verdad! ¡Y todo esto tiene que ver con Monograma! ¡Él intentará matarla, incluyendo a mis dueños, a mi enemigo junto con su hija! ¡Y seguro también piensa eliminarme!_

_- ¡Ja! ¿Y por qué se supone que querría hacerlo?_

_- ¿No saben algo sobre una misión defensiva por una invasión inter-dimensional?_

Se produjo silencio.

_- No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando _–negó Peter.

_- ¡Pues yo sí! ¡Él nos borró las memorias para no recordar nada! Lo hizo con mis amos, pero no lo hubiese hecho conmigo si no hubiera metido las narices por donde no debía…_

_- Pero… ¿dónde está? _–preguntó esperanzado el perruno.

_- ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO LE HICIERAS CASO! _–espetó el animal en blanco y negro.

_- Ella está en las catacumbas, y está segura mientras el mayor no encuentre la entrada _–relató el ornitorrinco -_La protege la Comunidad…_

_- ¡Oh! ¡Muy ingenioso! ¡Creas un nombre falso con estilo para hacernos caer!_

_- … ellos son los primeros agentes y espías secretos que trabajaron en la O.W.C.A., cuando era manejada por seres humanos._

_- ¡ABSURDO!_

_- ¡ES VERDAD! ¡Y EL MISMO MONOGRAMA ELIMINÓ LOS DOS TERCIOS DE LOS FUNCIONARIOS! ¡TIENEN QUE CREERME!_

- El agente P dice la verdad…

Cientos de cabecillas se voltearon para observar al que había emitido tales palabras. Allí estaba, Carl, con su bata blanca, luciendo la poca autoridad superior que tenía sobre los animales. Estaban callados ante la entrada repentina del interno.

El becario se acercó lentamente al ornitorrinco.

- Libérenlo –ordenó.

_- Pero Carl… él es un traidor…_

Como no obedecía Peter, el pelirrojo gritó con furia:

- ¡DIJE QUE LO LIBERARAN YA!

Sin reparos, los agentes obedecieron el mandato, hasta dejar a Perry libre de sus cadenas. Este se sobó las manos que tenían las marcas del metal impresas en sus muñecas.

- Es un error que hayas venido, agente P.

Al monotrema le entregaron lápiz y papel para poder emitir sus comunicados. Allí escribió en respuesta:

_"Ya lo dije… solo soy la paloma mensajera de todo esto. Dennis, el conejo me dijo que viniera hacia acá. Debemos armas una rebelión…"_

- ¡ESTÁS LOCO! ¡MATARÁS A MEDIO PELOTÓN DE AGENTES!

_"Lo sé, lo sé… mas… seguro debes estar al tanto de la primera revuelta que encabezaron los espías humanos. Él me contó que podríamos realizar otra, sino que esta vez tendríamos de aliados a los sobrevivientes de aquella masacre que ahora se hacen llamar la Comunidad… si no nos ayudan se perderán más vidas…"_

- Estoy de tu parte, y hago lo que puedo por darles mi apoyo en contra del mayor… he sufrido tanto como ustedes… en especial porque soy un cercano, un empleado.

_"¿Quieres decir que no lo harás solo para salvar tu pellejo?"_

- No digo eso… les sirvo mejor vivo que muerto…

Cabizbajo, Perry intentó buscar el apoyo de sus compañeros, mas estos ni se inmutaron para dar un paso al frente.

_- Y tú, Pinky… Isabella es tu dueña…_

_- Perdóname… yo… no sé qué hacer…_

_- ¿Dejarás que muera solo por un estúpido cargo de agente secreto?_

_- Isabella es una de mis dos vidas, Perry. Tengo que elegir con cual me quedo… debo pensarlo…_

_- No hay tiempo para pensarlo… ¡Estamos en plena guerra interna! ¿Qué no ves?_

Se dispuso a escribir en su cuadernillo, al terminar se lo entregó a Carl.

_"Veo que ya nada tengo que hacer aquí. Mi apelación ha sido un fracaso…"_

- Lo sentimos, Perry, pero también aprecio la vida de estos animales. Si te sirve de ayuda…

Dejó en sus manos de pelaje verdeazulado una especie de pendrive. Extrañado, lo examinó en busca de algo especial que hubiera motivado al interno el habérselo pasado.

- Sé qué te preguntas, agente P. Dentro de este simple almacenador de datos aguarda un poderoso virus informático en espera de su despertar. Verás… el jefe me hizo saber de una Súper Computadora, la que contiene todos los archivos de la organización, y mientras esta exista, no te serviría de mucho que lo derrotaras si no eliminas los informes acerca de los malos antecedentes que tienes tu, Dennis y tus dueños. Cuando logres descargar la data, serás libre y quedarás impune de todo castigo, sea federal, estatal o internacional. Existen muchos Monogramas en el mundo que estarán al acecho de continuar sus pasos en tu búsqueda. Cuando se borrado todo, recién ustedes podrán ser libres. Sin embargo… prefiero no arriesgar todavía la vida de nadie, porque tengo que hallar la forma de encontrar **el Código Maestro**, que es la contraseña para ingresar a la memoria binaria. Si bien existen dos Súper Computadoras en el mundo, mientras liquides a una, tienes todo el trabajo hecho… ¿has entendido?

El ornitorrinco asintió, completamente cambiado. Había comprendido el porqué del temor del interno por ser descubierto, para seguir cooperando.

- Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer contigo… mientras esté aquí subordinado, quiere decir que soy su enemigo, ¿no? Buena suerte, agente P.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>Dan ganas de matar a los agentes por lo egoístas que son xDDD.<p>

TADÁ 8D! Y ese código maestro da el nombre a toda esta historia :3.

Actualización en dos días!


	40. Capítulo 37

**SIETE!**

Siete episodios quedan para el gran final :D.

Es bastante corto este epi, o sea... en comparación de los otros dos anteriores, pues quise aprovechar los momentos para darle más tensión cuando finalicen los capítulos.

Este cap será romántico ¬¬... y espero que no me maten por lo que va a pasar... pues... ya verán xD.

Ni tan romántico... si es que ustedes no llaman romance a lo que hará Ferb y...

¡Vean el capítulo xD!

* * *

><p><span><strong>El Código Maestro<strong>

Capítulo XXXVII

Vanessa se encontraba sola en la habitación que le correspondía a ella junto a su padre. Estaba tan abrumada de los últimos acontecimientos que deseaba tener un tiempo para descansar y así que encajara cada una de las piezas del rompecabezas.

En eso estaba, cuando una figura furtiva entró a su dormitorio cruzando el umbral. Ferb se hallaba allí.

- Ah… lo siento, Vanessa –se disculpó como siempre, inexpresivo –Si estabas ocupada…

- No, si quieres entra, Ferb. Así me podrás hacer un poco de compañía.

El peliverde se sentó sobre una de las camas, específicamente la de la castaña, justo donde estaba ella recostada observando el techo.

- ¿Y ninguna noticia sobre tu hermano? –interrogó la maestra.

- No… están trabajando en ello, pero yo no estoy seguro… tienen miedo, eso lo siento… y se puede entender por lo que sucedió con la mayoría de las personas que hubieran desafiado a Monograma hace años atrás…

- Tú… ¿tienes la esperanza de que algún día llegaremos a casa?

- Phineas es el idealista… quiero decir… era… siempre fui el realista en estos asuntos.

- ¿Estás confesando que eres pesimista?

- No quise decir eso. Candace, mi otra hermana es la que cae en la misantropía… prefiero analizar mis acciones, en especial mis palabras antes de actuar.

- Ah…

Y se callaron.

- Vanessa… yo… ¿recuerdas cuando te rescaté de aquellos asaltantes en Danville hace un tiempo?

La joven mujer frunció el ceño.

- Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Oh… no sé… porque no he olvidado lo que hiciste por mí cuando estábamos en el hospital…

Ni una palabra…

- Tú…

Silencio…

- Me besaste…

- Fue una manera de compensarte por salvarme de ellos, es todo…

- ¿Sabes? Existen otras maneras de agradecer una acción como esa…

- ¡Tú mismo lo dijiste! ¡Lo hice por ti! ¡Nada más! ¡Sabía lo que querías y quise darte el gusto! ¡Eso pasó hace mucho!

- Pero yo no lo he olvidado…

- ¡Para mí es un recuerdo muerto, nada más!

El muchacho por primera vez en harto tiempo, un gesto de tristeza de dibujó en su cara. Vanessa no pudo sentir más que lástima por él.

- Lo siento, Ferb… soy demasiado grande para ti… si tan solo…

- Mas tú me amas… ¿verdad?

El peliverde la tomó del cuello del abrigo que ella estaba usando y le dio un beso largo. En un principio, la profesora intentó zafarse de él, sin embargo, se dejó llevar por el momento y continuaron, unidos por sus labios durante varios minutos que para ambos resultaron eternos…

Hasta que la joven Doofenshmirtz pareció recuperar la razón.

- ¡No! –se separó finalmente Vanessa –Esto no está bien… eres demasiado menor para mí… ¡soy… tu maestra! Esto… va en contra de mi ética profesional.

El inglés tuvo que entender. Tal vez ambos se amaban, se deseaban mutuamente y querían estar juntos… pero el lugar, el momento y la hora no eran los correctos.

- Comprendo –musitó resignado Ferb –Haz tomado tu decisión… la respetaré.

Se produjo un nuevo e incómodo silencio.

- Entiende, Ferb… nuestros caminos se habrán enlazado… pero jamás se unieron…

- Quizás no todavía…

* * *

><p>Vencido y rendido, el peliverde se encaminó a su habitación. Todo había acabado con ellos dos, aunque había una posibilidad de ganarse nuevamente, más adelante, el corazón de Vanessa, era una probabilidad muy remota. Generalmente él era un chico muy paciente, pero estaba tan molesto y fastidiado en el fondo, que no le quedó más que pensar y contar los años, los meses, los días, las horas y los segundos que podrían faltar para cumplir la adultez y de ahí para poder reencontrarla y pedir su amor, tal vez alguien más le hubiera cercado el juego.<p>

El fantasma del futuro novio de la amada castaña lo atormentaba como las avispas.

Iba a abrir la puerta, cuando escuchó unos sollozos tras esta. Con curiosidad, se atrevió a entrar, para encontrarse con la Isabella más devastada que hubiese visto en su vida.

Ni siquiera ella se había percatado de su presencia.

- Isabella…

- ¡Ferb! –se levantó sobresaltada la morocha, limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de su ropa –No esperaba que llegaras aquí…

- Esta igual es mi habitación… tengo todo el derecho.

- Sí… lo había olvidado…

- ¿Sucede algo?

- Oh… ¿tú qué crees?

- Es por Phineas… ¿verdad?

La niña, temblando, daba vueltas de un lado para el otro. Estaba tan pasmada, que se mordía el labio inferior hasta el punto de que un hilillo de sangre comenzara a destilar de este.

- ¡Tú lo sabes, Ferb! ¡Eres su hermano y mi amigo! Yo… ya sé que lo que siento por él lo ve todo el mundo… ¡excepto la persona que amo! Ahora… él fue capturado por Monograma… ¿quién sabe si volverá…? Y si vuelve… ¿lo hará con vida?

Entonces, ya al borde del llanto, dio rienda suelta a las lágrimas que se deslizaron terribles sobre sus mejillas. El inglés, como todo un caballero, se acercó para consolarla.

- ¡Soy una tonta! –jadeaba la chica -¡Debí decírselo desde mucho antes! Nunca estará preparado… Phineas… será muchas cosas… e inocente es una de ellas…

- Isa… ten fe… él regresará… sano y salvo… -el peliverde no estaba muy seguro de decir esto, mas debía retener aquél ataque de llanto que le había dado su amiga.

- ¡No! ¡No es verdad! ¡Mira lo que hicieron con Wesh, el campanero! ¿No harían lo mismo con él?

- ¡Escucha, Isabella! ¡Escucha!

La morena forcejeaba fieramente y no dejó que Ferb la confortara. Finalmente, él logró retenerla. Ambos estaban abrazados y ella seguía llorando.

- Mírame, todo va estar bien…

Sin embargo, un impulso inesperado ejerció sobre ella y sin que el chico pudiera reaccionar, ambos labios se juntaron en un beso. No fue igual como el que se había dado el peliverde con Vanessa. Fue más corto, cual si un choque eléctrico los hubiera empujado el uno hacia el otro.

Isabella reaccionó de pronto, horrorizada.

- ¡Perdóname! –dijo con voz trémula y escapó por el pasillo.

El casi adolescente fue detrás de ella y agarró su brazo violentamente para confrontarla. Los dos estaban pálidos, eso lo pudieron comprobar al echarse un vistazo el uno hacia el otro.

- Sé que no quisiste hacer eso… -habló con tranquilidad Ferb.

- Yo… estoy confundida… -murmuró la joven entre una cortina de llanto.

- Tú quieres a mi hermano, no a mí –quiso repararlo todo el de cabello verde –Comprendo que estés perdiendo la esperanza… hace unos minutos también lo estaba haciendo… pero no justifica que hagas locuras…

Ella no se inmutó a responder, solo escuchaba con la cabeza gacha lo que su amigo de decía.

- Phineas no está muerto… -continuó él –Está bien… desde que lo conozco sé que es fuerte. Tiene un amor por la vida, aunque parezca que haya perdido esa cualidad… Isa… sé que me besaste, estabas abrumada… pero si sigues con esto… yo no sentí nada… pierdes tu tiempo conmigo…

Nuevamente todo se volvió mutismo.

- ¿No se lo dirás? –susurró ella con los ojos húmedos.

- Jamás, si es lo que quieres…

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, Doofenshmirtz y Francine se encontraban sentados en la oficina privada de esta última. Solo era un pequeño cuchitril, con muros de piedras toscas y un aura de antigüedad decorando el lugar, junto con diversos estantes que guardaban cientos de libros, planos, mapas del mundo, otros países, las catacumbas conocidas y las inexploradas (que solo ellos conocían, por lo tanto, debieron crear nuevas maneras de poder guiarse). No parecía que una mujer fuera la dueña de todos aquellos objetos.<p>

- Agradezco mucho su compañía, soldado. Ahora que he perdido mi mejor lugarteniente, creo que me sentiré muy solitaria de ahora en adelante.

- Lo lamento… mucho, señor… ¿señora?

La mujer le dedicó una mirada amistosa. Heinz se sintió un poco incómodo que por primera vez en su estadía le estuviera tratando de manera cordial.

- Dime señor, solamente, mientras sea tu superior es la formalidad. Mas no tengo problemas si entre nosotros me llamas Francine… o simplemente… Franny, entre los dos… le he tomado cierta confianza a usted…

- ¿Y no le gusta Anne?

La pelimorada se incomodó ante aquél apodo.

- ¿Qué? ¿No le gusta?

- Sí, es un bonito nombre, solo que tres personas que aprecié mucho en mi vida me decían así… dos de ellos eran mis padres…

- ¿Y no me quiere decir el tercero?

- Hace preguntas extrañas, usted… ¿por qué quiere saber eso si ni siquiera le he visto su cara? Y eso se lo respeto, aunque se lo pedí…

- Solo porque me ha dicho muchas cosas por su propia cuenta, Anne –dijo divertido el uniformado –Si uno quiere dice sus asuntos personales, eso no es culpa del oyente.

- Seh… creo que tiene toda la razón… a Wesh solía contarle mis secretos íntimos… éramos inseparables… -murmuró ella con pena mientras sostenía en sus manos un portarretrato con la foto del moreno abrazándose mutuamente.

El científico quiso saber más de la relación de ellos dos antes de la muerte del morocho.

- Es muy triste que haya perdido su pareja…

- ¿Pareja? –se escandalizó la espía, mas un tono divertido podía notarse en su voz -¿Por qué siempre ha habido esos rumores?

- ¿Qué? ¿No es cierto?

- ¡Para nada! Aunque sí, sí lo amaba, como una hermana puede querer al suyo… era el último amigo personal que me quedaba. Nos conocíamos desde la infancia, con otro par de amistades más, que también perdieron la vida, en plena batalla. Como sea… cuando nos encontramos la primera vez fue en un sótano del internado, nos contó que nació aquí, en París bajo los puentes y ahora muere debajo de la tierra. Quizás era su destino nacer y morir como un paria… qué pena que se mereciera algo mejor que una olvidada y fría tumba en estas tristes catacumbas.

- Oh… no sabía…

- Sí sabías por medio de otros que lo amaba demasiado, solo que de otra forma, no esa relación pasional que cualquiera tiene entre un hombre y una mujer, sino el de dos personas que están sumidas en la misma situación y no tienen más que el uno al otro para no volverse locos en un mundo totalmente aislado…

- Creo que ya voy entendiendo… y hablando de parejas… ¿no ha estado enamorada alguna vez?

- Sí, como lo ha estado cualquiera, ¿usted no?

- ¿Y por qué no tiene un romance si y tiene la edad y la belleza para casarse?

- ¡Casarse! –se espantó Francine –Es mucho más complicado el tema de lo que usted cree. Aquí nadie puede formar una familia, no es el mundo apropiado para crear lazos y traer criaturas que vendrían solo a sufrir en las alcantarillas. Todos aquí lo entendemos, y por supuesto, existen excepciones y desgraciadamente los niños que tenemos aquí no podemos mantenerlos. Wesh se encargaba de dejarlos en orfanatos o familias buenas en la superficie… sin embargo no es la idea. ¿Qué pasa si se arma una batalla? ¡Nadie quiere cargar con ese dolor emocional!

- Pero ya me dijo que le afectó la muerte de su…

- ¡Por eso mismo! Imagínese, soldado, que tengo novio y este muere en un combate ¡Es mil veces peor que perder a un amigo! ¿Dónde se van todos esos minutos de hermosas palabras, tiempos memorables e ilusiones de un mañana pacificador? ¡Para nada!

- Aún así, ¿no me quiere contar de algún amor que haya tenido?

- ¿Por qué?

- Simple curiosidad…

La mujer le echó una mirada suspicaz, mas continuó dando un largo suspiro:

- Cuando era joven… ya sabe, cuando una es idealista y tonta y se deja llevar por el primer imbécil que se encuentra en el camino, conocí a alguien. Era divertido… seguro que mi familia me hubiera matado si hubieran sabido que me enamoré de un alemán, aunque fuera de otro estado que hablan ese mismo idioma, a nadie le gusta ese acento sospechoso. Eso ya no importa, todos mis parientes están muertos seguramente a estas alturas de los años… lamentablemente, me enredé en un problema, pues era el aprendiz de un enemigo de la agencia en ese entonces, tuvimos que detenerlo y el muy idiota me tomó por traidora… no quería dañarlo, sin embargo no quiso escucharme. Sé que le arruiné uno de sus mayores sueños, aunque era un deseo maligno, había que desbaratarlo igual. Solo hacía mi trabajo.

- ¡Tal vez tardó meses en agradar al que fue su maestro y de un día al otro por culpa de unos espías que se hacían pasar por amigos se desmoronó su carrera!

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Lo estás justificando?

El doctor descubrió que había hablado demasiado por defenderse a sí mismo y para desviar cualquier tema que pudiera hacer develar quién era, tuvo que improvisar.

- N-no… yo solo… decía…

- Total que eso fue lo que pasó… desde entonces no me he dejado engatusar por nadie… sé que gané una misión a costa del amor… ¿y de qué me sirvió? Sí claro… recibí una recompensa y un grado alto de honor, que al final yo misma perdí cuando decidí rebelarme en contra de la O.W.C.A. ¡Ahora no me queda nada! ¡Y mejor así! Así no tengo nada que lamentar si lo pierdo y nadie quien me llore, no me gusta ser centro de lástima y compasión…

- Mas está en un error. Aquí todos van a lamentar si usted muere…

- Tal vez lo lamentarán, por un tiempo… mas si no ha dejado una huella profunda se olvidarán de mí como el viento esparce la arena, así de simple.

- Sigue equivocada. Si no son ellos, entonces yo lo haré…

Francine le dedicó una sonrisa que Doof pudo sentir que sus mejillas se sonrojaban, aparte de lo pésimo que se sentía de mentirle y no poder sacarse el casco de motociclista en ese mismo instante.

- Y continuando lo de sus anécdotas… ¿está entonces arrepentida de haber engañado a Heinz?

- Arrepentida de lo que hice, sí; más por él no me interesa, no quiso oírme, todo está acabado… espera… ¿cómo que Heinz?

La ex-agente se levantó de su puesto y observó de manera inquisidora al supuesto centinela. Lo rodeó cual coyote al acecho de su presa.

El científico sudaba intermitente detrás de su máscara al ver que ella alzaba la mano para quitársela…

Entonces, ocurrió la explosión…

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>NO ME MATEN POR EL BESO FERBELLA D8!<p>

Y tampoco por la humillación del pobre Ferb :(...

Sobre lo que hablaba el peliverde sobre el beso con Vanessa... es una referencia a mi fic "El Deseo de Ferb Fletcher", cuyo final feliz es el oficial xDDD (al menos, el cual tiene continuidad en esta historia).

Y la relación FrancinexDoof está cada vez más latente xD.

Una pregunta... ¿les gusta mi OC ^^;? La verdad es uno de los pocos personajes a los cuales les tengo estima, quizás porque es parecida a mi mamá y es una mujer de esfuerzo... bueh... opiniones suyas bienvenidas :D.

**Y YA ALCANZAMOS LOS 100,000 CARÁCTERES 8D! **Este es el escrito más largo que he escrito en mi vida xDDD... vaya... nunca lo creí :|.

Actualización: Dos días.


	41. Capítulo 38

**SEIS!**

QUÉ TAL LADIES 8D! Proseguimos la aventura con una nuevo episodio :3... rápidamente nos avecinamos al GRAN FINAL 8D!

Estoy tan feliz que les esté gustando mi fic... y más aún que apoyen tanto a Francine :), la verdad es que de veras cuando debutó en "La Última Misión", su entusiasmio y gusto por la moda hacía que pareciese una mary sue ^^;, pero como ven, hice que fuera un personaje que cambiase con el tiempo, y que la tragedia y soledad la hubiesen endurecido hasta ser la mujer fuerte y decidida que es ahora :).

Para Doofansita pronto en mi DART subiré un dibujo de ella actual :), aunque, si quieren una referencia, es obviamente pelimorada, crespa, ojos miel y de rostro algo parecida a Linda :). La ropa la mostraré en un dibujo :3.

¡Ahora a leer :D!

* * *

><p><span><strong>El Código Maestro<strong>

Capítulo XXXVIII

Gritos y chillidos inundaron las catacumbas. Pedazos caían encima de la gente, cuyos desafortunados eran golpeados por trozos de roca y ladrillo, se desplomaban desmayados o quizás aún peor sobre el frío suelo, con un hilillo de sangre corriendo por sus frentes o sus magullados cuerpos. Todos los túneles temblaban como si un verdadero movimiento telúrico estuviera ocurriendo.

En la misma oficina de la Dama Negra, se derrumbaron las paredes que se derribaron encima de los que estaban dentro de esta, mas para suerte de ellos, no recibieron más daños que rasguños.

La pelimorada tuvo que olvidar lo que estaba haciendo para tomar su lugar en la situación.

- ¡Díganme, centinelas! –espetó a sus subordinados -¿Cuál es causa de esta desgracia?

- Señor… -intentaba hablar el guardián entre la hecatombe que estaba pasando tras de ellos -¡Es Monograma y sus tropas! Nuestras filas intentaron repelerlas, pero son más que nosotros… ahora están invadiendo la base…

- ¡IMPOSIBLE! –aulló la mujer -¡Nadie puede saber de nuestra ubicación! ¡A menos que se trate de un traidor!

- ¡Ese es el problema! ¡Tal muchacho que escapó el otro día: Phineas Flynn está guiándolos! Además está atacando a nuestros soldados con una de las armas que fabricó.

El informe pareció shockear a la líder ¿Phineas? ¿Traidor?

- ¡Eso no lo puedo creer! ¡No hagan daño al chico! ¡Quizás esté siendo obligado por ese desgraciado!

- ¡Eso indicaré a los nuestros!

El vigilante dio un gesto de despedida marcial y se fue directo a la batalla. Francine sabía que tal vez no podría llegar su mensaje.

Esta se volteó para darle la cara a Doofenshmirtz, quien estaba buscando la oportunidad para escapar de la violencia.

- ¡Y tú, supuesto centinela! ¡No sé quién eres! ¡Pero ahora demuéstrame que eres un verdadero agente y pelea! ¡Toma esto y no te pases de listo!

Bruscamente, le pasó uno de los inadores que habían sido construidos en masa anteriormente. No pudo alcanzar a protestar, pues la espía se había ido al conflicto y ya estaba luchando contra dos soldados de la O.W.C.A.

* * *

><p>A un lado, Ferb corría tomado de la mano de Isabella para poder protegerla de la catástrofe que estaba ocurriendo en el momento.<p>

Evitaron los charcos de sangre, los cuerpos que habían perdido la pelea y que uno a uno iban aumentando, tanto de parte de los enemigos como de la Comunidad, cuyos muertos eran más al no tener la tecnología de última generación que existía abiertamente en el exterior. Lo único que tenían en ventaja era el invento que había creado el peliverde con su hermano, mas no era suficiente con todo el armamento mortífero de las fuerzas especiales, pues el artilugio de Phineas y el inglés no era para muerte, mas servía de distracción y defensa al absorber la luz.

Las bodegas prohibidas de las catacumbas fueron abiertas y lo que tanto había atraído en atención a los dos hermanos eran en verdad pistolas, espadas, bazookas y demás armas hechizas que se repartieron entre todos. Ferb tuvo que recoger un sable de plata por si alguien se atrevía a agredirle a él y a su amiga.

Ambos corrieron por los pasillos, pues ninguno de los ofensores parecía tenerle interés a un par de niños, o porque estaban muy ocupados enfrentando a otros renegados.

El joven Fletcher corrió hacia el dormitorio de Vanessa. Aquella habitación estaba alejada de la batalla, por lo tanto sería un lugar seguro mientras el combate no se extendiera, y si no, debería avisarle a la castaña, ya que tal vez por la distancia ni se habría dado cuenta de la tragedia que habría dado comienzo.

A todo lo que daban sus piernas, los dos muchachos se encaminaron por los corredores hasta llegar a la puerta esperada. Desesperado, el chico golpeó la madera.

- ¡Vanessa! ¡Vanessa! –gritó.

Mas no hubo respuesta. El peliverde tuvo un mal presentimiento.

- ¡VANESSA! ¡VANESSA! ¡ÁBREME, SOY YO!

- ¡VANESSA! –se le unió la morocha.

Tampoco se escuchó ningún sonido de contestación.

- Quédate aquí, Isabella, si no regreso, busca refugio…

- No, Ferb. Eres el hermano de quien amo y lo que menos quiero es que te quedes atrás cuando podrías ser el padrino de mi boda y mis hijos…

El joven sonrió, casi de manera obligada y asintió ante la insistencia de su compañera.

Empuñando su arma blanca, dio una patada a la puerta para prepararse a lo que estuviera dentro de aquella pieza.

Estaba vacía y oscura.

Los fugitivos entraron, resignados a lo que les deparara el destino, sin embargo, no estaba justamente delante de sus narices.

- Es fácil engañar a los tontos…

El frío del tono de voz que había utilizado el que había transmitido aquellas palabras recorrió como una descarga eléctrica la espina dorsal de la morena y el cabeza cuadrada. Lentamente, la pareja volteó su cuello para encontrarse frente a frente con Monograma, quien sostenía a la maestra de los cabellos, quien gemía de dolor por los repentinos tirones que este le aplicaba en tortura.

No chillaron de temor. Estaban mudos de la sorpresa… y el miedo. Estaban rodeados, entre el militar y la pared.

- ¿Qué quieres, Monograma? –preguntó desafiante Ferb.

- Mucho… tu vida, la de ella, tu hermano, la ese mediocre científico, su hija y la de miles de quienes se atrevieron a burlarse y probar mi autoridad.

- ¿Ah sí? Pues… no veo que tú tengas un arma con la cual defenderte –dijo el casi adolescente con sorna, al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba para sus adentro el por qué Francis llevaba sobre su pecho un reloj de oro que había visto tantas veces en manos de Phin antes de que este lo escondiera.

- No lo creas. Tengo la mejor que puedas tener tú o cualquier otra que pueda haber creado esta patética Comunidad… ¡Phineas!

Perplejos y aterrorizados, vieron que la silueta del pelirrojo se alzaba desde las sombras hasta que se le vio completamente sus facciones. No tenía signo de expresión dibujado en su rostro, sino más que aquél brillo rojo que danzaba diabólico en sus ojos. Portaba el inador que apagaba el sol entre sus brazos delgados.

- Phineas… -musitó suplicante Isabella.

- ¡Mátalos!

Sin remordimientos ni mostrando signos de emoción, disparó el aparato en dirección a los que fueron alguna vez sus amigos. Un rayo de luz amarillo recorrió la habitación y les golpeó certeramente a ambos en el pecho para ser luego lanzados contra el muro. Adoloridos, se tocaron el pecho, suspirando aliviados de estar por el momento vivos, mas, era como dije, hasta el momento.

Los había atacado, ¿por qué? La risa malévola del canoso llegó a sus oídos como un instrumento desafinado que rompía sus tímpanos.

- ¡La peor forma de morir! ¡A manos de tu propio amigo! ¿No duele más, verdad? Lo tengo dominado, y mientras tenga este reloj –indicó el artilugio colgando de su cuello -¡Estará totalmente sujeto a mis órdenes! ¡Y modifiqué ese invento suyo! ¡Ahora puedo eliminarlos con él si lo deseo con solo esclarecer mi mandato!

Siguió la desastrosa escena. Era terrible para Ferb e Isa ver como sus vidas languidecían por causa de Phineas.

Sin misericordia, arrastró a los dos por las hebras de sus cabellos, aún cuando las raíces, con el cuero se desprendieran de sus cabezas.

Nuevamente les torturó con los rayos del inador, incluso con llamaradas de fuego que quemó su piel hasta que humo salió de ellos.

Finalmente, ya dejando por un minuto al par de niños agotados y a punto de desear la muerte, el silencio abrumó la cámara.

La que más sufría era Vanessa, quien lloraba la suerte que estaban corriendo los que alguna vez fueron sus alumnos en Danville.

- ¡CÁLLATE, ESTÚPIDA! –le reprendió el mayor -¡YA TE REUNIRÁS CON ELLOS CUANDO TOQUE TU TURNO!

Apenas pudieron el peliverde y la morocha abrir sus ojos. Les dolía cada centímetro de su cuerpo, hasta su magullada carne.

Estaban al borde de la muerte y nada más les quedó que permanecer unidos hasta el fin. Como los buenos amigos que eran, tomaron sus manos, en espera del veredicto, sin temor.

El uniformado sonrió macabro. Había llegado la hora.

- ¡ACÁBALOS YA! –bramó sin piedad.

Una luz roja, como fuego se encendió en la boca del inador, para ser lanzado como golpe final al par de víctimas. Estaba ya dicho, eso era todo.

Mas repentinamente un ser rápido como un rayo golpeó al pelirrojo y este cayó de costado en el hormigón. Monograma estaba confundido ante aquél contratiempo.

- ¡Y AHORA QUÉ!

Sorprendidos, los presentes en el lugar vieron la gloriosa figura de Perry el ornitorrinco en pose de lucha. Había llegado justo a tiempo para interrumpir la nueva masacre. Amenazaba con la mirada al que fue alguna vez su jefe.

- Vaya, vaya… ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¡Pero si es el agente P! ¡Qué bella tu visita! Lástima que sea la última vez que nos vemos…

- Perry… -murmuró trémulo el peliverde, con la boca llena de sangre -¿Tú…? ¿Y por qué? ¿P-pero…?

- ¡Oh, mis modales! –se disculpó irónico Monograma -¡Debí presentarme a tus amiguitos! Creo que ya no hay problema que sepan la verdad de tu identidad, si después de todo van a morir… verán, niños –relató de forma infantil y burlesca -¡Sí, yo maté a sus padres! ¡Ya debieron habérselos dicho ese desgraciado Wesh y la idiota de Francine! ¡Y no me arrepiento por eso! Pero… eso no es todo… hace dos años un par de hermanos impertinentes que no debían meter las narices en lo que no debían, se encontraron por casualidad con ese chiflado del doctor Doofen… como se llame. Oh… seguro se preguntarán que lo deben recordar… ¡mas no es así! ¡USTEDES TRANSPASARON LA TELA DEL UNIVERSO Y LLEGARON A OTRO EN EL CUAL LA SOCIEDAD ESTABA ENLOQUECIDA Y RETRASADA! Pudieron haber salvado la humanidad… ¡pero develaron un secreto internacional! ¡Les borramos la memoria! Ahora, agradezcan a este animalejo –apuntó con odio al monotrema –por todos los males que ahora están pagando. ¡POR SU CULPA, CUANDO REDESCUBRIÓ TODO EL PASADO DEBIMOS SECUESTRARLOS! Y yo no dejo que nadie salga impune cuando quiebra las reglas. Fui piadoso con ustedes al eliminar sus recuerdos… pero la justicia llega tarde y temprano…

Los heridos aullaron de dolor. La cabeza de Ferb e Isa ardía por la avalancha de información que estaba siendo vaciada en su cerebro. Finalmente, totalmente débiles, solo podían jadear. Ya ni voz les quedaba para suplicar por clemencia.

- Y una noticia para la niña… -continuó Francis y se arrodilló junto a la morocha para levantarle con violencia el mentó para encontrarse con sus ojos azules –Tú Phineas no te ama… ¿no recuerdas? ¡Si fuera así habría detenido a tiempo la máquina antes de borrarles la memoria! ¡No se habría quedado como un idiota parado sin hacer nada!

Fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Perry se abalanzó contra Monograma en una maniobra de karate y yudo para noquearlo, pero antes de poder darle el golpe certero, Phineas se interpuso y defendió a su amo disparando un fugaz disparo rojo que dejó al ornitorrinco aturdido junto a la cama.

- Olvidé decirte que programé a tu dueño para que se me encargara de guardarme la espalda. Para derrotarme a mí, tendrás que hacerle daño a Flynn. ¡Y para eso tendrás que matarlo!

Aquellas palabras horrorizaron al animal ¡Él no tenía la sangre fría capaz de asesinar al que lo había criado con ternura desde que había sido un niño! ¿Qué más podría hacer…?

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>MONOGRAMA HIJO DE... PLAYA xD!<p>

PHINEAS T-T! VUELVE A LA NORMALIDAD POR EL AMOR DE DIOS :(!

Mueran de suspenso hasta pasado mañanana xDDD!


	42. Capítulo 39

**CINCO!**

NYAAAAAAAAA 8D! HOLA QUÉ TAL :D! Aquí la loca Ginny en una nueva entrega de "El Código Maestro" :).

Por el reciente éxito de mis episodios, he decidido ir actualizando diario :3, además que la próxima semana me voy de viaje, no van a poder soportar el suspenso... menos con uno o dos episodios faltando para el FINAL :)!

Hoy hay una sorpresa para todos los Phinbella fans :D. Ya verán...

¡Disfruten el cap!

* * *

><p><span><strong>El Código Maestro<strong>

Capítulo XXXIX

Las miradas de las víctimas y la profesora estaban atentas. Con sus pupilas indicaron a Perry que no debía acceder a la tentación del diabólico ofensor.

"No lo hagas… no valemos esto…" –pensaron al mismo son las tres cabezas.

El agente renegado estaba en una encrucijada. ¿Debía o no enfrentarse a Phineas?

Definitivamente, tuvo que elegir una opción. En señal de rendición, cayó de rodillas para pedirle misericordia por los demás. Suplicaba en su mutismo de no poder hablar en su papel de animal.

- Me alegro que tomes tu lugar, agente P –habló conforme Monograma –Eres noble, pero eso no te salvará ¡Flynn! ¡Diviértete con él!

Chasqueando los dedos, apunto con el dedo índice a su detractor y el pelirrojo de inmediato hizo lo mismo que había hecho con su hermano y amiga hacia unos instantes. Con diez rayos aturdidores y llamaradas de fuego redujo a Perry.

Tres cuerpos yacían en el piso. Ni siquiera el gran agente P pudo evitar el destino trágico.

Era el fin definitivo…

- ¡Terminemos con esto ya, Flynn! ¡LIQUIDA!

Nuevamente el destello rojo iluminó el dormitorio.

- Phineas… Phineas… por favor…

Los presentes observaron incrédulos a quien imploraba. Era Isabella, quien a los pies de su amado poseído susurraba plegarias. Los dos pares de ojos, azules acuosos y los rojizos encendidos se encontraron. Solo quedaba que el joven Flynn tirara del gatillo y todo habría terminado para siempre.

Mas la morocha no se daría por vencida.

- Phineas… -seguía susurrando.

- ¡NO LA ESCUCHES! ¡MÁTALA! ¡MÁTALA YA!

Francis estaba al tanto de la gravedad de la situación y que lo que estaba haciendo la niña podría volverse en su contra, pues el muchacho se estaba demorando demasiado en su golpe final. Algo extraordinario estaba pasando.

Entonces la llama en el iris de Phineas desapareció y el chico cayó de rodillas para desplomarse violentamente contra el suelo.

Solo reinaba el silencio. Isa se arrastró donde su amigo y tomándolo de los hombros lo zamarreó un poquito. Tenía la boca semiabierta y estaba pálido, casi como muerto.

- ¡Phineas! –lo llamaba atormentada -¡Phineas, háblame! ¡Despierta!

Acercó su oído junto a su pecho y sollozó destrozada. Sin embargo, pronto el pelirrojo pareció abrir los ojos con dificultad, lo que causó alegría en los otros tres amigos que contemplaban la escena. La morena no se percataba de lo que estaba ocurriendo, hasta que una cálida mano se paseó por su cabeza enredándole cariñosamente el pelo.

Isabella, sobresaltada, se encontró con el chico que amaba sonriéndole levemente.

- Hola, Izzy… -saludó con dulzura.

Mas no pudo decir nada más porque la jovencita lo abrazó con fuerza, que casi él perdió el poco aire que tenía en los pulmones.

- Lo siento… -susurró ella.

- No importa… me alegro de verte, luego de dos largos años…

- ¿Lo sabes?

El de cabello cobrizo asintió.

- Estaba poseído, pero eso no impedía tener una cierta consciencia de lo que estaba haciendo… -su voz sonó lúgubre –Perdóname… perdónenme todos ustedes… si no hubiera sido impulsivo no habría pasado nada de esto… los lastimé demasiado.

Tomándole del brazo quemado, acarició la herida que todavía estaba abierta. Mas ella no sintió dolor, sino que el momento le hizo sentir la niña más dichosa de toda la tierra, debía tomar la iniciativa, si no lo hacía Phineas, tendría que hacerse cargo.

Tironeando de la polera, lo forzó a que ambos labios se juntaran. Así fue. Fue largo, eterno y ambos parecieron sentir que estaban en las puertas del otro mundo, sin siquiera tener que morir para descubrirlas.

Los otros tres veían el acontecimiento impresionados, en especial Perry y Ferb. Estaban orgullosos, Phin en el viaje había entendido muchas cosas y madurado más de lo que podrían haber imaginado en un muchachito tan rebelde y entusiasta.

Ya luego de largo rato, se separaron. Los dos chicos se miraron, emocionados y satisfechos de que con aquél baso habían pactado ante los demás que se amaban.

- Lamento haber olvidado Isabella, algo tan hermoso como lo que tuvimos a los diez…

- Oh, Phin… eso ya no importa, y también tengo parte de culpa en esto… yo…

Un aplauso frío reverberó en la habitación. Aún la batalla no había acabado.

- ¡Ah! Amor… -hablaba con sorna el mayor -¡Las solución a todos los problemas de este mundo! Pero se desvanece fácilmente con la muerte… alimenta ilusiones vacías para hacerte sufrir… bueno… les haré un gran favor –agarró el inador para seleccionar el botón y lanzar el rayo mortal –Si quieres que las cosas se hagan bien hazlas tú mismo… ¡Adiós!

Los dos jóvenes amantes se tomaron de las manos, así como el resto esperó pacientemente el impacto. Ya nada importaba, si ellos ya se habían declarado el uno al otro. Así podrían descansar en paz…

Mas un terremoto removió la tierra y cuando el malvado se dispuso a disparar, la centella erró el blanco y chocó contra los muros. Material cayó el techo que todos tuvieron que protegerse de lo que se desplomaba al piso.

- ¡BAH! ¿Y AHORA QUÉ? –se quejó Monograma.

Una ola de animales irrumpió en los pasillos en dirección al punto en que se hallaban. A la cabecilla los lideraba Carl, quien llevaba un sable de plata igual al del peliverde. Los demás agentes traían consigo las armas que habían elaborado los hermanos Flynn-Fletcher.

- ¡CARL! –bramó Francis -¡RUIN TRAIDOR! ¡ME LAS PAGARÁS POR TU OSADÍA!

- ¡Cállese, viejo! –espetó el pelirrojo -¡Ahora verá el precio por subestimar al que tiene cerca y todos estos años de humillación! ¡Ataquen!

Los pequeños agentes secretos se abalanzaron para embestir al canoso, mas este como tenía en posesión el inador más letal de todos, proyectó hacia el frente un fucilazo rojizo que asesinó un porcentaje del pelotón que venía en su contra, lo que dejó un camino de cuerpos sobre el suelo y el uniformado huyó por allí evitando el asalto.

- ¡REGRESA! ¡MONOGRAMA COBARDE! –chilló el interno -¡Agentes! ¡Vayan y deténganlo! ¡No lo maten! ¡Deberá pagar ante los tribunales internacionales el mal que ha hecho! ¡Ya les alcanzo!

Obedientes, la tropa de animales siguieron el camino dejado por el que alguna vez fue su jefe. Los únicos que no aceptaron el mandato fueron Pinky, Peter y Steve.

- ¡Pinky! –se alegró Isabella, mientras el perro se acercaba para saludarla. Estaba feliz de haberla encontrado, aunque en tal estado -¿También eres un agente?

El canino afirmó con un gesto y le lamió las heridas. Se dispuso a hacer lo mismo con Ferb y Perry.

- _Recapacitaste, ¿cierto? _–le sonrió el ornitorrinco.

_- No te ilusiones _–contestó divertido –_Lo hago por ella, no por ti… bueno… qué cosas digo… por todos…_

- Es hora… deben salir rápido de aquí… -estableció el becario.

- ¡Ni lo sueñes! –exclamó Phineas -¡Pelearemos! ¡Tenemos parte en esta guerra!

- ¡No digas imprudencias, Phineas! ¡Mira a tus amigos! ¡Están débiles!

- No importa –se levantó con dificultad el inglés –Estoy con mi hermano, y seguro nuestra amiga también opinará lo mismo…

- Es verdad –le siguió la morocha –Es un conflicto de todos y apoyaré a mis amigos…

- No irán a la batalla –continuó el empleado –Pero si puedo darles una sugerencia para ayudar, solo quiero que acompañen al agente P en su misión.

- ¿Misión?

- Le encargué que fuera a la base de la O.W.C.A., o sea… la agencia que es la responsable de todo esto y hallen la Súper Computadora para formatear sus datos. Mientras distraigamos a Monograma y sus fuerzas, podrán ingresar con seguridad a las oficinas. Están en la Torre Eiffel, y para eliminar la información le entregué a Perry un pendrive que porta un virus muy poderoso. Con él borrarán los archivos que narran sus supuestos crímenes y los planes para masacrar a todos los demás agentes secretos animales y comenzar una nueva elite realizado por robots. Todo eso lo detendremos para siempre si hacen lo que les digo…

- ¡Qué horror! –se asustó la niña –Quiere decir que… si no lo hacemos, ¿mi mascota podría morir?

- Así como las de otros niños y familias… yo me encargaré del mayor y apoyaré a la Comunidad…

- ¿Mi papá? –se aterró Vanessa -¡Mi papá! ¡Él no está con nosotros! ¡Podría estar en peligro o quizás ya muerto!

- Si lo encontramos, en el estado en que esté, te lo haremos saber, ahora me debo ir ¡Suerte! ¡Ah, y una última cosa! Tristemente no tengo la contraseña de ese programa, así que espero que logren llegar para que la busquen. Deberá estar entre los folios ultra secretos de la organización, es el Código Maestro ¡Adiós!

El joven de bata blanca desapareció tras el umbral hasta perderse el sonido de sus pisadas contra las baldosas del corredor.

- Ya lo oyeron –animó Phineas –Creo que es lo más fácil que tendremos que hacer en este combate… sin embargo… ¿cómo saldremos de aquí?

- El camino a la salida pasa obligadamente por los puntos donde se está realizando la matanza… -habló el peliverde –Es inevitable… tendremos que repeler los que quieran atacarnos…

- Si es por eso, no dejaré que ustedes vayan –habló decidido el chico Flynn, es muy peligroso, y menos heridos de esta forma…

- Phineas, ya dimos nuestra elección –dijo Isabella enojada -¡Juntos hasta el final!

El pelirrojo sonrió triste a la muchacha.

- Estuve a punto de perderte a ti… con mi hermano… con mis propias manos… ¿no sabes cómo me siento? Sería igual de responsable si les llegara a suceder algo luego de la suerte que hemos corrido…

- ¡Deja de mortificarte! ¡Tenemos la suficiente fuerza para seguir adelante! ¡Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte!

Phineas rió sin ganas por aquél comentario.

- Veo que ya lo tienen decidido y que yo pueda impedirles entrar en el juego no es cuestión de mi voluntad… pues entonces… ¡Andando!

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>OMG OMG OMG 8D!<p>

BESO, KISS, CHU, COMO SE DIGA 8D!

AL FIN UN BESO PHINBELLA 8D!

Sé que muchos esperaban eso :B... desde que llegué a este fandom nunca había escrito un beso entre Phin e Isa :). Sé que salió un poco pobre... quizás porque cuando lo escribí andaba media alejada del fandom... pero... ya qué xDDD.

Actualización: Mañanana, tal vez xD.


	43. Capítulo 40

**FINAL EN CUATRO...!**

Así es, damas y caballeros 8D! Quedan cuatro hermosos, interesantes y llenos de suspenso caps de este laaaaaargo fic que está a punto de llegar al clímax, no sé si se acuerdan de cómo empezó esta historia, con Phineas cayendo de la Torre Eiffel, bueno... ESO LO VERÁN PRONTO xDDDD...

Ya va siendo hora de cortar por lo sano y dar un gran final a todo :).

EPISODIO CUARENTA 8D!

Ahora, dejamos el cacareo y A LEER xD!

* * *

><p><strong><span>El Código Maestro<span>**

Capítulo XL

Si el propósito otorgado era el llegar a una de las maravillas modernas más grandiosas de toda la Historia, primero debían enfrentar una vez más la cercanía, aquella delgada y fina línea que hay entre la fe y hacer algo estúpido, que también es la frontera entre la vida y el abismo de la muerte.

Vagando por los túneles, con la ayuda de una linterna y con solo un espadachín como Ferb a la cabecilla para protegerlos. A pesar de toda la tortura que habían sufrido, se habían recuperado milagrosamente de todo aquél mal.

Con cuidado, escoltados por la cuadrilla de agentes, caminaron hacia el salón que usaba la Comunidad como comedor. Poco a poco se fueron escuchando los gritos, alaridos y el sonido de disparos, balaceras y explosiones. Ya debería haber llegado la ayuda de Carl y los animales, pensaron para sus adentros. Debían ser muy sigilosos para pasar desapercibidos en el enfrentamiento y así llegar al estanque que marcaba el límite de los dos mundos que peleaban por sobrevivir en los tiempos.

Entonces llegaron. Cientos de uniformados, tanto de los renegados y los soldados de las filas de la agencia se arremetían contra sus opositores. Allí estaba Carl, Doof y Francine, aliados, luchaban contra el mismísimo Monograma. Este daba el máximo de sus ataques como lo hacía el trío, que curiosamente, equiparaban en potencia al líder enemigo.

Sigilosamente, el grupo de fugitivos se escabulló con cuidado agazapándose en los rincones, justo en las sombras y deslizándose por los muros.

Mientras tanto, el interno, el científico y la espía intentaban ejercer alguna ventaja. La guía y Heinz tenían solo los inadores y el pelirrojo el sable de plata para salvaguardarse las espaldas, cuando Francis poseía el arma perfeccionada que la pareja de ofensores traían consigo. Mas la determinación de los tres era admirable.

Un relámpago amarillo perdido golpeó al interno, dejándolo aturdido en una esquina. Se había roto aquella igualdad. El hombre de cabello gris se dispuso a darle el golpe final a su empleado, cuando Francine, tomando una espada del suelo, presionó la punta afilada contra el cuello de Monograma, justo en donde se encuentra la vena principal.

- ¡Vaya, Francine Bouvier! –se carcajeó el mayor -¡No sabía que fueras tan valiente! O al menos… quisieras serlo…

- ¡Te tengo aquí y puedo cortarte la cabeza si así lo quiero! –rugió la pelimorada.

- ¡No tienes el valor! Si fuiste espía, solo tenías la mitad para serlo… te faltó siempre la sangre fría ¡Ni siquiera valías para agente! ¡Menos tus compañeros!

- ¡No te mataré porque quiero que pagues ante la justicia lo que te mereces!

- No, no me matarás porque no puedes…

El uniformado levantó el artefacto y disparó otro rayo amarillo que lanzó a la mujer junto al joven Carl. Los dos estaban inconscientes ahora.

- ¡Solo quedamos nosotros dos, Monograma!

Este se volteó para verse con el que había dicho aquél desafío. El centinela: Heinz y él eran los que quedaban.

- ¡No sé quién seas, pero estorbas mi propósito! –dijo Francis.

- ¡Más pelea y menos charla!

- ¡Da el primer paso y te sacaré ese casco para así ver tu sucia cara cuando te mate!

Doof fue más rápido que el mayor que pudo abalanzarse contra él y arrancarle el invento de entre sus manos. Este cayó lejos en las sombras, justo donde se encontraban Phineas y los demás, que el pelirrojo pudo recogerlo y así nuevamente ocultarse. Ellos a un lado estaban presenciando la escena.

Monograma obtuvo como Francine anteriormente, uno de las cimitarras que estaban en el piso, las cuales habían sido abandonadas por los que ya habían muerto.

- Lo haremos justo, también usaré un sable, ¿qué te parece? –comentó el doctor.

- ¡Lo que sé es que igual te ganaré!

Mas estaba equivocado, porque el castaño era muy hábil con las manos, él tenía la ventaja de la velocidad, mientras que el canoso la fuerza. Así se inició un combate entre los dos viejos enemigos, que siempre se habían odiado el uno al otro, aunque uno de ellos no reconociera su oponente.

La hoja filosa de la espada rosó el pecho del militar, lo que hizo que la cadena de oro que sostenía el reloj se rompiera y cayera al piso. El artilugio salió disparado, como lo hizo hace un rato el inador hacia las tinieblas.

Estaba abierto.

Phineas se agachó para guardarlo, cuando descubrió que el reloj estaba abierto.

Una pequeña hoja de papel, amarilla por el tiempo y arrugada estaba enganchada en los engranajes del objeto.

Cuidadosamente la desprendió y observó que el papel tenía anotado algo ininteligible. Números y letras se enlazaban al azar para formar una maraña de dígitos…

Cuando una idea fugaz apareció en su mente. La péndola era de su hermana antes, se lo había regalado Danny la última vez que estuvo en Danville… querría decir que… ¿era posible que ese sería la dichosa contraseña que abriría el acceso a la computadora?

- ¡El Código! ¡El Código Maestro! –murmuró entusiasmado para que no lo oyeran los invasores.

- ¿Qué dices? –se extrañaron los demás.

- Phineas, guarda silencio, que nos pueden descubrir… -le retó Vanessa.

- ¿Será este? –preguntó el muchacho a Perry para que lo inspeccionara –Estaba en este reloj. Era de mi padre. ¿No decían que él estaba en la rebelión de los agentes? Tal vez por eso no tuvo éxito ¡Perdió la clave!

- Phineas tiene razón –opinó el peliverde –Es posible… en todo caso tendremos que probarlo en cuanto lleguemos a la Torre…

Seguía la riña entre Doof y Monograma. Parecía no haber claro vencedor. En un lapsus de distracción que tuvo el de acento alemán, el mayor pudo empujarlo. Heinz cayó al suelo y soltó la cimitarra. Estaba indefenso.

- Ahora me mostrarás quién eres en realidad…

Justo en ese instante, la mujer de cabello violáceo despertaba dolorida de su conmoción.

Con el pie, Francis pateó el casco que ocultaba la identidad de su rival. Entonces, lo vio.

Nervioso, Doofenshmirtz sonrió a su contrincante. A un lado, Francine veía el suceso incrédula, así también como lo estaba Vanessa, el ornitorrinco y los chicos

- ¿Heinz? –musitó perpleja.

- ¡Doof! –exclamó sorprendido el canoso –Vaya… no me lo imaginaba… diste una buena pelea… pero era obvio que la diferencia te jugaría en contra –alzó la espada -¡Te veré en el infierno!

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOO!

Alguien había gritado. La hija del científico se tapó la boca. Al emitir el alarido había dado su ubicación. Estaban justo al lado de la salida que daba camino a la piscina.

Monograma se percató de la presencia de los jóvenes, así como también Doof. Este dio una patada a las piernas del hombre y lo hizo caer para darles tiempo.

- ¡CORRÁN! –aulló el doc.

Obedientes, los chicos y la maestra, seguidos de los agentes que los protegían se escabulleron por los túneles hacia el estanque.

* * *

><p>Llegando a los límites de las catacumbas desconocidas, se detuvieron. El eco de que el militar aún los perseguía resonaba entre las paredes.<p>

Entre los fugados, se produjo un silencio para oír la lejanía.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Debemos salir de aquí! –gritó Phineas.

Los cuatro humanos y el monotrema se prepararon para saltar al agua, cuando extrañados, vieron que los otros tres animales se quedaban sin hacer nada.

- Ustedes también –dijo de nuevo el joven Flynn.

Perry se les acercó.

_- Lo siento, agente P… aquí nos quedamos… _-expresó con pena el panda.

_- Le haremos frente para que logren llegar con ciertos minutos de delantera _–habló el chihuahua _–Cuida mucho a Isabella…_

_- Lo dices como si no los fuéramos a ver nunca más… _-decía el ornitorrinco.

_- Es que es así. Es el fin del camino. Monograma es mucho más fuerte… solo jugaremos un poco con él… no se preocupen… somos animales… no valemos nada…_

_- No digas eso y ninguno de ustedes piensen así… Pinky… para tu dueña vales mucho… y ustedes…_

_- Solo perdóname Perry por robarte a tu enemigo… _-se disculpó Peter –_No me correspondía interferir… hasta ahora he visto que no es tan malvado como parece…_

_- Yo creo que lo es… tiene mucho potencial… si tan solo lo usara para cosas buenas…_

_- Le hizo frente al jefe… eso es un paso para unirse a los buenos…_

_- Y Steve… _-se dirigió Perry al reptil _-¿Por qué tú? ¡Eres muy joven para hacer esto!_

_- Bueno… como dirían los chicos; no, no lo soy. Al menos habré hecho bien mi vida… siempre fuiste un gran ejemplo para mí, Perry. El mejor maestro._

_- Esta es la despedida. No le hagan tan fácil al mayor de derrotarlos… hagan el esfuerzo por sobrevivir…_

_- Descuida, lo intentaremos por ustedes…_

Finalmente, se separaron, ante las perplejas miradas de las personas.

- Perry… ¿qué sucede? –interrogó Isabella -¿Ellos no vendrán?

El animal negó con la cabeza. Al fondo ya se oía que el ruido de los pasos eran acompañados por gritos.

- ¡Tenemos que zambullirnos ya! –exclamó el pelirrojo.

- Pero Pinky… -contradijo la morocha.

Mas tuvo que obedecer y tomándose de la mano con su amado, dio un salto hacia la piscina para luego sumergirse. Lo último que vio tras ese velo, fue a su antigua mascota, para luego perderse en el celeste acuoso.

* * *

><p>Llegando al otro lado, mientras se sacudían la ropa de la humedad, Isa se dio la vuelta para regresar donde había dejado a su perro, desesperada por volver a verlo, cuando Phineas la agarró del brazo para evitar que regresara al tobogán.<p>

- ¡Es mi mascota! –forcejeaba la chica -¡Tengo que ayudarle!

- ¡Tranquila, Izzy! ¡Ya es tarde! ¡Debemos hacer lo que nos corresponde!

- ¡No quiero abandonarlo…! ¿Qué sentirías tú si Perry se quedara atrás arriesgando su vida por ti? Tú, Ferb… Steve y Vanessa… la situación es más difícil para ella porque está su padre…

- Isabella, comprendo si quiso quedarse mi papá en las catacumbas… -musitó la castaña –Si queremos que todo acabe bien, debemos ir a la Torre Eiffel, solo así detendremos los planes de Monograma…

- Vámonos… ya no podemos hacer nada aquí –masculló el joven Flynn.

Resignándose, la niña de cabello negro azulado siguió al grupo para adentrarse en los confines de los túneles, en busca del pozo que indicaba la entrada a las alcantarillas.

Más de media hora de trayecto, mojándose los tobillos en el agua proveniente del río, encontraron un haz de luz que se proyectaba desde el techo de concreto. Era naranja, con matices dorados y rosados.

- Aquí debe ser… -avisó el peliverde –Ahora… ¿cómo subiremos?

Phineas observó a su alrededor para hallar al lado del muro una escalera de acero y aluminio. Con ella seguramente los plomeros y constructores ingresaban por si alguna tubería se rompía y debían repararla.

Acomodaron la escala y la engancharon donde se suponía que debería estar la calle de la avenida. Así, bien sujeta, se treparon por los peldaños cuando la luz se fue aclarando más y más hasta que el blanco encegueció sus vistas.

¡Era tan extraño encontrarse con la superficie! Luego de tantos días sumergidos en lo más profundo de la tierra desconocida se debía sentir raro como el viento solano rozaba sus rostros, el sol más allá del horizonte se escondía en el occidente. Estaba atardeciendo en esos instantes y como el agujero se ubicaba en un lugar sin transeúntes y oculto en París, nadie observaba la curiosa escena de cómo cuatro jóvenes y un monotrema emergían del inframundo como esas criaturas mitológicas de las que todavía se cuentan.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>No sé... siento que fue algo corto el epi, pero bueh...<p>

SE VIENE, SE VIENE QUE SE VIENE xDDDD!

Igual estoy algo exhausta... este fic ha durado demasiado, además que he tenido que pasar muchas cosas para terminar...

Ojalá no los decepcione el final :)

Hasta mañanita :3!


	44. Capítulo 41

**TRES!**

Esto parece Año Nuevo xDDDD...

CHAN 8D! ESTE EL EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO QUE SUCEDE ANTES DE QUE PHIN ESTÉ CAYENDO DE LA TORRE EIFFEL 8D! Se resolverán las dudas, el misterio, etc. :).

Para cuando termine el episodio se van a tragar el corazón y se les va a atorar en la garganta xDDDD...

Como sea... ¡CORRE FIC 8D!

* * *

><p><span><strong>El Código Maestro<strong>

Capítulo XLI

- ¿Estamos en París? –preguntó la morocha.

- No, si vamos a estar en Tanganica –ironizó Vanessa.

- No esperaba respuesta, si te crees muy inteligente…

- ¡Basta de discusiones! –exclamó molesto el pelirrojo –Necesitamos toda la unidad posible si queremos tener éxito y no aguantaré que las dos estén peleando…

Avergonzadas, ambas mujeres se callaron.

- ¿Dónde estará la Torre? –pensaba el menor –Primero tendríamos que conseguir algún vehículo… es peligroso merodear así como así la capital de Francia si lo más seguro es que deben estar buscándonos públicamente…

- Phineas…

- ¡Ahora no, Ferb! A ver… podríamos regresar, tomar uno de los túneles y explorar para encontrar alguna salida… No… eso sería peligroso si consideramos que Monograma podría estar buscándonos y…

- ¡Phineas!

- ¡Ya te dije, hermano, que déjame pensar…! Yo…

- ¡PHINEAS!

- ¡¿QUÉ?! –espetó hastiado de interrupciones el muchacho.

El inglés le volteó la cabeza en dirección este y para sorpresa del triángulo frente suyo se alzaba el famoso edificio que estaba tan empeñado en hallar.

- Pero…

- A veces la respuesta está frente a tus ojos –rió la maestra.

Con el orgullo un poco herido por haber sido tan ciego e inútil, junto a sus amigos se encaminó a la entrada. Nadie parecía tomarles mucho en serio, menos mojados hasta la coronilla y los zapatos embarrados, con un ornitorrinco de mascota, creían que era otra pandilla más de catafilos comunes que se la pasaban en la ciudad subterránea conocida por afición.

Sin problemas llegaron a la entrada de la Torre Eiffel para tomar el ascensor como cualquier persona que estuviera turisteando en Francia. Eran solo un número más en la multitud, pero con un propósito que realizar.

El marcador de los pisos subía continuamente a medida que pasaban de estación en estación. Se iban bajando viajeros que querían sacar fotos desde una vista panorámica en los miradores y ejecutivos en los corredores de oficinas de las radios.

Hasta que llegaron al último piso, también de delegaciones. Perry había calculado el tiempo para que equivaliera con los segundos que había estado en la caja de correos la primera vez que ingresó.

- Bien… -dijo Phin –Estamos aquí… ¿y ahora qué?

El monotrema salió reptando por los pasillos, que estaban vacíos de todo público. Las paredes estaban pintadas de gris, igualmente las puertas. Una de ellas tenía que dar a la Súper Computadora.

Haciendo conjeturas de la distancia en la cual había tardado en llegar a la bodega, se detuvo frente una de las puertas. La abrió ¡Había dado al clavo! Allí estaban los cajones, junto a la pantalla, más al fondo, la entrada a la base.

Hizo señas a sus acompañantes para guiarlos hacia las dependencias. Entonces ingresaron en fila al gran salón de reuniones, donde anteriormente se había realizado la conferencia de agentes secretos.

Más umbrales. Estos seguramente darían a varios departamentos, entre ellos el de Monograma.

- Ferb, chicos… tengo algo que decirles antes de inspeccionar el lugar… -habló Phineas.

Todos prestaron atención a las palabras que emitiría el pelirrojo.

- Verán… cuando escapé de la Comunidad y ese hombre me atrapó, quiso chantajearme con algo que era muy importante para mí y… para Ferb… Tienen a Candace. Debe estar por aquí, así que no nos iremos hasta sacarla.

- ¿Es cierto lo que acabo de oír? –se aterró el británico.

- ¡Tendremos que registrar todo entonces! –gritó Isabella –Descuida, Phineas. No es tu culpa si la capturaron, sea como sea que lo hayan hecho… la encontraremos. Si esta es la única base que tienen en Francia, no debe estar muy lejos.

El casi adolescente le dedicó una sonrisa a su compañera que animó a ambos.

- Está bien. Ahora rápido que espero que no sea demasiado tarde…

Así entre todos allanaron la estructura en busca de la Súper Computadora o de la pelirroja. Tardaron un buen rato, hasta que alguien emitió un gemido.

- ¿Quién fue? –se sobresaltó Phin.

- ¡La encontré! –exclamó la morena -¡Es Candace! ¡Tu hermana!

Al chico le pareció que su corazón le latía a mil por segundo.

- Y-y… ¿c-cómo está?

- Mejor será que lo averigües por ti mismo…

El tono que había usado su amiga no le dio buena espina y con miedo corrió hacia el origen donde venía su voz. Atrás le seguían Perry, Ferb y Vanessa.

Allí, dentro de un armario de limpieza se encontraba Candace, lacerada y colgando de sus muñecas que estaban atadas por cuerdas ásperas en el muro. No parecía dar algún signo de vida que los dos hermanastros comenzaron a temer lo peor.

- ¡CANDACE! –la socorrió el menor. La desató de las sogas y la bajó con cuidado al suelo. Tenía los cabellos enmarañados y secos, además de lo mortalmente pálida que estaba. De verla, hasta Isabella sintió deseos de llorar ante el estado en el que se encontraba, lo que le había hecho Monograma a ella no era nada con lo que estaba viendo -¡Candace! ¡Háblame! ¡Por favor! Despierta… Jeremy no te querría ver así… si no lo haces por nosotros, hazlo por él… ustedes se van a casar… nos darán sobrinos… por favor… no te mueras… siempre quisiste que te viéramos de blanco en el altar… por favor… despierta…

Hasta que… ¡milagro! La joven mujer pareció recobrar con lentitud la consciencia, y con dificultad se levantó. Un poco mal trecha, mas seguía viva, con extrañeza echó una mirada a todos quienes la rodeaban.

- ¿Phineas? ¿Ferb? ¿Isabella? ¿Perry? ¿Y…? –paró la enumeración al no reconocer a la profesora -¿Tú quién eres?

- ¡Candace! ¡Estás viva! –festejaron los tres chicos abrazándola.

- ¡Por supuesto que estoy viva! ¿Dónde estuvieron todo este tiempo? ¡Y aquí me los vengo a encontrar! –decía de manera acusadora –Oh… ya verás cuando mamá sepa… ¡Qué digo! ¡Vengan cabezas de chorlito!

Devolviéndoles el cariño, los hermanos Flynn-Fletcher por fin estaban completos, pero no era tiempo para celebrar aún…

- ¡Basta de cursilerías! –interrumpió Vanessa –Hay que buscar la tal computadora y descargar los datos…

- Lo sentimos, pero registramos todas las localidades y no hallamos nada que pueda tener alguna semejanza con una Súper Computadora…

Perry escuchaba todo el diálogo, cuando algo hizo "click" en su cerebro.

Sin dar aviso alguno, se escabulló al almacén.

- ¿A dónde vas, Perry? –se extrañó su dueño más pequeño.

Solo hizo una señal para que lo siguieran y acataron el mandato. Cuando llegaron a las reservas, se detuvieron frente a la pantalla que indicaba con una barra la cantidad de espacio en la memoria de lo que debía ser un disco de almacenaje.

Tenía dibujado en un rincón la famosa barra de tareas que mostraba la señal de conexiones a Internet, en un porcentaje muy alto.

Eso significaba una cosa… ¡HABÍAN ENCONTRADO LA TORRE BINARIA!

- Esto… -murmuró la profesora –Es un tanto ordinario para ser la famosa Súper Computadora…

- Hay que probar… -dijo el pelirrojo –Quizás previnieron que alguien penetrara con nuestras intenciones y previnieron esta situación.

- ¡Menos charla y más acción! –gritó el peliverde -¿Tienes el Código?

- Veamos… aquí está. También el virus… solo déjame ingresar la clave…

La pantalla no tenía mouse integrado, sino que para ser manipulado se debía tocar en la superficie el archivo que quería usar. Entonces cuando las yemas de los dedos de Phineas tocaron el plano, inmediatamente apareció una ventana que pedía la contraseña.

Escribió tal cual los dígitos y letras que estaban anotados en el papel. Casi aguantando la respiración, levantó la mano para pulsar "aceptar". El resto de sus compañeros hicieron lo mismo. Si no pasaba lo que esperaban, habrían perdido el tiempo…

En definitiva, lo hizo…

Cuando abrieron los ojos, con alegría observaron que el paso les había sido permitido. Podían abrir cualquiera de las carpetas y averiguar su contenido…

- Significa… entonces… que… ¿siempre tuvimos el Código? –comentó sorprendido el chico Flynn.

- ¿Cómo es eso…? –se intrigó la pelirroja, pues no había estado al tanto de los acontecimientos últimamente.

- Luego te explicamos, Candace –musitó Ferb –Ahora, el pendrive y nos vamos de aquí.

Phineas sacó el artilugio y sin dudas lo anexionó a una de las entradas USB que tenía la pantalla en los costados. No tardó siquiera un segundo cuando la imagen del escritorio se volvió borrosa y parecía uno de esos viejos televisores que se desintonizan de canal cuando no llevan antena. Una gran cantidad de números apareció de forma repentina para ir en cuenta regresiva. Era la misma barra que indicaba la cantidad de informes y asuntos importantes que tenía guardada la O.W.C.A. En aquel momento, cuando el indicador llegó a cero, todo se apagó.

Era todo… habían destruido toda la información de la agencia.

- ¿Acabó? –dijo confundida la morocha.

- Creo que terminamos –el inglés quitó el dispositivo -¡Somos libres! ¡Ya no tenemos antecedentes manchados!

- Tenemos que irnos antes que nos encuentren. Tal vez estaremos impunes ante la justicia, pero no ante los ojos de Monograma –decía Phineas –No creo que lo detenga el no tener autorización de arresto. Si nos descubre estará más furioso que nunca.

Bajaron las escaleras, para no toparse con nadie en los ascensores y dejar testigos de que estuvieron allí.

Algo les dio mala espina. Estaba ya en el penúltimo piso, donde se hallaban los miradores para turistas, mas no había ninguna persona, lo que era extraño en un monumento tan célebre como es la Torre Eiffel.

Pronto descubrieron, porque…

- ¡Vaya! ¡Con qué aquí me los vengo a encontrar!

El mismísimo mayor les estaba cerrando el paso. Sin embargo, le hicieron frente sin dar señas de temor. No fingiendo, sino ahora verdaderamente ya ni les producía una pizca de pavor tenerlo delante cuando tantas veces habían escapado de sus garras.

- ¡NO TE TENEMOS MIEDO, MONOGRAMA! –bramó el pelirrojo.

- ¿Ah sí? ¡Deberían! Pues… ya aprenderán a tenerme el respeto que merezco. ¡Mira!

Levantó de tras de sí uno de los dos inadores modificados mortíferamente, el otro par lo tenía Phin en aferrado a su brazo.

- Eso no significa nada –agregó Phineas -¡Estamos iguales!

- Hagamos un pequeño juego… -invitó Francis en un tono suave, que ellos pudieron notar más peligro en sus matices que si estuviera exclamando –Tú y yo, enfrentándonos a muerte… ¿qué te parece?

- Phineas, no lo escuches… -acosejó Isabella –Recuerda… ahora eres otro… no querrás tomar venganza por tus propias manos, ¿no?

- Vamos, Flynn… tú sabes que quieres… creador contra reformador, el mismo invento… Demuestra que tienes mayores capacidades que yo y toma tu lugar… ¿eres gallina o qué?

- Phineas… no lo hagas…

El muchacho estaba en una encrucijada. No sentía deseos de probar su valor o desquitarse del daño que había causado el uniformado. Mas… ¿qué tenía que perder? Si se dejaba, de una u otra forma, Monograma igual los mataría. Era salir de un abismo para caer en otro. ¿No tenía más oportunidades si daba un paso al frente y lograba derrotarlo?

Después de reflexionar profundamente, dio su veredicto:

- Está bien… solo tú y yo, sin trampas. Deja un lado mis amigos. Si me vences, podrás disponer de ellos; y si lo hago contigo, te dejaré con vida, pero te llevaré a la justicia para que pagues tus crímenes…

- Pides mucho, Flynn. Acepto, porque sé que no tienes ninguna posibilidad… ¡A VER SI TE RESISTES A ESTO!

Una luz roja y asesina se proyectó contra el pecho del casi adolescente. Él, para contrarrestar el impacto, con su artilugio disparó una llama amarilla.

Ambos rayos colisionaron entre sí que su poder se esfumó. Nuevamente, cada uno lanzó distintos relámpagos. El mayor arrojó uno blanco para electrocutar al joven, mas este respondió con una función que repelió el golpe, para devolver el tiro con una luz azul desarmadora, que a su vez, el hombre también evitó.

Pasando los minutos, parecía no haber un ganador concreto en aquel duelo. Era increíble y aquello Perry lo reconocía, hace unos instantes habían visto que la determinación de Monograma era equiparada por personas como Francine, Carl y Doofenshmirtz, pero en este momento estaba viendo a un muchacho, menor de quince años resistiéndose a uno de los más peligrosos militares de la elite.

Hasta el mayor se estaba dando cuenta de la igualdad que estaba ejerciendo Phineas y pronto eso, si por un descuido se equivocaba, le dejaría ganar. Entonces supo, que debía actuar.

Hubo un instante calmo. Un punto muerto. De tanto corretearse el uno al otro, habían llegado al mirador de la Torre. Phineas estaba de espaldas dando al panorama que solo un empujón podría lanzarlo hacia abajo, estaba acorralado.

- Buena pelea hiciste, Flynn –declaró el canoso –Haz sido un digno oponente y te felicito, siempre busqué alguien que pudiera ser un buen socio en mis misiones…

- ¡Nunca me uniría a un asesino como tú! –la mirada del pelirrojo era desafiante -¡No solo mataste a mi padre, sino que también a la madre de Ferb!

- ¿Nuestro padre? –se extrañó Candace –Pero… ¿qué sucede? Él…

- ¡Ah! ¡Tu hermanita no sabe que esos dos eran agentes secretos! Oh, y ustedes eran sus hijos… vaya… si no hubiera sido por la interferencia de ellos, ustedes habrían sido unos grandes espías… yo les puedo ofrecer un futuro, protección y trabajo, si se unen a mí…

- ¡JAMÁS! –aulló Phineas.

- Tendré que hacértelo más difícil, Flynn…

De manera violenta, Monograma asió bruscamente del brazo de Isabella para doblárselo en un movimiento que estuvo a punto de torcérselo. Ella emitía quejidos de dolor.

- ¡ISABELLA! –exclamó angustiado el cabeza triangular -¡Monograma, eres un cobarde!

- ¡Si tanto valor tienes, dispara para aturdirme y yo lo haré matar con ella! –dictó Francis -¿O que el cobarde eres tú?

- ¡No te preocupes por mí! –gritaba la niña -¡Hazlo! ¡Así todo esto terminará!

- Vaya, ella es valiente… ¿por qué no lo eres también?

- ¡Cientos de personas lo necesitan! ¡También Ferb! ¡Tu familia! ¡Tienes que disparar!

- Vamos… yo no esperaré para siempre y tampoco la Comunidad…

- ¡DISPARA!

Pero Phineas no podía hacerlo si la morocha que amaba estaba en peligro de no volverla a ver nunca más. Así que, finalmente, bajó el inador, indicando que se había rendido.

- Phineas… no debías… -susurró la chica.

- Los buenos son tan débiles, en especial en cosas que implican el amor… -decía Monograma -¡Salúdame a tu padre, Flynn!

Un rayo amarillo chocó contra el muchacho, que saltó por encima del barandal en la terraza, en caída libre para estrellarse contra el frío suelo del primer piso.

- ¡PHINEAS! –se horrorizaron los demás mientras el mayor se carcajeaba ante la aparente victoria.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>PHINEAS, NOOOOOOOOOOOOO D8!<p>

Pucha... hasta aquí quedamos por hoy xDDD... ¿qué sucederá O_o?

MAÑANA NOS LEEMOS :)!


	45. Capítulo 42

**TWOOOOOOOOO!**

QUÉ TAL B*TCHES 8D! SOLO NOS QUEDAN DOS CAPÍTULOS 8D! Muy bien... el de mañana es el último, de ahí vendría lo que será el Epílogo :3, y el mismo día escribiré un cap especial no literario de despedida, no sé si les dije aquí... bueh... para que se vayan acostumbrando a la idea... no escribiré más en este fandom :|...

Al menos es lo que pienso por ahora ¬¬...

**ESTE ES EL CLÍMAX DE LA HISTORIA 8D!**

Y aquí llegamos al espacio temporal actual de nuestra historia, con Phineas cayendo de la Torre :3.

Antes de ponernos sentimentales retomaremos este circo de palabras para ver si Phineas se convierte en un saco de papas reventado xDDDDD... PUES VA A SER ASÍ, ASÍ QUE CHAO PHINBELLA PORQUE PHIN ESTARÁ MUERTO Y REVENTADO xDDDD!

Con esa tortuosa imagen mental, vamos con el fic :3...

* * *

><p><span><strong>El Código Maestro<strong>

Capítulo XLII

"Bien… y aquí es por donde empezamos… solo, exiliado y al borde de la muerte a docenas de metros del suelo… ¿suena bastante terrible si se dice así? Pues… ¡no me conformo!"

Faltaba muy poco para que el muchacho golpeara el asfalto. Entonces una sonrisa desafiante se fue dibujando en su cara. A corta distancia de un brazo arriba suyo, caía como él el inador que había fabricado, ambos iban camino a su destrucción.

Sujetó el objeto, apuntando con el artilugio supuestamente hacia el cielo.

"Se pueden cometer muchos errores en un pasado, como una mancha de café en tu cálculo matemático, algo por el estilo… pero el presente es una pluma y el porvenir una hoja de papel para rellenar a tu antojo…"

Seleccionó con cuidado la ruleta de las funciones de la máquina. Tiró del gatillo.

Una garra plateada surcó los aires en dirección del barandal en la azotea, donde se enganchó firmemente en él. Nadie en el balcón se había dado cuenta.

- ¡Jaja! ¡Hasta aquí llegaron! ¡Yo gané! ¡Ríndanse sin oponer Resistencia y quizás les perdone la vida! Quizás…

- ¡Nunca! –espetó entre sollozos Candace. Pero la morocha dio un paso adelante, arrodillándose ante Monograma.

- ¡Máteme! ¡Máteme a mí! ¡Deje a los demás! ¡Así podré reunirme con mi Phineas! –gemía la niña.

- Isabella, ya ha hecho suficiente daño como para darnos cuenta que está mintiendo –decía Vanessa –No te sigas humillando, si igual vamos a morir… además también tenemos ganas de ver a tu amiguito…

- ¡Basta de charla! –entonces empujó a la chica ferozmente al límite de la galería. Ella continuaba llorando, solo que ahora silenciosamente –Veo que saben demasiado de mí. ¡Tú! –indicó al ornitorrinco junto a Ferb -¡Ve dónde la mocosa! Mataré a dos pájaros de un solo tiro, como veo que la señorita desea tanto reunirse con su deforme novio, las damas primero…

Dócil y consternado, Perry obedeció como en sus años de gloria como agente secreto, pero no por su propia voluntad. Temblaba de rabia y tomó de la mano de Isabella. Esta lo miró fijamente a los ojos consoladores del animalito. ¡Se veía más humano que nunca! Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, esperando el impacto final.

El mayor afinó su puntería. Estaba segundos de disparar contra ambos. Ni siquiera se pudo ver en sus pupilas un rastro de misericordia. Las futuras víctimas cerraron sus párpados.

Entonces, todo se volvió lento. Se escuchó un disparo, y luego, que algo retumbó estridente, como si hubiera producido un golpe. El ornitorrinco y la jovencita sintieron una leve sombra roja. Con dificultad, abrieron los ojos lentamente.

Lo primero que vieron fue la expresión de asombro del mayor y el resto del grupo, estos últimos, impresionados.

¡Era Phineas! ¡Había sobrevivido! Había trepado por el edificio con el gancho incorporado al inador.

- ¡Otra vez tú! –bramó furibundo Francis -¡PARECES GATO DE SIETE VIDAS!

- Ya no más, Monograma –dijo el pelirrojo –Suelta a mis amigos y que sea para siempre…

- ¡Ja! ¿Y cómo crees que cambiaré de opinión? ¡No descansaré hasta verte muerto! ¿Tú y cuántos más?

- Te sorprendería lo que vi mientras caía.

Solo acabó de decir esto, cuando una legión de soldados irrumpió en la Torre. Y no tropas cualquieras, sino que eran los centinelas de la Comunidad. Venían liderados por Francine con un Doof totalmente descubierto de su máscara, acompañados de Dennis y Carl, todos armados hasta los dientes con sables de plata.

- ¡Papá! –se emocionó Vanessa -¡ESTÁS VIVO!

- ¡Y POR MUCHO TIEMPO MÁS, HIJA! ¡Ahora verás a tu padre en acción!

- ¡Ríndete, Monograma! –hablaba la pelimorada por un citófono -¡Estás rodeado de nuestras fuerzas! ¡No tienes escapatoria alguna! Si no opones resistencia te dejaremos con vida, pero si te defiendes, tendremos que responder.

El canoso no podía hablar. Le habían tomado por sorpresa.

- ¡No crean que les haré tan fácil!

Rápido como un rayo, disparó un gancho de la misma forma que lo había hecho Phineas hace unos instantes para salvarse de la caída, sin embargo para hacer todo lo contrario. Ya sujeta la mano de acero, se lanzó al vacío, deslizándose por la cuerda de metal.

- ¡RÁPIDO! ¡NO DEJEN QUE DESAPAREZCA! –ordenó Francine.

Todos acataron el mandato de la mujer. Pudieron distinguir que Monograma huía por las calles en dirección a las cloacas. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Candace y Vanessa se unieron con la Dama Negra a la delantera.

Bajando la escalera hacia los túneles, la líder dijo a sus agentes:

- Lo ví. Va en camino al río Sena. Allá nos vemos si ustedes llegan primero, lo detienen, sino, nosotros les daremos tiempo.

- Sí, jefa.

Por el subsuelo, la cuadrilla corría por los pasajes inundados de agua hacia el origen del arroyo. A lo lejos podían ver que la silueta del enemigo surcaba los corredores mohosos, hasta que por varios minutos desapareció, justo cuando terminaba el camino y se abría nuevamente hacia el exterior.

Era la noche avanzada y la luna se alzaba hermosa en el azul firmamento, sin darse cuenta que la batalla silenciosa que se estaba llevando a cabo en el bosque que bordeaba el río. Eran las afueras de París, donde nadie circulaba a esas horas de la madrugada. Todo era mutismo, silencio, solo se oía el canto de los sapos, ruiseñores y grillos a las orillas.

- Está demasiado calmo para ser seguro –murmuró Francine –Quédense junto a mí, chicos. Ya es tarde para que regresen solos…

- No te dejaremos –le contestó Heinz –Te apoyamos.

La espía renegada sonrió halagada ante el comentario del castaño y volvió a su guardia. La pandilla prestaba atención a movimiento alguno, hasta del paseo del viento sobre los trigales. Era una escena preciosa, pero mortal.

Cuidándose las espaldas fueron sigilosos hasta el puente hecho de piedra que cruzaba el torrente. Llegando a la mitad, se detuvieron. Los pasos de unas botas pesadas hicieron temblar la construcción.

- ¡Ahí estás, Monograma! –dijo la de cabello violáceo como si hubiera encontrado a un niño pequeño en plena maldad –No trates de evitar lo inevitable… la justicia llega tarde o temprano…

- Solo hay una frontera que nos libera del castigo, ¿no? –respondió con malicia el mayor –Muchacha insensata… fuiste rebelde en la Academia y lo seguirás siendo aunque no tengas oportunidades de ganar…

- Porque tengo esperanza y fe de que se puede lograr algo mejor. Ríndete Monograma y enfrenta lo que te mereces. Muestra algo de arrepentimiento por lo que has cometido y no hagas una locura para impedirlo…

- ¡Nunca!

- Por favor… sé que eres más mayor que yo… sin embargo, nunca he creído que la sabiduría es de los viejos y la revolución de los más jóvenes. Pongamos fin a un capítulo de la historia y así, puedas morir con la consciencia limpia algún día…

- Tratas de buscar luz en algo que jamás ha iluminado un rincón de su espacio… lo haces en vano, Bouvier, eres una idealista y esos tipos jamás prosperan. ¿Sabes dónde están? ¡TODOS MUERTOS! El comunismo, el sionismo, el luchar por un mundo mejor, más feliz… ¡Puras mentiras!

- Tal vez… pero vale el intento…

Las demás hordas de espías insurrectos habían irrumpido el valle para la captura del último enemigo. Los primeros en dar refuerzos fueron los animales que habían resistido al primer combate.

- Todo ha terminado, Monograma… lo sabemos… es imposible cambiar el mundo, pero si es una vida –Francine le extendió la mano –Habremos entendido que no hemos hecho nuestro trabajo en vano…

- Lo siento. Pero como dije antes Bouvier, pierdes tu tiempo…

- ¡Monograma! ¡NO! ¡ESPERA!

Impotentes, los presentes solo pudieron observar sin poder hacer nada como Francis se levantaba sobre el pasamano del puente y se dejaba caer hacia las aguas turbulentas de la corriente.

* * *

><p>- Se… -tartamudeaba Isabella ante lo que había presenciado –¿S-se… suicidó?<p>

- Todavía no lo creo –habló decidido Phineas.

- Señores, ¡revisen el río! ¡Disparen si así es necesario! –espetó Francine -¡No se queden con lo que vieron! ¡Tenemos que asegurarnos! ¡No debe estar lejos!

Entre todos registraron las aguas, las zanjas o cualquier bulto que pudiera dar una pista para hallar el cuerpo del uniformado. Hicieron todo lo que la líder había mandado, mas fue un esfuerzo inútil. No hallaron nada, ni siquiera un zapato que le hubiera pertenecido.

- Señor… lo sentimos, pero no hay rastros… definitivamente ha desaparecido… -informó un centinela.

- Gracias, soldado. Dile a los demás que pueden descansar…

- Francine… -se le acercó Carl –O sea… esto quiere decir que… ¿todo ha terminado? Esto… ¿es el fin?

Los demás fugados prestaron atención a lo que diría la mujer. Ella pareció pensar muy bien la situación, hasta que dio un hondo suspiro.

- Creo que… sí… esto es el fin… ya no hay nada más que hacer… por lo que veo… Monograma está muerto… se ahogó… el muy desgraciado quiso escapar de la justicia… lástima… quise darle una oportunidad… mas como muchos cobardes, prefirieron tomar el camino menos honorable para evadir sus responsabilidades… lamentablemente, detrás de esa decisión, puede estar el peor castigo… por eso quise que se arrepintiera…

- Se fue sin pagar…

- No lo creas… es en esta vida o en la otra. Tú eliges…

- Francine… -dijo Phineas –Tú… los demás… ya han vencido al que los había perseguido todos estos años… ¡Son libres!

La francesa pareció despertar de un sueño largo al escuchar aquél comentario.

- ¡Tienes razón! ¡Wow! ¡S-s-soy… s-soy libre! ¡Soy libre! ¡Dios mío! ¿Ahora qué hare?

- Podrías regresar con nosotros… a Danville –ofreció la morocha.

- ¿Una nueva vida? ¿En la superficie? Vaya… yo… he pasado tanto tiempo bajo la tierra que ya pareciera que es arriba… no lo sé… no tengo a nadie… ni familia, tampoco amigos… estoy huérfana…

- Nos tienes a nosotros… y… a él…

Indicó Isabella con la cabeza a Doof. Este estaba jugando infantilmente con las polillas tratando de agarrarlas de las alas.

- ¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Están hablando de mí?

- Recuerde… -le susurró Ferb –Ahora tiene una nueva oportunidad para comenzar una relación con ella. No la deje perder…

- ¡Cierto! –se sobresaltó el doc –Bueno… Anne… no quiero obligarte a que lo nuestro… pues... vuelva a funcionar… pero… si puedes perdonarme por lo que te hice hace años atrás y la mentira de hoy…

- Lo primero te lo acepto –contestó ella –Y lo segundo no es necesario, en parte, sabía que tú eras ese misterioso centinela…

- ¡¿En serio?!

- ¡Por supuesto! Eras el peor soldado del mundo. Creo que debí suponerlo desde el principio… aún así, debo reconocer que, ¡nos salvaste a todos!

- ¿Me estás queriendo decir un cumplido o qué!

- Bien, al grano… iré con ustedes a Danville si Heinz me acepta mi perdón y… pues… si hay alguna posibilidad que… lo intentáramos de nuevo… ¿qué te parece?

Echó una miradita al científico que parecía estar desatento.

- ¡Papá! –lo trajo nuevamente al mundo su hija, la profesora.

- ¿Qué, niña? Mira, Vanessa, creo que he hecho suficientes acciones heroicas y bondadosas por un día, ¡mínimo quiero pensar en mis proyectos malvados para cuando regresemos a casa…! Yo…

- ¡Eres tan infantil, papá! ¿Qué no ves que Francine está tratando de reconciliarse contigo?

- Sí, y gracias por perdonarme, sé que fui un imbécil, Anne…

- Y lo sigues siendo –continuó la castaña -¡Quiere volver a ser tu novia?

Eso pareció apagar el letargo del doc. ¿Era cierto lo que estaban escuchando sus oídos?

- ¡Ay! Discúlpame, Vanessa, hija querida, pero tengo un poco de cera en la oreja. ¿Me puedes hablar un poquito más claramente, por favor? A veces creo oír estupideces…

- ¡Heinz! –intervino Francine -¡Es cierto! ¡Yo quiero que seamos novios otra vez!

- ¿En serio? –Doof estaba deslumbrado de lo que estaba sucediendo -¿De verdad?

- ¡Por supuesto! Ambos cometimos errores en el pasado… pero… creo que debimos darnos mutuamente otra oportunidad… quizás no fue el momento adecuado que estuviéramos juntos…

- ¡No, pero esto no puede estar pasando! No creí que iría a funcionar uno de mis planes, y mucho menos uno que no implique maldad… vaya qué estoy diciendo… ¡pellízquenme o algo! ¡Debo estar alucinando! Yo…

Su diálogo fue cortado, pues la mujer lo había estrechado repentinamente y le había plantado el más grande beso que le hubieran dado en su vida. Todo esto ante las miradas asqueadas de Phineas y Ferb, ilusionadas de Isabella, sorprendidas de Vanessa y orgullosas de Perry.

- Amor viejo, el más asqueroso de todos… -comentó Phin.

- ¡Ay, Phineas! –lo retó la morocha –No creo que dure… pero déjalos que se diviertan… nosotros haremos lo mismo cuando lleguemos a Danville.

Y le dedicó una carcajadita picarona. El pelirrojo sabía qué significaba esto ¡Ya tenía novia! Nunca pensó que sería la que fue su mejor amiga todos estos años… mas era así. Pensó un poco y descubrió que la estaba amando desde mucho antes, incluso más de lo que él creía, quizás desde la primera vez que la vio. Siempre tan fuerte, tan decidida, valiente y hermosa…

- ¡Papá! –resongó la maestra.

- ¡Oh, por Dios! –gritó el castaño -¿Acaso tu viejo padre no puede tener novia ya luego de años de divorciado?

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Estoy feliz! ¡Al fin tener un padre separado que tiene relaciones amorosas como cualquier ser humano en la Tierra! Francine, bienvenida a la familia y procura que deje de encapricharse con el asunto de los inadores y los inventos maléficos.

- ¡Heinz! ¿De veras no has olvidado esas cosas? –le dedicó una mirada acusadora la francesa.

- ¡Pfffffff! ¡Puedo dejarlo cuando quiera! ¡No se preocupen, hijita y amorcito! ¡Nunca más haré cosas malvadas por el resto de mi vida!

Y le dio un abrazo a sus dos mujeres, sin embargo, detrás de sus cabezas le susurró al ornitorrinco por lo bajo:

- ¡Pssss! ¡Hey! Los fines de semanas vas a casa y todo como antes. Ya sabes, cuando Anne no esté. ¡Te odio Perry el ornitorrinco!

El animal asintió conforme. Después de todo, eso es lo que hacen los enemigos, ¿verdad? Tal vez Doof fuera un héroe para muchos, pero seguía siendo el mismo científico loco de siempre.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>OMG D8!<p>

[...]

Monograma... _is dead 8|..._

*risa malvada*

¿Creían que pasaría algo así :3?

Jujuju...

Dejando de lado el sádico asesinato literario a un personaje que en la serie original es inocente de estos crímenes, bueno... AHÍ TIENEN UN BESO FRANDOOF 8D!

Neh... no durará xDDDD... pero será lindo mientras dure :3...

No digo que vaya a escribir un fic en el cual se separen o peleen, solo que... la personalidad de ambos... bueno... yo no controlo lo que personajes así hagan xDDDD... al menos, es lo que pienso yo :3...

Al fin paz y tranquilidad para nuestros personajes :).

Actualización?: Mañanita :3.


	46. Capítulo 43

**UNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 8D!**

Y AQUÍ EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO NORMAL DE ESTE FANFIC LARGO QUE ME HA TOMADO MÁS DE UN AÑO EN ESCRIBIRLO 8D! Lleno de emoción, drama, algo de cursi romance, etc. C:

Ya llegamos en parte al final del camino, muchachos... no sé qué decir... quizás se me ocurra mañana, cuando suba el capítulo no literario del cual les había hablado hace un tiempo :D.

Para Doof-fan, yo igual quisiera que Francine y Doof duraran para siempre xDDDD, pero ellos verán :).

Y Ami, tú que me lees... ¡Por supuesto que puedes dibujar una escena de mi fic xDDD! Yo, al menos, encantada, si tú no tienes problemas :3.

La paz y la tranquilidad le han sido dadas a nuestros protas... aunque ¬¬...

Nah xD!

Antes de leer les aviso que va a aparecer un personaje que había participado en mi anterior fic "La Última Misión", así que les advierto que lean ese primero si no quieren quedar colgados ^^;, aunque ustedes vean... no sé ¬¬...

¡Disfruten este episodio :D!

* * *

><p><span><strong>El Código Maestro<strong>

Capítulo XLIII

En ese instante, llegaron unas limusinas negras como la noche al valle a orillas del río. Tenían estampadas el escudo de los Estados Unidos, el emblema de Francia y de una organización que los demás no le alcanzaron ver el nombre.

Se bajaron de los vehículos unos hombres vestidos de terno elegante negro, pareciendo estar escoltando a sus espaldas a alguien celosamente. No venían en son de amenaza, sino que lo hacían tranquilamente en dirección al puente, donde estaban los principales líderes y causantes del desenlace.

Nadie emitía sonido alguno, solo el calmo ruido blanco de la naturaleza. Ni siquiera se supo de alguien que quisiera estornudar.

El grupo de desconocidos abrió un espacio en el centro del círculo de protección que habían hecho y un hombre entrado en años, esbelto, de cabello gris y vestido de abrigo cuadrillé beige apareció repentinamente.

Ninguno parecía conocerlo, solo una persona.

- ¡WILLIAM HUGHES! –se emocionó la pelimorada -¡LE CREÍMOS MUERTO!

- ¡Oh! ¡William Hughes! –comentaron los demás con interés al unísono -¿Quién es William Hughes?

- Primero déjenme presentarme a los más pequeños –dijo con voz taciturna el anciano –Ya saben mi nombre, y para estos tres jovencitos –apuntó con su bastón a los hermanos Flynn-Fletcher –soy el que enseñó y defendió a sus padres toda su juventud cuando estuvieron en la Academia, una escuela para agentes secretos.

- Eso lo teníamos entendido –explicó Phineas –Ya sabemos cómo murieron…

- Una gran pérdida, ¿verdad? También conozco mucho más de la familia de ustedes… más la de Ferb… fui un gran amigo de su bisabuelo, al que le prometí protección de su nieta, y creo que por extensión debo hacer igual con el hijo de esta.

- Si era así, ¿por qué desapareció? –preguntó molesta la novia de Doof -¡Usted dejó como unos perros a Danny y Renata para que se enfrentaran a un demente mayor que mató a mas de la mitad de nuestros compañeros!

- Lo sé, tengo una terrible culpa compartida en esto -se lamentó tanto el viejo, no pudieron más que sentir lástima de él –Monograma se encargó de sacarme del camino. Sin avisar, logró a que me promovieran a un grado más alto en la O.W.C.A., a un funcionario mayor entre los que están en el Consejo Internacional de Espías, un puesto de mucho poder y comodidad, pero con nada de trabajo en terreno. Yo ya estaba sospechando de los planes de Francis de arrebatar a los niños de sus cunas para volverlos unos súper soldados desde la más temprana infancia. Cuando me dieron la orden, no podía negarme, no estaba permitido, así que debí marcharme a cumplir mi trabajo que he estado ejerciendo estos últimos años, mas nunca dejé de seguir los pasos de Monograma. Sabía que sus padres, muchachos, había muerto por él, pero no tenía las pruebas suficientes para demostrarlo para que lo destituyeran de la agencia y lo enjuiciaran… yo mismo estuve cuidándole los pasos a esta Comunidad para que no fue descubierta mientras tardaran mis investigaciones y me encargué de que Perry fuera asignado a la familia de ustedes, habiendo visto sus capacidades y el afecto que les tenía, para que fueran protegidos. Debo decir que hiciste un buen trabajo, agente P. Tristemente, justo hoy pude obtener una orden de arresto y encarcelamiento preventivo para comenzar el juicio sobre Monograma ¡Ojalá hubiera llegado antes! ¡Así hubiéramos evitado toda esta masacre! Varias vidas se habrían salvado…

- Como la de Wesh… -interrumpió Francine, con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Sé lo difícil que debió haber sido, para ti, quedar última de cuatro amigos es duro… lo sé por experiencia. La labor de Wesh no será olvidada. Si no fuera porque detectamos la destrucción de la Súper Computadora en París, no les habríamos encontrado. Bien… creo que es hora de empezar todo de nuevo. Francine Bouvier… ¿no te gustaría regresar a la agencia como mayor?

La oferta sorprendió a la mujer.

- N-no lo sé… sé que el ser espía fue algo que me impusieron desde niña… pero jamás me quejé hasta la revuelta… es mi vocación y no sentiría lo mismo con otro empleo si… mas Heinz… ¿qué dices tú?

- Haz lo que quieras, Anne. Si de todos modos es lo que te gusta…

- Entonces… muchas gracias, señor Hughes. Espero volver a servir a esta organización con la honra que se merece.

- De nada, querida. En cuando lleguemos a Danville tomarás el puesto de Monograma. Serás la nueva jefa de Perry el ornitorrinco. Carl…

El becario temerosamente dio un paso al frente. Toda su vida la había pasando obedeciendo órdenes.

- Haz hecho un enorme bien a esta agencia. Te regalamos nuestra gratitud y en cuanto arribes a Estados Unidos iniciarás tus funciones como supervisor general. Ya es tiempo que seas ascendido y con creces.

- P-pero señor… yo solo tengo 18 años… eso me haría el nuevo dirigente de la agencia en mi ciudad… ¿no soy muy joven para…?

- No, no lo eres… es tiempo que tomes el lugar que siempre mereciste y que Francis no supo ver el potencial en ti en cuanto siempre le serviste como interno sin paga.

- Pues… ¡Wow! ¡Gracias! ¡Esto es fantastico!

- Y los más pequeños…

Se detuvo ante Phineas, Ferb e Isabella. Les echó una mirada de inspección de pies a cabeza antes de emitir algún veredicto. Algo grande estaba por suceder.

- ¿No les gustaría ser agentes secretos, muchachos? -preguntó William.

- ¿Agentes? –quedó impresionado el pelirrojo -¿Nosotros? Eso… nos haría ser como Perry, ¿verdad? ¿No que no se podían reclutar seres humanos ahora?

- Puedo hacer la excepción ¿Qué dicen? Pues claro… es su elección.

- ¿Solo nuestra?

- Si ustedes quieren…

Mutuamente los chicos se dedicaron unas miradas de complicidad los unos a los otros como si estuvieran intercambiando respuestas. La morocha fue la que contestó por ellos:

- Muchas gracias, señor. Es usted muy amable. Seremos agentes.

- Sí –continuó Phineas –Porque eso es lo que somos, ¿cierto? Lo llevamos en las venas…

- No es un asunto de sangre, Phineas, sino de espíritu, y ustedes dos se parecen mucho a sus padres. ¿Dónde está Dennis? ¿Dónde está ese escurridizo conejo blanco, eh?

- ¡Está oculto entre las piernas de Francine!

- ¡Vaya! ¡Con que esta es la mente maestra de todo! ¡El más grande agente animal de todos los tiempos! ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Te puedo otorgar lo que sea por tu nobleza y valentía…

- ¿Lo que sea? –preguntó el roedor ilusionado (podía hablar porque aún llevaba puedo el traductor).

- Todo lo que quieras, solo pídemelo.

Dennis dudó por unos instantes, como si tuviera miedo que le juzgaran por incorrecto lo que iba a decir.

- Quiero renunciar. ¡Ya no quiero ser más un agente secreto! Sé que suena una locura, pero jamás tuve algún amor por esta materia… ¡me es aborrecible! Quiero volver a casa, con mi dueña… han pasado tantos años que no la veo… de seguro me extraña. Seré una mascota para siempre.

- ¿Tu dueña?

- Sí.

- Sophie, ¿verdad?

Y le entregó en sus patas peludas la foto de una niña de cabello castaño y vestida de amarillo que sujetaba en sus brazos un pequeño conejito feliz.

- ¡Es ella! ¿Cómo consiguió la fotografía?

- Existen registros sobre las familias de nuestros funcionarios ¿Es eso lo que más deseas en la vida? Porque perderíamos un gran espía de entre nuestras filas por una mala decisión.

- ¡Oh, es mi máximo anhelo! Me separé de ella en cuanto me rebelé de la O.W.C.A.

- Creo que estás muy seguro de lo que dices…

- Totalmente.

- Entonces tendrás lo que querrás. Buena suerte, amigo.

Ya terminada la conversación, el conejo se acercó a Perry, quien estaba sorprendido de lo que había hecho el que fue alguna vez su maestro.

_- P-pero… todos estos años ¡Eras el mejor!_

- Lo sé, Perry, era el mejor, en algo que no quería. ¿Tú no quieres dejar de ser agente?

_- Pues… he comprendido que el agente y la mascota son la misma persona en mí. __Mi enemigo y mis dueños… es algo complicado…_

- Naciste para esto. Yo no… no tengo tanta suerte como tú al tener un corazón dividido…

_- Estoy casado con mi trabajo, siempre lo has sabido._

- Te extrañaré, Perry ¡Ah! Y quiero que guardes esto –le traspasó el collar y su sombrero –_Sé que harás lo mejor que cuidarlos que yo lo haré cuando me reúna con Sophie…_

_- Dennis… te acepto el traductor, pero tu sombrero…_

_- Es tuyo si quieres, no lo necesitaré más. Esa fedora es el símbolo de un horrible pasado de sumisión que no quiero recordar… tómala, ahora que no tienes qué ponerte sobre la cabeza… el sombrero es como el alma del agente secreto, lo que le define, por eso no lo quiero, porque no es lo que soy…_

_- Cuídate mucho, amigo…_

_- Igualmente_

* * *

><p>Era un día nublado en Danville. En el hogar de los Flynn-Fletcher todo era sombras y penas desde que los tres hijos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Linda estaba más pálida y demacrada que nunca. Ya no le quedaba nada por vivir si no estaban sus hijos cerca y lo único que la mantenía era su esposo que no se alejaba de su lado.<p>

Jeremy preparaba unos cafés para levantarle un poco el ánimo decaído que todos tenían. Estaba igual de preocupado de la madre, ya que desde hace días que no tenía noticias de Candace, su amada. Ahora también estaba perdida.

No les llamó la atención que un auto se detuviera en el jardín de la casa. Estaban demasiado sumidos en sus desgracias que ya nada les importaba. Pronto la policía dejaría de buscar a los chicos…

Tocaron la puerta… ¿quién podría ser?

- Ábrela por favor, cariño –pidió la pelirroja a Lawrence –Estoy muy cansada para hacerlo yo…

- Está bien, cariño.

Dio vuelta el pestillo y tiró…

¿Quiénes serían esos muchachos, sonrientes aguardando la entrada? Estos se abalanzaron contra el inglés con euforia mientras este lo podía creer lo que tenía frente a sus ojos.

- ¡Dios! ¡Linda, dime que estoy soñando o estoy loco! ¡Estoy viendo a Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella y Perry!

La mujer se dio vuelta y vio claramente la escena de sus hijos con la amiga de este estrechando con alegría a su padre, mas no se inmutó a gritar o chillar de la emoción.

Se quedó petrificada, igual de maltrecha como antes.

- Pues ambos estaremos locos, amor. También los veo –contestó trémula.

- ¡Candace, amorcito! –se abalanzó el rubio sobre la hermana mayor para darle el beso de bienvenida más grande de todos -¡Haz vuelto! ¡Cumpliste tu promesa!

- ¡Así es, Jeremy! ¡Traje a mis hermanos! ¡Ahora estaremos juntos para toda la vida!

- No dejaré que jamás hagas otra locura como esta… y para asegurarme nos casarmos ¡Esta semana! ¡Debemos celebrar! ¡Señora Flynn! ¡No es mentira! ¡Tampoco un espejismo o ilusiones! ¡Han llegado! ¡Están vivos!

Linda no se atrevió a decir algo. Había caído en la negación que jamás lograría ver a sus pequeños. Seguía sentada, cabizbaja e inmóvil, balbuceando cosas.

El pelirrojo se acercó al regazo de su madre y la observó directamente a los ojos. Ambos iris azules se conectaron. ¿Acaso podrían ser irreales esos grandes y entusiastas pupilas marinas?

Con ambas palmas de las manos puso la cabeza triangular de su hijo menor, cuando un rayo de gozo cruzó por su mente ¡Era él! ¡Nada era falso! ¿Cómo podría ser tan engañosa la imaginación como para hacerle una jugarreta a sí misma?

- ¡Es cierto! ¡PHINEAS! ¡FERB Y CANDACE! ¡Hijos míos! –y una abalancha de abrazos y besos cayeron sobre ella como la lluvia de primavera que hubo después ese día, para que mañana un arcoíris surcara los cielos dando la bienvenida al despertar de las flores.

Alguien otra vez tocó el timbre en el umbral de la puerta.

- ¡MAMÁ! –gritó emocionada Isabella.

- ¡ISA! ¡ERES TÚ! ¡VEN AQUÍ! –chilló con una benigna agitación al ver a su niña. Ambas se abrazaron con todas sus fuerzas -¡Hija! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Nos tenías preocupados!

- Mamá, ya todo acabó…

- No, Isabella… -le dio la mano el joven Flynn –Esto es un comienzo… ¿no?

- ¿Es verdad lo que estoy viendo, hija? ¡Tú y Phineas están juntos!

- ¡Buena esa, viejo! –le festejó Jeremy -¿Y cómo fue eso?

- Solo me di cuenta de lo que ya era… como tú con Candace…

- _Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos _–citó Ferb en un tono erudito.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>T-T<p>

Ya estoy llorando...

Uf... recuerdos de cuando escribí esto... fue un calvario xDDDD.

A ver si alguien adivina la citación de Ferb en el último diálogo :3... ¿se la saben xDDD? Es de un libro :3.

Y MAÑANA ES EL EPÍLOGO 8D!

Hasta entonces... mañana :)


	47. Epílogo

Bien... creo que este el fin... de un largo camino y un fic extenso del cual estoy feliz y orgullosa de haber terminado :). Mejor no digo tantas cosas, que todo me lo hablaré en el cap no literario que subiré un rato más...

Les advierto, que me van a matar con este final :'D , lo sé y muy bien xD. Ya verán la razón...

Ahora, a leer el Epílogo de este gran fic :).

* * *

><p><span><strong>El Código Maestro<strong>

Epílogo

(Let it Be-The Beatles)

_When I find myself in times of trouble, Mother Mary comes to me__  
>Speaking words of wisdom, let it be<br>And in my hour of darkness she is standing right in front of me  
>Speaking words of wisdom, let it be<br>Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
>Whisper words of wisdom, let it be<em>

_And when the broken hearted people living in the world agree_  
><em>There will be an answer, let it be<em>  
><em>For though they may be parted, there is still a chance that they will see<em>  
><em>There will be an answer, let it be<em>  
><em>Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be<em>  
><em>There will be an answer, let it be<em>  
><em>Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be<em>  
><em>Whisper words of wisdom, let it be<em>  
><em>Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be<em>  
><em>Whisper words of wisdom, let it be<em>

Ya luego de tres semanas fue dejado de lado todo el tema del "secuestro".

Francine no dudó cuando Carl, como nuevo dirigente de la agencia le ofreció trabajo como nueva maestra de espionaje. El hecho que fuera el empleo cerca del hogar de Doof la dejó encantada.

En cambio, el doctor nunca dejó sus maldades por el amor de su vida, que era de otro bando, lo que era bueno para Perry, quien estaba dispuesto a compartirlo con su nueva novia. Ahora volverían a ser lo que mejor supieron hacer en sus vidas: ser enemigos mortales.

Mas las jugarretas aparentando ser lo contrario no estuvieron ausentes.

Phineas, Ferb e Isabella fueron nombrados oficialmente como los nuevos agentes secretos humanos luego de la muerte de Monograma, asesorados por Francine.

Vanessa se volvió la nueva maestra de Matemáticas de los chicos, lo que hacía que compartiesen cierta complicidad en las escabullidas en las misiones que vinieron más tarde.

En cuanto Ferb, no había qué decir de él… estaba contentísimo con solo tener a la castaña de profesora.

Las familias nunca supieron la verdadera historia de la gran aventura vivida. Carl hizo un informe falso de secuestro: Era un tipo anónimo que los tenía apresados; a la primera oportunidad huyeron hacia la libertad.

De la muerte de Doof hubo algunos problemas, pero se dio por terminada la investigación, diciendo que había sobrevivido debajo de las capas de cemento viviendo de los insectos. A pesar del testimonio absurdo, la O.W.C.A. hizo de las suyas para ocultar a la prensa del bombardeo del edificio, más una indemnización de varios dólares a Doofenshmirtz y los demás residentes.

Y así todo volvió a la normalidad.

Más o menos…

* * *

><p>Al mes nadie recordaba que alguna vez Phineas y los demás no estuvieron en Danville por mucho tiempo. Todo era como antes, incluso los trataban más como chicos ordinarios, comunes y corrientes de antes.<p>

Ese día, el pelirrojo, junto a su hermano y novia caminaban por un cementerio de la ciudad con un ramo de flores en las manos.

- ¿Estás seguro de esto? –preguntó el peliverde.

- Nunca tan seguro he estado como me siento ahora… -sonrió Phineas.

Llegaron hasta una lápida, que tenía una inscripción del nombre de su padre: Daniel Flynn.

- Lo mejor es olvidar el pasado y dejar los malos recuerdos atrás –agregó Phin.

- ¡Este es el Phineas del cual me enamoré! –dijo Isabella besando la mejilla del muchacho.

Con mucha solemnidad, como si fuera un ritual de mucha importancia, sacó de su bolsillo el reloj dorado de mano que Danny alguna vez le regaló a su hermana.

Cuidadosamente colocó las flores a los pies de la piedra. Después puso encima el objeto, cariñosamente que no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña lágrima fugitiva.

- ¡Ese es mi hermano! –lo felicitaba Ferb.

- Ferb… -habló el chico -¿Crees que seremos tan buenos agentes como nuestros padres?

- ¡Tan buenos! –exclamó la morocha –No los habré conocido, pero lo que sí sé, es que hubiesen deseado que fueran mejores que ellos.

Se disponían a marcharse a sus hogares, cuando antes de cruzar la pesada puerta de hierro, el pelirrojo pudo ver, sobre dos colinas iluminadas por el sol, dos personas: un hombre y una mujer, de los cuales el primero se le hacía familiar.

- Este… chicos…. Un segundo, tengo que hacer algo…

- ¡Tómate tu tiempo! –contestó la niña.

Phineas corrió a todo lo que daban sus piernas hacia ellos. Estos estaban de pies a cabeza con una ropa tan blanca que se asemejaba al diamante puro, o al oro refinado. Sus cuerpos emitían una luz como de fuego, no rojo ni azul, sino albo, nada parecido las llamas de nuestro mundo.

Su apariencia era más transparente que la de un mortal, pero más sólida que la de un espíritu fantasma errante.

El joven caminó con lentitud a medida que se acercaba. Aquellas figuras le inspiraban terror y bondad. En vida debieron ser personas admirables.

- Hola… -fue lo único que pudo decir en un murmullo.

Ellos no respondieron al saludo, mas los dos sonrieron con dulzura a Phineas.

- ¿Este es tu hijo? –interpeló la mujer a su compañero.

- Sí, así es…

El pelirrojo pudo notar que sus voces eran suaves y emitían un sonido tan acústico como el eco en la soledad de una montaña.

- Me han hablado mucho de ti, Phineas Flynn –dijo con severidad el espectro femenino -¿Has aprendido la lección?

El chico asintió con sumisión.

- ¿Y qué aprendiste?

Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta, que no sabía claramente de lo que había sacado en limpio de todo.

- No creas que no sabes cuál es… -fue el turno del hombre –Las acciones dicen más que las simples palabras… como tu hermanastro.

- Hermano, señor –corrigió Phin.

- Muy bien… olvida las situaciones de sufrimiento en el pasado, que las cicatrices sanen.

- Te será encomendada una misión –dijo la dama –Cuidarás de tu familia de ahora en adelante; no permitirás que dañen a ninguno, ni tu madre hasta tu ornitorrinco.

- Es demasiado trabajo para uno solo... –inquirió el niño.

- Ferb te ayudará. Y te protegerá a ti, que lo necesitas también. Esa es su tarea.

- ¿Y lo sabe?

- ¡Siempre lo supo! ¡Incluso antes que tú!

Las dos personas comenzaron a desvanecerse, lo que perturbó a Phineas.

- ¡Oigan, no se vayan! ¿Cuándo volveré a verlos?

- No nos vamos, siempre estamos allí. A nosotros no nos pueden ver los ojos terrenales, solo con la vista del corazón… _lo esencial es invisible a los ojos…_

Luego de la aparición, el pelirrojo observó lacónico el cielo. Este se volvió anaranjado y la brisa arrancaba las hojas de los árboles y los pétalos de las flores.

- Ahora entiendo… -se dijo contento –Siempre estuvieron aquí, a mi lado, solo que yo no lo sabía…

- ¿Estás bien, campanita?

Phin se dio vuelta y quienes estaban junto a él eran Ferb, Isabella, Buford y Baljeet; sus amigos más cercanos invitándolo a un helado.

Mientras iban camino a la heladería, el jovencito conversaba con su hermano.

- ¿Y los viste?

El peliverde asintió que sí, con sus típicas respuestas sumidas en misterioso mutismo.

- Siempre los vi…

- ¡¿QUÉ SIEMPRE LOS VISTE?! ¡Oye! ¿No me mentías cuando me respondías que no?

- Las lecciones eran para ti, no para mí.

- ¿Y qué aprendiste tú?

- Bueno… antes tenía un mal concepto de ser tu hermano mayor… mas significa siempre cuidar de ustedes, aunque no nos una la sangre…

Pasaron largo rato en silencio, como reflexionando en lo que habían comentado.

- ¿Sabes qué, Ferb? –agregó Phineas –Quisiera volver a esos tiempos en los cuales éramos niños y era verano… no sabes cuan terriblemente feliz estoy de haber vuelto a casa…

(Here Comes the Sun-The Beatles)

_Here comes the sun (doo doo doo doo)__  
>Here comes the sun, and I say<br>It's all right_

_Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter_  
><em>Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here<em>  
><em>Here comes the sun<em>  
><em>Here comes the sun, and I say<em>  
><em>It's all right<em>

_Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces_  
><em>Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here<em>  
><em>Here comes the sun<em>  
><em>Here comes the sun, and I say<em>  
><em>It's all right<em>

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_  
><em>Sun, sun, sun, here it comes<em>  
><em>Sun, sun, sun, here it comes<em>  
><em>Sun, sun, sun, here it comes<em>  
><em>Sun, sun, sun, here it comes<em>

_Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting_  
><em>Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear<em>  
><em>Here comes the sun<em>  
><em>Here comes the sun, and I say<em>  
><em>It's all right<em>

_Here comes the sun_  
><em>Here comes the sun, and I say<em>  
><em>It's all right<em>  
><em>It's all right<em>

* * *

><p>Y así, mis queridos lectores, ustedes pensarán que llegamos al final de nuestra historia, aunque no del todo, este es solo el principio del camino…<p>

Monograma estaba muerto y no había duda de ello…

¿O no…?

En la bajada del río en París, las tinieblas de la noche eran alumbradas por la luna, sin un alma en pena por los alrededores.

Mas del agua salió una mano sujetada a una roca, a la cual pertenecía a un cuerpo, que emergió en la ribera.

Era una persona viva, pero no una persona cualquiera…

- Ahora recuperaré lo que alguna vez fue mío y me fue quitado…

Y se fue corriendo entre los árboles de los bosques franceses.

¿Ahora me entienden, amigos, que esto es el preludio de una historia completamente dife-rente?

**¡FIN!**

* * *

><p>Ah... qué decir...<p>

Comentarios bobos de la autora, vayan al siguiente cap :3


	48. TELÓN

Es difícil escribir esto... luego de tanto tiempo... nunca creí que acabaría este fic, si les soy honesta... pasé por muchas cosas antes de hacerlo, como muchos saben, problemas personales, de tiempo e inspiración... y aquí estamos, ya con este largo proyecto acabado y listo...

Este fic lo terminé de escribir hace más de un año, y desde entonces estoy contenta... sé que muchos me entenderán, puesto que la mayoría de aquí escribe...

Este es mi primer fic largo exitoso, muchos lo saben... el fracaso que fue mi anterior y primerísimo fic de "A través de la Segunda Dimensión". Sé que aún muchos esperan ese fic, ojalá pudiera darles gusto...

Como vieron en el Epílogo, el final quedó abierto, y eso es porque cuando lo escribí tenía pensado seguir con una secuela, PERO, no se va a poder, lamentablemente... lo quise dejar así por un gusto a trollearlos a todos ustedes xDDD.

Recuerdo cuando le comenté hace poco este final a mi amiga y se enojó conmigo y me pegó... en broma xD, pero se molestó, aunque le gustó cómo terminaba todo :3.

No me gustan los finales cerrados... prefiero los semiabiertos... al menos podemos estar seguros que Phineas y Ferb tendrán una buena vida, carente de tranquilidad, ahora que son agentes... ¿pero desde cuándo ellos quieren tranquilidad xDDD?

Hace un tiempo escribí un breve resumen del fic... la verdad es que ese resumen fue lo primero que escribí de todo, una madrugada de primavera en un viejo cuaderno... quisiera publicarlo aquí, algo así como una guía, aunque la verdad, si llegaron hasta aquí no será necesario xD.

Resumen

_Dos años luego de la aventura de las dimensiones, Phineas y Ferb se encuentran ya en los límites de la niñez a los principios de la adolescencia. Perry descubre algo que jamás debió saber y es destituido de la agencia._

_Perry escapa al edificio de DEI en busca de refugio. Monograma lo rastrea y manda a derrumbar el edificio, mas Doof y Perry escapan segundos antes del derrumbe._

_Monograma, sediento de venganza, ordena el secuestro de los dos hermanos Flynn-Fletcher, Isabella y la hija del doctor. Doofenshmirtz y Perry van a rescate mientras en casa buscan a los niños desesperadamente._

_El ahora ex-agente y su compañero intentan rescatar a Phin, Ferb y las dos chicas, no sin antes enfrentar los guardias de seguridad en los cuarteles. Monograma no descansará hasta verlos ya muertos._

_Doof y los demás conocen al primo francés del científico, ya que quedarse en América es un final seguro, suben al barco de inmigrantes ilegales y navegan hacia Francia._

_En el barco, Phineas se debate en sus sueños. Un oscuro pasado a punto de ser revelado y misterios sin resolver. En casa, ya han pasado varios días de su desaparición._

_A medida que los sueños lo atormentan, Phineas sufre sonambulismo y comienza a delirar. Las noches en el barco se hacen tan angustiantes, entonces Ferb lo anima a seguir adelante._

_Llegando a Francia, toman un pasaje en tren directo a París. Viendo la oportunidad perfecta, Ferb e Isabella tratan de llamar la atención de sus enamorados, sin buenos resultados._

_Al llegar a París, se instalan en la catedral de Notre-Dame, donde Isabella encuentra varios túneles que deben llegar a ingreso a lugares desconocidos. Se trasladan más tarde a una pensión cercana a la majestuosa Torre Eiffel. Para alejarse de preocupaciones, se dedican a pasar las tardes paseando por la ciudad del amor._

_Luego de una semana de diversión, Phineas y Ferb van recordando de a poco todos los sucesos de la fantástica aventura inter-dimensional, mas el pequeño pelirrojo tiene problemas para recordar su beso con Isa._

_Isabella decide tomar la situación por sus manos, invita a dar un paseo a Phineas. Este ya comienza a sentir algo más por ella, pero aún los efectos no le permiten recordar. Al final este recuerda lo último dándose un beso con ella._

_Monograma encuentra a la pareja besándose en la Torre Eiffel. Perry entra en acción defendiéndolos, cosa que hace que Phin vuelva a "redescubrir" la otra identidad de su mascota. Se ocultan en los túneles subterráneos de París._

_Huyendo del mayor, los chicos llegan hasta un bar, donde Isabella es confundida con una actriz junto con Vanessa y los hermanos por dos mozos. Luego de un show y servir a su enemigo, este los persigue y logra capturar a Phineas, a quien somete en contra de su voluntad._

_Phineas es reeducado con la idea de destruir a todo quien presente ser una amenaza, incluyendo a Ferb, Isa y los demás. Al principio el pelirrojo parece estar bien, pero luego embosca a sus propios enemigos atacándolos._

_Después que Ferb haya dado la pelea y ser derrotado por su hermano, le pide perdón a Phineas por todo y hace que este pierda su hipnosis. Francis intenta atraparlos, mas una desconocida los rescata._

_Francine (la desconocida) resulta ser una de las conocidas catáfilas de París, gente que vive en las cavernas. Ex-novia de Doof, este intenta reconquistarla._

_La mujer es la amiga de Dennis, el legendario agente renegado conejo, el único animal en sobrevivir a la ira de Monograma (además de Perry). Este vuelve a capturarlos y los acorrala en las catacumbas para su ejecución_

_Dennis, quien había dicho que conocía a los padres de Phin y Ferb, aparte que Francis sabía qué pasó con ellos, los hermanastros exigen que les revele el fin de sus padres, del cual Monograma fue responsable._

_Los agentes renegados unen fuerzas y convencen a los demás espías a no seguir más las órdenes del mayor. Monograma, al verse acorralado, prefiere la muerte a ser capturado y se lanza al río Sena desde el puente._

_Phineas y los demás vuelven a sus hogares, no sin que Ferb le haya robado un beso a Vanessa. Carl toma el puesto del mayor como líder de la agencia. Linda, al ver a sus hijos a salvo, llora de alegría._

_Todo parece haber vuelto a la normalidad. A pesar que sus dueños saben que es un agente, Perry prefiere continuar su trabajo. Carl recluta a los hermanastros y la morocha, siendo los nuevos agentes humanos luego de la muerte de sus padres, pero una nueva amenaza acecha._

* * *

><p>¿Me comprenden que todo este papel higiénico cabe en menos de mil palabras de un resumen xDDD?<p>

Antes de terminar, quiero aclarar que mi fic NUNCA quiso dar referencias de "El Código Da Vinci" de Dan Brown... la verdad es que vi la película, pero fue hace muuuuucho que ya ni me acuerdo xDDD... no es una película mala... pero cuando hice ese fic nunca pensé en agregar referencias... cuando me di cuenta de que habían partes que se parecían me asombré xDDD... en especial... el título mismo y que está ambientado en Francia...

Quiero agradecer, a todos los que han leído desde el principio y me han seguido hasta el final, y también a los buenos amigos, que si bien hace mucho que no me leen, con ellos compartí spoilers y les arruiné el suspenso xDDD. Si pusiera los nombres de todos no acabaría nunca xD, pero ustedes siempre han estado en mi corazón cuando escribía :). Y también a Dios, que me dio estas ganas de escribir tanto... de veras no lo hubiera logrado sin Él y la inspiración...

Para terminar... este es mi retiro, mi jubilación... no me verán mucho por aquí, si se refiere a historias... leeré fics y dejaré reviews, pero ya, escribir aquí, en el PnF Fandom... muy difícil que vuelva...

Así que... con este fic... ya podemos poner en la portada la insignia de "COMPLETE" :).

En fin... como diría un viejo amigo... ¡Esto es todo amigos :D!

**El Código Maestro**

**Escrito el 24/09/2011**

**Finalizado el 04/01/2013**


End file.
